Super Robot Wars Alpha Clash: Book 1
by Ryoga316
Summary: Based on the popular video game series, Mazinger Z, Gundam, Evangelion, Macross and other robot heroes team-up to save the universe!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Earth's Cry  
  
Since the dawn of time, Man is given the greatest gift from the wonders of the world --- the power of the mind. The unique ability to think, be creative, and provide conclusions is what makes him the most supreme of creatures living on the planet Earth. In exchange for this great power, he is given the responsibility to care and nurture the very world that he lives in, so its wonder will continue for others like him to enjoy and to last for generations.   
  
But man's creation is not perfect, not absolute. The power of the mind is, as the saying goes, a 'double-edged sword.' While he can think of ways to help maintain the wonders of the world, he can also think of ways of destroying it. It is when Man, also known in the world today as Human, forgets his duties to care for his world, and follows only his own ideals, that Mother Nature cries in pain and anger. The tragedies of disaster, plague, and war served as punishment for Man and his brethren, who ignored their true duties of the world which they live in. Despite these, the human race survives and continues to flourish and multiply throughout the ages. But as time flies, Man continues to forget his duty and one day he and his brethren, despite their advancement and evolution, reach a crisis that perhaps even Mother Nature's power cannot stop: Overpopulation.  
  
Earth's entire human population has reached over nine billion, and is rising fast; too much for the planet to handle as its natural resources decrease at a great scale. If a solution is nowhere to be found, the Earth will be entirely depleted of its resources and it will cause great catastrophe of its inhabitants. The hope of Earth, and its people, to be saved from this crisis, now lies in the hands of the only organization that can offer the solution --- The United Nations.  
  
Living Among the Stars  
  
The United Nations is perhaps the largest organization known to care for the people of Earth while minimizing the conflict that plagued its race over time. It also remembers the very duty Mother Nature itself gave Man to when he was first created. The great population crisis that looms over the planet is perhaps the biggest challenge the organization must face. Though they have made efforts in reducing the population boom, they still have to find a solution on what to do with the overcrowded 9 billion people. However, thanks to the advancement of technology over the ages, the members of the United Nations agreed to launch a program that will not only solve the population problem, but also achieve Man's ultimate dream --- to live among the stars. With this ambitious task in mind, the Space Colonization Program has begun. This program consists of building large groups of cylindrical space stations known as "Sides" within Earth's sphere. Each space station (also called 'Bunch') is made large enough to inhabit a maximum of 50 million. A billion people for each Side. Man's advancement in science and technology allows him to create plant and animal wildlife even within these space stations to provide food. Water is also not a problem as Earth still has a vast amount of water that can quench the thirst of more than billions of people. Large solar mirrors are attached to each space station to provide energy and light, giving the view of night and day. Since each Side is located differently around the Earth sphere, a new universal time zone is provided for not only the colonies but also Earth itself. The new time zone, known as the New Western Calendar (NWC), is declared at the start of the colonization program. Despite the near halting of military technology in favor of research and building of the colonies, the entire program lasted for over 150 years. In NWC 150, the human population reached as high as 11 billion people, 9 of whom are now living within the space colonies.  
  
The Division of Mankind  
  
When nearly all of Earth's nations realized the danger of the overpopulation of the planet, they reluctantly joined in the United Nation's cause for the Space Colonization Program. It is here that history has been made in which the United Nations became a truly unified world government. The technologies, economic resources, and even military powers of each nation have merged as one. Because of this unity, the United Nations dropped its name and became known from then on as the Earth Federation. By NWC 150, the Earth Federation halted its Space Colonization Program, leaving 7 Sides completed within the Earth sphere for its 9 billion people.  
  
Though the Space Colonization Program solved the population crisis, it only gave birth to another problem: the Earth Federation itself. Not only Earth is under the control of the Earth Federation; they also expand its authority towards the colonies as well. While the Federation did exceptionally well in saving the Earth and its people from a great catastrophe, they were numb to the needs of the people of the colonies, as their extensive power and burreaucracy easily led to corruption. To make matters worse, mankind has been divided into two groups of people due to discrimination: the "spacenoids", the 80% of the human population now living in the colonies. And the "earthnoids", those who remained on Earth, exempt from emigration to space.  
  
Side 3, the third group of space colonies that are furthest from the Earth, suffered the most from the Federation's control. Side 3 is home to 3 billion people, which exceeds the population limit and is forced to close its solar mirrors to provide space, leaving the people of Side 3 almost entirely in the dark for several years. Soon the people of Side 3 rail against the rule of the Federation into their lives and cry out for its independence.   
  
The Rise of Zeon  
  
Leading the people of Side 3 to its independence is a man by the name of Zeon Zum Deikun. A wise and intelligent noble, Zeon Deikun declared independence on Side 3 in NWC 158 and renamed as the Republic of Zeon after its leader. Zeon Deikun is also famous for what is known as the "NewType" theory, in which humans can communicate in great distances when it has finally begun living in the vastness of space; a next step in human evolution. The founding of the Republic of Zeon causes tensions between it and the Federation, and both sides begin preparations for their military forces should the worst thing to happen happens.  
  
And it did.  
  
10 years after Side 3 declared independence, the people of the Republic of Zeon were in shock upon news that their beloved leader suddenly dies. The cause of his death was unknown although Zeon loyalists rumored that he was assassinated. His most trusted adviser, Degwin Zodo Zabi, took over as Zeon's new leader and one year later after Deikun's death, the Republic of Zeon became a colony of monarchy under a new name --- the Principality of Zeon, with Degwin Zabi as its sovereign leader. Zabi then accuses the Federation for the death of Zeon Deikun and within the next decade, mankind experienced perhaps the most tragic war in its history.  
  
The One-Year War  
  
On January 3, NWC 179, the Principality of Zeon declared war against the Earth Federation and launched a series of surprise attacks on nearly all of Federation territory in space. It is at this point that the Federation had a first taste of Zeon's secret weapon: the Mobile Suit; a humanoid-like robot that can battle in both melee and ranged combat, with powerful weaponry and performance that proved even more superior to the Federation's fighter jets and battle cruisers. The Zeon's aggressive attacks also include the indiscriminate use of nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons, leading to mass casualties during its campaign.  
  
Operation British is one of the most devastating tactics by the Zeons. The tactic involves the dropping of an abandoned colony onto the Federation's main headquarters in Jaburo, located in South America. The Federation forces tried desperately to avert the falling colony and although they succeeded from letting it fall to Jaburo, they are unable to halt its decent. The abandoned colony crash-landed within the heart of Sydney, Australia and its impact caused a great rift in the world, resulting in a drastic alteration to the Earth's climate. The Battle of Loum in Side 5, in which the Zeons have successfully captured the Federation's most respected military leader, General Revil, later follows this. By the end of January, half of the human population were killed in the war.  
  
Realizing the devastation and having no chance against the Zeon forces' Mobile Suits, the Federation agrees to sign a treaty of surrender to the Zeons in Antarctica on January 31, NWC 179. But the sudden appearance of General Revil, who has escaped Zeon captivity, turned the situation into a rules of engagement treaty. Both sides agree to the banning of colony drops, use of nuclear weapons, and tactics of mass destruction, as well as the fair treatment of prisoners of war among others in hopes of giving the Federation time to research and built its own Mobile Suit thru their "Operation V" program. The treaty, however, did not hinder the Zeon's advancement and as the war progressed within the next 6-9 months, a large portion of the planet and the colonies are under Zeon control. When all seemed that the Zeons would become victorious, the success of the Federation's first Mobile Suit, the "Gundam", which proved to be far more superior from the mobile suits of the Zeon forces, turned the tides of war into the Federation's favor.  
  
On the 14th of December NWC 179, the Federation began their new tactic called, "Operation Star One": A campaign to reclaim all of the territory they have lost to the Zeons on both Earth and the colonies. With the aid of their own army of Mobile Suits, including the Gundam, the Federation is now on the winning side. However, during the battle of A Bao A Qu, one of the two of Zeon's last remaining strongholds before Side 3, an unidentified object suddenly appeared from the vastness of space and crash landed on Earth. The massiveness of the object destroyed anything in its path, including the forces of the Federation and the Zeons. Ironically, the sudden appearance of the unidentified object led the war to a halt and both armies settled their differences via a peace treaty in Granada, one of the two major cities and military bases on the surface of the Moon, on January 1st, NWC 180. Thus, ends what is known to human history as the "One-Year War".  
  
The Divine Crusaders  
  
After the One-Year War, a team of scientists, led by Vian Zoldark, conducted an investigation on the fallen alien ship that landed on Earth. The ship rests on an island known as South Atalia, located between Antarctica and the Australian Continent. Dr. Zoldark discovered that the fallen battleship contains technology far more advanced than that of the human race. The appearance of the ship alone gave him the conclusion that other forms of life existed somewhere beyond the Solar System. However, because of the sudden appearance of the battleship, and from the damages it has suffered prior to its arrival on Earth, he added that a battle seemed to have been waged and fears that soon, alien forces will arrive on the planet.   
  
When Dr. Zoldark submits his report to the leaders of the Federation, they have rejected the report, and his plea to prepare for the alien attack. Instead, the Federation focused on rebuilding their military strength for future battles against the Zeons. It was not until in NWC 183 where a small alien force, claiming to be from the "Vega Empire" made a sudden attack on Federation space and on Earth. Though the Federation is successful on thwarting the alien threat, it wasn't without suffering great casualties inflicted by the Vega fleet.   
  
Among the casualties is Dr. Zoldark's wife.  
  
Dr. Zoldark knew that the appearance of the Vega Empire was just a taste of things to come. Grieving over the loss of his wife, and seeing that humanity has nowhere to run, he devoted his life for the creation of the Divine Crusaders, an organization dedicated to the building of giant robots, vehicles, and weapons designed using the alien technology (which he calls the 'Extra-Over Technology'). The Federation, on the other hand, prepared themselves from future alien threats by rebuilding the alien battleship, which they have called the "Super Dimensional Fortress" (model name, SDF-1). However, the rebuilding of the SDF-1 caused a great decrease in the Federation's economic and material resources, nearly halting any further technical advancement.  
  
The Underground Empires  
  
The Earth Federation faced other threats aside from the Principality of Zeon and the Vega Empire. Before and during the One-Year War, three powerful armies emerged from Earth to conquer the entire planet and claiming it their own. Japan's union of scientists had identified these three armies. The first is the Metalbeast army led by a mad scientist only known as Dr. Hell, and poses as a threat to Japan. The remaining two are said to be ancient civilizations that were thought to be extinct. One is called the "Kyouryu Empire", an army of giant mechanized dinosaurs coming from Europe under the leadership of Emperor Gol. The other is the "Youma Empire"; stone robots originating in Egypt led by Prince Sharking. These three armies led successful campaigns in liberating both Federation and Zeon territory on Earth.  
  
With the Federation unable to respond to the threat of the underground empires, the union of scientists in Japan worked together to form three "Super Robots" to battle these three factions --- Mazinger Z, from the Photo-Atomic Power Laboratory; Getter Robo, of the Saotome Research Institute; and Raideen, from the Mutropolis Organization. The incredible powers of these Super Robots have made them successful in defeating all three underground empires. In Operation Star One, they joined forces with the members of the 13th Autonomous Corps, a small group of young men and women from the Federation who are very instrumental to winning the war against the Zeons.  
  
The Coming of a New War  
  
In NWC 187, seven years after the One-Year War, the Earth Federation faces a new threat once again, this time in the form of their old adversary, the Zeons. Under the leadership of Degwin Zabi's eldest son, Gihren, the Zeon army began their preparations to continue the campaign they have left off 7 years ago. However, the Zeons are not the only group fighting against the Federation.  
  
Back on Earth, the underground empires, after being defeated by the Super Robots of Japan, are reemerging once again. Other groups also begin to appear such as the terrorist organization Big Fire. And within the vastness of space, just as Dr. Zoldark warned, very large fleets of alien ships are slowly, but surely heading towards Earth.  
  
And so it begins a battle that will offer either tragedy or triumph over the human race. Man's future is now in the hands of those who will enter the battle and fulfill the destiny that awaits them. The sands of time shall forever remember the new war that is about to unravel… 


	2. Rage of The Beast! Arise, Grungust Nishi...

Super Robot Wars Alpha Clash: Book 1  
  
A Super Robot Wars Fan Fiction Series by Ryoga316  
  
Greetings. This fan fiction is based on the popular Japanese video game, Super Robot Wars. This is my first attempt on doing a fan fiction series, so I apologize if this one is not as good as it is expected. Before you proceed to the story proper, please read the Copyright Notice below:  
  
COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
  
The following is entirely a fan fiction story of Super Robot Wars and is not in any way related to the actual Super Robot Wars story. Any reference or inference to any other copyrighted work is used for the same purpose. Super Robot Wars and its characters are copyright Banpresto and their respective owners. The original characters used in this fan fiction are copyright Ryoga316. Comments and Suggestions are welcomed at kaiser_reinhardt@yahoo.com.   
  
NOTES: This is a revised version of the original fanfic. If you wish to view the fanfic in its original format, you may request it via my e-mail and I would be happy to send it to you.  
  
------------  
  
------------  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
"Rage of The Beast! Arise, Grungust Nishiki!"  
  
------------  
  
Part 1  
  
For years, animation has captured the hearts and imagination of people young and old. From likable characters to fantastic stories, and even giant robots, animation has entertained its audience for generations. In celebration of this, an animation convention was held in Japan every year, as the country is one of the top nations that produce quality animation ('anime' for short). This year, the anime convention is a very special one, for it pays tribute to three of the most popular robots in Japan and the world: The RX-78 Gundam, Mazinger Z, and Getter Robo.  
  
It is the third day of the Anime Robot Generation Convention at the Convention Center in Hokkaido, Japan. People from all places gathered to show their entire robot collection as well as selling some of them as souvenirs. But the biggest happening inside the convention is at the very center of the convention hall as the first Junior Robot Competition is taking place. Here, teams design and build a 2-3 meter tall robot before the start of the competition and, based on its appearance and performance in action, the winning team wins not only the 750,000 Yen First Prize, but also a Special Access Card to be used to visit the Photo-Atomic Power Laboratory and get a first hands look at real life Mazinger Z robot as well as to meet its famed pilot, Koji Kabuto.  
  
The 7 judges for the competition have already finished looking and observing at the previous teams and are now looking at the last team entry. The Head Judge, who is a rather large individual, but with the mind of an intellect and the gestures of a nobleman, adjusts his glasses as he looks carefully at the list of members of the last team from his sheet. He then calls out the team leader.  
  
"Mr. Daisuke Yamato!"  
  
Immediately, a young man steps forward and stands in front of the judges with a smile of confidence in his face. He then fixes the goggles in his forehead and straightens up his blue leather jacket as well as padding out any dust from his blue jeans. "Welcome, gentlemen! I'm Daisuke Yamato and this is my group, team Daisuke," said the young man as he bows to them.  
  
"I see." replied the Head Judge. "And what is the name of the robot you and your team are building, young man?"  
  
"I call it, the 'Daisuke Special'! The ultimate Super Robot! It's faster than the speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, and able to leap the tallest building!" Daisuke replied as he shows the robot to the judges. The robot is somewhere between 3-6 meters tall and its entire torso is rather cone-shaped. The spider-like legs of the robot were designed to give both balance and agility. The arms, while thin, have a great reach and its pincer-type hands make for handling and lifting heavy objects. The Head Judge tries to maintain a straight face after hearing what Daisuke said, as well as the overall look of the robot. Just then, one of the judges, a female, notices two young women sitting on the desk with computers in front of them. "What do those young ladies do, Yamato-kun?" she asks.  
  
"Oh, you mean the lovely ladies, Hime and Rena! They're assigned to monitor the overall status of the Daisuke Special. They're to make sure my lovely robot doesn't have any problems for if it does..." Daisuke paused for a moment as he pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket, then sniffs. "Oh, the agony!" He then blows his nose hard. The judge that asked about the two ladies only grumbled after hearing that. The Head Judge then looks at the notes to see their names: Hime Hidaka and Rena Mizuhara.  
  
"And who are those two people over there?" asked another judge, who is tall and thin looking as he points out two people making adjustments on the Daisuke Special.   
  
"They are my mechanics, Roi Hiko and Yui Takatsuki."  
  
"Who will be the pilot of this robot?" asked yet another judge.  
  
"The pilot will be Uriko Mitsuki." He then points to the young girl wearing a yellow suit and helmet sitting on top of the robot where the cockpit is located. After a while, the Head Judge notices that there are only 6 people in the group. The 7th was missing.  
  
"Mr. Yamato, it appears your 7th member is missing. I think his name is..." He then checks the notes to get the name of the 7th member when a voice from behind interrupted him.  
  
"Kazehino. Ryoga Kazehino." The Head Judge quickly turned around to see another young man standing in front of him with a sort of a serious look on his face. He has short, spiky black hair with bangs on the sides and portions of his frontal hair almost covering his right eye. He wears a sleeveless, yellow-colored shirt and black silk pants with yellow trimming, Kung-Fu Shoes and Tiger-striped wristbands. Aside from his serious-like look, what caught the judges' attention was the device attached to the young man's left side of his face. A green visor covers his left eye. What seemed to be a microphone is placed near his lips. His left ear is covered with a near square shaped box to where the visor and the microphone are attached to and a small antenna is straightened out from it.   
  
"That's a unique device you got back there, young man," the Head Judge said.  
  
"Oh, you mean this one? This is a special data scanner and communicator for me and the pilot." Ryoga replied. "It keeps me in touch with her while she is in the cockpit, as well as keeping me informed of the overall status of the mecha from the main computer handled by my friends, Hime and Rena." The Head Judge was impressed from what Ryoga has said. He is surprised that a group of young individuals were able to design a device that is simple and compact than the ones used by the Earth Federation, where most of the military personnel when in battle communicate one another thru the use of bulky communication backpacks as well as transmitters from bases and inside vehicles. The Federation, since the end of the One-Year War, has not made any advancement in communications simply because they have put all the attention on the research and production of the Gundams after the successful performance of the First Gundam, the RX-78, in the One-Year War. The Federation is also giving attention on the research of "NewTypes" --- human beings with the ability to communicate on very long distances by thought alone. Research has shown that NewTypes have other unique abilities that made them very valuable especially on the fields of battle. The basis and proof of this was in the case of Amuro Ray, the pilot of the RX-78 Gundam and one of the heroes of the One-Year War. Despite him being a civilian with no military experience whatsoever, Amuro Ray was able to pilot an experimental Mobile Suit, took out a huge number of Zeon Mobile Suits, him and the crew of the White Base which were made responsible for the major victories for the Federation, and the only man that can stand up against the most feared ace pilot from the Principality of Zeon: The Red Comet, Char Aznable.   
  
"RYOGA, YOU SKUNK! WHAT THE DEVIL TOOK YOU SO LONG!?!" Daisuke suddenly shouted at Ryoga. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP OUT HERE WITH THE GROUP! WHERE IN BLAZES WERE YOU!?! CAN'T YOU SEE THE JUDGES ARE HERE!?!"   
  
"Err...sorry, Daisuke. I got a bit carried away by the anime marathon at the other side of the Convention Hall. You guys should see it! They're cool!" Ryoga replied as scratched the back of his head. The judges were quite surprised by Ryoga's sudden change of personality. Ryoga sounded so serious at first, and then began to sound a little silly. The Head Judge wasn't all that surprised since Ryoga is still a young man.   
  
"I'd stuff you with nuts and bolts if you don't get to work! Now move it!" Daisuke then leaves and consults the two mechanics. Ryoga just nods and as soon as Daisuke turned his back, Ryoga's expression changed back to seriousness. He got pretty upset after being treated like that and grumbled. Uriko then spoke to Ryoga via the communicator.  
  
"Relax, Ryo-kun. Dai-kun only wants to win the first prize very badly, so just keep your cool."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'll try my best not to let 'that' out and cause any trouble." He then makes a sigh and places his left hand on the communicator while he slowly moves in beside Hime and Rena. "How about you? You sure you can pilot it?"  
  
"I'll be alright, Ryo-kun. Don't worry."  
  
That's what I'm worried about, Ryoga thought. Although both he and Uriko have never actually piloted before, Ryoga was more experienced in handling flight controls than Uriko thanks to his long period of taking Flight Simulations in the arcades, but was denied to pilot the Daisuke Special thanks to his what he calls the "Rage of The Beast", which grants him pure determination and concentration at the price of having the personality of a hot-blooded tough guy. To his friends' knowledge, Ryoga's overall personality was the result of several events Ryoga has experienced in his past life, which is why Ryoga has a habit of sudden change of moods from time to time. Whatever those events are, nobody really knows. Despite this, Ryoga's relationship with Uriko and the others are very close and he is determined to take care and protect them at even at the least of his ability.  
  
A minute or two has passed and Daisuke calls attention of the judges and informs them that the Daisuke Special is ready for action. All of Daisuke's members headed for their positions. Ryoga then informs Uriko to standby as Hime and Rena to monitor the robot's stats in general. The two mechanics then leave the robot alone and gives Daisuke, who is standing next to the judges, the thumbs up. Daisuke then tells Ryoga to tell Uriko to start the mech.   
  
"Ok, Uriko. You may start." Ryoga said to Uriko.  
  
Uriko took a very deep breath as she activates the robot. She then begins to hear the engines of the robot running as she looks at the indicators on her control panel light up. Her body starts to shake thanks to the vibration from her seat followed by the fast beating of her heart. She then begins to breathe heavily as she holds the control stick tight. Ryoga could hear Uriko's breathing and can tell that she's becoming nervous of the situation. Now it is Ryoga's turn to help Uriko maintain calmness.   
  
Minutes passed as Ryoga continues to help Uriko maintain her focus while at the same time giving her instructions on moving the Daisuke Special. Uriko does her best to do her part as she follows the instructions Ryoga has given to her. When the performance test finally came to an end, Uriko sighed with relief as she shuts down the Daisuke Special and leaves the cockpit. And though she receives a lot of nags coming from Daisuke, everyone else complimented her.   
  
After nearly an hour of waiting, the participants of the Junior Robot Competition were called to attention as the judges begin to announce the winner. The Head Judge now stands in the Winner's Platform with the 750,000 Yen check and the Special Access Card to the Photo-Atomic Research Institute in one hand and a small sheet of paper in the other as he makes a speech before announcing the winner. Daisuke's group waited with nervousness as to who will win the competition, most especially Daisuke, who is chewing his gloves as he loses patience.   
  
"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for! The winner of this competition will receive 750,000 Yen as well as Special Access Card to visit the Photo-Atomic Research Institute! And the team that will win the prize goes to---" Before the Head Judge could announce the winner, a loud siren was heard in the Convention Hall. Everyone came to absolute silence as the siren continues to make its noise.   
  
"WHA~~~~T!?! WHO!?! WHO THE HELL WON!?!" Daisuke shouted, but his voice was taken out by the sound of the siren. Despite this, Daisuke continues to shout to the Head Judge demanding on announcing the winner of the competition despite Roi and Yui's efforts to keep Daisuke calmed down. Hime, Rena, and Uriko looked into each other with worries on their faces. Ryoga, on the other hand, kept his worries hidden by maintaining quiet and serious as he looks at his friends, for he and everyone else in the Convention Center clearly understood what the sound of the siren meant.  
  
Hokkaido is under attack.  
  
------------  
  
Part 2  
  
As the sound of the siren echoes within the city, the giant mother ship known as the "Guul" slowly hovers over. The people below came into shock as the giant ship, which looks a bit like a large white Stegosaur with wings, looms over them. Inside the bridge, the half-man, half-woman individual known as Baron Ashler sits patiently as a soldier makes a report.  
  
"Baron Ashler! We are here!"  
  
"Excellent!" replied Ashler's female half. "Launch Garada K7 and begin the search operation! We must get that unit as soon as possible for Dr. Hell!"  
  
"Understood, Baron Ashler!" replied the soldier. Within seconds, the hatch doors of the Guul opened and the robot known as Garada K7 leaves the mother ship and lands on the streets of the city. The robot is colored with shades of light purple with the body being human-like with the exception of its red colored chest being slightly well armored and a head modeled like a human skull with two giant sickles attached to it. Immediately after it's landing, the giant robot does what it does best --- destroying everything in sight.  
  
There was no time to evacuate.   
  
All the people within several meters away from Garada K7 were wiped out in seconds by the mecha's missiles that come out from its eyes. The buildings were no longer safe as the killer robot simply turns each one into rubble with its fists, destroying everything and everyone in it. The speeds of the transport trains are not enough to escape by Garada K7's giant boomerangs. Even with the aid of the Japanese Military and Air Force, which arrived minutes later, they were nothing more but mere bugs for the giant robot and they were wiped out just as easily as its other victims.   
  
Inside the Convention Center, it was full of panic, confusion, and frustration as everyone tries to head to the entrance door. They knew that staying inside the building is too dangerous. There were lots of pushing, shoving, and even applying physical injuries among the crowd all just to stay alive. This chaos has separated Ryoga from his friends as he is being dragged away by the crowd. Try as he might, he is unable to push himself free.  
  
Then suddenly, a hand reached out to Ryoga and pushes him further backwards until he was finally out of the crowd and into a nearby wall. He then could feel his back hitting hard against it. The second his back touches the wall, it suddenly gave way and Ryoga falls into the darkness. Before the darkness covered his eyes, he could see for a second as to who pushed him into the wall and into the darkness.   
  
It was the Head Judge himself.  
  
And as the darkness finally covers his vision, all Ryoga could felt was his body falling in mid-air. After a few seconds, he could he a very loud thud as his back hits the ground hard. And Ryoga passes out...  
  
Time passed by after Ryoga falls unconscious. Whether it is seconds, minutes, or even hours, Ryoga has no idea for sure. As he stays motionless on the ground as though he was dead, a vision came to him. In his vision, there was nothing for him to see but bright white light surrounding him. The light was so bright Ryoga placed his arm over his eyes to shield them from the blinding light. Afterwards, a shadow suddenly appeared in front of him. As he lowers his arm to take a better view, he could see that the shadow was a giant standing several meters tall. The giant figure was as tall as the buildings in the city. The shadow then slowly kneels down to Ryoga and offers its hand.   
  
Ryoga became slightly hostile at first as the hand slowly draws near him. But after looking at the shadow carefully, he began to have a feeling that this shadow is offering a sort of aid or friendship. After some hesitation and thinking, Ryoga finally decides to accept the shadow's offer and jumps right onto its hand. As the shadow's hand slowly lifts Ryoga off the ground, voices suddenly called his name.  
  
"Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun!"  
  
"Wake up, Ryoga!"  
  
"Don't lie there as though you are dead, idiot!"  
  
"Pull yourself together, Ryo-kun!"  
  
"Please, Ryo-kun! Wake up!"  
  
"RYO-KUN!"  
  
Ryoga turned his head to find the direction as to where the voices came from. Suddenly, he notices he was no longer standing at the hand of the giant shadow. He is once more in mid-air. The white light became darkness once more.  
  
And he starts to fall…and passes out.  
  
Time passed by once again and Ryoga opened his eyes. The white light is still there, though not as bright as before. He can still see the shadow in front of him. But this time, it wasn't the shadow of a giant, but a shadow of a human.  
  
A girl.  
  
Uriko.  
  
"Ryo-kun...thank goodness...thank goodness you're alright!" Uriko cried in tears as she hugged her friend tightly around the neck.  
  
"Uriko..." Ryoga replied. "You're...cutting off my breathing..."  
  
Uriko quickly lets him go with redness in her cheek. "Sorry, Ryo-kun..." she said as Ryoga gasps for some air. Uriko then helps Ryoga up on his feet.  
  
"You ok, Ryo-kun?" asked Hime  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. How about you guys?"  
  
"Same here." replied Roi.  
  
"How did you all get here? And what is this place?"  
  
"We have no idea, but we came here by accident." replied Yui.  
  
"We got here thru some sort of secret passage while we were trying to leave the Convention Center with the Daisuke Special." Rena added. "Unfortunately, we were arguing as to whether we should look for you or leave. Uriko got distracted over the matter and we hit something. Then we---" before Rena finishes her story, a loud explosion was heard from above followed by an earthquake and the sound of rubble which lasted several seconds. As Ryoga and his friends fell to the ground from the shock of the earthquake, he noticed an object coming out of his shirt pocket and falling to the floor, but was unable to identify what it is thanks to the earthquake.   
  
Finally, the earthquake and the sound of rubble stopped. Everyone then got up afterwards. Ryoga stayed down for a moment to pick up the object he dropped during the earthquake.   
  
The object he picked up was the Special Access Card.  
  
How come I am holding this, he thought to himself. Ryoga then remembered the Head Judge pushing him to the secret passage and assumes he placed the card in his shirt pocket as he fell. Before he could think further as to why the Head Judge gave him the card, Uriko started to speak.  
  
"The explosion...was it...?"  
  
"Above...from above..." Roi replied  
  
"Does that mean...?" asked Hime  
  
"Oh no..." Rena gasped. Then silence surrounded the entire room for several seconds. Ryoga turned his free hand into a fist and grits his teeth as he silently curses the attackers for doing such a cruel action. The explosion and earthquake clearly indicates that the attackers hit the Convention Center and the rubble meant the collapse of the entire building itself. Now, only 7 young individuals are left alive and trapped in an unknown area below the now destroyed Convention Center.  
  
Finally, Daisuke broke the silence.  
  
"This is no time to be mopping around! We have to get out of here or we'll be next!"  
  
The rest were unable to speak back after this, for they are still in shock from what happened from above.  
  
"Daisuke is right." Ryoga then replied calmly. "We have to find a safer area and fast. It's most likely the attackers will find this place as well."  
  
Then Yui spoke.  
  
"There's...there is a door located east of here. It seems to be the only door we can enter if we are to find our way out. But it's locked and requires some sort of card key."  
  
"Card key?" Ryoga asked. Suddenly, he had a feeling coming from his head. It was a feeling that he could not explain, nor describe. Not a feeling of pain, nor is it comfort. Not even worry, anger, sadness, or joy. It was a feeling Ryoga has never felt before. And the feeling is a strong one. Then, he had a flash image of the giant shadow once again. He then makes a move.  
  
"Let's go!" Ryoga called to the others as he starts to walk briskly ahead of them.  
  
"Go? Go where?" Uriko asked.  
  
"To the only place that may get us out of here." Ryoga replied. He then led the way and everyone followed him, with Uriko riding the Daisuke Special. All were wondering what Ryoga is planning. When they finally reached the locked door, which is big enough for the Daisuke Special to go through, Ryoga inspects the lock carefully.   
  
Yui was correct. The lock is a small, green box with a red light on and a wide slot shaped to fit a card in. Ryoga then pulls out the card from his pocket. Daisuke looks carefully at the card Ryoga's holding and wonders how he got it, but then changes his thoughts as he recognizes the card.  
  
"Wait a minute! Isn't that the Special Access Card!?! How the devil did you get that!?!"   
  
Ryoga simply ignored Daisuke's ranting as he inserts the card into the lock. After a few seconds, a beep was heard. The red light that was glowing suddenly turned blue. It was then followed by loud clicking sound coming from the locked door. Then slowly, the door opened by itself.   
  
"How...? I thought the Special Access Card is only for access to the Photo-Atomic Power Lab?" asked Roi, who like the others, were surprised at what they have just seen.  
  
"...or that was just a cover-up." replied Ryoga.  
  
"Cover-up?" asked Yui  
  
"It all makes sense now. What's going on, why Hokkaido is attacked, and why we are here." said Ryoga.   
  
"What do you mean, Ryo-kun?" asked Uriko.  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now, our top priority is to get out of here." replied Ryoga as he entered into the darkness. The others were a bit confused over what is now happening. Nevertheless, they followed Ryoga.   
  
Inside, they stand on a metal platform. The whole area is completely covered in utter darkness and all they could see are the rails from the front and sides of the platform they're standing. After a few seconds, the platform then started to move downward slowly. When it came to a stop, the lights around the area were turned on. Ryoga looked around as the darkness turned into light and noticed that the area is huge and the platform he and his friends are standing on is still several meters off the ground. The rails from the left and right sides of the platform give way, revealing two paths. Ryoga's left leads to what seems to be a metal door at the very far side of the area. On his right, the path leads to a room with glass windows. Using his scanner, the green lens began creating a duplicate image of what Ryoga sees and magnifies it like using a pair of Binoculars. Ryoga then switched the magnified image displayed from his lens into Infrared X-Ray Mode, allowing him to see the insides of the room. All he sees inside the room is a huge control panel loaded with buttons, levers, and display screens. He then gets the impression that he's looking at a Control Room and the entire area he and his friends are in is some sort of a large docking/storage room.   
  
Ryoga uses the scanner once again to zoom in on the door at the end of the left path. The door seemed big enough for the Daisuke Special to fit through. The X-Ray showed that the door leads to another area. He then assumes that the door may lead the way out.  
  
"What the...What the heck is that!?!" Daisuke shouted and points to the thing that is facing in front of him. When the others looked, they were surprised to find a giant robot standing, several meters tall, in front of them. The robot is humanoid looking and is blue colored with gold and silver trimmings on several parts of its body. Both its head and large chest area are shaped like that of a star. The arms are a little bulky and appear to be heavy armored while the legs seem to be slightly less armored from the rest, probably to give it more agility. Cone-shaped objects on what appeared to be engines like those of conventional airplanes are attached to each shoulder with wings on each side stretching towards the rear. A large tailfin and four boosters are attached on its back. Everyone is shocked at what they see, but Ryoga is shocked the most.  
  
For the shape of the robot is similar to the giant shadow in his dream.  
  
"A...a...a giant robot!?!" shouted Hime "But...why here?"  
  
"I can't believe it..." said Rena as she observes the robot closely. "It's a Grungust!"  
  
"Grungust?" asked everybody but Ryoga, who still stares at the robot.  
  
"It's a special type of robot created by Tesla Reich Labs. The Grungust was used during the days of the One-Year War." Rena explained.  
  
"How did you know all this, Rena?" asked Roi  
  
"From the net. Some guy posted some info on this and even has pictures of it straight from the Tesla Reich Laboratory." She then goes back looking at the robot "But...it's the first time I've seen one in real life. Furthermore, this model looks a little different from the one I saw on the net." She then notices that Ryoga is still staring at the robot and not making a move, or a word, since. Before she could ask him what's wrong, Yui interrupted her.  
  
"If what you say is true, Rena, does this mean that this, 'Grungust', is what these attackers are after?" she asked.  
  
"Bingo." Ryoga finally spoke.  
  
"Then, the card, the Convention..."   
  
"…is merely a camouflage to hide this vicinity and to assure that the robot doesn't fall into the wrong hands. From the looks of things, this place has been around for quite some time." Ryoga then turns around to face his friends. "But it seems these attackers are willing to destroy the city and everyone in it just to find this thing."  
  
"Then let's give it to them so they can get their butts out of the city and leave us alone!" Daisuke suggested.  
  
"Are you out of your mind!?!" Rena objects. "If they get their hands on this one, they'll surely turn the city and the world into rubble with it!"  
  
"Hey! I'm the leader of this group so don't criticize me! I say we give this to them!"  
  
"And I say we DON'T!"  
  
"Enough, you two!" Hime interrupts. "This is no time for arguing!"   
  
"She's right!" said Roi. "If they want this robot badly, I say we USE it against them!"  
  
"Not a bad idea, Roi!" Yui agrees. "We can have Uriko pilot it!"  
  
"Me?" Uriko asks.  
  
"That's right!" replied Roi. "You did well controlling the Daisuke Special, so you should do well piloting the Grungust too!"  
  
Uriko thought about it for a moment. For the most part, she doesn't have the desire to pilot the robot simply because she hates wars of any kind and she doesn't want to be involved in it in any way. But knowing that her life, the life of her friends and the city is now at stake, she has to pilot the robot. Just as she was about to tell everyone that she is going to pilot the Grungust, another explosion was heard followed by another earthquake. Ryoga, who is standing at the edge of the platform, was unable to grab hold of the rail in time as the earthquake shook off his balance, causing him to fall off over the metal bar.   
  
"RYO-KUN!!!!!" Uriko screamed.  
  
Now in mid-air, it would take only a few seconds before Ryoga hits his body hard onto the ground, which are several meters above him. With nothing for him to hold onto, he curses himself for getting off-guard from the earthquake. Had he reacted sooner and grab hold of the rail, it would have kept him from falling off the platform. Fear and frustration; panic and anger; Sorrow and despair; these now surround Ryoga's mind and body as he yells in mid-air falling to the sure end of his life.   
  
Finally, Ryoga's body landed.   
  
But it wasn't the ground. For if it was, Ryoga would have been dead. Instead he landed on something else. And it broke his fall to the ground.  
  
He landed on another platform. And it's moving upward back to meet up to his friends. Ryoga was relieved to see that Uriko and the others are all right. However, he noticed that they have the look of shock in their faces. When Ryoga looked at his friends, he can tell that the disbelief and shock from their faces didn't come from him being alive and well, but from something else. Then, he noticed that there's something not right about the platform he is on. Aside from its blue color, Ryoga noticed that the platform was in a shape of something --- a hand. As if he already thought of something, Ryoga quickly turned around to see where the arm of the hand shaped platform came from. It was as he thought.  
  
The hand was from the Grungust.   
  
As Ryoga looked up to the face of the robot, a feeling surrounded his body. It was the very same feeling he felt back at the room where he fell from the secret passage from the Convention Center. This time, the feeling is stronger than ever. Then suddenly, the feeling was gone. Ryoga now wonders what the feeling meant, but before he could make assumptions on it, the eyes of the Grungust began to glow. Then, its hand, where Ryoga is standing, began to move slowly towards its near star shaped chest. Then Ryoga made a thought.  
  
"Are you...are you the one who is giving me this feeling?" he asked at the robot in front of him. He could not make an explanation to himself as to why he asked such a question. A robot, he knows, is nothing more but a machine with no life of its own. But why did this, 'Grunngust', appear in his dream? And a bigger question: why did the Grungust react when he fell and saved him and how? All these questions he had made, Ryoga knows he cannot expect an answer. He now turns his attention back to the Grungust as the giant robot slowly opens its chest, revealing an empty seat with control sticks located on its sides -- a cockpit.  
  
"Ryo-kun!" called out Uriko. "What's going on?"  
  
"I have no idea!" replied Ryoga. "But I have a feeling this robot wants me to be its pilot!"  
  
"You a pilot!?!" shouted Daisuke. "You'll just trash the city if you---" before he could finish his sentence, yet another explosion was heard and another earthquake was felt. Ryoga, not letting the earthquake take him off balance again, quickly leaped right into the cockpit. As soon as he is seated, he gives a quick observation of the cockpit area before the opened chest then closes. The cockpit isn't much. It only consists of two control sticks located on each side of the seat. They look the same as the ones used in the arcade machines except that what appear to be gloves are attached around them and transparent orbs surround the sticks. A wide slot is easily seen below the base, allowing the pilot to literally pull the sticks back and forth like levers. A pair of foot pedals is attached below the seat, but they turn up in such a way that the pilot can move the pedals so freely like they're part of his own feet aside from pressing and depressing them.  
  
As the cockpit doors finally close and Ryoga is now covered in pure darkness, the feeling returned again to him for a brief moment, then vanishes. Afterwards, a series of holograph-like computer screens begin to light up around him. The screens displayed a series of data, but they scrolled so fast that Ryoga is unable to read them. After a few seconds, the data and the screens disappeared except the one in front of him. The data in the front screen disappeared and is replaced with words. The screen read:  
  
"GRUNGUST NISHIKI READY FOR ACTION"  
  
"Grungust Nishiki…a 'Type II' Grungust…is the name of this robot?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Uriko, I hear you." Ryoga replied as he placed his hand over the communicator. "Are you and the others alright?"  
  
"Yes, we're fine. What about you?"  
  
"I'm ok here, but the robot is now up and running."  
  
"Up and running? You mean it's active and operational?"  
  
"Right." Ryoga then paused for a moment and begins to look back at the events that happened to him from the vision of the shadow up until recently. After some careful thinking, he made a wild guess that somehow, the Grungust has made contact with him. How and why, Ryoga has no idea. In any case, the Grungust may be the only thing that can stop the destruction of the city and the loss of any more human lives. With that in mind, Ryoga talked to Uriko once again.  
  
"Uriko, you and the rest of the guys get back to the Daisuke Special and get out of here! I'm going to take the robot to the surface!"  
  
"The surface?" Uriko was shocked from what she heard from Ryoga. "You're not going to battle against the attackers, are you?" Before Ryoga could answer, the screen in front of him now displays Uriko with a worried look on her face. The others begin to rant on what Ryoga said. Unknown to them, Ryoga could hear what they are saying, but not from his communicator, but from around the cockpit. The words "OPEN COMMUNICATION ENABLED" appeared in the lower-right corner of the screen.  
  
"He must be joking! It's too dangerous!" said Roi.  
  
"He could get killed!" Yui followed.  
  
"Heh! He's only doing that so he could be the 'Hero of The Day'" said Daisuke.  
  
"I heard that, Daisuke!" a loud, echoed voice was heard. It was Ryoga's voice coming from the Grungust. "Listen, guys! We have no time to argue! I'll try to hold them off while you all get to safety. Once that's done, let me know via the communicator and I'll catch up with you."  
  
The others went silent after this.  
  
"Trust me, guys. I'll live. I promise."  
  
"...Alright, I understand." Uriko finally spoke. "Just promise us you won't die, ok?"  
  
"Are you sure about this, Uriko-chan?" Rena asked. Uriko simply nodded.  
  
"Well, he is right, after all. We have to get out of here." Hime said. "Ok, guys. Let's get back to the Daisuke Special."  
  
"I'll assist Ryoga in launching the Grungust." Yui said and runs to the Control Room. "Roi! I need your help here!" she cried out.  
  
"Right!" Roi immediately replied and followed Yui.  
  
The screen in front of Ryoga now showed Uriko and his friends taking action. Uriko, Daisuke, Rena, and Hime began preparing the Daisuke Special while Roi and Yui head for the Control Room. Ryoga smiled as he sees watches, then closes his eyes and sighed. He knows very well that what he will be doing is very dangerous and that this is no arcade game he is playing. This time, there's no high score, no power-ups, and no continues. This is a real-life battle. A simple mistake could mean 'game over' --- permanently.  
  
"Heh. Looks like we're in deep muck this time, eh?" Ryoga spoke to himself as if he was talking to the Grungust.  
  
"Ryo-kun! Can you hear me? This is Roi."  
  
"Loud and clear, Roi." Ryoga responded.  
  
"We're opening the hatch exit now. Once it's open, the launch pad will lift you and the Grungust up to the surface. You'll come out a few blocks away from the Convention Center. It's going to be a rough ride, though, so hold on tight."  
  
"Be careful up there, Ryo-kun" Yui said.  
  
"I will, Yui. You guys too."  
  
"Alright! This is Roi. All systems are good and in operation!"  
  
"This is Yui! Opening hatch exit...now!"  
  
"Hatch exit opened! Launch pad liftoff begins in T-minus 5 seconds!"  
  
"4 seconds!"  
  
"3..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"1..."  
  
"This is Ryoga! Grungust Nishiki, LIFT OFF!!!"  
  
------------  
  
Part 3  
  
"Baron Ashler! Baron Ashler!" called out a soldier.  
  
"What is it?" Baron Ashler replied.  
  
"I am picking up something coming from the north! Something is rising up to the surface from underground!"  
  
"The north? Could it be...?" Baron Ashler then made a thought. "Soldier! On-Screen and pinpoint the location!"  
  
"Yes, Baron Ashler!" the soldier replied and begins typing a set of commands on his keyboard. Soon after, the Bridge Display Screen, which currently shows Garada K7 destroying more buildings in the city, changed its view to the very area where the said unidentified object is rising to the surface. It was nothing at first except a few smashed buildings, but then the ground suddenly began to open up and a giant robot appeared afterwards. A surprise came to Baron Ashler as the giant robot is the one he/she is looking for.  
  
"I cannot believe it. It is the Grungust Type II!" said Ashler's male half.  
  
"Well, well. Looks like the fools have finally decided to give it up to us. Dr. Hell will be very pleased." Ashler's female half grinned, then waved the staff he/she is holding and is about to give the order to capture the Grungust when a small screen was displayed from the bottom left of the Bridge Display Screen showing a young boy sitting in a cockpit gasping for his breath.  
  
"Man...that was...much scarier...than the Superman Ride at the amusement park...!" the boy panted.  
  
"What the...? Who is that boy? And where is the transmission coming from?" wondered Ashler.  
  
"Source of transmission is coming from the Grungust, Baron! The boy must be its pilot!" reported a soldier.  
  
"WHAT!?! FROM THE GRUNGUST!?!" yelled Ashler.  
  
Back at the cockpit of the Grungust Nishiki, Baron Ashler's yelling caught Ryoga's attention. As he lifted his head up to look at the screen, he stared at the individual holding a staff and wearing a robe with two colors: one side is colored dark blue. The other, colored purple. Ryoga was a little shocked when he looked at the face of Baron Ashler, who stared back at him: Half of Ashler's face was that of a female and the other, a male.  
  
"You...are you the one who's destroying this city?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Whatever we are doing is none of your business, boy! If you don't want to get hurt, surrender the Grungust Type II right now!" Ashler responded.  
  
"Surrender!?! After what you've done to the city!?! I won't forgive you for what you've done!"  
  
"I asked you nicely, boy! And if you don't cooperate, I WILL show you what pain is all about!"  
  
"Hah! If you really want this robot, it'll be over my dead---" before Ryoga could complete his sentence, Garada K7 executed a tackle on the Grungust from the side, sending it crashing into one of the buildings. Spit came out of Ryoga's mouth as he felt the shock of the impact.  
  
"Baron Ashler, Garada K7 has now engaged the Grungust," reported a soldier.  
  
"Good! Make sure the Grungust doesn't suffer too much damage. We need to deliver it to Dr. Hell with as minimal damage as possible!" Ashler's male half ordered.  
  
"What of the pilot?"  
  
Ashler did not answer immediately. Instead, he/she returned to the Captain's Seat and closed his/her eyes for a brief moment. Then opened them and replied to the soldier's question in a deep tone of voice.  
  
"Kill him."  
  
Inside the cockpit of the Grungust, Ryoga grumbled not just from the pain he suffered from the shock of Garada K7's attack, but also for making the mistake of challenging the attackers with a robot he had no idea how to control. But before he could make any more thought about his actions, a screen was opened on his right, displaying what seems to be radar showing an object that is approaching the Grungust Nishiki. Ryoga immediately looked at the Front Screen to identify the incoming object: It was the Garada K7, now airborne and is extending both of its feet, about to stomp the fallen robot. Try as Ryoga might in moving the control sticks, the Grungust remains motionless. Ryoga grunted in pain as Garada K7 landed both of its feet hard on the Grungust's chest, sending the shock of the Foot Stomp to Ryoga as well. The shock felt as though a giant rock fell down fast and hard on his body. Garada K7 followed up its Foot Stomp with a series of punches to the chest and face, sending even more shockwaves to the cockpit through Ryoga's body.   
  
"Aaargh! Darn it!" Ryoga said to himself. "I'm being pummeled here and I can't even move!"   
  
Then another blow from Garada K7 landed in.  
  
"Come on, Grungust! Move! I want to hit that piece of junk right in the face!"  
  
And came yet another blow...  
  
"Argh! Move, Grungust Nishiki! Move! Let me at it!"  
  
And another...  
  
"Let me at it!"  
  
And another...  
  
"MOVE!"   
  
And then, the feeling returned. Simultaneously and subconsciously, Ryoga's left hand releases the control stick as Garada K7 threw another punch. This time, the punch didn't land on the chest of the Grungust, but on its hand. Then, as Ryoga grasps tightly the right control stick, he pulls and pushes it forward, allowing the Grungust to throw a right hand to the jaw of Garada K7, sending it aback. As it fell back stunned from the blow, the Grungust slowly got back on its feet.  
  
"What the...? What happened?" Ryoga asked himself from the sudden turn of events. Baron Ashler asked the same question as well. As Ryoga tried to figure out how he moved the Grungust Nishiki, Garada K7 has recovered from the blow to the jaw and began firing a series of missiles to the blue robot. The missiles connect, and Garada K7 continues firing until everything is engulfed in smoke. Then it stopped and waited if the missiles did the job. Baron Ashler watched as the smoke slowly clears. He/she was shocked to see the Gurngust Nishiki still standing. The arms were crossed over its head and chest to block the missile attacks. Inside the cockpit, Ryoga was surprised to see that the Grungust Nishiki reacted the way he wanted to react as though the missiles were aiming at him. Ryoga also recalled having the mysterious feeling again just as he was about to take action.   
  
"This feeling...does that mean...you and I...?" Ryoga asked as though he was talking to the Grungust itself. As he looked at the screen, Garada K7 pulled out one of the giant sickles attached to its skull-shaped head and begins a Charging Overhead Strike. Ryoga quickly made a hunch as to how to move the Grungust the way he wanted to move.  
  
"I hope this works, or else..." Ryoga said as he patiently waits for Garada K7 to get closer. When Garada K7 is finally close enough, it strikes its sickle down to the Grungust's face. The Grungust immediately countered the attack, grabbing Garada K7's striking arm just in time before the sickle barely touches its face. Then, it dragged Garada K7's arm downwards, causing the robot to lose its balance and dropping its weapon. The Grungust immediately executes an Elbow Strike to the face afterwards. Then grabs the head and drives it down to the knee sending Garada K7 to fall back from the knee-to-head strike. The Grungust then followed a One-Two Punch in the face, and finishes with a Forward Kick to the gut, sending it flying backwards and crashing into one of the buildings. But the skull robot isn't out yet as he slowly gets up from the rubble. Ryoga quickly makes his move as he picks up the giant sickle from the ground and throws it back at his enemy. Garada K7 grabbed the sickle as it approaches him, but the blades hit its gut severely, revealing its wires, gears, and other mechanical parts, stunning the robot.   
  
"I see...I think I'm getting the hang of it now." Ryoga said. Then he looks back at the screen stares at the giant ship that is hovering behind Garada K7. Again, moving the control sticks and pedals subconsciously, he positions the Grungust Nishiki as if it's ready for combat.  
  
Back at the Guul, Baron Ashler is very upset on the turn of events. Just as he/she was so close to retrieving the Grungust Nishiki, the boy pilot suddenly changed the pace. Angered at the current situation, Baron Ashler swings the wand to the side as he/she gives out an order to the soldiers.  
  
"Launch Daburas M2 and Mechasaurus Bird! The Grungust Nishiki must be captured at all costs!"  
  
With the order now called out, the hatch doors of the Guul opened again and out came two more robots. The first one, Daburas M2, is a green colored robot with humanoid-like arms and legs similar to that of Garada K7, but having two dragon-shaped heads rather than a skull-shaped one. The other, the Mechasaurus Bird, is a Pterodactyl-like robot with missiles mounted on its wings. Both now stick side-by-side with Garada K7, who now holds both boomerangs in its hands.  
  
"Three against one..." Ryoga said. "Nice odds..."  
  
"Now let's see if you can pull through this one!" Baron Ashler laughed.  
  
"Baron Ashler!" called a soldier.  
  
"What is it?" Ashler's female half asked.  
  
"Two unidentified units from the far north are heading this way at a very fast speed!"  
  
"What's that!?!" shocked Ashler's male half. "On-Screen!" Immediately, the screen moved from the Grungust Nishiki to where the unidentified units are coming from. Baron Ashler held the staff tight and grumbled, cursing at yet another turn of events. Although the soldiers could not recognize the incoming units, Baron Ashler, on the other hand, does, for he/she has seen the units in action during the One-Year War.   
  
"Curses! Those are the Gespensts..."  
  
Back at the cockpit of the Grungust Nishiki, the radar detected the unidentified units as well. Ryoga turned the robot around and looked at the two units approaching to him at a very fast speed, and then made a quick halt. The two black units look like Mobile Suits, but the designs are different. The head, when looked from the top view, is near triangular shaped and has visor-like eyes. The two fin-like ears appear to be the antenna of the unit. The arms were slightly large and almost round shaped, with white cylindrical objects attached to the left arm. The boosters in their backs were the ones that made them move at a fast speed as well as additional thrusters within the robots' heavy armed legs. One of the units is holding a rifle in its arm. The other one is bare handed. Ryoga has not seen the two units before and thus he is uncertain if they are the enemy or not. If they are, he thought, then he knows he is in major trouble.   
  
Inside one of the Gespesnt units, Irmgardt Kazahara carefully observes the Grungust Nishiki from his monitor. Pressing several buttons from his left armchair, one of the smaller screens in front of him displayed an individual wearing a mask. Grinning, Irmgardt talked to the individual. "Now this is an interesting situation. Someone has piloted the Gurngust Nishiki."  
  
The masked individual remained silent, almost giving no emotion.  
  
"Heh. I know what you're thinking. In any case, our priority is to protect the Grungust Nishiki from falling into enemy hands, so be ready. I'm will make contact with the pilot." Irmgardt then begins pressing several buttons from the armchair.  
  
Back inside the cockpit of the Grungust Nishiki, a beeping sound was heard followed by a text display message showing on the lower-right corner of Ryoga's front screen monitor. The message read: "INCOMING TRANSMISSION"  
  
"Transmission?" Ryoga asked. "But from where?"   
  
Then from his front screen monitor, two small windows were opened, showing two individuals. One seems to be wearing a gray pilot suit with some light purple trimming, but with no helmet. His hair is long and is colored with a mixture of blue and green. Has dark eyes, and judging from how his eyes are formed, Ryoga observes, he is somewhat of a mix of Japanese and Western. The other individual also wears the same pilot suit as the previous one and is without a helmet, but his entire face is covered in a mask.   
  
"Well, well. Now this is even more interesting. A boy as its pilot!" said the green-haired individual.   
  
Ryoga kept quiet for a moment as he looks at the two individuals. From their appearance, Ryoga thought, they don't seem to be coming from the attackers side. These individuals may belong to another group or faction. But the question remains in his head: Are they the good guys or the bad guys?   
  
"Are you...are you with the attackers of this city?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Now, now. That's not the way to treat with your 'Backup'!" laughed the green haired individual.  
  
"Backup?" Ryoga is confused with the pilot's reply, but before he could ask for an explanation, his radar suddenly detected movement from behind. Ryoga immediately moves the Grungust around to see the Daburas M2 now airborne and heading towards the robot with a Flying Kick. Ryoga is already too late to make another move, but fortunately for him, a beam came from behind the Grungust, hitting the Daburas M2 and sending it to the ground before its kick even comes close to the blue robot. The Grungust then turned sideways to see that the beam came from one of the Gespesnt that is holding a rifle.  
  
"See?" said the green haired pilot. "Told you we're your 'backup'!"  
  
Then Ryoga noticed from his monitor that the Daburas M2 started rising up. He quickly responded by moving the Grungust Nishiki backwards so it can be side-by-side with the two Gespesnts. The Daburas M2 moved back as well to its other two robots. The two teams then began to stare one another.  
  
"So...now we're even." Ryoga said.  
  
"Don't be reckless just because the match is even, kid. These Metal Beasts are not to be underestimated," replied the green haired pilot. Ryoga got a little irritated by what the pilot said to him, so he remained quiet.   
  
Then the Mechasaurus Bird makes its first move. Flapping its metal wings in the air and giving a loud roar, it starts the attack by spitting 3 fireballs in its beak, each one aimed at one robot of the opposing team. The two Gespesnts quickly take action by dashing in opposite directions. The Grungust does a double back-step to avoid the impact of the fireballs. The fireballs missed their targets, but all hit the ground bringing up a huge puff of smoke and flame, temporarily blinding the Grungust Nishiki. Then suddenly, beams and missiles came out of the smoke and fire and hit the blue robot by surprise. The Daburas M2 quickly dashes out of the flames and lands a series of Right and Left Hooks at the stunned Grungust, followed by a side kick sending the blue robot off the ground and finishes with a series of Laser Beams from its two dragon-shaped heads and missiles from its chest. The Grungust crashes hard on one of the buildings after that attack.  
  
"Ouch..." Ryoga grunted. "That was one sneaky tactic..."   
  
Then Ryoga's monitor showed the Daburas M2 now in mid-air and is about to go for a Diving Kick. Quickly, Ryoga moves the Grungust out of the way by rolling over to the side. The Daburas M2's kick missed as it hits deep in the rubble of the crushed building. Its foot stuck and unable to move, the Daburas M2 is now wide open for the Grungust's counterattack. The Grungust Nishiki quickly gets up and begins a series of punches to the chest and gut of the Daburas M2, followed by knee strikes to the side. The Daburas M2 tries to counter by firing its beams from its two heads, but the Grungust grabs both heads and slams them at each other. The Grungust ends its attack by helping the Daburas M2's foot out of the rubble with a hard Spinning Side Kick to the gut, sending the Daburas M2 flying in mid-air, and landing hard on the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, the other two robots of Baron Ashler are fighting the two Gespensts. Irmgardt, who is piloting the Gespesnt with a rifle, continues to fire rounds at the flying Mechasaurus Bird, but the Mechasaurus evades the beams and counters by flying close to the ground and flapping its wings hard, causing the rubble from the buildings to fly from the wind and hitting the Gespenst. The flying rubble caused the black robot to drop its rifle and blocking Irmgardt's vision. Seeing its enemy stunned and wide open, the Mechasaurus Bird quickly flies above and behind its target and fires its missiles from its wings. Irmgardt's radar detected the missiles and quickly activates the boosters giving the Gespenst a fast, forward dash. But rather than the missiles hit the ground, they changed course and continue to follow its target.   
  
"Damn!" Irmgardt cursed. "They're Homing Missiles! It looks like these guys have gotten better than they were back at the One-Year War!"   
  
Moving the control stick, Irmgardt stops the Gespenst's dash movement and quickly turns it around in front of the incoming missiles. Then the Gespenst's right arm quickly raised forward.  
  
"SPLIT MISSILES, FIRE!!!" Irmgardt shouted.  
  
Missiles were then launched from the Gespenst's arm and collide with the missiles of the Mechasaurus Bird. When the smoke cleared, Irmgardt finds the rifle of the Gespenst not too far in front of it, but before he could move his robot to pick it up, a fireball came from above destroying it completely. Irmgardt looked up in the sky to see the Mechasaurus Bird flapping its wings and roaring. Irmgardt grits his teeth and curses as he holds the control stick firmly.   
  
Despite the damage taken from the battle with the Grungust Nishiki, Garada K7 continues to launch a series of strikes and lashes with its twin sickles against the other Gespenst, controlled by the masked pilot. The masked pilot kept his Gespenst on the defensive, dodging and back stepping from Garada K7's attacks. Then Garada K7 does a Dashing Thrust attack with both sickles pointed forward. The masked pilot, as if he anticipated the attack, quickly activates the boosters of the Gespenst while simultaneously executing a jump move, resulting in a missed attack for Garada K7. Now in mid-air and its opponent wide open, the Gespenst counterattacks by executing a Dive Kick. Unexpectedly, however, Garada K7 lowers its arms, and then quickly throws the sickles upwards. The sickles made contact and although the impact didn't give much damage to the Gespenst, it was enough to knock it back and send it falling to the ground. But the skull head-shaped robot wasn't done. It immediately follows up its attack by launching twin missiles from its eyes. The missiles hit the Gespenst's boosters, damaging it badly before the black robot lands hard onto the earth. With the Gespenst now lying motionless, Garada K7 leaps into the air raising its arms and is about to throw the sickles again. However, the Gespenst fires a large, yellow beam coming from its visor-like eyes. The beam hits Garada K7 hard on the chest, canceling its throw attack and knocking it back and crashing onto a nearby building. Then the Gespenst slowly gets back on its feet and pulls out a saber-like weapon whose blade is glowing in a red beam-like energy --- the Plasma Cutter. Then, holding the weapon with both hands, the Gespenst runs towards the fallen Garada K7 and makes an Overhead Strike. However, the attack was cancelled as large electrical waves suddenly hit the Gespenst and causing it to drop its weapon. It was Baron Ashler's Guul now making its move.   
  
Irmgardt's Gespenst continues to dodge left and right from the fireball attacks made by the Mechasaurus Bird, using the Split Missiles to counter the Homing Missiles. Then the Mechasaurus flies low to the ground and flaps its wings rapidly once more, causing the rubble to fly towards the Gespenst. However, Irmgardt is prepared this time, and counters by doing a high jump in the air with the help of the Gespenst's boosters, then fires another series of missiles towards the Mechasaurus. The Mechasaurus counters back by releasing another of its Homing Missiles. Both missiles collide and smoke blocks the vision of both units. Irmgardt's Gespenst pulls out a Plasma Cutter and makes a quick Charging Thrust through the smoke using its boosters and towards the Mechasaurus Bird. The Mechasaurus, however, flies backwards and avoids getting its own body cut. Irmgardt grinned despite his missed attack, and quickly his Gespenst raises its right arm and fires off its Split Missiles. The missiles this time hit the last of the Mechasaurus Bird's Homing Missiles before they were deployed producing a large explosion and sending the Mechasaurus down to the ground.  
  
"I'm growing tired of you..." Irmgardt said to the Mechasaurus as he lets the Gespenst do another high jump and performs the Charging Thrust for the second time. Unexpectedly, the Mechasaurus Bird started moving again and counters by firing ripple-like rays on Irmgardt's unit, sending it down to the ground. Irmgardt grunted as the shock from rays keeps him from moving.  
  
Although Ryoga has no idea that the Grungust Nishiki has weapons of its own, he is able to keep the Daburas M2 down thanks to his knowledge of the Martial Arts. Ryoga continues to move the Grungust on the offensive, launching several punches and kicks against the Daburas M2, making sure the Metal Beast doesn't fire its beams and missiles. The Grungust Nishiki then does a Shoulder Tackle, knocking down the Daburas M2 to the ground yet again. With the Daburas M2 now down and seemed out, the Grungust Nishiki looks around and saw the two Gespensts pinned down by Baron Ashler and his/her Metal Beasts. Ryoga quickly takes action as he moves the Grungust Nishiki towards the Gespenst piloted by the masked pilot, which is the nearest. However, on his way to the pinned Gespenst, Garada K7 blocks his way and attacks with its Twin Sickles.   
  
"I've got no time for you, skull-face!" Ryoga shouted as he moves the Grungust Nishiki to dodge Garada K7's attacks.   
  
Garada K7 attacks the blue robot again using its missiles. The missiles hit the Grungust Nishiki and Ryoga for the moment, was stunned from the attack. Garada K7 now follows up its attack by throwing its Twin Sickles. Ryoga, however, quickly snaps out of his stunned state and lets the Grungust grab both sickles just in time before they hit the blue robot. But instead of throwing them back at Garada K7, the Grungust Nishiki throws the sickles towards the Guul. The sickles hit deep inside the Guul, causing it to cease firing its ripple-like beams on the Gespenst. Now wide open and off-guard, Garada K7 makes its move by throwing a hard right straight on the Gurngust Nishiki. However, Ryoga saw the punch coming and the Grungust blocks the attack. It then counterattacks by landing a hard straight of its own at Garada K7, knocking it down to the ground. Suddenly, green colored arms slip underneath the Grungust's arms and locks on the head. It was the Daburas M2. Try as Ryoga might, he cannot move the Grungust Nishiki out of the Daburas M2's lock.  
  
"Shoot! I can't move!" Ryoga shouted. Then Baron Ashler's face suddenly appeared on the monitor.  
  
"Boy! You will pay dearly for what you've done!" Baron Ashler shouted. "Now you shall feel the wrath of Baron Ashler and the Kyouryuu Empire!"  
  
"What did you say?"   
  
Then suddenly, Ryoga's body received a shock. But this time it wasn't a shock made by the force applied by the enemy's attack. Rather, a shock that's even more painful...and deadly.   
  
It was an electric shock.  
  
In just less than a second, electric shock from the Daburas M2 surge throughout the Grungust Nishiki and into Ryoga's body. Ryoga screamed in pain as electric current surrounds his body. On Ryoga's monitor, Baron Ashler simply laughed as he watched the young pilot scream in pain.  
  
"You should have surrendered the Grungust Type II when you have the chance, boy! You are a fool to think you can defeat my forces! You are nothing more but a worthless human being! Now die a slow and painful death!"  
  
As Ryoga continues to scream from the pain, Baron Ashler's words continue to echo on his mind.  
  
"...a worthless human being!"  
  
"...a worthless human being!"  
  
"...worthless..."  
  
"...worthless..."  
  
"...worthless..."  
  
------------  
  
Part 4  
  
"...worthless..."  
  
"...worthless..."  
  
As Baron Ashler's words continue to echo inside Ryoga's mind, images began to appear. There, he sees himself standing in the middle of a road. Cars and other vehicles are parked on the sides, but most of them are either crushed, or burning in fire. The small buildings that were once filled with life and people are left abandoned and silent. Some are burned from fire. Others were left in rubble.   
  
As Ryoga slowly walks and observes the buildings around him, he soon discovers that they are not just ordinary buildings. The buildings, regardless of their current state, are all too familiar to him. He came to a halt when he saw lots of capsule-sized toys, toys small enough to fit in one's pocket, scattered on the ground. To his left, a gumball machine that is smashed open. Behind the smashed gumball machine, he saw the remains of a building. Though already in rubble, Ryoga can see the huge neon signboard lying on it. The sign read:  
  
"Slam Buster's Arcade"  
  
Ryoga was shocked at what he sees. The now rubble building which he stands before is the very remains of the arcade he once spend time when he was just a child. He turned his head to the right to see the other buildings and he recognized each one of them. The Barber Shop where he used to have his hair cut. The bakery where the owner gives him free bread every day he visits it. And the mini-market where he used to spent lots of time looking at magazines and cassette covers.   
  
Then, Ryoga remembered that not far from the mini-market, there is a flower shop where he knew a close friend of his used to work. Immediately, Ryoga dashed his way to where the flower shop is but as he nears it, he suddenly stopped as he heard a very loud sound coming from the sky. He looked up and saw a group of green fighter planes flying above him. Ryoga quickly recognized them as Dopps, fighter planes used by the Principality of Zeon. Shortly after the Dopps flew by, a group of yellow fighter planes followed. Ryoga also recognized them as Fly Mantas. This time they are Earth Federation fighter planes.  
  
"YOU!" a child's voice suddenly cried out. Ryoga then moved his head the direction of the boy's cry only to see a punch coming to his face. He was too late to react and the punch connected, sending him down to the ground. As Ryoga slowly tries to get up, he noticed something about his hands. They were not his own hands but rather, they are the hands of a child. Then Ryoga heard the voice of a child crying. He turned his head towards the direction of the child's cry and there stands a young boy staring at him. Tears continue to fell from the boy's eyes, yet his face reveals his anger.   
  
"How could you...how could you do this?" asked the boy. Ryoga, shocked to see the boy, could not respond.  
  
"I trusted you! I had faith in you! Now look what you have done!"  
  
A loud, explosion was then heard. But to the boy, it meant nothing to him as he continues to stare at Ryoga with anger.   
  
"WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU!?! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN BEING!!!"  
  
"WORTHLESS!!!"  
  
"WORTHLESS!!!"  
  
Those very words struck Ryoga from deep down inside him. The feeling is like his body being hit by several arrows. Ryoga could only bring his head down as though in shame. His inner self filled with nothing but pain and sadness. When Ryoga saw the boy leaving, he reached out his hand to him as the boy disappears from his sight and darkness slowly covers his vision.  
  
And then there was nothing but silence. Not too long thereafter, a voice called out Ryoga's name.   
  
"Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Can you hear me? Please answer!" Ryoga heard a voice within the darkness. It was Uriko's voice. Ryoga then slowly opened his eyes barely and finds himself back in the cockpit of the Grungust Nishiki. However, all he could see are the controls in front of him and nothing more. The rest is all pitch black. Then he noticed that he could not feel anymore of the electric shocks released by the Daburas M2. However, Ryoga could feel a warm liquid coming down his face. He knows that it's not sweat, but it's blood...His own blood. He also noticed that the lens from his communicator is now broken, which, he thought, might have contributed to the bleeding in his face. Luckily, the audio from the communicator is still working as he could hear Uriko's voice.  
  
"Ryo-kun! I've managed to get the monster's attention! Please answer me!"   
  
Much as Ryoga wishes to even speak, he could not as he felt so weak as the result of the Daburas M2's electric shock. Then a beep was heard followed by another person's voice.   
  
"Uriko-chan!" Rena called. "What are you doing? Even with the Daisuke Special, it's too dangerous for you to get right unto those monsters! You must head back, now!"   
  
"No, I won't!" Uriko replied. "I won't let Ryo-kun give his life away so he could save us! He promised he would catch up with us once we're safe! I won't let him die!"  
  
"But Uriko! You don't stand a chance against those---" Rena's voice was suddenly cut short by a loud explosion. And then the audio became silent.  
  
"No...Uriko..." Ryoga thought.  
  
"WORTHLESS!!!" the young boy's voice echoed in his mind. Ryoga's body then begins to shiver as he breathes heavily.   
  
Inside the cockpit of the Daisuke Special, Uriko slowly pulls herself together from the shock of the missile blasts that hit the ground in front of her robot and knocking it back. As she looks at what's in front of her, she came to a shock as two gigantic hands slowly comes close and picks up the Daisuke Special. The next thing she sees is the face of Garada K7 staring at her. Then a creaking sound was heard. Frightened at the events that are occurring, Uriko could only shiver in fear as Garada K7 slowly crushes the Daisuke Special with her in it.   
  
"WORTHLESS!!!" the young boy's voice echoed in his mind once again. Then Ryoga somehow could feel Uriko's fear as well as hearing her own words to his mind.  
  
"Ryo-kun...somebody...please help me..."  
  
"WORTHLESS!!!" repeated the voice of the young boy.  
  
"Ryo-kun..."  
  
"WORTHLESS!!!"  
  
"...please..."  
  
"WORTHLESS!!!"  
  
"...help...me"   
  
Back at the Guul, one of Baron Ashler's soldiers was shocked at what he sees on his monitor and calls out his superior.  
  
"Baron Ashler! Baron Ashler!"  
  
"What is it?" Baron Ashler replied.  
  
"The...the Grungust! It's moving!"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
Then suddenly, the hands of the Grungust Nishiki quickly grab the necks of the Daburas M2 and begin squeezing them. The Metal Beast tries to retaliate by shocking its enemy once again, but the Grungust Nishiki's hands were squeezing the necks so tight they're already crushing them, causing a malfunction to Daburas M2's AI system and preventing it from releasing its electrical surge. The Grungust then lowers its body as it swings its arms forward, slamming the Daburas M2 to the ground. Then, with hands still gripping the necks, the Grungust Nishiki stomps one foot onto the Daburas M2's chest area and tries to pull off both necks away from the green robot. As a desperation move, the Daburas M2 opens its abdomen, revealing the missiles and simultaneously its mouths glowing, about to fire its lasers. But before the lasers or the missiles can be fired, the Grungust grips the necks real tight and pulls hard until finally, both heads of the Daburas M2 are detached from its body along with their necks hanging, causing it to cease its function. Then laser beams suddenly come out of the Grungust Nishiki's eyes, hitting the missiles of the Daburas M2, causing the body of the Metal Beast to explode.  
  
The explosion caught the attention of everyone in the battlefield, especially Baron Ashler, who is shocked to see the Daburas M2 destroyed. He/She is even more shocked to see the Grungust Nishiki slowly stepping out of the flames and still holding both heads of the Daburas M2 on each hand complete with their necks hanging. Gripping his/her three-pointed metal staff tight, he/she waved it to the side and shouts.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Garada K7! Mechasaurus Bird! Stop the Grungust Nishiki!"  
  
Immediately, the Mechasaurus Bird ceases its attack on the Gespenst piloted by Irmgardt and swoops towards the Grungust Nishiki. It begins its attack by launching fireballs from its beak. Ryoga's Grungust counters by throwing the necks of the Daburas M2 onto the fireballs. The Mechasaurus tries another move by flying down between the Grungust, and Garada K7, who stops its crushing of the Daisuke Special. Then, facing the Grungust Nishiki, the Mechasaurus Bird flaps its wings, allowing the rubble to fly towards the blue robot. The Mechasaurus Bird continues to flap its wings, but no matter how many pieces of rubble are hitting the Grungust, it remains standing and unmoved. When the Mechasaurus Bird could flap its wings no more, Ryoga slowly positions his robot sideways and raises one arm sideward, its fist pointing towards the Mechasaurus Bird. Then suddenly, half of the arm is separated from the Gurngust Nishiki and quickly flies toward the Mechasaurus Bird. The Mechasaurus Bird tries to counter by launching a fireball, but it was too late as the flying punch hits its beak and punches a hole at the back of its head. The flying punch then returns back to the Grungust and connects with the other half of its arm. The Mechasaurus Bird falls to the ground and remained motionless.  
  
Inside the cockpit of the Grungust, Ryoga breathes very heavily while holding the control sticks tightly. The sign of rage reveals from his eyes. Seeing from his monitor that there is only one enemy robot left, he slowly moves the Grungust Nishiki forward, but comes to a halt as he sees Garada K7 holding the Daisuke Special in front of him --- and Uriko is still inside. Suddenly, a black robot appeared out of nowhere and cuts the hand of Garada K7 with its glowing sword, releasing the crushed Daisuke Special. It was Irmgardt's Gespenst. Quickly, Irmgardt moves his unit and grabs the Daisuke Special and, using its boosters, gets out before the Metal Beast could even react. Ryoga quickly charges the Grungust Nishiki forward and throws a hard right punch inside Garada K7's damaged gut. Garada K7 could only shiver as it receives a greater deal of damage. The Grungust throws a left hook punch to the face followed by a right, then two straight punches to the chest area followed by an uppercut. Several more punches were thrown to the body, each one thrown faster than the last until the Grungust throws a flurry of punches so fast, thru the naked eye, one can see a series of punches thrown at the same time from one hand. With each punch connecting, Ryoga shouts in anger. Then, the Grungust Nishiki throws an uppercut, sending the Metal Beast into the air. As Garada K7 flies helplessly in the air, the Grungust Nishiki crosses its arms over its near star-shaped chest.  
  
"NOW YOU DIE~~~~~!!!!!" Ryoga screamed in his fury as he quickly moves the Grungust to jump after the falling Metalbeast. Resting the right arm on the side, the Grungust lunges it upwards, hitting hard on the Metalbeast's chest that a hole was punched through, destroying the engine that runs the skull robot. In seconds, Garada K7's metallic body is engulfed in flames and splatters out as it explodes in the air. The Grungust then lands with both feet on the ground, unscathed by the explosion.  
  
Back inside the Guul, one of Baron Ashler's soldiers informed him/her of the current situation.  
  
"B...Baron Ashler...all three of our robots are...destroyed..."  
  
"It...it cannot be..." whispered Baron Ashler's male half. Then a loud explosion followed by a shockwave sent him/her fall to the floor.  
  
"What's going on!?!" asked Baron Ashler's female half.  
  
"It's the other Gespenst! It's attacking us!" replied a soldier, as he reveals to the main screen the Gespenst, piloted by the masked pilot, firing laser-like beams from its visor-like eyes.   
  
"Quickly! Turn this ship around! We must retreat!" Baron Ashler ordered.   
  
"B...Baron Ashler! The Grungust! It's heading towards us!" said another soldier.  
  
"What's that!?!" shouted Baron Ashler. Immediately, the main screen showed the Grungust Nishiki making a dash towards the Guul and jumping high into the air. Then, surprising the Baron even more, the Grungust Nishiki suddenly changes its shape. The legs were split in half and slowly raised upwards, forming wings. The sides of the feet were extended slightly further, making vertical wings. Arms were raised and lock in on the rear shoulders, the hands changed into rocket engines. Both the tailfin and boosters are raised as well to horizontal positions. And lastly the head slowly sinks into the chest, leaving only the eyes and star-shaped helmet visible.  
  
"No...he's not...!"   
  
Ryoga screamed in his rage as he charges the fighter-mode Grungust Nishiki at the Guul at maximum speed. Then beams of light surrounds the fighter and takes the form of a drill as it collides and enters into the Guul from the front and comes out from the rear. Fire is then spurted out of the holes and the giant flying fortress then bursts loudly in flames. Pieces of it rained down on the ground. However, the dinosaur-like head of the Guul detaches itself from its body just in time and then flees the city. Inside, Baron Ashler looks at the remains of his/her ship and curses the one who destroyed it.  
  
"Dr. Hell will not be pleased. Curse you, boy! I swear I will get my revenge!"  
  
------------  
  
Part 5  
  
Minutes passed since the city in Hokkaido is under attack by the forces of Baron Ashler. About half of the city is reduced to rubble thanks to the attack of the Metal Beasts and the Mechasaurus Bird. Although Ryoga's Grungust Nishiki and the two Gespenst units defeated Baron Ashler's forces, it is not without the huge loss of life of people within the city as well as those from the Japanese Army.   
  
Near the remains of a large building where the Convention Center once stood, the Grungust Nishiki stands before the two Gespensts in front of it. Uriko stands on the hand of one of the Gespensts as she is offered to the blue robot. The Grungust then gives up its hand palm up, allowing Uriko to step onto it. The hand then slowly moves towards the chest of the Grungust Nishiki. The chest slowly opens, and Uriko can now see Ryoga sitting in the cockpit, face down and breathing heavily while gripping his hand on the control stick. Blood continues to drip down from his face. Shocked and in tears, Uriko covers her mouth as Ryoga slowly moves his head up to look at her. As she now looks at Ryoga's face, she notices a strange look in his eyes. She can easily tell from Ryoga's eyes that he is still in the state of the "Rage of The Beast". But then, Ryoga's rage begins to fade and his eyes changed to the way they were before the attack.   
  
"U...Uriko..." said Ryoga. Uriko then jumps inside the cockpit and hugs Ryoga tight while crying on his shoulders. Ryoga closed his eyes and smiled, then wraps both arms around Uriko. A voice is then heard from outside.  
  
"OOOOOIIII! RYOGA! URIKO!" shouted Daisuke from the ground. The head of the Grungust then moves to look at Daisuke and the others. Ryoga's voice is then heard from the Gurngust Nishiki.  
  
"Daisuke! Rena! Roi! Yui! Hime! You guys are alright!"  
  
"How about you two? Are you ok?" asked Rena.  
  
"Yes! Ryo-kun and I are alright!" responded Uriko.   
  
"Thank goodness..." Rena sighs in relief.  
  
"I hate to break this reunion..." Irmgardt interrupts via Open Communication Mode. His voice is being heard as well by Ryoga's friends. "...but I'm afraid you will have to come with us, Grungust pilot."  
  
"Huh? I don't understand. Why does he have to go with them?" wondered Yui.  
  
"I assume you know that what you are piloting is a property of the military and we cannot simply let you go off the hook. And try not to resist us." Irmgardt explains.  
  
"Now hold on a minute! After he saved the city, you guys are going to arrest him? That's stupid!" shouted Hime.  
  
"Yeah!" seconded Roi. "C'mon, Ryo-kun! Beat the heck out of those pieces of junk!". Just then, the head of the Gespenst piloted by the masked pilot looks down at Ryoga's friends. Roi and the others stepped back slightly, staying close together.   
  
"Relax, Daiken." Irmgardt said to the masked pilot. "I'm pretty sure the pilot knows the situation. He will choose the right decision to take."  
  
Back at the cockpit of the Grungust Nishiki, Ryoga closed his eyes and thinks deeply as Uriko gently wipes away the blood on his face. It is true that he is well aware of the Federation Military Protocol involving the use of any military property by a civilian, most especially, when it comes to secrets. Although he doesn't know the fate of those who knew military secrets, he knows for sure that those who knew cannot return to their normal lives ever again. When Uriko finally finished, Ryoga opened his eyes and looked at her. She looks back with concern on her face.  
  
"You're not going, are you?" Uriko asks.   
  
Ryoga sighed and nodded.  
  
"Ryo-kun...I..."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be ok. That I promise you and the others."   
  
Uriko began thinking for a moment. For the most part she really doesn't want Ryoga to go, especially in the condition he's in. But as she looked at him one more time, she could tell from his face that he has made his decision and that nothing would make him reconsider. She then finally nods in agreement with Ryoga and slowly leaves the cockpit. The Grungust slowly sets her down to meet Daisuke and the others. They then looked up at the chest of the Grungust Nishiki that is still open to see Ryoga one more time. Ryoga gave his friends a smile and a salute as the robot's chest slowly closes.   
  
"Wise choice." Irmgardt said to Ryoga via private transmission.  
  
"Are you sure that we can get to our destination?" Ryoga asks. "Your units are in bad shape after the battle with those attackers."  
  
"You're very observant, kid." Irmgardt responds. "What's your name?" he asks.  
  
"Kazehino. Ryoga Kazehino."  
  
"Very well, Kazehino-kun. Since it is true we won't make it to our destination in this condition, we will stop over at the Photo-Atomic Power Laboratory for repairs."  
  
"The Photo-Atomic Power Lab?"   
  
"That's right. We will first proceed to the military airbase northwest of the city where our transport to the lab will be waiting for us. We can get to the Photon Lab from there."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"All right. Let's get moving."  
  
"Yes sir. Grungust Nishiki, moving out."  
  
The three units then began walking, leaving the city and are on their way to the airport. Ryoga's friends remained as they were as the three robots slowly fade from view. Uriko placed both hands on her chest as she closes her eyes.   
  
"Please, my Lord." Uriko prays. "Keep Ryo-kun safe from harm..."  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	3. Pilder On! The Assault of Count Brocken!

Super Robot Wars Alpha Clash: Book 1  
  
A Super Robot Wars Fan Fiction Series by Ryoga316  
  
COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
  
The following is entirely a fan fiction story of Super Robot Wars and is not in any way related to the actual Super Robot Wars story. Any reference or inference to any other copyrighted work is used for the same purpose. Super Robot Wars and its characters are copyright Banpresto and their respective owners. The original characters used in this fan fiction are copyright Ryoga316. Comments and Suggestions are welcomed at kaiser_reinhardt@yahoo.com.   
  
NOTES: This is a revised version of the original fanfic. If you wish to view the fanfic in its original format, you may request it via my e-mail and I would be happy to send it to you.  
  
------------  
  
------------  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Pilder On! The Assault of Count Brocken!"  
  
------------  
  
Part 1  
  
As told in Lt. Irmgardt Kazahara's report log:  
  
"Entry No. 1908: Time passed by after we left the city in Hokkaido and headed for the Photo-Atomic Power Laboratory. We reached the military airport where the Medea transport plane that delivered us to the battlefield has finished refueling and is ready for take-off. After our damaged Gespenst units and the Grungust Type II docked inside the Medea, we departed the airport and headed for the research institute, which is located near Mt. Fuji. My partner, Lt. Daiken Crowe, and the young Grungust pilot named Ryoga Kazehino, remained inside the cockpit of our respective units. While we were on our way to our destination, I've decided to open my transmission and chat with the boy.  
  
"So, your name is Kazehino, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes sir..." he replied, almost shyly.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Well, a little. All this really got the best of me... "  
  
"Well, you have nothing to worry about. It's not like we're here to beat you up or anything for piloting a top secret project like the Titans did."  
  
"Titans?"  
  
"The Titans are one of the two special military forces made by the Federation. Their job is to track down and take out any anti-Federation factions. But there have been several reports of Titans officers applying brutality to suspected members of anti-Federation factions regardless if it's true or not."  
  
"Wait...I think I recall that this 'Titans' group were somewhat involved in the massacre of a colony a week ago, as reported by the news media."  
  
"The 30 Bunch Massacre..."  
  
"Do you know of it?"  
  
"Heard about it the same way you did. Since I'm not a Titan, I cannot confirm nor deny about them being involved."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"But I firmly believe that they're responsible for the massacre."  
  
"But why would they do such a thing?"  
  
"It's their way. They're determined to wipe out all anti-Federation units at all costs even if it means taking human casualties, most especially if those involved are the Spacenoids as they have a huge grudge against them."  
  
"Racism..."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Racism. Just like 7 years ago. The One-Year War was the result of the hatred between the Earthnoids and the Spacenoids. Now history is repeating itself. We'll never find true peace as long as man continues to hate his brother."  
  
"For someone as young as you, you're pretty wise. I'm impressed."  
  
Then I suddenly saw a change in the boy's face. He closed his eyes and placed both hands on his forehead as though he's having a headache.  
  
"You alright, Kazehino-kun?"  
  
"I...I don't know...I felt as though something...ugh!"  
  
Then I began to hear the ringing in my ears followed by the feeling of pressure within my mind. As I felt the pressure, an image appeared in my head. The image revealed a giant mother ship surrounded by a group of small, saucer-shaped ships like those UFOs. Judging from their direction, they seem to be headed for Mt. Fuji.  
  
Then the pressure abated and the image with it.  
  
"What was that?" I asked as I catch my breath. Then I contacted Daiken. "Daiken! Do you sense it also?" I asked Daiken, as he is a NewType, unlike me. He nodded with me in agreement. Then the boy spoke.  
  
"That ship...isn't it the very same one that attacked the city?"  
  
"Judging from its direction, it's headed for the lab! I bet its Count Brocken!"  
  
"Count Brocken?"  
  
"I'll explain later." Then I switched all channels to speak with the Medea pilot.  
  
"This is Lt. Kazahara. I want you to take us to our destination at maximum speed. Hurry!"  
  
"Affirmative! Now moving at maximum speed!"  
  
After saying that, I leaned back on my seat and took a deep breath. Then I began to think. How is it that Daiken and I managed to see the Guul? Never have we experienced such a thing during the One-Year War. Then I recall the boy sensing it also. I decided to ask him.  
  
"Kazehino-kun, were you able to live in space sometime in your life?"  
  
"Space? No I haven't. I spent all my life living here on Earth. Why do you ask?"  
  
'Never been to space his whole life'. Yet, he can sense these things. How is it possible he can sense this? Only a NewType can sense something like this, but only if danger is approaching or if another NewType is trying to communicate. Could it be...? Is it possible that this is one of them? I closed my transmission to the boy and opened one to Daiken. But before I could ask, I could see his hands gripping tightly on the controls. Even with him wearing a mask, I can tell that he is upset. Upset over the boy now a pilot of the Grungust Type II.  
  
The very robot, which HE failed to pilot..."  
  
------------  
  
Part 2  
  
"Emergency! Emergency! Prepare for an enemy attack! Repeat, prepare for an enemy attack!" Echoed a man's voice as the sound of the siren is heard inside and outside of the Photo-Atomic Power Laboratory. The laboratory is in Red Alert as the Guul under the command of Count Brocken slowly approaches. Outside of the institute, two robots are now active and prepared for Count Brocken's assault. One robot, the Aphrodi A, has a tall, slender, feminine body. Red color surrounds its chest and waist area while the rest of its body is covered in orange. The other robot, the Bossborot, has a body of that of its pilot - fat.   
  
As Count Brocken's assault team is now within sight of the two robots, the Bossborot suddenly strikes an action pose.  
  
"Jyan-jyan-jya~~~n!!!!!" shouted the pilot of the Bossborot, whose voice is echoed to the outside. The loud voice, as well as the Bossborot's rather funny appearance (being a red and yellow colored chubby robot with long, slender arms and a pink bald head), has caught the attention of the Guul's commander. Count Brocken lets his one hand fix up the Nazi-like uniform he is wearing while his other makes sure his head doesn't fall for his head is detached from his body. As one his soldiers reports their current situation, he looks at the two robots showing on the Guul's main screen.  
  
"Humph! They're just scrap robots! They're no threat to us! Have our ground forces take them out while we maintain our position!"  
  
From the forest below the Guul, five robots came out. The first two robots were Garada K7 and Daburas M2. The third robot that came out is the Toros D7, a four-legged Metalbeast with a human face and a Hexagon-shaped body, spikes on its back and a large horn in its front. The fourth is the Abdullah U6, a Metalbeast with a large belly and a head that resembles a Sphinx. The fifth one is the Mechasaurus Saki, a robot resembling a T-Rex except having large arms with Hook-like claws. The five robots then make a Line Formation as they stare at the two robots defending the institute.  
  
"HAH! You think the five of you can scare me! Come on! I'll take you all on!" yelled the Bossborot pilot.  
  
"Don't get too careless, Boss!" said the female pilot of the Aphrodi A. "Remember, we have to defend the institute until Koji-kun comes back!"  
  
"Not to worry, Sayaka-chan!" replied Boss. "I've got some heavy artillery equipment with me, see?" Then from out of nowhere, the Bossborot now carries two large missiles in its arm. Before Sayaka could reply back, she now sees that the five robots are now charging towards them. Boss sees them two.  
  
"All right! Now witness the power of the new and improved Bossborot!" Boss shouts as his robot now holds both missiles as though they were javelins. "BOROT MISSILES, FIRE!!!" he yells and throws them at the charging five robots. However, Garada K7 quickly removes the sickles from its head and throws them at the incoming missiles. Surprisingly, the missiles didn't explode. Instead, they split open and out comes two unknown substances falling onto the five robots and stopping their charge. Try as hard as the robots might, they cannot set themselves free from the substance as though flies were covered in glue.  
  
"HAHA! How do you like that!?!" Boss laughs loudly.  
  
"My, Boss! That was a brilliant idea! I'm impressed!" Sayaka said.  
  
"Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Of course!" she giggles. The Bossborot's face then turned red as though it's blushing.  
  
Back at the Guul, a soldier reports to Count Brocken on the current situation.  
  
"Count Brocken! Our ground forces are immobile due to the strange substance that surrounds them."  
  
"Indeed..." Count Brocken mumbles. "It seems I have underestimated these scrap robots a bit..."  
  
"Shall we attack with the remaining forces?"  
  
"Bring out the Gorongo S2 and have it assist them."  
  
As the hatch doors from below the Guul's body opens, a large, pink ball with holes drops to the ground. The large ball then starts rolling towards the five robots. As it nears them, it makes a jump and lands behind them. Shortly thereafter, the five robots are now free from the sticky substance. Boss was shocked at what he sees.  
  
"What the...!?! How the heck did that happen!?! The whole thing was foolproof!"   
  
Then legs came out of the holes of the Gorongo S2, allowing it to stand up. Its head then comes out next followed by its arms. One of its arms holds a sword.  
  
"So that's how they got free..." Sayaka said as she readies her Aphrodi A for combat. Meanwhile, Count Brocken laughs from the Guul as he watches.  
  
"Now show them no mercy! Destroy them!" With that command, the 6 robots now charge towards the institute.   
  
"What do we do now? There's only the two of us and a bunch of them!" Boss asked Sayaka.  
  
"We'll take them on!" Sayaka replies. "We have to hold them off as long as we can until Koji-kun arrives!"  
  
"Eh!?! Are you serious, Sayaka-san!?!" surprised Boss. But Sayaka didn't answer as her Aphrodi A charges right towards the enemy.  
  
"I'm won't let them win! I won't!" Then the Aphrodi A makes a stop and Sayaka shouts "MISSILES FIRE!" as missiles are launched from the Aphrodi A's metal breasts. But the robots simply dodged the missiles easily. The Toros D7 stops its movement and retaliates by releasing the spikes from its body up in the sky and falling straight onto the Aphrodi A. The Bossborot quickly rushes in and pushes the Aphrodi A away to safety and the spikes fall onto the Bossborot's behind instead. Seconds later, the spikes explode and the Bossborot begins jumping around. Hands holding its metal butt as it caught fire.   
  
"Boss!" Sayaka shouts.   
  
"Agggghhh! FIRE, FIRE, FIRE! NEED WATER! NEED WATER!"  
  
Suddenly, she sees the Abdullah U6 about to land a punch at her. Immediately, she controls the Aphrodi A to dodge out of the way, thus missing the heavy punch. Then, the Aphrodi A begins a series of quick jabs to the face followed by kicks to the side, stunning the heavy Metalbeast. But as the Aphrodi A throws a straight punch to the face, the Abdullah U6 grabs it and twists the arm of Aphrodi A allowing the Abdullah U6 to move behind the Aphrodi A while joint-locking its arm behind it -- a Hammer Lock. Then, while still in the Hammer Lock, the Metalbeast wraps its other arm around the head of the Aphrodi A where Sayaka's cockpit is located. The Aphrodi A tries to pull the Abdullah U6's arm using its free hand but to no avail. The Aphrodi A then tries kicking the legs but it won't budge. Thanks to the Abdullah U6's heavy build design and tough armor, the Aphrodi A is too weak to break away from the Metalbeast's hold. Seeing that the Aphrodi A is now helpless, Garada K7 and the Mechasaurus Saki slowly approach the helpless robot. Sharp blades and claws ready to cut and tear it into pieces.   
  
But that doesn't mean the Aphrodi A is already beaten.  
  
Sayaka makes a move and shuts down the power of her ribit. With no power and while in the Headlock/Hammer Lock, the Aphrodi A could not stand properly and begins to fall. The sudden lowering of the Aphrodi A's body made the Abdullah U6 fall forward, causing it to lose its balance. Sayaka then quickly turns back the power on and the Aphrodi A quickly rises up from its fall, head butting the Abdullah U6 in the process. Though the head butt smashed the cockpit windshield of the Aphrodi A, it was enough to make the Metalbeast lose its grip on Aphrodi A and stagger back. Missiles are then fired from the Aphrodi A's metal breasts and this time, the missiles hit both Garada K7 and the Mechasaurus Saki, stunning and knocking them backwards. Then, the Aphrodi A executes a high speed Roundhouse Kick on the Abdullah U6 just as the Metalbeast recovers from the head butt. The quick and strong impact of the Aphrodi A's heel on the Abdullah U6's metal cheek caused the heavy Metalbeast to spin once before it falls hard on the ground. Sayaka then turns the Aphrodi A around to see Garada K7 now making its attack by launching missiles from its eyes. The Aphrodi A ducks and as it quickly rises up, it lets the back of its hands stay close to its chest, one hand resting on top of the other hand. Then as it makes a dash towards Garada K7, it pushes its hands forward and hit the chest of Garada K7, resulting for the skull head-shaped Metalbeast to fall back and down on the ground. But as the Garada K7 falls, the Mechasaurus Saki grabs the Aphrodi A with its sharp, hook-like claws. It then opens its mouth, revealing a missile.   
  
"Oh no!" Sayaka shouts as she the missile ready to fire at her. She quickly makes a move. Moving a lever on her controls backwards, the Aphrodi A grabs the Mechasaurus and suddenly falls backward, causing the Mechasaurus to lose balance. As the two robots fall, the Aphrodi A raises its right knee up and rests its foot on the stomach of the Mechasaurus Saki. As soon as the back of the Aphrodi A touches the ground, Sayaka fires the missiles once more and as the second they made impact, using both hands and its right foot, the Aphrodi A pushes the Mechasaurus Saki into the air and the dinosaur-like robot fell face first on the ground, causing the missile inside its mouth to explode.  
  
Meanwhile, the Bossborot finally stops running and jumping around and puts away the smoke and flame from its behind. Then as it looks forward, it sees the Gorongo S2 now staring at it. When the Bossborot turns around, it found Toros D2 and Daburas M2. The three Metalbeasts now charge on towards the Bossborot. Boss could only look back and forth in panic, not knowing what to do. Then as they get close, the Bossborot quickly jumps out of the way and the three Metalbeasts ram onto each another.   
  
"Boss!" Sayaka shouts as she moves the Aphrodi A towards the Bossborot. But as she gets close, she is stopped by a series of missiles hitting around her. The missiles were hitting around the Bossborot also. The missiles came from the saucer-like UFO ships, the Minifours. The Minifours continue to shoot wave after wave of missiles on the Aphrodi A and the Bossborot. Sayaka screams as two missiles made a direct hit at the back of her Aphrodi A while the Bossborot dances to avoid the missiles hitting its foot. After the next wave of missiles was fired, Boss could see the Aphrodi A lying down on the ground.  
  
"Sayaka~~~!!!" Boss shouts as he quickly moves the Bossborot towards the fallen Aphrodi A and shields it from the next wave of missiles.   
  
Back at the Guul, Count Brocken makes a grin as he sees the Minifours doing good work on the fallen robots when suddenly an explosion was heard immediately followed by a trembling shock.  
  
"What was that!?!" shouted Count Brocken.  
  
"Count Brocken! A small unidentified craft is attacking us from behind!" reported a soldier.  
  
"What's that!?!" Then from the Guul's main screen, Count Brocken could clearly see a small yellow colored, saucer-shaped craft flying away from the Guul and heading towards the Minifours. The yellow craft then fires a series of missiles and all hit and destroyed the enemy saucer ships. Count Brocken could not believe what he sees.  
  
"Who is piloting that craft!" Count Brocken shouts. "How dare he take out my Minifours!" But before Count Brocken could rant further, he observed the yellow craft slowly landing outside of the Photo-Atomic Power Laboratory, right next to a red hovercraft, the Pilder. The yellow craft opens its hatch and the pilot jumps off from the yellow craft and onto the Pilder.   
  
"I don't believe it!" Count Brocken gasps as the Pilder slowly goes airborne and hovers around the institute towards a nearby large pool. "The pilot of that craft is...is..."  
  
"MAZI~~~N GO!!!!!" shouted the pilot of the Pilder and a giant robot rises from the pool not too far from the laboratory. The robot is in the colors of black and white and the structure is humanoid looking. The chest has thick metal plates that look like two letter Zs facing one another. The Pilder then hovers slowly over the head of the robot and as it hovers into position, folds its hovercraft wings as it slowly docks in to the robot's crown. The pilot then shouts "PILDER ON!" as the docking is completed and the eyes of the robot begin to flash. The robot then raises its arms as it is now ready for action.  
  
"MAZINGER Z!!!" shouts Count Brocken. Then the window shield of the Pilder opens and the pilot stood up from his seat. He then opens the windshield from his Pilder and removes his helmet. He then points his finger to the Guul.  
  
"OOOII!! COUNT BROCKEN! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GET YOUR HEAD BE USED AS A SOCCER BALL FOR THE WORLD CUP FINALS!!!" shouted the pilot.  
  
"Damn you.....Koji Kabuto.....!" replied Count Brocken.  
  
"I have no idea how you got your sorry head back in place all this time, but I can tell you this: no matter what you do, YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT MAZINGER Z!!!!!" With those words said, Koji puts his helmet back on and returns to his seat and closes the window shield of his Pilder. Mazinger Z's eyes flash once more, ready for combat, then charges straight towards the Guul.  
  
------------  
  
Part 3  
  
Just seeing Mazinger Z in action is enough for Count Brocken's blood to boil in his anger. He then remembers how many times he has fought Mazinger Z and its pilot, Koji Kabuto, and fails. Now, after 7 long years, he has faced his old enemy once again. Immediately he stood up from his seat and shouts at his soldiers. "WHAT THE HELL IS OUR GROUND FORCES DOING! ORDER THEM TO ATTACK MAZINGER Z AT ONCE!!!" But before one of Count Brocken's soldiers could respond, another explosion and shock is felt causing Brocken's head to fall to the floor.   
  
Outside, Mazinger Z was the one causing the shocks to the Guul as it continues its attack on the flying fortress. Behind the Mazinger Z, Bossborot and Aphrodi A slowly get up after the missile attacks from the now destroyed Minifours. Koji notices them and halts his attack for a moment.  
  
"Sayaka-san! Boss! Are you two alright?" Koji asks.  
  
"Kabuto, you dimwit! What took you so long?" Boss responds.  
  
"Sorry about that. Anyway, you two get back to the laboratory and let me handle this. You two don't stand a chance against these huge numbers!"  
  
"Now what in the world are you talking about, Koji-kun!?!" Sayaka complains. "Didn't you see that we managed to bring down the Metalbeasts?"  
  
"That's right, Kabuto! Take a look at that Metalbeast over there!" The Bossborot then points to the supposedly fallen Garada K7, but has just stood up and swings its sickle-like weapon towards the Bossborot.   
  
"AAAAGHHH!! OH, NO!!!" screamed Boss.  
  
Koji saw the incoming sickle and immediately moves his robot in front of the Bossborot and grabs the flying weapon. At the same time, the Mazinger Z raises one arm forward and Koji shouts "ROCKET PUNCH!" and half of the Mazinger Z's arm detaches and flies towards Garada K7 at high speed. The Rocket Punch hits the Metalbeast in the gut, pushing the Metalbeast back and down again to the ground as the punch returns to its owner.   
  
From Koji's right, he sees the Abdullah U6 now standing up. The Mazinger Z then throws the sickle weapon at it, but the bulky Metalbeast is unaffected when the blades hit its metal stomach.   
  
"Heh, no effect on you, eh? Then try this on for size! REITOU BEAM!" As Koji shouts the name of his next attack, blue colored beams are fired from the tip of the spike-like antennas located on the sides of Mazinger Z's head and hitting the Abdullah U6. At first, there doesn't seem to be any effect at all, but slowly ice begins to form and starts to spread around the body of the Metalbeast. This is the true effect of the Reitou Beam.   
  
"Hehehe. How do you like that? Now take this! MISSILE FIRE!" Koji shouts as a missile is fired from the Mazinger Z's abdomen. Thanks to the Reitou Beam, the Abdullah U6 is totally immobile thus ending up a sitting duck to the missile. The missile connects, breaking the ice, but the shock of the missile blast was enough to knock down the Abdullah U6.  
  
Koji now looks around and sees that the rest of the Metalbeasts are slowly getting up. Koji knew that if stays on his ground, Sayaka and Boss would be in great danger. There is only one option Koji can do to keep the Metalbeasts from attacking Sayaka, Boss, and the Photon Power Lab. Without second thoughts, he charges his Mazinger Z right at the Metalbeasts.  
  
"Wait, Koji-kun! What are you doing?" Sayaka shouts.  
  
"Count Brocken only wants me and Mazinger Z, so I'll give him what he wants! You two get back in the institute where you'll be safe!" Koji replies.  
  
"But, Koji-kun...!"  
  
"No 'buts'! Just go!" With that, Koji cuts his transmission to Sayaka. Try as Sayaka might in contacting Koji, she is unable to.   
  
Then she receives a transmission. But it's not from Koji. It's from her father.  
  
"Sayaka! Boss! Do as Koji says and return to the lab!"  
  
"But, Professor Yumi! What about Kabuto" asked Boss.  
  
"You two are needed to defend the lab in case any of them got pass Koji-kun. Also, Boss, Professor Mori Mori and the others will re-supply your missiles."  
  
"Father..." said Sayaka.  
  
"Not to worry, Sayaka. I'm getting the Jet Scrander ready in case Koji-kun is in trouble."  
  
Koji was right. As the rest of the Metalbeasts finally got up, their attention was him and Mazinger Z and not the Aphrodi A and the Bossborot. The Metalbeasts, along with the Mechasaurus Saki, surround the Mazinger Z making sure Mazinger Z does not escape.  
  
"Oh, boy! Out of the frying pan and into the fire!" Koji says as he places his hand on a lever on his left. "All right. You guys want to play rough, let's play rough! Increase Mazin Power!" As Koji slowly pulls the lever backwards, an indicator on the Pilder's Control Panel begins to show that Mazinger's Photo-Atomic Power has indeed increase. The Mazinger Z's eyes flash and it raises its arms as though it felt it has become stronger.   
  
The Gorongo S2 now initiates the first attack. Turning itself into a giant ball, it rolls straight towards the Mazinger Z at high speed. Koji sees the incoming Metalbeast and moves his robot to face it. Then Koji makes his counterattack.  
  
"KOUSHIRYOKU BEAM!!!!!" Suddenly the Mazinger Z's eyes begin to fire yellow colored laser beams at the Gorongo S2. The beams hit the rolling Metalbeast and knock it backwards in the air and fall down hard on the ground. Then Koji notices in his radar that objects are falling on top of him. He looks up and sees that the falling objects were the spikes of the Toros D2. Immediately he sidesteps the Mazinger Z away from the falling spikes and, facing the Toros D2, fires the Koushiryoku Beam again and knocking down the four-legged Metalbeast.   
  
The Daburas M2 is the next one to attack. Running towards the Mazinger Z, the two-headed Metalbeast jumps high in the air and is about to land a flying kick. Koji sees this and makes another counterattack.  
  
"RUST HURRICANE!!!!!" Strong winds come out of the Mazinger Z's mouth and hits the Daburas M2, sending it to fly backwards. But more than that, the Metalbeast's body suddenly turned to rust and as it finally falls down on the ground, the Daburas M2 then crumbles and is blown away. This is the actual effect of the Rust Hurricane.  
  
"Now you see, Count Brocken?" Koji shouts. "This is Mazinger's power!"  
  
Back at the Guul, one of Count Brocken's soldiers makes a report on the current situation.  
  
"Count Brocken! The Daburas M2 is completely destroyed!"  
  
"Sortie the Mechasaurus Bird and have it attack Mazinger Z from the air!"  
  
"Just the Mechasaurus Bird, Count Brocken?"  
  
"You dare question my authority!?!" Then in a blink of an eye, Count Brocken holds the soldier up in the air by the neck. The hapless soldier tries his best to speak and asks for forgiveness, but it was too late as Count Brocken squeezes the soldier's neck as though it was just an empty soda can. Count Brocken releases the soldier and the soldier simply falls to the floor, no longer moving. Then Count Brocken shouts at the rest of the soldiers on the bridge.  
  
"Listen up! Anyone who dares question my authority again will end up the same as him! Is that clear!?!"  
  
"Yes, Count Brocken!" everyone replied.  
  
"Now, sortie the Mechasaurus Bird!"  
  
Meanwhile, the Mechasaurus Saki continues swinging its hook-shaped claws at Mazinger Z, but Mazinger Z continues dodging the Mechasaurus's attacks. Then as the Mechasaurus makes another swing of its claw from above, Mazinger Z grabs the arm of the Mechasaurus and counters with a straight punch to the face. Mazinger Z follows up with two more straight punches and a Double Hammer Punch, then followed by a Knee Drive to the Mechasaurus's face, knocking it back. Mazinger Z finishes its attack by doing a quick dash towards the Mechasaurus and going to a complete stop while lifting one leg as the Mazinger Z twists and does a back kick to the gut.   
  
Koji now looks around and it seems all of the Metalbeasts have been knocked down when suddenly a fireball hits Mazinger Z in the back. Koji turns the Mazinger Z around to see the Mechasaurus Bird now diving towards him while releasing a series of fireballs on its beak. Mazinger Z then uses its arms to shield itself from the fireball attacks but is knocked down when the Mechasaurus Bird flew over the Mazinger Z at high speed. Koji is now getting irritated from the Mechasaurus Bird's attacks.  
  
"Arrrrgh! Darn it! Take this you stupid bird! KOUSHIRYOKU BEAM!"   
  
But the Mechasaurus Bird is too fast to be hit by Mazinger Z's Koushiryoku Beam. Koji tries again, but to no avail. Then he receives a transmission from Sayaka's father.  
  
"Koji-kun! It's me! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Professor Yumi!" Koji-responds.  
  
"Koji-kun! The Jet Scrander is ready to launch. Get ready dock in."  
  
"Roger! Ready to dock in!"  
  
"Jet Scrander, take-off!"   
  
Not too far from the Photo-Atomic Power Laboratory, a launch pad emerged from the ground along with the Mazinger Z's Jet Scrander, a large, unmanned yellow fighter with red axe-shaped wings. Professor Yumi back at the lab presses the red button on his control panel and the Jet Scrander's engines begin to ignite, launching it off the docking bay and airborne with a great burst of speed. Mazinger Z quickly responds by running at the direction of the Jet Scrander. And as the Jet Scrander slowly flies down towards Mazinger Z, Koji shouts "SCRANDER CROSS!" as the robot jumps up in the air and the Jet Scrander docks in on its back. Docking completed, Mazinger Z can now fly airborne.   
  
Back at the lab, Sayaka and Boss watched as they both see Mazinger Z now airborne. The Bossborot begins waving its hands in the air.  
  
"All right! Now Kabuto can really kick serious butt!" Boss shouts.  
  
Inside the Pilder, Koji grins and laughs as he watched the Mechasaurus Bird in front of him.  
  
"Hehehe. Now we're both airborne. Let's see who rules the skies!"  
  
The Mechasaurus Bird makes a loud cry and fires its missiles, but Mazinger Z dodges out of the way and counters with a Reitou Beam. The Mechasaurus flies out of the way, but now that Mazinger Z can fly, it can now move the Reitou Beam in the direction of the Mechasaurus with ease, and eventually, the Reitou Beam hits the Mechasaurus Bird and the flying Pterodactyl-like robot is covered in ice as it falls to the ground.   
  
"Hah! How about that!?! Now it's your turn, Count Brocken!" Koji shouts as he flies the Mazinger Z towards the Guul and makes an attack.  
  
"SOUTHERN CROSS KNIFE!" Shuriken-like objects are fired from the Jet Scrander and explode in seconds after impact with the Guul.   
  
"DRILL MISSILES FIRE!" Raising its arms forward, the Mazinger Z's arms reveal a series of missiles with drill on their tip resting inside, hence the name. The missiles are fired and punched holds on the Guul, causing the flying fortress to suffer heavy damage.  
  
Suddenly, a missile from below hits the Mazinger Z in the rear. Koji turns around and looks down to see the Mechasaurus Saki now back on its feet and launching a series of its own missiles from its mouth. Garada K7 and Toros D2 are also up and fire their own projectiles. Quickly, Mazinger Z quickly shields itself from the missile attacks until the explosion of the missiles has totally covered Mazinger Z in smoke. The Metalbeasts ceased fire and waited for the smoke to clear to see if Mazinger Z has taken damage.  
  
"IRON CUTTER!!" Mazinger Z's Rocket Punches zoomed out of the smoke. But this time blades are released from the sides of each arm. The flying fists with blades now head towards the Metalbeasts. Garada K7 and Mechasaurus Saki dodged the Iron Cutters, but it was too late for the Toros D2 as the Iron Cutters sliced its body in half. Then the Iron Cutters turned around and pierced a large hole in the bodies of the two other Metalbeasts.   
  
"Three down and three to go!" Koji said to himself as the Iron Cutters returned and attached again to Mazinger Z when suddenly a huge object rammed Mazinger Z from behind, knocking it down to the ground. Mazinger Z slowly got up from its fall and looked at the object in the air that hit him. The object continues to spin in the air and then makes a stop. As Koji looks, he is shocked to see that the object is a saucer-shaped craft similar to the Minifours and his TFO Saucer Craft, only different in shape and color. Then arms and legs came out of the craft and shortly after, a lizard-like head. The Guul then slowly hovers behind the new beast.  
  
"It...it can't be..." Koji says to himself. "A Vega Beast!?!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA! How do you like it, Koji Kabuto?" Count Brocken speaks. "You did not expect us to have a Vega Beast in our hands aside from the Mechasaurus's, did you? There will be no tomorrow for you this time!" Brocken then waves his hand forward and gives out a command. "ATTACK, GIRU GIRU!!!"  
  
The Giru Giru makes a loud roar after hearing the command from Count Brocken and makes an attack. Missiles are fired from the Metalbeast's shell and head straight towards Mazinger Z. Mazinger uses its arms to shield itself, but Giru Giru breaks the guard by hiding its limbs back in its shell, spins and rams the robot. The Giru Giru is not finished yet. It continues to ram Mazinger Z back and forth, making sure it does not make a counterattack. Even worse is the Mechasaurus Bird is free from its frozen state and attacks Mazinger Z with its fireballs.   
  
Koji knows he needs to act quickly if he is to strike back. As the Giru Giru makes another ram attack, Koji pulls another lever from his control panel and the engines of the Jet Scrander ignite once again. Mazinger Z then jumps up high in the air and successfully dodges the Giru Giru's attack. Koji catches his breath for a moment, as Mazinger Z maintains airborne.  
  
"All right! My turn now to attack!" Koji then shouts. "KOUSHIRYOKU..." Suddenly she heard Sayaka's voice.  
  
"KOJI-KUN! BEHIND YOU!!"  
  
But it was too late. The Gorongo S2 has rammed Mazinger Z in the rear in its rolling ball form. As Mazinger Z falls down once again, Giru Giru makes its attack by spinning around and ramming Mazinger Z's face. Koji screams as his Mazinger falls down on its side, breaking one wing of the Jet Scrander. Mechasaurus Bird then fires its missiles and fireballs on the fallen robot, destroying the other wing in the process.  
  
Back at the damaged Guul, Count Brocken is very pleased with the changing turn of events.  
  
"With the Jet Scrander now destroyed, Mazinger Z can no longer fly! This is your end, Koji Kabuto!"   
  
Much as Koji tries to move Mazinger Z, the combination of the Metalbeasts' projectile and ram attacks has kept his robot down. Sayaka and Boss could only watch in horror, as Mazinger Z takes hit after hit. No longer able to stand the sight of it, Sayaka moves forward.  
  
"Sayaka-chan! What are you doing?" Boss shouts.  
  
"I have to help Koji-kun!" Sayaka replies.  
  
"But Sayaka-chan...!" But Sayaka completely ignores Boss as she rushes in to help Koji. As the Gorongo S2 does another ram attack, the Aphrodi A fires its missiles and knocks the Metalbeast away from Mazinger Z. Count Brocken frowns at the next turn of events.  
  
"Take that nuisance out! Fire the missiles!" Count Brocken commands.  
  
"Missiles firing, Count Brocken" confirms a soldier as large missiles are fired from the wings of the Guul. Koji sees the missiles as they are headed straight for the Aphrodi A. Koji then tries to call Sayaka.  
  
"SAYAKA-SAN! LOOK OUT!"  
  
Sayaka looks and sees the missiles but it was too late for her to take evasive action as the missiles are now closing in. Sayaka could shut her eyes as the Aphrodi A guards itself. She then screams as she heard a series of loud explosions. Then shortly thereafter, everything turned quiet. Sayaka slowly opened her eyes to see the face of Mazinger Z. She looked up at the Pilder and was shocked to see Koji's face lying on the control panel filled with blood.   
  
Koji was knocked unconscious.  
  
Outside, Mazinger Z was actually hugging the Aphrodi A, shielding it from the missile attacks. Slowly, Mazinger Z releases the Aphrodi A and falls backward to the ground. Sayaka could only watch as the Mazinger Z lies down to earth motionless.  
  
"Koji-kun...?" Sayaka speaks softly.  
  
"Koji-kun...?"  
  
"KOJI-KUUUUUN!!!!!"   
  
Suddenly, the Abdullah U6 grabs the Aphrodi A from behind. Sayaka jams the controls hoping the Aphrodi A could break free, but to avail.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Sayaka shouts. "LET ME GO!!!!!"  
  
Back inside the Guul, Count Brocken laughs loudly as he sees the Mazinger Z now motionless.  
  
"MAZINGER Z HAS FALLEN! Dr. Hell will surely be pleased about this, now the Photo-Atomic Power Laboratory is ours!!!!!"   
  
A soldier then pours a glass of wine and offers it to Count Brocken. Count Brocken takes the glass and slowly drinks it when another soldier interrupts him.  
  
"Count Brocken! A lone craft is approaching us!"  
  
"Why are you interrupting at this moment of celebration?" Count Brocken replies. "Very well, on screen!"  
  
"Yes, Count Brocken." The soldier replies as Count Brocken now watches a lone Medea craft slowly approaching them.  
  
"Hah! It's just a stupid cargo ship! Have the Mechasaurus Bird take of it!"  
  
"Yes, Count Brocken!"   
  
The Mechasaurus Bird then makes a loud cry as it pursues the lone Medea craft. The Medea then suddenly turns around and retreats. Count Brocken drinks the rest of the wine in his glass as he watches the Mechasaurus Bird pursue the Medea.   
  
Then suddenly, Count Brocken lowers his glass as he sees a beam attack somehow knocked the Mechasaurus Bird back. "What the hell...?" he said. Then he sees something behind the Medea and orders the soldier to zoom in as to what it is. Count Brocken then crushes his glass as he sees the two Gespensts and the Grungust Nishiki inside the Medea.  
  
Back at the Medea, Irmgardt compliments his comrade, Daiken Crow.  
  
"Nice shooting, partner! Now it's time for us to take action!" Irmgardt then holds the controls sticks firmly. "All units move out at attack the enemy!"  
  
"Roger!" Ryoga responds. "Grungust Nishiki ready for action...GO!"  
  
------------  
  
Part 4  
  
Count Brocken could not believe what he sees. He is quite familiar with the two Gespensts as he has fought them before during the One-Year War. But what surprised is that the Grungust is with them and is operational when Baron Ashler's forces supposedly capture it.  
  
"Hmmm...it would seem that Baron Ashler has failed. No matter. I shall capture the Grungust Type II!"  
  
"But Count Brocken, what of the Mazinger Z?" asked a soldier.  
  
"Ignore it. Order all Metalbeasts to attack the Grungust Type II!"  
  
Surprisingly for Sayaka, the Abdullah U6 releases her Aphrodi A and, along with the other Metalbeasts, charges straight into the Grungust Nishiki. Sayaka then receives a transmission.  
  
"This Ryoga Kazehino! Grungust Nishiki pilot! Please take the Mazinger Z to safety, we'll try to handle the invaders!"  
  
At first, Sayaka wants to ask more to the Grungust pilot, but she gets his message loud and clear. The Aphrodi A then lifts up the motionless Mazinger Z and slowly carries it home. The Bossborot arrives too to help out.  
  
Meanwhile, Irmgardt quickly briefs Ryoga on the situation.  
  
"Remember, Kazehino-kun! These guys are after you so make sure you do not lose to them!"  
  
"I understand, Lt. Kazahara!" Ryoga relies as the Metalbeasts slowly closes in.   
  
The Giru Giru is the first to attack. Hiding its limbs back in its shell, it spins around and zooms right towards the Grungust Nishiki at a fast speed and successfully caught the Grungust off-guard by ramming its front to the surprise of the two Gespenst pilots. The fast impact caused the blue robot to be pushed back against its own will. Inside, Ryoga could feel the impact of the Vega Beast pushing the Grungust Nishiki and tries to pull himself together. Frustrated on his current situation, he moves his control stick forward and the Grungust Nishiki quickly grabs hold of the Giru Giru, surprisingly ceasing its Spin Attack.  
  
"You know...that...really...HURT!!" Ryoga shouts as he tosses the Vega Beast up in the air and kicks the sides sending it to the ground. Then Ryoga suddenly felt the mysterious feeling and instinctively, moves the Grungust into evasive action just in time as the Gorongo S2 was so close to ram it with a Rolling Ball Attack.  
  
Meanwhile, Irmgardt and Daiken are pre-occupied handling the remaining two Metalbeasts. Irmgardt, like what he did in Hokkaido, dodges away the fireball attacks from the Mechasaurus Bird while Daiken's Gespenst exchange fists against the Abdullah U6. Daiken's Gespenst ducks as the Abdullah U6 throws a left hook and counters with an uppercut to the Metalbeast's chin. Quickly, Daiken's Gespenst follows up its attack with a Smash Beam pushing and knocking back the Abdullah U6. Daiken afterwards moves his Gespenst toward the Grungust Nishiki, which is now in big trouble as it faces two Metalbeasts at once.  
  
Ryoga could take on the Giru Giru fairly, but against the Gorongo S2, he knows he must be very careful. The Gorongo S2 is bigger and heavier than the Grungust Nishiki, yet it can go at high speeds in its ball form. While he waits patiently for the Gorongo S2 to attack, he is unaware that the Giru Giru has already gotten up and makes a missile attack on the back on the Grungust Nishiki. The missile attacks stunned Ryoga and it is now the Gorongo S2's cue to attack but just as it's about to change into its ball form, Daiken's Smash Beam knocked the Metalbeast off-balance. Both Daiken's Gespenst and the Grungust Nishiki then stick close together back-to-back.   
  
"Thanks, Lt. Crow." Ryoga says. Daiken remained silent. Then as he looks at the Giru Giru maintaining its position in front of him, he remembers his last battle in Hokkaido when he was able to use weapons against the Metalbeasts.  
  
"Dang! If only I knew how I did those things, I can use it against these guys and take them out..." Ryoga thought. Then suddenly, he heard a voice echoing on his head.  
  
"Listen. On my signal, evade."  
  
"Evade?" asked Ryoga, wondering what was that voice in his head. Then suddenly he saw the Giru Giru doing a Spin Attack once again and it closing in. And Ryoga heard the voice again.  
  
"EVADE!"   
  
Not making a second thought, Ryoga quickly moves the Grungust Nishiki into evasive action. Daiken also moved his Gespenst into evasive action. Both units sidestep out of the way just in time resulting for the two Metalbeasts to ram one another.   
  
The Mechasaurus Bird continues attacking Irmgardt's Gespenst with its fireballs, but after firing one more fireball, Irmgardt's Gespenst jumps high in the air and activates its boosters, sending the Gespenst up in the air high enough to reach the Mechasaurus Bird. Before the Mechasaurus Bird could react, the Gespenst lands a hard straight punch at the Mechasaurus's gut followed by a Double Hammer Punch and finishes with a kick. The Gespenst then pulls out its Plasma Cutter to finish off the Mechasaurus when waves of electrical light hit it from behind. The electrical wave came from Count Brocken's Guul now making its attack. Both Daiken and Ryoga turned to see Irmgardt's Gespenst falling fast down to the ground.  
  
"Lt. Kazahara!" Ryoga shouts as the Gurngust Nishiki runs towards the falling Gespenst. However, ripple-like rays are fired from the Guul and this time, hitting the Grungust Nishiki, keeping it from moving. Ryoga cries in pain as the shock of the beams surge through his body. Daiken then attempts to fire his Gespensts Smash Beam at the Guul, but is quickly taken down by the missile attacks of the Giru Giru.  
  
Outside of the Photo-Atomic Power Lab, Sayaka and Boss slowly carry Koji inside the institute when Koji regained consciousness.   
  
"Where...where am I...?" Koji asked softly.  
  
"Please, don't talk, Koji-kun." Sayaka replies. "We're taking you inside, you've been badly hurt."  
  
"Count Brocken...is he...?" then Koji turns his head and can see from the corner of his eye the ongoing battlefield. Then Koji slowly tries to move.  
  
"I...must get back...must fight..."  
  
"What are you talking about, Kabuto? You're in pretty bad shape and so is Mazinger Z! You can't fight in that condition!" Boss objects.  
  
"But that Count Brocken...he..."  
  
"Koji-kun!!!" Sayaka spoke loudly at Koji, getting his attention. Both stared for a moment and Sayaka speaks again.   
  
"I'll pilot Mazinger Z."  
  
"Are you serious, Sayaka-chan!" surprised Boss.   
  
"Sayaka-san..." Koji said.  
  
"Koji-kun. I promise. I'll beat that Count Brocken with Mazinger Z!" Sayaka then turned to Boss. "Boss, please take care of Koji." She then leaves the two and goes to pilot the Mazinger Z.   
  
"Hey! Wait! Sayaka-chan!" Boss shouts to Sayaka. Then Koji talked to Boss.  
  
"Boss, get me inside."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Get me inside...I need to talk to...Sayaka..."  
  
"Big brother!" a child's voice cried out. It was Koji's young brother, Shiro who came to check on his wounded brother.  
  
"Shiro..."  
  
"Big brother, are you ok?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. But I need to get in touch with Sayaka..."  
  
Back inside the Guul, Count Brocken carefully monitors the situation. Both Gespensts are down and heavily damaged while the Guul's Shock Beam keeps the Grungust Nishiki immobile. With no one else to go against Count Brocken's forces, it seems everything is in their favor.  
  
"This is excellent! We can now kill two birds with one stone! Not only have finally defeated Mazinger Z, but we now have the Grungust Type II in our hands!" Count Brocken then gets up from his seat and gives out a command. "Prepare to bring in the Grungust! Have the Metalbeasts destroy all opposing forces!"  
  
"Count Brocken!" a soldier reports. "The Mazinger Z! It's mobile!"  
  
"What's that!?!" surprised Count Brocken as he watches on the main screen. Sure enough, Mazinger Z is indeed mobile as it slowly raises its arms forward, aiming at the Mechasaurus Bird, which is attacking continuously at the fallen Gespenst of Irmgardt.  
  
"IRON CUTTER!" Sayaka shouts as the flying fists released their blades once more. However, the Mechasaurus Bird noticed the incoming Iron Cutters and dodged them easily. When the Iron Cutters returned to its owner Mazinger Z suddenly reeled back. Sayaka was unable to handle the shock of the Iron Cutters' attachment to the Mazinger Z.   
  
Back at the Guul, Count Brocken noticed that it was a woman's voice when the pilot shouted the Iron Cutters.  
  
"A woman...? So Sayaka Yumi is the pilot of Mazinger Z...No matter! Take care of her!"  
  
The Mechasaurus Bird then cries out and swoops down towards Mazinger Z. It then begins launching a series of fireballs from its beak. Because the controls of Mazinger Z are completely different from that of the Aphrodi A, Sayaka is unable to execute a defensive maneuver in time. The result, all of the Mechasaurus Bird's fireballs hit Mazinger Z. Sayaka could only scream as she felt the shock of the fireballs making contact with the robot. Abdullah U6, recovered from being knocked down by Daiken's Gespenst, picks up a nearby heavy rock and throws it at Mazinger Z, knocking it down to the ground. When the Mechasaurus Bird attempts to shoot another fireball, it notices a missile from above heading towards it. It retaliates by shooting the missile, only to find out that the missile is actually the very same missile Boss used earlier. As soon as the fireball collided with the missile, the sticky substance emerges from the missile and covers the Mechasaurus Bird, sending it down and this time, letting it stay down.  
  
"Yahoo! That ought to hold him!" Boss shouts as he readies his Bossborot to throw the second missile, but halts as he sees the Giru Giru approaching him at high speed while in its Spin Attack. A force field then surrounds the laboratory along with the Bossborot and the Giru Giru bounces off the field.   
  
Meanwhile, the Gorongo S2 continues its Rolling Ball Attack on Daiken's Gespenst. In the process, the Metalbeast pulls out its sword to pierce thru the body of the Gespenst. Fortunately for Daiken, the sword did not pierce thru the cockpit. Despite feeling the shock of impact several times, Daiken closes his eyes and concentrates. Like Ryoga, he is surrounded by the mysterious feeling, only this time, the feeling allowed Daiken to anticipate accurately which of the many holes of the Gorongo S2's body will its arm holding its sword come out and where it will strike. He then concluded that the Metalbeast's next strike would be on the head. He is correct. As the Gorongo S2 comes down at quickly to ram the Gespenst again, it reveals its arm from one of the holes is about to strike at the Gespenst's head. Quickly Daiken fires the Smash Beam and it not only destroyed the arm, but it also went inside the hole, causing interior damage to the Gorongo S2 as it falls backwards away from the Gespenst. With the Gorongo S2 down for a while, Daiken moves the head of his Gespenst so he can view the situation of the others. He can clearly see that all is not well. Irmgardt's Gespenst remains on the ground, the Mazinger Z being pummeled out by the Abdullah U6 and the Giru Giru, and Ryoga's Grungust still paralyzed as the Shock Beam is still hitting it. Daiken then closes his eyes and concentrates once more.  
  
Inside the cockpit of the Grungust Nishiki, Ryoga tries his best to pull himself together as the shock from the Shock Beam continues to surge through his body. Gritting his teeth and his eyes shut, he tries to release his 'Rage of The Beast', hoping that his anger would cancel out the pain he is receiving. But he stopped suddenly as the mysterious feeling returned to him again. The feeling made him feel strange, as if telling him to cease his rage and merely focus and concentrate despite the pain. The task, Ryoga knows, is too difficult considering the intense punishment he is experiencing, yet the mysterious feeling continues to surround him. Unable to resist, he lets his mind slowly shut itself down to ignore the pain. As his eyes close, he sees various images moving and flipping at great speeds along with words he cannot understand, yet somehow act as if they are added to his subconscious. Within a second, his eyes opened once more, this time focused and ready. He then shouts out:  
  
"Nendou Field, On!!"  
  
Suddenly, the eyes of the Grungust begin to flash and a blue energy field surrounds the blue robot, shielding it from the Shock Beam. This got Count Brocken's attention.  
  
"What's going on!?!" Count Brocken shouts.  
  
"Count Brocken! A blue energy field is shielding the Grungust Type II!" a soldier reports.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
Then the Grungust Nishiki jumps out of the Shock Beam and returns fire at the Guul.   
  
"EYES LID LASER!!!" Ryoga shouts as twin laser beams are fired from the Grungust Nishiki's eyelids. The beams hit the Guul and ceased its Shock Beam attack. Then the Grungust raises its arms towards the Guul and Ryoga shouts again.  
  
"BOOST KNUCKLE!!"   
  
The Grungust then fires its own version of the Rocket Punch and punches more holes on the Guul. Then Ryoga felt the feeling again and quickly turned around to see the Gorongo S2 now up and is about to try the Rolling Ball Attack again. He then makes the Grungust dash towards the Metalbeast and launched a fury of lighting fast punches. At first, the Gorongo S2 seems unaffected but then its round-shaped body suddenly begins to crumple with each fist landed by the robot. The Grungust Nishiki then finishes with a forward kick followed by Boost Knuckles, knocking back the Gorongo S2, and then jumps high up in the air and transforms itself into its jet fighter mode. As the Gorongo S2 slowly gets up and it's now groggy, Ryoga calls out his next attack.  
  
"SPIRAL ATTACK!!!"   
  
Light shaped into a drill surrounds the fighter-mode Grungust as it flies towards the Metalbeast at high speed. Then the Spiral Attack hits the crumpled armor and pierces thru the Gorongo S2's body. As if it was wailing in pain, the Metalbeast trembles and slowly falls to the ground, then explodes.  
  
Mazinger Z is unable to move as the Abdullah U6 locks its arms behind. The Giru Giru holds Mazinger Z from the front with its limbs and breathes fire on the face. While Mazinger and the Pilder were designed to greatly resist heat damage, Sayaka still feels the intense heat from the Metalbeast's flames. She starts to have difficulty breathing as her oxygen is burning out. Dizziness is starting to take over her mind, making her lose her sense of judgment and focus. Sayaka now starts to pass out when a voice came out from the Pilder's control panel's audio channel.  
  
"Sayaka-san! Sayaka-san! Answer me!"  
  
It was Koji.  
  
"Koji...-kun..."  
  
"Sayaka-san! Pull yourself together and use the Rust Hurricane!"  
  
"Rust...Hurricane...?"  
  
"What are you waiting for!?! Do it now!"  
  
Trying to use what's left of her strength and stamina, she pulls down a lever from the Pilder's control panel and yells out the attack in desperation.  
  
"RUST...HURRICANE~~~!!!"  
  
Wind begins blowing out of Mazinger Z's mouth and sends the Giru Giru up in the air. Because it was still breathing fire, the flames mixed with the blowing wind and engulf the Giru Giru, letting both flame and rust to crumple its hard body. With the Giru Giru now vulnerable, Sayaka fires a missile from the Mazinger Z's abdomen and destroys the Giru Giru completely. Mazinger Z then executes a Mule Kick on the Abdullah U6 and follows with a Back Head Butt, causing the heavy Metalbeast to reel back and release Mazinger Z.   
  
"Now Sayaka!" Koji shouts. "Turn around and use the Rocket Punch!"  
  
"Right!" Sayaka responds and turns Mazinger Z around. "ROCKET PUNCH!!" Mazinger Z's flying fists continues to knock back the Abdullah U6.  
  
"Next, fire the Koushiryoku Beam!"  
  
"KOUSHIRYOKU BEAM!" Beams of light are fired from Mazinger Z's eyes, hitting the Abdullah U6 in the face. The Metalbeast then covers its face as though the hit blinded it.  
  
"Now finish it off, Sayaka-san!"  
  
"Right!" Sayaka responds as the Mazinger Z's arms rise upward and Sayaka shouts the attack:  
  
"BREAST FIRE!!!!!"  
  
From the Mazinger Z's red chest plates, a huge red beam of light is released and hits the Abdullah U6. Within seconds the entire body of Abdullah U6 is completely melted down to the ground. This is Mazinger Z's most powerful attack.  
  
Suddenly, the Mechasaurus Bird has freed itself from the sticky substance and flies high in the air. It then launches fireballs on its beak and caught the Mazinger Z off-guard. Sayaka turns the Mazinger Z around and sees the Mechasaurus Bird high up in the air, practically out of Mazinger Z's range. Then she suddenly heard someone shouting an attack.  
  
"SPLIT MISSILES FIRE!" The Grungust Nishiki launches two missiles the shape of blue fins with blades and hits the back of the Mechasaurus Bird.   
  
"Now Sayaka!" Koji shouts. "Follow up with a Reitou Beam and Drill Missiles!"  
  
"Huh? Ok! REITOU BEAM!" Freezer beams are then fired and the Mechasaurus Bird's body is then covered in ice. Mazinger Z then quickly follows up its attack with Drill Missiles.  
  
"Now to finish you off!" Ryoga shouts. "SPLIT MISSILES FIRE!" The jet fighter mode Grungust Nishiki fires its missiles again and this time, the missiles from both mechs were enough to destroy the Mechasaurus Bird. Sayaka then receives another transmission. This time, it's from Ryoga.  
  
"Mazinger Z pilot! Please jump the Mazinger Z onto my Grungust. We'll take out the flying fortress in the air!"  
  
As the Grungust Nishiki slowly flies low towards Mazinger Z, the Mazinger Z jumps up and lands both feet on top of the it.   
  
Back at the Guul, Count Brocken is shocked to see all of his forces are wiped out as the soldier reports the situation.  
  
"Count Brocken! All of our units have been destroyed! The Grungust Type II and the Mazinger Z are flying right toward us!"   
  
Count Brocken then strikes his hand on the sides of his chair.  
  
"DAMN YOU ALL! FIRE ALL MISSILES!"  
  
As Sayaka and Ryoga slowly close in, they can clearly see a huge wave of missiles fired from the Guul.  
  
"Incoming missiles!" Ryoga shouts.  
  
"I got them!" Sayaka responds. "KOUSHIRYOKU BEAM!!!"  
  
"EYES LID LASER!!!"  
  
Surprisingly, despite a huge wave of missiles fired at them, both the Grungust and Mazinger Z have successfully destroyed all of the missiles with their beams alone. The two then fly high above the Guul and Mazinger Z jumps off the Grungust Nishiki. As it makes a free fall, Mazinger Z faces towards the Guul and keeps its arms sideward.  
  
"This is for Koji-kun, Count Brocken!" Sayaka shouts. "BREAST FIRE~~~!!"  
  
At the same time, the Grungust Nishiki flies upward and Power Dives at the Guul as Ryoga shouts.  
  
"GET SET! SPIRAL ATTA~~~CK!!!"   
  
As Mazinger Z's Breast Fire slowly melts the Guul's body, the Grungust Nishiki's Spiral Attack pierced a huge hole at the body. Quickly, the head of the Guul detaches itself and flees the battle as the rest of its body explodes in mid-air.  
  
"I was so close to achieving victory..." Count Brocken grumbles. "Curse you two! I assure you, I will get my revenge!"   
  
------------  
  
Part 5  
  
The battle is over. Count Brocken has failed in his attack at the Photo-Atomic Power Laboratory, but not without giving severe damage to his enemy forces. Inside, work is going non-stop as engineers make their effort to repair the damaged mechs as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Professor Gennosuke Yumi, the head of the institute, summons Ryoga and Daiken to the main room of the institute.   
  
"I'd like to express my thanks to you for helping us. My name is Gennosuke Yumi, head of this institute."  
  
"Wow! I can't believe I'm here at this institute!" Ryoga said in excitement. "Oh, sorry! How impolite of me! My name is Ryoga Kazehino. And this is..."  
  
"Lt. Daiken Crowe." The masked pilot of the Gespenst finally speaks. Both Professor Yumi and Ryoga were surprised. But in Ryoga's case, his surprise is not just because Daiken finally speaks.  
  
"That voice..." Ryoga thought. "That's the same voice I heard back in that battle! Was he the one communicating with me?"  
  
"Daiken! Is that really you?" asked Professor Yumi.  
  
Slowly, Daiken takes off his mask and revealed his face to everyone for the first time. He had long hair reaching to his shoulders and is colored with a mixture of silver and dark blue. The shape of his eyes gives a first impression that he is Japanese but the color of his eyes is colored blue. He has a short nose and the structure of his head is somewhat oval.   
  
"It's been a very long time, Professor." Daiken said.  
  
"Indeed it has been." He replies. "I have not heard from you ever since that incident where..."  
  
"Please, let's not remind ourselves of what happened at that time." Daiken interrupts.  
  
"Incident?" Ryoga thought. "What incident?"  
  
"Anyway, how are Irmgardt and Koji-kun?" asked Daiken.  
  
"They are both alright," replied the Professor. "Neither of them suffered any serious injuries, but doctors say they need to rest for a few days."  
  
"That's not necessary." Irmgardt suddenly speaks as he enters the room.   
  
"That's right!" Koji follows behind Irmgardt. "I may have this tape on my head, but I can still pilot Mazinger Z!"  
  
Then a young boy, who has reached the peak of his childhood, entered the room. He wears a yellow T-shirt and brown shorts and is in his sneakers. It was Koji's young brother, Shiro.  
  
"Hey, big brother! You're not supposed to get up!"  
  
Then Sayaka enters the room as well.  
  
"Hey, Koji-kun! Didn't the doctor tell you to stay in bed!?!"  
  
Then yet another person entered the room as well. He has a large built body and wears a red shirt and blue pants.   
  
"Sayaka-chan! Care to go on a date with me tonight?"  
  
"I've no time for that, Boss!" Sayaka replies. Then suddenly looks at the young man wearing an unusual outfit, who is none other than Ryoga himself as he is still wearing his costume from the convention center. Ryoga then notices Sayaka looking at her.  
  
"Excuse me...are you the pilot of the Grungust Nishiki?" Sayaka asks.  
  
"Um...yes, I am." Ryoga replies.   
  
"I'd like to thank you for helping me in defeating Count Brocken's troops." She then makes a smile.  
  
Ryoga could not help but keep his eyes on her. Having long brown hair and wearing a blue hair band, a cute face, a well-built body, and wearing a white, skimpy biker's outfit, Sayaka is indeed one attractive woman. Realizing he's having some perverted thoughts, Ryoga does a fake cough and scratches the back of his head and smiles back.  
  
"Well, um...no problem! Er...glad I could help! Haha..."  
  
"I can't believe someone's interested in this ugly looking battleaxe..." Koji grumbles, and receives a stomp on the foot by Sayaka.  
  
"Now who are you calling ugly, Koji-kun?" Sayaka grumbles. Koji grits his teeth and tries not to yell.  
  
"Well, now! I believe everyone is here!" Professor Yumi now speaks, and then turns his attention at Ryoga. "Ryoga-kun, I would like you to meet my daughter, Sayaka."  
  
"Please to meet you, Ryoga-kun. I'm the pilot of Aphrodi A." Sayaka said.  
  
"The name's Boss!" Boss then introduces himself. "Bossborot pilot!"  
  
"I'm Shiro Kabuto." Said Shiro. "12 years old and Koji's younger brother."  
  
"And I'm Koji Kabuto. Mazinger Z pilot." Koji said as he offers his hand to Ryoga. Ryoga immediately shakes his hand.  
  
"It's a great honor to meet you, Mr. Kabuto!" Ryoga says in excitement. "It's been a lifelong dream of mine that I would get to meet the pilot of the Mazinger Z in person as well as seeing the Mazinger Z itself!"  
  
"Well, well! It seems I have a big fan here." Koji replies.  
  
"I've heard many tales about you on your achievements during the One-Year War! You were so popular in school my classmates and I show each other off by presenting our collection of Mazinger Z models! Heck! There's even an animated series about you!"  
  
"I've become an anime character? Unbelievable!"  
  
"It's true! I've collected the entire series!"  
  
"Hey! Am I in that series too?" Boss interrupts.  
  
"Of course!" Ryoga replies.  
  
"YAHOO!" Boss shouts and strikes a pose. "I am now immortalized! 'BOSSBOROT: SAVIOUR OF PLANET EARTH'!!!"  
  
Ryoga only drops a sweat and does a fake smile, as he knows that in the animated series, Boss spent most of his time as Comic Relief.  
  
"By the way, Professor..." Irmgardt asks. "Can you repair our damaged Gespensts?"  
  
"Well, because we don't have the actual parts of the Gespenst, I'm afraid we can't do much. The least we can do is to repair your damaged armor and boosters using the ones we used for the Aphrodi and Bossborot."  
  
"That is all right, Professor, so long as our Gespensts get to be in combat-ready condition."  
  
As Ryoga looked around, he sees three scientists looking on the monitor showing images of the Grungust Nishiki.   
  
"Ahhh...so this is the Grungust Nishiki!" said the short, white-bearded one. "What a unique robot!"  
  
"Look at all of its weapons!" said the tall, slim one. "Eyes Lid Laser, Bakurenda, Boost Knuckle, Split Missile, Spiral Attack, and the Maxi Blaster!"  
  
"It also has the ability to transform itself into a fighter jet, the G-Hawk!" said the fat, tall, bald, and black-bearded one. "It also has the Nendou Field, which gives protection from almost all kinds of attack!"  
  
"Eyes Lid Laser, Boost Knuckle..." Ryoga thought. "These are the very same commands I shouted in the battle. But how did I know these attacks?" He then decides to approach the three. "Um, excuse me..." The three then turned around.  
  
"Ahhh! You must be the pilot!" said the short, white-bearded one. Allow us to introduce ourselves! My name is Professor Sewashi!"  
  
"I'm Professor Nosori!" said the tall, slim one.  
  
"And I'm Professor Mori Mori!" said the fat, tall, bald, and black-bearded one.  
  
"How do you do? I'm Ryoga Kazehino. I'm just curious, where did you get all the data regarding the Gurngust Nishiki?"  
  
"Oh, from this one." Professor Nosori then shows a card to Ryoga.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that the Special Access Card?"   
  
"Well, it's more than that, actually." Professor Nosori explains. "Other than being able to access the secret room where the new Grungust Nishiki is hidden back in Hokkaido, it also contains the blueprint and test data."  
  
"Speaking of which..." Professor Yumi interrupts. "How were you able to get the Grungust Nishiki, Ryoga-kun? I've heard that the Convention Center where it is hidden was destroyed by Baron Ashler's forces."  
  
Ryoga then tells the whole story.  
  
"I see, so that's how it happened," said the Professor. "In any case, the Grungust Type II did not fall into the wrong hands, so I am thankful for that."   
  
"Professor, if you don't mind, can you tell me more about the Grungust Nishiki?" Ryoga requested.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I cannot say much. All I can tell you is that the Grungust Type II is part of a secret project by the team up of the Earth Federation, Mao Industries, and DC."   
  
"DC?" Koji wonders.  
  
"Divine Crusaders." Sayaka explains. "It's a special company founded by Dr. Vian Zoldark. They specialize in building robots and weapons using what they call 'EOT'. I'm afraid I don't know any more than that. Didn't they tell you that during your time at the Umon Research Institute?"  
  
"No. I'm afraid I wasn't told about that in my time there." Koji answers.  
  
"But why hide in such a place as a convention center?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"The place you've been is actually an underground military facility build by the Earth Federation," the Professor explains. "It was built during the One-Year War and was used mainly to store launch weapons and supply for Mobile Suits to use in battle. A few years after the Vega invasion, the facility is abandoned and the convention center is then constructed over it."  
  
"Professor." Irmgardt interrupts. "My apologies, but I must ask that our units be ready as soon as possible. We have orders to bring the Grungust Nishiki and Kazehino to Mao Industries for discovering and piloting a top secret unit."  
  
"Now just a minute! You can't just do that!" Koji objects. "He saved our butts back there and you treat him like some sort of a criminal???"  
  
"Rules are rules, Koji-kun!" Irmgardt argues. "And Kazehino is aware that."  
  
"He is correct, Mr. Kabuto." Ryoga said. "I'm willing to accept my punishment even though I've done something that's right."  
  
Koji was speechless.  
  
"Well, I do have some news for you." Professor Yumi speaks. "I've received a message earlier that Ms. Mao is on her way towards the Saotome Research Institute on her battleship. Since it's not too far from here, why not you all go there instead?"  
  
Irmgardt thinks for a moment, then replies.  
  
"All right. We'll be able to make repairs once we rendezvous with her."  
  
"Professor, may I request that I come along with them as well?" Koji asks. "I need to talk to Professor Saotome about the return of the Mechasauruses that are now under Dr. Hell's control."  
  
"Hmmm...you're right. I cannot believe he has now control over the Mechasauruses and those Vega Beasts. But the Medea can only carry a maximum of three units."  
  
"Nothing to worry about!" Koji replies. "Once the Jet Scrander is repaired I can just simply fly towards the Saotome Institute with no problem!"  
  
"I'm afraid that is not possible, Koji..." interrupts Professor Sewashi. "The missile attack from Count Brocken has destroyed the Jet Scrander completely. It will take a very long time before the Jet Scrander is once again rebuilt."  
  
Koji was shocked to hear about it. Without the Jet Scrander, Mazinger Z is unable to fly. It would also make taking on enemy flying units a little harder to defeat.   
  
"There is a way, though." Speaks Professor Mori Mori. "We can actually reduce the build time of the Jet Scrander if we use some of the Getter parts at the Saotome Institute."  
  
"Not only does it reduce the building time, it could also give the Jet Scrander more power!" seconds Professor Nosori.   
  
Koji lightly punches both of his fists together. "Darn it! Who knows what Dr. Hell will be planning next?"  
  
Then suddenly, Sayaka had in idea on her mind. "Koji-kun? Do you remember the time you used the Weather Observation Rockets to enable Mazinger Z to fly before the Jet Scrander was built?"  
  
"You mean when I fought that three-headed monster?" Koji asks.  
  
"Yes. Why not use them to take you to the institute?"  
  
Then Professor Sewashi got a brainstorm. "Hey! Great idea! We can modify those rockets to have enough fuel for Mazinger Z to fly to the institute! We can also add a temporary backpack for the rockets to be placed on Mazinger's back so it can use its Rocket Punches in combat!"  
  
"Hey that's great!" Koji said. "How long until that can be ready?"  
  
"We can get that ready first thing in the morning!" replied Professor Sewashi. "We can also apply the same to the Aphrodi A and the Bossborot so all three of you can go there!"  
  
"Really!?!" Boss's eyes opened wide. "My Bossborot can now fly? ALL RIGHT!!!"  
  
Professor Yumi then coughs to get everyone's attention. "Well, then. It seems everything is now settled. Why not we all rest for tonight and become ready first thing in the morning?"  
  
Everyone agreed to Professor Yumi's suggestion and decided to rest up. As everyone proceeded to their quarters, Ryoga reminisced about the events that happened today. He could not believe himself that in less than 24 hours, he has discovered and piloted a top-secret robot and battled the forces of both Baron Ashler and Count Brocken, able to meet up with Koji and see the Mazinger Z in person, and now about to proceed to the home of another robot that is legendary to its name: Getter Robo. But what he really could not get off his mind is to whoever gave him instructions on battling the Metalbeasts of Count Brocken. He knows for sure that even though he was the one shouting of the Grungust Nishiki's attacks and the transformation to the G-Hawk, it was not his own will, but from the influence of someone else. His only clue to this is that the voice that was in his head sounds much like Daiken.   
  
A minute or two passed and Ryoga and Daiken were the only ones left who have yet to be in their quarters. Ryoga could not help but think about the possible connection between the voice that was in his head and Daiken. When the two reached Daiken's quarters and is about to enter...  
  
"Er...Lt. Crowe..." Ryoga calls and Daiken came to a halt. Both remained silent for a moment before Daiken responded.  
  
"Well? What is it, Kazehino?"  
  
"I was just wondering...this may sound a little crazy but...on that battle, something came to my head that let me use the Grungust's weapons, and...well, that something, its..."  
  
Daiken remained quiet, staring at the room in front of him and not at Ryoga. Then, as he takes one step and enters the room, he replied before he closes the door.  
  
"Get yourself some rest. We have much to do tomorrow."   
  
Ryoga remained standing silently in front of Daiken's door to his quarters. He then sensed that the Lieutenant is definitely the one who may communicated with him. But then again, he could be wrong. Regardless, as he continues staring at the door he smiled and spoke silently.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant, for helping me back there."   
  
End of Chapter 2 


	4. Teamup Battle! The TwoHeaded Fortress Be...

Super Robot Wars Alpha Clash: Book 1  
  
A Super Robot Wars Fan Fiction Series by Ryoga316  
  
Greetings. This fan fiction is based on the popular Japanese video game, Super Robot Wars. This is my first attempt on doing a fan fiction series, so I apologize if this one is not as good as it is expected. Before you proceed to the story proper, please read the Copyright Notice below:  
  
COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
  
The following is entirely a fan fiction story of Super Robot Wars and is not in any way related to the actual Super Robot Wars story. Any reference or inference to any other copyrighted work is used for the same purpose. Super Robot Wars and its characters are copyright Banpresto and their respective owners. The original characters used in this fan fiction are copyright Ryoga316. Daiken Crow is property of Rurounin Mao and used with permission. Comments and suggestions are welcomed via e-mail at kaiser_reinhardt@yahoo.com.  
  
NOTES: This is a revised version of the original fanfic. If you wish to view the fanfic in its original format, you may request it via my e-mail and I would be happy to send it to you.   
  
------------  
  
------------  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Team-up Battle! The Two-Headed Fortress Beast!"  
  
------------  
  
Part 1  
  
It is already morning. As expected, all units have been repaired and are ready to depart for the Saotome Research Institute. The two Gespensts and the Grungust Nishiki have already docked inside the Medea and is preparing for take off. Meanwhile, Koji has finished docking his Pilder onto Mazinger Z and is about to rendezvous with Sayaka and Boss, who have also ridden in their respective units. When Koji finally met up with the two, he is surprised to see his saucer ship, the TFO, flying in mid-air. He then receives a transmission from the TFO pilot.  
  
"Hey, big brother! What do you think?"  
  
"Shiro???" surprised Koji. "What are you doing piloting my TFO?"  
  
"Yep!" Shiro responded. "While you were gone, I practiced hard in piloting a plane so I can one day pilot the Pilder when I grow up! And look! My training paid off and I can fly this thing with ease!"  
  
"Shiro! You get that thing down right now! You are to stay here with Professor Yumi! You can't come with us! It's too dangerous!"  
  
"Hey! You always say that to me ever since you get to pilot Mazinger Z! Why can't I come with you for once?"  
  
"Don't argue with your big brother! You stay here at the lab and that's..." before Koji could finish his sentence, he is interrupted by Professor Yumi.  
  
"Koji-kun. Do not worry. Shiro has indeed undergone pilot training in your absence and has shown great results. He can be of great help to you on this journey."  
  
"But Professor, he is only a boy and he is my only family left! I don't want to lose him in case we are under attack!"  
  
"It is all right, Koji-kun!" called in Professor Nosori. "We've made a few modifications to your TFO by adding some extra armor on it aside from more fuel, weapons, and extra thrusters for speed. With that and Shiro's training, he can take down a Metalbeast without getting hit!"  
  
"That's right, Koji-kun." Seconds Sayaka. "Shiro-kun will be just fine."  
  
Koji thought of it for a moment, and then finally agrees.  
  
"All right. You can come with us, Shiro. But if we get into a battle, stay away so the enemy won't attack you, all right?"  
  
"You got it, big brother!" Shiro shouts in excitement.  
  
Then, a sound of an aircraft was heard not from near the Photo-Atomic Laboratory. It was the Medea now slowly leaving the area and moving on ahead. Koji, Sayaka, and Boss, then received a transmission again from Professor Yumi.  
  
"Koji-kun. Sayaka. Boss. We are about to launch the rocket packs using the Jet Scrander's hangar. The rockets will be launched one by one using the minimum amount of conventional fuel so it will slowly fly down towards you three. Koji-kun, the docking procedure is similar to your docking to the Jet Scrander, so you know the drill. Sayaka and Boss, I will assist you in docking with your rocket packs."  
  
"Yes sir!" the three replied.  
  
"Each rocket has a switch that will convert its conventional fuel into Photo-Atomic Energy. As soon as you three dock onto your rocket packs, use the arms of your mecha to activate the switches. You must do this before the conventional fuel runs out or you will crash to the ground."  
  
"I understand, father!" Sayaka replies.  
  
"All right. I'm ready!" Koji replies too.  
  
"Heh! This is a piece of cake!" said Boss.  
  
"Alright, Koji will go first!" said Professor Yumi and Koji get his Mazinger Z into position.   
  
"This is Professor Sewashi. First Rocket Pack will take in 5..."  
  
"4..."  
  
"3..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"1..."  
  
"Rocket Pack one, take off!"  
  
Immediately Mazinger Z starts running as the first rocket pack takes off. Like the Jet Scrander, the rocket pack flies onto Mazinger Z's direction as it slowly flies down and as it gets close enough, Mazinger Z jumps and the rocket pack successfully docks onto its back. Then Mazinger Z places its hands on top of each missile where the switches are located. The switches are pressed and the rockets' engines released a burst of flames, giving a huge speed boost.   
  
"This is Koji! Docking is successful and Mazinger Z is in flight!"  
  
The news from Koji resulted in a lot of cheering from Sewashi, Mori Mori, and Nosori as Professor Yumi talks to Sayaka.  
  
"Ok, Sayaka. You're next."  
  
"Understood, father."  
  
"When I give the signal, start running. Remember not to run too fast or too slow. Your speed must be at a moderate one enough for the rocket pack to catch up on you."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Ok. This is Professor Nosori! Second rocket pack will launch in 5..."  
  
"4..."  
  
"3..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"1..."  
  
"Rocket Pack two, take off!"  
  
"Now, Sayaka!" signals Professor Yumi.  
  
Like Koji's Mazinger Z, Sayaka's Aphrodi A started running as the second rocket pack is launched. Sayaka maintains at the right speed as the rocket pack slowly flies down on her Aphrodi A. As it gets close enough, Professor Yumi gives the signal.  
  
"Ok, jump, Sayaka!"  
  
Aphrodi A makes a jump and the rocket pack successfully docks onto the Aphrodi A's back. Aphrodi A then activates the switches and is now flying alongside Mazinger Z.  
  
Ryoga's group, Koji, and Sayaka are now pulling away from sight of the institute. Boss is the next one to dock his Bossborot onto the last rocket pack. Shiro stayed behind with Koji's TFO to see to it that Boss docks successfully.   
  
"This is Professor Mori Mori! Third rocket pack will launch in 5..."  
  
"4..."  
  
"3..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"1..."  
  
"Rocket Pack 3, go!"  
  
"Go, Boss!" Professor Yumi signals.  
  
But Boss doesn't seem to respond. The Bossborot still stays in its place. Shiro looks and notices that the Bossborot's eyes are closed: an indication that its pilot is asleep. Quickly, Shiro increases the transmission volume to max power as he contacts Boss.  
  
"HEY, BOSS, YOU FATSO! WAKE UP~~~!!!!"  
  
The bubble coming out of Boss's nose pop out as he suddenly woke up from Shiro's yelling.  
  
"What-Where-Who-When-How!" Then he sees the rocket pack flying past him. "Yikes!" he shouts as the Bossborot starts running. Unfortunately, because of the Bossborot's fat-like size, it runs pretty slow and is unable to catch up as the third rocket pack slowly flies down.  
  
Back inside the laboratory, the Professors watched at the situation.  
  
"Oh no! He's not going to make it!" worries Professor Nosori.  
  
Then Shiro suddenly jumps into action. He flies the TFO at max speed and moves it low until it is behind the Bossborot. Then, Shiro rams the TFO at the Bossborot's back, pushing the Bossborot for it to go faster. However, the speed still isn't fast enough and the third rocket pack is slowly running out of fuel. Shiro has to improvise. He pulls a lever from his control panel and the extra booster engines installed at the TFO's back activated with a huge blast of flames as it gives the TFO a burst of speed. The extra speed of the TFO caused the Bossborot to be pushed and run beyond its max limit, but enough to finally catch up with the rocket pack.   
  
"NOW, BOSS! JUMP!" Shiro shouts as he switches off the boosters and flies away from the Bossborot. A panicked Boss executes the jump of his robot and just in time, successfully docks in with the last rocket pack. The Bossborot activates the switches and now flies off to catch with Ryoga and the others. Shiro follows behind.  
  
"Well, it seems everything went ok." Koji said as he sees Boss and Shiro finally caught up with them. He then keeps his communications open alongside everyone so everyone can talk.  
  
"How long will it take for us to get there?" Ryoga suddenly asked.  
  
"At this speed, we should arrive at Professor Saotome's institute in less than 10 minutes." Koji replies.  
  
"I see." Ryoga replies and sighs a bit. "Man! I can't believe I am going to visit the home of Getter Robo...It's like I get more than I bargained for."  
  
"Heh. Look who's talking." Irmgardt suddenly made a comment.  
  
"Say, Koji-kun?" Sayaka asks. "How did everything go back at Professor Umon's Research Center?"   
  
"Professor Umon?" Ryoga asks.  
  
"Since the end of the One-Year War, my brother went to Professor Umon's Research Center to study UFOs." Shiro explains. "He's been studying there for 6 years now and he comes to visit us every 6 months."  
  
"I see." Then Ryoga asks Koji. "So how long are you supposed to stay before you have to go back to the research center, Mr. Kabuto?"  
  
"Well, I'm only sticking around until the end of the New Year." Koji answers. "But under the circumstances, looks like my last semester will be postponed until this crisis is over. Oh, and can you please not call me 'Mr. Kabuto'? It sounds like I'm an old man already. 'Koji' is much better."  
  
"Ok, Mister...err...I mean...Koji-san."  
  
"Hmmm...but I wonder." Koji said as he adjusts the visor from his helmet. "How did Dr. Hell manage to get hold of those units from the Vega Empire, let along the Kyoryu Empire...?"  
  
"Kyoryu Empire?"  
  
Then suddenly, Ryoga felt the mysterious feeling once again. Images began to appear on his mind. There, he sees a large group of robot dinosaurs appearing from the sea and attacking a nearby building. Then suddenly, the images disappear as he heard his name being called.  
  
"Ryoga? Ryoga!" It was Koji. "Didn't you hear me? I said the Kyoryuu Empire were..."  
  
But Ryoga interrupts him.  
  
"Everyone, listen! We have to get to Professor Saotome's research institute as soon as possible! The Mechasauruses are now launching an attack there!"  
  
"An attack? How can you be so sure, Ryoga-kun?" Sayaka asks.  
  
"I...'sensed' it..."  
  
"Sensed?" surprised Koji. Then he remembers his old friend and comrade, Gundam pilot and One-Year War hero Amuro Ray. He recalled how many times Amuro sensed approaching enemy units which allowed him and the rest of the White Base crew to survive the relentless attacks from the Zeon forces successfully. Amuro's strong sense of intuition also helped him a lot in battle with his Gundam as well as able to communicate with others from great distances thru thought alone - a power possessed only by a NewType.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but I've been getting this strange feeling ever since I started piloting this mech," said Ryoga. "I don't know, but if it were not for this, I may probably not be able to save my friends back in Hokkaido, nor did we knew the Photon Power Lab is under attack."  
  
At first Koji wants to object to Ryoga's statement, but if that were true, then Professor Saotome and his daughter, Michiru, are in grave danger as the Getter pilots have left the institute after the One-Year War and gone their separate ways.   
  
"Very well." Irmgardt said as he contacted the Medea pilot. "You heard the boy. Take us there at maximum speed."  
  
"Affirmative, Lieutenant." Replied the Medea pilot.   
  
"Koji-kun, can you keep up with us?" Irmgardt asks.  
  
"Unfortunately, this is as fast as we can go, but we'll get there as soon as possible." Koji replies.  
  
"All right, we'll be going on ahead. Irmgardt, out."   
  
As the Medea slowly pulls away from Koji's group, Koji could not help but worry about the Saotome Research Institute, especially with the Getter team gone.  
  
"I only hope Ryoma-kun and the others have returned in time..." Koji sighs.  
  
------------  
  
Part 2  
  
Ryoga was right, sirens begin to ring around the Saotome Research Institute as Professor Saotome proceeds to the main office.   
  
"What's going on?" asks the head of the institute.  
  
"Professor! Three flying objects are heading towards us," said one of the operators. "They're Mechasauruses!"  
  
"What!?! Impossible! Ryoma and the others have defeated the Kyoryuu Empire 7 years ago! How could they have possibly returned?"   
  
"Professor! The Lady Commando is taking off!"  
  
"What!?! Michiru?"  
  
At the Saotome Institute's launch hangar, where the Gett Machines are located, Michiru takes off in her own fighter jet, the Lady Commando. As she positions her fighter in front of the institute, she can clearly see the incoming invaders. Three Mechasaurus Birds cry out as they approach their target.   
  
"Michiru! Michiru!" Professor Saotome contacts his daughter. "Pull back! You will not be able to defeat all three Mechasauruses at once!"  
  
"But father! With Ryoma and the others gone, there's no one to defend the institute. I have to fight them!" Michiru objects as she moves her white fighter craft forward engaging combat to the three Mechasauruses. Michiru makes an attack by shooting using the Lady Commando's Vulcans, but the Mechasauruses simply dodge out of the way and counter using their Wind Attacks. Michiru loses control of her Lady Commando as the gusts of wind knocks the white fighter craft back and sends it diving down the ground.   
  
"MICHIRU!" shouts Professor Saotome as he sees his daughter's craft spinning as it is going down.  
  
Michiru knew she has to act if she is to save herself. As the Lady Commando continues to spin while diving down, Michiru does her best to gain control of the craft even though the spinning is now making her dizzy. Grabbing the control stick with both hands, she pulls it up as hard as she can. The Lady Commando then stops spinning and pulls up just in time. But Michiru is not out of danger yet as one of the Mechasauruses started pursuing her while the other two head for the Saotome Institute. Then, Michiru receives another transmission from her father.  
  
"Michiru! Are you all right?" asked Professor Saotome.  
  
"Yes, father. I'm fine." She answered.  
  
"Listen carefully! I'll help you out in the Gett Machine 3, so hold on a little longer!"  
  
"That's no longer necessary!" a voice said interfering the communication between the Saotomes.   
  
"That voice..." said Professor Saotome. "Ryoma-kun...?"  
  
"Sorry to be late, Professor! We're on our way to the Getter Machines!" Ryoma replied. "Michiru! Just hold on a little longer! We will back you up!"  
  
"OK!" replied Michiru as she moves her Lady Commando upwards, avoiding the Mechasaurus Bird's fireball attack. As she flies upwards until her craft is upside down and flying in the opposite direction, Michiru launches a series of Vulcans on the other two Mechasauruses who are nearing the Saotome Institute. The Vulcan bullets connect and both Mechasauruses were forced to back off. The three Mechasaurus Birds decide to retreat and regroup while Michiru positions her Lady Commando back in front of the Saotome Institute and prepares for the next move of her attackers. After regrouping for a while, the Mechasauruses made their move by attacking straight towards the Lady Commando. As they come close, the three suddenly split in three directions, confusing Michiru on which to attack first. Even more surprising is that the three Mechasaurus Birds completely ignored the Lady Commando and headed straight for the institute. However, as they come close within firing range and they are about to shoot their fireballs, three more fighter crafts suddenly came out from behind the institute to face the Mechasauruses. The three crafts then launched their missiles and hit the Mechasauruses right at their beaks, ceasing their attack. The Mechasauruses were forced to retreat and regroup the second time.  
  
"Ryoma-kun! Hayato-kun! Musashi-kun!" shouts Michiru as she sees the three Gett Machines flew over her. She then hears a response from the three.  
  
"Michiru! Good that you're ok!" said the pilot of the red Gett Machine, Ryoma.  
  
"Michiru! Get back to the institute and have your craft repaired. We will take care of thing here!" said the pilot of the white Gett Machine, Hayato.  
  
"Hey, Michiru-san! Watch me kick these beasties all over again!" said the pilot of the yellow Gett Machine, Musashi.  
  
"OK! Lady Commando, returning to the institute!" Michiru responds and returns back to the institute.  
  
Meanwhile, the three Mechasaurus Birds now make their attack on the three Gett Machines by doing a combined Wind Attack. The combined flapping of the Pterodactyl-like robots created a large gust of wind heading straight for the Gett Machines. However, Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi countered by firing their missiles at the gust of wind. The counter failed as the missiles collide with one another. Even worse, the explosion of the missiles turned the gust of wind into a cloud of fire as it engulfs the Gett Machines. The Mechasauruses ceased their attack, thinking the clouds of flame would destroy the Gett Machines.   
  
They were wrong.  
  
The Gett Machines zoomed out of the cloud of fire and the three split up in three directions. The red Gett Machine goes straight in front, while the remaining two charged to the sides. The three Mechasauruses stayed close together getting ready for the Gett Machines' attack. Then as they get close, the Gett Machines did a Power Climb, flying up vertically above the three Mechasauruses. Then, after regrouping with one another, the Gett Machines made a vertical Power Dive while in a circular motion.   
  
"GETT MACHINE ATTACK!!!!!" the three Getter pilots shouted as they shower Vulcan bullets at the three confused Mechasauruses. The bullets hit the flying mechs and brought severe damage on them. The three finished their assault by showering their enemies with missiles before splitting up once again. The missiles connect, destroying all three Mechasauruses at once.  
  
"This is Ryoma! All Mechasaurus units destroyed!"  
  
"Ryoma!" shouts Musashi. "Look! Over there!"  
  
The three Getter pilots turned and looked as the lake not far from the institute suddenly rises up and as the water crashes down, they saw a huge white fortress hovering in front of them. The fortress looks much like a combination of a flying saucer and a top, with an evil looking face on the front.   
  
"It can't be!" said Hayato. "That's the Mikeros!"  
  
"So, our paths cross once again, Getter!" a loud voice echoed from the flying fortress.  
  
"Duke Gorgon!" shouted Ryoma. "We thought we got rid of you and the rest of Dr. Hell's forces! How the hell did you come back!?!"  
  
From inside the Mikeros, a figure closely observes the three Gett Machines. The figure is looks like a Roman Legionnaire with the lower half of his body being that of a Saber Tooth Tiger, complete with the head. The Saber Tooth growls at the screen showing the three Gett Machines as the figure talks back to Ryoma.  
  
"It does not matter!" shouts Duke Gorgon. "If it not for the interference of you, Raideen, and Mazinger Z, our objective would've been realized and I will not have to face 7 years of humiliation! Now, I have returned and I WILL extract my vengeance against you! OBSERVE!"   
  
Suddenly, three missiles came out of the waters and hit the Gett Machines by surprise. The three pilots lost control of their Gett Machines as the impact of the missile fire knocks them back. Inside, Professor Saotome and his daughter Michiru were shocked at what they see.  
  
Fortunately, Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi are well trained in piloting their Gett Machines and thus respond quickly to the situation they are in. The three pulled back a lever on their left side and more thrust were fired from the engines of their Gett Machines, resulting in the fighters to move in one direction. The three then regained control of their fighter crafts and began making a Line Formation as they head upwards.   
  
But then, something went wrong.  
  
All three of the Gett Machines' engines suddenly burst a cloud of flames and the three were forced to break their formation. Surprisingly, despite the explosion from their engines, they still maintained flight. But they are not out of the woods yet as missiles are again fired from the waters. The three began evasive maneuvers only to discover something - their Gett Machines are losing speed. The three got hit once again, though there was no knock back this time around. However, one can clearly see the damage the missiles have made on the Gett Machines as the three now fly on low altitude within the forest, their speed dwindling continuously.  
  
"Ugh! What happened!?! Why are we slowing down!?!" grunts Ryoma.  
  
"Damn that Duke Gorgon!" ranted Hayato. "Those missiles hit close to our engines, damaging them badly!"  
  
"Arrgh! Our speed continues to slow down!" shouts Musashi. Then three received a transmission from Professor Saotome.  
  
"Ryoma! Hayato! Musashi! Withdraw and return to the institute immediately! Your Gett Machines are badly damaged!"   
  
"Negative, Professor!" replied Ryoma. "If we retreat now, then Duke Gorgon will surely win! We have to press on!"  
  
"But Ryoma, our Gett Machines are badly damaged!" Musashi objects. "We can't combine into Getter Robo in this condition!"  
  
"I know, Musashi! But we have to take the risk! We need Getter Robo if we are to defeat Duke Gorgon!"  
  
"You can't be serious, Ryoma!!! Hayato, surely you object to his decision, right?"  
  
"I agree with Ryoma." Hayato replies. "Whether we withdraw or not, Duke Gorgon still has the upper hand, so better for us to take him on instead."  
  
"All right, everyone! Let's begin Getter Formation!" Ryoma commands as he flies his Red Gett Machine upwards out of the forest, exposing himself to the sight of the Mikeros. Hayato in White Gett Machine follows suit. Musashi, despite still having doubts on Ryoma's decision, follows them as well in his Yellow Gett Machine.   
  
"So, they still wish to fight despite their condition? Very well!!!" shouts Duke Gorgon as he waved his sword forwards. "Bird! Zai! Zu! Destroy those pests!"  
  
Then, the Mechasauruses finally emerged from the waters. The first that came out is yet another Mechasaurus Bird. The second one is a Rhinoceros-like robot, the Mechasaurus Zai. The third one, the Mechasaurus Zu, is a two-headed giant reptile robot standing ground on shore. The Mechasaurus Bird makes the first attack as it lunges at the slow moving Gett Machines with its metal beak open as though ready to eat its prey. However, it was taken aback as a series of Vulcan bullets hit its face and body.   
  
"Michiru-san!" shouted Hayato.  
  
"Everyone, hurry and combine! I'll hold them off!" shouted Michiru.  
  
The other two Mechasauruses are about to fire their missiles, but were halted when they suddenly got hit from the sides by a series of projectiles. Duke Gorgon looks at the direction where the projectiles came from and it there, he sees a robot wearing a white cape and cowboy's hat and is holding a rifle.  
  
"Hey, hey! Looks like we came here on time!" shouted a man's voice from the cowboy robot with a sort of a southern cowboy accent.  
  
"It's the Texas Mac!" shouted Michiru. "Jack! Mary! Is it really you two?"  
  
"We'll keep these varmints busy!" shouted a female voice also coming from the cowboy robot. "You boys better combine right now!"  
  
"All right!" replied Ryoma. "Hayato, Musashi! Let's Change Getter!!!" then flies his Gett Machine vertically upwards.  
  
"Understood!" Hayato replies as he follows.  
  
"Let's do it!" says Musashi as he follows as well.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Ryoma shouts as he pulls a lever from his controls. "CHANGE~~~ GETTER 1! SWITCH ON!!!"  
  
Then the Yellow Gett Machine began to morph. Legs began forming from its rear as it combines with the White Gett Machine in front of it. Simultaneously, arms quickly shoot out of the White Gett Machine. Finally, the Red Gett Machine combined with the other two and a head was formed and a cape was released from its back. The combination sequence is complete.  
  
Getter Robo is ready for action.   
  
------------  
  
Part 3  
  
Suddenly, the Getter Robo fell down on one knee.  
  
"Hey! What happened?" Musashi asks.  
  
"The damage we took from the Mechasauruses was too much. Getter 1's power has gone down because of it!" explained Hayato.  
  
"How do you like that, Getter Robo!?!" laughs Duke Gorgon. "With you now weakened, you have no chance of defeating us! Today's the day you will lie down in your grave! And after that, so will Mazinger Z and Raideen!" He then waves his sword forwards once more. "METALBEASTS, GO!"  
  
Then from the Mikeros, out comes Dr. Hell's Metalbeast army. Garada K7, Daburas M2, Toros D2, and Abdullah U6 all come out to support the Mechasauruses on the ground. Then, the Giru Giru was deployed from the Mikeros to support the Mechasaurus Bird. The Giru Giru's appearance surprised the Getter Team.  
  
"A Vega Beast!?!" Ryoma shouts "How is that possible!?!"  
  
"But I thought all of the Vega Forces were defeated by Grendizer!" said Michiru. "How could they still exist?"  
  
"Oh no! We're outnumbered and outgunned!" shouted Jack. Then everyone received a transmission from Professor Saotome.  
  
"Everybody, listen! A battleship is on its way here along with Grendizer! They will come to support us!"  
  
"How long until they get here, father?" asked Michiru.  
  
"5 minutes!"  
  
"Then we'll just have to hold on until then!" Ryoma said. But he knows that although 5 minutes isn't that a long time, in the field of battle, 5 minutes is more like 5 hours.  
  
"Ryoma-kun! Can you run while on the ground?" asked Professor Saotome.  
  
"I think so, Professor!"  
  
"Good! I will launch a new weapon for Getter 1 from the hangar. It will aid you greatly in this battle. But once the weapon is launched you MUST catch it before the enemy destroys it, understood?"  
  
"Affirmative!"  
  
"Jack, Mary, and Michiru! Give the Getter 1 some cover!"  
  
"Yes, father!" replied Michiru  
  
"No problem, Professor!" said Mary.  
  
"We'll show these guys how we Texans deal with troublemakers!" said Jack.  
  
Then Duke Gorgon's robot army makes their attack. All of them fired their missiles. The target = Getter 1.  
  
"RYO!!!!!" Musashi shouts.  
  
"OPEN GETT!!!!" shouts Ryoma just before the Getter 1 is engulfed in flames and smoke as the missile barrage hits it.   
  
"Not even Getter Robo can survive a missile barrage attack!" said Duke Gorgon as he watches. As the smoke and flames slowly fade, below the feet of the Toros D2, a large drill suddenly came out of the ground and through the Metalbeast. The Metalbeast is then pushed upwards revealing the one that attacked it.   
  
"NO!" shouted Duke Gorgon. "Getter 2!?!"  
  
Just before the rest of Gorgon's robots could react, the Getter 2 aimed his drill-like arm at the nearest Metalbeast and fires it along with the impaled Toros D2. The impaled Toros D2 rams the nearest Metalbeast, which is the Abdullah U6, and explodes. The impact, blast, and burning flames were too much for the Abdullah U6 to resist, thus resulting in its end as well.  
  
"Nice job, Hayato!" Ryoma said.  
  
"No time to celebrate! We still have plenty more to deal with!" Hayato replied.  
  
Then both Garada K7 and Daburas M2 make their attack on the Getter 2, but were halted when the Texas Mac runs towards them and pulls out its twin Magnum pistols and fires at the two Metalbeasts, hitting them repeatedly on their heads. The two tried to turn around to counter but the Texas Mac continues firing on their heads until eventually, the cowboy robot runs out of ammo. Then, placing both tips of the pistols near its mouth, the Texas Mac blows the smoke from the guns as Garada K7 and Daburas M2 falls down to the ground. Their heads severely damaged. Then Texas Mac looks up to see the Lady Commando now engaging combat against the Mechasaurus Bird and the Vega Beast Giru Giru.   
  
"Brother! Michiru needs help!" said Mary.  
  
"Ok, my sister! Back her up! I'll help you from here!" replied Jack.   
  
Then Mary pulls a lever from her controls and the metal hat of the Texas Mac takes off from its head. Then, the hat of the Texas Mac fires a series of Vulcan bullets on the Giru Giru just in time before the Vega Beasts does a Spin Attack on Michiru. Angered by the interference, Giru Giru tries to attack again, but is taken aback by the Texas Mac as it fires its rifles on the Vega Beast. Michiru, on the other hand, has done well keeping the Mechasaurus Bird at bay as her Lady Commando fires its own Vulcan bullets and hits in the mouth of the Mechasaurus just before it releases fireballs from its beak.  
  
Meanwhile, Mechasauruses Zai and Zu fire their missiles on the Getter 2. However, none of the missiles hit Getter 2 thanks to its speed and agility. Then, pointing its drill arm on the Mechasaurus Zu, the drill starts to spin. Then it starts to spin faster and faster, until a tornado was formed and hits the Mechasaurus Zu. Though the tornado was not enough to send the Mechasaurus to the air, the Mechasaurus Zu screams as though it is in pain. That is because the tornado is also filled with high voltage electric currents to bring damage to its target. This is the effect of the Getter 2's attack, the 'Drill Storm'.  
  
This is now the Mechasaurus Zai's chance to counterattack. While Getter 2 is busy keeping Mechasaurus Zu at bay, the Rhinoceros-like robot starts charging right towards Getter 2. Then, suddenly, something strange happened -- The Mechasaurus just went THROUGH the Getter 2! It turns out that the Getter 2 the Mechasaurus attacked was nothing more but an illusion as it slowly fades away from sight - a technique known as 'After-image'. A move that enables the Getter 2 to move so fast, it creates an illusion of itself. As the confused Mechasaurus looked left and right to see where the Getter Robo is, Getter 2 reappeared right in front of the Mechasaurus. Then ANOTHER Getter 2 appeared on its rear. Both are still in their After-image state. The Mechasaurus Zai constantly turns around, trying to figure out which is the real Getter. Confused and dazed, the Mechasaurus roars. Then suddenly both After-image Getter 2s strike at the Mechasaurus. One drove its drill to the mouth. The other Getter drove its drill to the Mechasaurus's rear end.   
  
"DRILL PUNCH!" Hayato shouts as the Getter 2's drill was fired from its arm. A hole was drilled out of the Mechasaurus's rear end from the inside and the After-image Getter 2 from the Mechasaurus's rear disappeared as the flying drill went through it. Then the Mechasaurus Zai explodes engulfing the Getter 2.  
  
The real Getter 2 is at the Mechasaurus Zai's front all along.   
  
The Mechasaurus Zu, in desperation, fires its missiles from both its mouths continuously at the smoke and flames, hoping that the missiles hit the Getter, damaging it before it makes another move. The Mechasaurus continues firing until it cannot fire anymore. Then, it stands still and waits for the smoke and flames to clear to see if the Getter has taken damage. When the smoke and flames clear, the Getter 2 was nowhere to be found and when the Mechasaurus Zu looked further, tt saw that there is a hole dug on the ground. The Getter 2 has escaped.  
  
Then suddenly, from the waters behind the Mechasaurus Zu, yellow arms were stretched out to the surface and wraps around the Mechasaurus Zu by surprise. Slowly, a tank-like robot came out of the surface while continuously gripping tight its victim. Both heads of the Mechasaurus Zu cough out blood as the arms of its attacker continuous to spin around it, crushing its body. Like a large Python snake circling around and squeezes its victim.  
  
"Let's finish this, Getter 3!" Musashi laughs and grins as he pulls down a lever while shouting the name of his Getter's attack. "DAISETSU ZAN OROSHII!!!!!"  
  
Then the Getter 3 slowly lifts up its victim and starts doing a Giant Swing-like maneuver, then it starts to swing faster and faster. A tornado is then formed, surrounding the Getter and the Mechasaurus. Then, Getter 3 releases the Mechasaurus and the tornado sends the hapless two-headed reptile robot in the air and falls hard on the ground. Getter 3 finishes its assault by firing two large missiles from its head, destroying the immobile Mechasaurus. Shortly thereafter, Musashi just noticed the new weapon Professor Saotome mentioned ejected out of the institute and is in the air.  
  
"Ryoma!" Musashi calls.  
  
"I got it! OPEN GETT!" Ryoma shouts as the three Gett Machines separate and changed back to Getter 1, quickly leaps in the air and grabs the machinegun-like weapon, then aims it at the Mechasaurus Bird and fires. "GETTER MACHINEGUN FIRE!"  
  
Meanwhile, the Mechasaurus Bird has finally caught the Lady Commando off-guard and is about to strike when missiles from the Getter Machinegun hit the Pterodactyl-like robot continuously. The Lady Commando then fires its Vulcan bullets on the Mechasaurus Bird. Both missiles and Vulcans damaged the Mechasaurus severely as falls down hard on the ground and exploded. Seeing the Mechasaurus destroyed, the Giru Giru ignores the Texas Mac as it immediately executes its Spin Attack and goes toward the Getter 1.   
  
"Ryoma! Incoming!" shouted Hayato.  
  
"All right! GETTER WING!" Ryoma shouts as a red metal cape is released from the Getter 1's back and leaps high into the air, avoiding the Vega Beast's attack. Then, the Giru Giru stops its Spin Attack and fires laser beams from its shell. The Getter 1 dodges the beams and goes below the Vega Beast.   
  
"GETTER TOMAHAWK!!!!" Ryoma shouts as the Getter 1 pulls out a Tomahawk from its shoulder and strikes it at the Giru Giru's belly, slicing it open. Getter 1 then moves out of the way as the last of Duke Gorgon's mechs explode in the air.   
  
"Now it's your turn, Duke Gorgon!" Ryoma shouts  
  
"Well, well...it seems I have underestimated you. Even in your weakened state, you can still fight hard and well." Duke Gorgon said. "However...I AM NOT BEATEN YET! COME OUT, MECHASAURUS DAI!"  
  
Then suddenly, a barrage of missiles, fireballs, and Vulcan bullets are fired from the sea and hitting whatever it is on the ground or in the air. Fortunately, the Getter team, Michiru, and Texas Mac managed to stay out of the projectile barrage. Then, a gigantic two-headed dinosaur robot slowly emerged from the waters, roaring in its rage. A huge fortress complete with cannons and missiles is mounted on the dinosaur's back.   
  
"No...it can't be..." shocked Ryoma.  
  
"Mechasaurus Dai! But I thought we defeated it 7 years ago!" shouted Musashi. "Don't tell me King Gore is alive!"  
  
"No." said Hayato. "If King Gore were alive, he would not have been under Duke Gorgon in the first place. My hunch is that this Mechasaurus Dai is AI controlled. But even so, we have to be careful."  
  
"I'm picking up something on my radar! It's coming from the south!" Michiru said.  
  
"Is it the Grendizer?" asked Hayato.  
  
"No. I don't think so. But it's getting close."   
  
Hearing the conversation, Professor Saotome turned on the main screen in the main office to check the approaching craft. It was a Medea. Back at the Mikeros, Duke Gorgon sees it also. Then, the cargo doors of the Medea were opened and Ryoga, Daiken, and Irmgardt came out in their respective units.   
  
"Getter team! This is Lt. Irmgardt! Are you all right?" contacted Irmgardt.  
  
"Irmgardt! Is that you?" replied Ryoma.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here to help us!" said Michiru.  
  
Back at the institute, Professor Saotome was shocked at what he sees.  
  
"It can't be...! The Grungust Nishiki? But how?"  
  
Duke Gorgon was shocked to see it as well.  
  
"The Grungust Type II! Why is it here? Damn that Baron Ashler for failing to capture it!"  
  
Then shortly thereafter, Koji's team arrived at the scene. They all detached their rocket packs after landing on the ground.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't feather-brain Gorgon!" Koji shouts.  
  
"Mazinger Z! You have come!" surprised Duke Gorgon.   
  
"That's right, Duke Gorgon! And we're here to beat you again just like we did 7 years ago!"  
  
Duke Gorgon only laughs. "Do you honestly think you can beat me again? Not this time! With my Mikeros and the Mechasaurus Dai, you will all perish by my hand!"  
  
"Come on! Show me what you've got!" shouted Koji.  
  
"Everyone, proceed with caution! The Mechasaurus Dai is an extremely powerful enemy!" Hayato instructs everyone. "Don't take any reckless actions!"  
  
"Understood!" Irmgardt replies, and then turns to Ryoga. "You got that, Kazehino?"  
  
"Yes, I understand." Ryoga replies.  
  
"All right. Here's what we will do..." Irmgardt instructs everyone. "Koji-kun and Sayaka will try his best to get the enemy's attention while the Getter Team will attack from above. Daiken and I will strike from the sides and attempt to take some of the enemy's cannons."  
  
"Hey! Why can't I attack?" Shiro asks.  
  
"Because it's too dangerous for you, you idiot!" Koji quickly responds.  
  
"Hey! I can handle these baddies!"   
  
"No! Koji-san's right." Ryoga interrupts. "You're needed here with me and Boss as we don't have any weapons, so we both cannot attack the enemy directly."  
  
"But, doesn't your mecha use weapons too?" Shiro asks Ryoga. "Why can't you use them?"  
  
Ryoga did not answer. He knew that up to this point, he still cannot figure out how to use the Grungust Nishiki's weapons. Until then, his only means of offense is his skill in the Martial Arts. However, seeing how huge the Mechasaurus Dai is, punches and kicks won't be enough to defeat it.  
  
"All right. Does everyone understand the plan?" Irmgardt asks.  
  
"Understood." Everyone replied.  
  
"Very well. Begin to engage the enemy!"   
  
------------  
  
Part 3  
  
"All right, Sayaka-san! Let's do it!" said Koji.  
  
"Ready, Koji-kun!" Sayaka replied as she gets her Aphrodi A ready to attack. "Koushiryoku Missiles, fire!"  
  
"Missile Punch, fire!!!"   
  
Both Mazinger Z and Aphrodi A began firing a series of missiles in front of the Mechasaurus Dai. The Mechasaurus only reacted by making a low growl as though the missiles only stunned it lightly. Meantime, it was the Getter Team's turn to attack. Getter 1 starts by using its Getter Machinegun once more. The Lady Commando follows up with its Vulcan bullets while the Texas Mac leaps up in the air to fly, pulls out two twin magnum pistols and starts firing on its target. Though the attacks from the air and the ground are providing only minimal damage, they now began to irritate the Mechasaurus Dai.   
  
Now it was the two Gespensts to make their attack. They both rushed to the sides of the Mechasaurus and pulled out their Plasma Cutters. Then, the two charged at the giant fortress beast. Irmgardt used his Gespenst's boosters to jump up and threw the Plasma Cutter on one of the Mechasaurus Dai's cannons, destroying it. Daiken, being that his Gespenst's boosters are still inoperable, decides to jump towards the Mechasaurus, land both feet on the Mechasaurus's skin and IMMEDIATELY jump up backwards - a Triangle-Jump. Then, Daiken's Gespenst throws its Plasma Cutter to destroy another of the Mechasaurus's cannons.   
  
The attack was a success.  
  
"Ha! How's that?" Koji shouted. "Now it's time I make barbecued dinosaur meat out of you! Here's the final blow - BREAST FIRE!!!!!"  
  
A red beam of pure extreme heat energy is fired from the Mazinger Z's chest. The Mechasaurus Dai now makes a loud roar as it takes damage from the Breast Fire. Strangely, though, Duke Gorgon stands his ground and remains calm as the Mechasaurus Dai takes a lot of punishment. Duke Gorgon only made a grin as he watches the fight.  
  
Then, drills suddenly came out of the ground where both Mazinger Z and Aphrodi A are standing. Both were taken off balance as two Mechasauruses suddenly came up from the earth. From the air, Ryoma can easily recognize the two Mechasauruses as he has battled them before during the One-Year War. These two new Mechasauruses are modified T-Rex like dinosaurs, almost resembling that of the famous movie monster Godzilla. Metal armor covers the head and torso. Drills are mounted above their heads and their claws are specially designed not just to slash but even be used as an additional drill on its victims. The name of these Mechasauruses is the Mechasaurus Zen II.  
  
"Koji-kun! Sayaka-san!" Ryoma shouts, but before he could get the Getter 1 into action, Duke Gorgon makes his move. Twin laser beam are fired from the eyes of the fortress and hits the flying Texas Mac by surprise, sending it down. The Mikeros fires its beams once more on Getter 1, but Ryoma notices it this time and dodges. At the same time, however, the Mechasaurus Dai makes its move and fires its remaining cannons in the air, hitting Getter 1 just as it dodges the beams from the Mikeros. The cannons also hit the Lady Commando.  
  
"Damn!" grunts Irmgardt as the tides seem to change in favor of Duke Gorgon. And it is even more so when two more Mechasaurus Zen II units appeared from the ground and grabbed both Gespensts by the neck. Then, using their free metal claws, the Mechasaurus Zen II units spun them into a drill-like form and begins driving it right on the cockpits of the two Gespensts.   
  
"OH NO! WE'RE IN DEEP TROUBLE!" Boss shouts as it seems only him, Ryoga, and Shiro are the only ones left. The Getter Team's down, Koji, Sayaka, Irmgardt, and Daiken are under attack by the four Mechasauruses. And both the Mikeros and the Mechasaurus Dai are ready to make their next move.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Shiro asks.  
  
Ryoga grits his teeth and grunts. He knows he has to think fast as Koji and the others are now facing grave danger. Then, he gives out his instructions to Shiro and Boss.  
  
"Shiro! Attack the two Mechasauruses from the air! Try to get their attention!"  
  
"Huh? Uh...Ok!" Shiro replies and moves his TFO upwards. "Missiles fire!" he shouts as he attacks the two Mechasaurus attacking Mazinger Z and Aphrodi A.   
  
"Boss! Attack the Mechasaurus on the right! I'll attack on the left!"  
  
"O~~~K!" Boss shouts as he and Ryoga move their mechas simultaneously. Then, while the two Mechasauruses are distracted from Shiro's attacks, both the Grungust Nishiki and the Bossborot threw a straight punch on them.  
  
"SPECIAL BOROT PUNCH!" Boss shouts as the Bossborot lands a hard punch on one Mechasaurus Zen II, knocking it down. The other Mechasaurus was knocked back by the punch from the Grungust Nishiki. It then follows up its attack with two kicks to the side, two body blows and an uppercut and finishes with a roundhouse kick to the stomach. The Mechasaurus Zen II then reels back until its side-by-side with the other Mechasaurus Zen II that has recently got up. Then both the Grungust Nishiki and the Bossborot rushed towards the two Mechasauruses and executed a Double Drop Kick on both of them. The two Mechasauruses then flipped over, but as they landed on the ground, they made their retreat by drilling deep below the surface. With the first two Zen II units taken out for a while, Ryoga immediately rushes to aid Irmgardt and Daiken. To his surprise, both made their moves to take out their attackers. Irmgardt activated his Gespenst's boosters to loosen the Zen II's grip on his unit and does a knee attack to the head. As the Zen II reels back, while still in mid-air, Irmgardt uses the boosters again to rush his Gespenst forward and execute an air kick to the face. Daiken's counter move is by using his Geshpenst's Smash Beam right at the other Zen II's face, followed by a rush-in punch to the gut, an uppercut, and finishes with a side kick to the gut. Like the previous two, the remaining Mechasaurus Zen II units dived down below the earth to retreat and regroup.  
  
"Lt. Irmgardt! Lt. Daiken! Are you two all right?" Ryoga contacts both of them.  
  
"Affirmative." Irmgardt responds. "What about Koji and Sayaka?"  
  
"We're ok, Irmgardt-san." Koji replies. "Just a bit shaken up from those two Mechasauruses."  
  
"Getter Team! Are you...AAGH!!" before Irmgardt could finish his sentence, he was taken down by beam attacks from Duke Gorgon's Mikeros.  
  
"Lt. Irmgardt!" Ryoga shouts. Then suddenly, the feeling returned to him again, this time, giving him a sense that grave danger is approaching him. Then, as he looks to the right, he sees the Mechasaurus Dai now rushing in on him and quickly turns around swinging its giant tail at the Grungust.   
  
"Ryo-kun, watch out!" Koji shouts as he rushes towards the Grungust Nishiki and pushes it away. The giant tail then hits Mazinger Z instead, sending it up in the air and crashing down to the ground.   
  
"KOJI-KUN!!" Sayaka shouts.  
  
"KABUTO!!!" shouts Boss.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" Shiro cries.  
  
As the Grungust Nishiki, slowly gets up, Ryoga can see the Mazinger Z lying motionless on the ground.  
  
"Koji-san!" Ryoga shouts.   
  
Then the Mechasaurus Dai opens its mouths and prepares to fire missiles, but was halted when Daiken's Gespenst fires its Smash Beams. However, Duke Gorgon notices this and delivers a strong blow to the Gespenst by firing its own beams.   
  
"Lt. Daiken!" Ryoga shouts and tries to attend to him, but was taken back when two of the Mechasaurus Zen II units emerged from the earth and blocked his way. The other two blocked Sayaka, Boss, and Shiro's path as they try to attend the fallen Mazinger Z. Ryoga and the others then stayed together as the Zen II units surround them. Duke Gorgon laughs as he sees that victory is within his grasp.  
  
"Observe! Your friends have fallen! Now you too will join them!" he shouts.  
  
"Rats! What are we going to do now?" Shiro worries. "Big brother and the Getter Team are still down!"  
  
"And Lt. Daiken and Lt. Irmgardt are out too..." said Sayaka.  
  
"WAAAH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE!!!!" wails Boss.  
  
"Pull yourself together, Boss!" Sayaka scolds him, then asks Ryoga. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
Ryoga tries to think, then notices notices that the Getter Robo is gone. Only the Texas Mac, Mazinger Z, and the Lady Commando remained on the ground. He then concluded that the Getter Robo might have transformed to Getter 2 and hid under the ground. Seeing a chance to turn the tides of the battle, he began talking to Sayaka and the others.  
  
"All right, listen, everybody. Sayaka-san and I are going to distract these Mechasauruses as much as we can. Boss, you are to check to see if the rest of the Getter team members are all right. Shiro, go to Mazinger Z and see if Koji is all right. We're all going to do this on my signal, got it?"  
  
"OK." Everyone agreed.  
  
"Are you done saying your prayers?" Duke Gorgon calls out. "Then, prepare to die!"  
  
Suddenly, Getter 2 resurfaces to the surprise of everyone but Ryoga.   
  
"DRILL PUNCH!!" Hayato shouts as the Getter 2's drill-like arm is fired and hits one of the Mechasaurus Zen II units.   
  
"NOW!" Ryoga shouts and everyone made his or her move. Ryoga and Sayaka executed a Lariat to bring down the rest of the Mechasaurus units. Boss quickly goes for the Rocket Packs. Shiro moves his TFO towards Mazinger Z. The Duke, seeing his adversaries' new course of action, makes his move by attacking again with his Mikeros. Only this time, his attack was stopped when a wave of lightning attacked the Mikeros from the rear.  
  
"SPACE THUNDER~~~!!!" a voice shouted as another wave of lightning hits the Mikeros once again.  
  
"Space Thunder?" Ryoga wondered.  
  
"Could it be...?" said Sayaka.   
  
"Finally! We've got some backup!" shouted Ryoma.  
  
"Now the tides have turned." Hayato said.   
  
Ryoga, Sayaka, and Getter Robo looked up in the sky to confirm it and there, they saw a white saucer-like ship similar to the Vega Beast, however a robot suddenly came out of its saucer shell and they all heard the voice from what seems to be the voice of the robot's pilot.  
  
"GRENDIZER, GO!!!!!"   
  
------------  
  
Part 4  
  
"Grendizer?" wondered Ryoga as he watches the airborne robot continuing its attack on the Mikeros. Then, he had a sudden feeling that he has seen and heard of the name before. But Ryoga was fully aware that he has no time to think as he sees the missiles of the Mechasaurus Dai have been fired and is heading straight for him and Sayaka. Quickly he moves his Grungust Nishiki towards Sayaka's Aphrodi A and both ducked down in time as the missiles missed their target.   
  
"You ok, Sayaka-san?" Ryoga asks.   
  
"Yes, I'm all right." Sayaka responds.  
  
"Doggone it!" he grunted. "That thing is really getting the best of us! We have to take it down and we have to do it now!"   
  
Then just as the Mechasaurus Dai is about to make its attack, two beams of light from the air hit the Mechasaurus Dai and it has caught its attention. There it looked at and see two fighter crafts. One is a white craft and the other is a blue craft with drills. Then slowly flying behind the two fighters is a giant battleship.   
  
"That ship..." Ryoga said to himself as he can easily recognize the ship's size and shape.   
  
"Look! To your right!" Hayato shouts at Ryoga. Ryoga then turned to see the Mechasaurus Zen II units have regrouped and all are making a charge attack on him, Sayaka, and Getter 2. Just as Sayaka and Getter 2 prepare for the attack, the Grungust Nishiki stood in front of them.  
  
"Ryoga-kun! What are you doing?" said Sayaka.  
  
"What's that pilot doing?" complained Hayato as Ryoga suddenly rushed towards the four Mechasaurus Zen II units. Then, as the Grungust Nishiki gets close, it makes a leap in the air and delivers a kick to the side of the face of one Mechasaurus Zen II, knocking it to the side. Then, as soon as the Grungust Nishiki lands both feet on the ground, it quickly executed a Roundhouse Kick on the remaining Mechasauruses just as they get close to strike.   
  
"That move..." Ryoma said as he witnessed how the Grungust Nishiki executed its attack.  
  
Seeing the Mechasauruses knocked down for a while once again, Ryoga turned to Sayaka.  
  
"Go, Sayaka-san!" he said. "The rest of us will take care of things here. You go help Lt. Irmgardt and Lt. Daiken!"  
  
Meanwhile, Duke Gorgon has had about enough of the Grendizer pummeling his Mikeros. He then turned the Mikeros around to and began firing a series of beams on the Grendizer. However, the Grendizer was too fast to hit. But that changed when the Mechasaurus Dai suddenly fired its cannons to keep its attackers at bay and immediately fired missiles on the Grendizer. The missiles hit the flying mecha on its back and send it down.   
  
"Daisuke-san!" a female voice shouted as the white fighter craft fled towards the falling Grendizer. The Mechasaurus Dai tried to attack the white craft, but was kept back by the attacks from the blue fighter craft. Duke Gorgon, on the other hand, now has a bigger problem as the white battleship is attacking his Mikeros. To make things worse, a brown robot appeared from the white battleship and is providing additional firepower against the Mikeros. The white craft then docks onto the back of the Grendizer and the Grendizer takes its flight once again.   
  
"Daisuke-san! Are you all right?" asked the female pilot of the white craft.  
  
"I'm ok, Hikaru," answered the Grendizer pilot. "Let's go help Maria and the others."  
  
"Ok." Hikaru replies.  
  
Back on the ground, Getter 2 and the Grungust Nishiki are doing well in battling with the four Mechasaurus Zen II units. However, for Ryoga's case, he knows it will take more than punches and kicks to ultimately defeat the two Mechasauruses he's handling. Then, it came at one point where one of the Mechasauruses fired missiles and hit the Grungust Nishiki's face. While no damage has been done, it has, however, affected Ryoga's vision in battle, which gave the other Mechasaurus a chance to strike hard at the rear side of the Grungust. Both Mechasauruses then drove their drill-formed claws on the blue robot, trying to damage its armor. Surprisingly, the drill attacks did not cause much damage. But the shock from the drill attacks is taking its toll on Ryoga. Also, the drill attacks are keeping the Grungust Nishiki unable to move.   
  
"RUST HURRICANE!" a voice shouted and a burst of wind hits and lifts up the Mechasaurus behind the Grungust Nishiki airborne. Though the Rust Hurricane did not completely turn the Mechasaurus into rust because of its skin, it has turned the other metallic parts of its body into such. Because parts of its head are metallic, the Rust Hurricane has affected the AI chip in its brain, resulting for the Mechasaurus to no longer function as it falls hard on the earth. With the other Mechasaurus out, the Grungust Nishiki can now move despite the drill attack. With this, the blue robot grabs the drill arm of the Mechasaurus Zen II, twists it, and pushes it away. The Mechasaurus Zen II then opens its mouth to fire its missiles, but as it's about to fire, the Grungust Nishiki lunges its fist right at the mouth of the Mechasaurus Zen II, resulting for the missile to explode inside the mouth of the Mechasaurus. The Mechasaurus Zen II then breathes out smoke from its mouth as it slowly falls to the ground and stays motionless. Ryoga then turns around to see the Mazinger Z now up and ready.  
  
"Koji-san!" Ryoga shouted. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm still a little bit shaken up, but I'm all right." He replied.  
  
"Yeah! And I have to slap your face several times just because you were asleep!" Shiro suddenly shouted as his TFO flies over the Mazinger Z.  
  
"Shut up, Shiro!" Koji shouted.  
  
Then, a loud explosion was heard from the short distance. One of the Mechasaurus Zen II units has been destroyed due to taking severe damage from the Getter 2's Drill Punch. The last remaining Mechasaurus Zen II then tries to flee, only to meet two missiles coming from the Aphrodi A, followed by a Drill Storm from the Getter 2, sending the Mechasaurus in the air. Then taking hits from the Texas Mac and Lady Commando. Then taking more hits from Irmgardt's Gespenst, and is finished off by Daiken's Gespenst's Smash Beam.  
  
"Everyone! Are you all ok?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"We're all ok, Kazehino-kun." Irmgardt replied. "Now let's bring this giant lizard back where it came from!"  
  
"Lt. Kazahara! Come in, Lt. Kazahara! Report your status!" a female voice was heard from Irmgardt's transmission.  
  
"This is Lt. Kazahara! All units are alive and well!" Irmgardt replied. "About to engage combat with the enemy, over!"  
  
"Roger, Lieutenant, over!"   
  
Meanwhile, Duke Gorgon is now in big trouble as his Mikeros is receiving too much damage from the attacks from the brown mecha and the white battleship.   
  
"This is too much!!!" he shouted and gives the order to flee. While still receiving further damage from the white battleship and the brown mecha, the Mikeros has successfully left the scene of the battle. Now, only the Mechasaurus Dai is left.  
  
"SCREW CRUSHER PUNCH!" shouted the Grendizer pilot as the robot's arms are detached the same way as Mazinger Z's Rocket Punch. Only this time, the fists are covered with red colored metal blades forming a drill as they spin towards the Mechasaurus Dai. However, the Mechasaurus Dai uses its tail to parry the Screw Crusher Punch.   
  
"BREAST FIRE!" Koji shouted as the Mazinger Z fires its heat beam at the Mechasaurus Dai. It is then followed by shots from the Texas Mac's Twin Magnums, Lady Commando's Vulcan bullets, TFO's missiles, Aphrodi A's missiles, and Daiken's Geshpenst's Smash Beam. Despite the so much firepower, the Mechasaurus Dai still stands and starts swinging its tail on Ryoga and the others. Fortunately, Ryoga's group manages to stay clear from the giant tail.  
  
"Darn it!" Koji grunted. "This monster is even more powerful than we thought!"  
  
"Koji-kun! Koji-kun!" Koji receives a transmission from the Grendizer pilot. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Daisuke-san!" Koji replied. "We're ok, here, but this monster needs to be taken out right now!"  
  
"I know! Let's combine all our power to take it out!"  
  
"Right! Let's give it all we've got!" Koji shouts as he gets his Mazinger Z ready for its next attack. "BREAST FIRE!!!!!"  
  
"My turn!" Daisuke shouts. "KENJYURYOKU STORM!!!" From the V-shaped chest of Grendizer, a large beam with rainbow-like colors is fired and hits the Mechasaurus Dai. But the attacks from both Mazinger Z and Grendizer are not enough.  
  
"Hayato! Musashi!" Ryoma calls them.  
  
"I got you, Ryoma!" replied Hayato.  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Musashi.  
  
"OPEN GETT!" Hayato shouts as the Getter 2 separates itself.   
  
"CHANGE GETTER 1, SWITCH ON!" Ryoma shouts as the Gett Machines combined into Getter 1 once again. Then, it flies up in the air and Ryoma shouts the name of its attack.  
  
"GETTER BEAM~~~~!!" From the abdomen of Getter 1, a red beam made of pure Getter energy is fired and hits the Mechasaurus Dai. Now the two-headed fortress beast roars as it takes damage from three beam attacks.   
  
"It seems to be working." Ryoga says as he watches.  
  
"Right." Irmgardt agrees and gives out instructions to the others. "All units with projectile attacks, redirect fire on the enemy!"  
  
Everyone complied with Irmgardt's instruction and all fire their projectile weapons on the Mechasaurus Dai. Even the white battleship and the brown mecha standing on its launch pad gave support fire. Only the Grungust Nishiki, Irmgardt's Gespenst, and the Bossborot did not attack, as they have no projectile weapons.   
  
"This is not good, Lt. Irmgardt." Ryoga says as he observes the situation. "If the enemy does not fall from this one, its massive size can still change the outcome."  
  
Irmgardt nodded. Because of the Mechasaurus Dai's massive size, it can still break away from the combined projectile attacks. If a victory is to be ensured, more firepower is needed. Irmgardt knows that only Ryoga's Grungust Nishiki can perform such an attack, if only Ryoga knows how to.   
  
Then, the Mechasaurus Dai roared loudly as it takes more damage. But as Ryoga watches, suddenly, the mysterious feeling returned again. The next thing to happen, from Ryoga's eyes, the whole scenery changed.   
  
"What...what is this?" Ryoga wondered as he looked around. What was once a forest was replaced with ruined buildings. The white blue sky turned into a dark, black night. And instead of seeing the Mechasaurus Dai being hit by projectile attacks, it was replaced by another robot - a Mobile Suit. As the Mobile Suit gets hit, Ryoga heard the scream of a woman. At the same time, Ryoga suddenly felt great pain in his head. And the pain gets stronger. Then, more pain is felt throughout his body. But it's not like the pain in his head. The pain in his body is felt as though a burst of flame is burning him from skin to bone within seconds.  
  
"My body..." Ryoga tries to speak. "Why...am...I...in...pain? It's as if...It's as if..."   
  
Ryoga then screamed aloud.   
  
Suddenly, electricity surged throughout the cockpit. Several screens appeared showing a series of numbers and letters. Ryoga then tries to release his 'Rage of The Beast' in hopes of fighting against the pain. But the pain gets stronger and stronger. Ryoga tries hard, but the pain just gets worse. Then, out of desperation, Ryoga gave his all as he screams aloud. As he does so, a strange light surged throughout his body. His eyes then started to flash.  
  
Outside, back in the world of reality, the Grungust Nishiki's eyes flashed as well as it slowly raises its arms forward. The rotating motors located on top of each of its shoulders began to spin. The near star-shaped chest began to glow an illuminating light. Irmgardt could not believe at what he sees.  
  
Inside the cockpit of the brown robot, the pilot could not believe either at the sight of the Grungust Nishiki.  
  
"No...it can't be..." said the pilot.  
  
"...The Maxi Blaster!" said Irmgardt. "But how...and why...?" He then tries to communicate with Ryoga, but to no avail. Then, the same light that surged through Ryoga appeared and surrounded the Grungust Nishiki as the light from its chest gets brighter and brighter until finally, a huge bursting beam is blasted from the chest and hits the Mechasaurus Dai. The Mechasaurus Dai roared as it gets hit as the Maxi Blaster blasts through its body and even through the water. Then, after a moment of silence, the Mechasaurus Dai gives off a large explosion.   
  
As the sky is covered in a thick layer of flame and smoke, electricity surged inside and out of the Grungust Nishiki. Then, the glowing eyes faded as it slowly leans back and falls hard on the ground. And Ryoga passes out.  
  
------------  
  
Part 5  
  
Ryoga opened his eyes. All he sees is a white ceiling lit by a fluorescent lamp. Just by looking up to the ceiling is enough for Ryoga to know that he is no longer inside the cockpit of the Grungust Nishiki. When he looked at his right, he sees a table. Some fruits, cookies, and a beverage lay on the table. Not much of a hospital food, he thought, but at least not the same as the ones when he was confined to a hospital in his early age where the food served to him was the worst.   
  
Then, Ryoga heard a sound of a door opened from his left. He turned his head and a woman entered a room. She wore a pink nurse outfit, yet the outfit seemed so skin-tight to her that he could easily notice 'something' erecting out of it from her chest. Ryoga made a big gulp as he stared right at her. The woman closed her eyes and traced her fingertips through her blue-colored hair, whose length is all the way down to her lower back. Her nose and lips were small and the color of her eyes is black. After grooming her hair, she slowly runs her hands around her pink shirt down under her bosoms, straightening her shirt out. The size of the woman's bosom really made Ryoga's eyes open wide. He then tries to resist the thoughts of perversion flowing through his mind. He knows very well that he has a huge weakness for women of beautiful figure, though Uriko, Rena, Hime, and Yui were exceptions as, despite the four having really attractive bodies, he was able to get along with them without his perverted thoughts getting in the way.   
  
Then again, there's always the great philosopher Aristotle saying that, "One swallow does not make a summer".  
  
Ryoga then suddenly caught himself off guard when the woman's eyes turned to his.  
  
"Oh. You must be awake." She said.  
  
"Um...I...ah..." Ryoga tries his best to say something as to give the woman the impression that he wasn't staring at her.   
  
"Well? How are you feeling?" she asks as she slowly approaches him.  
  
"Err...I'm...ok, I guess." He replied as he tries to lift himself up. But then, he felt a surge of pain tingling through his body and quickly falls back to his bed. He grits his teeth and grunted as he placed his hand on his chest where the pain hurt the most.   
  
Then, he felt the woman's hand touching his.   
  
"Now, now, take it easy," said the woman as she looked at Ryoga. As Ryoga looked back at her up close, he can clearly see her cleavage exposed at the lower portion of his eyes. Once more, his perverted thought tries to take over, but Ryoga tries his best not to fall into temptation and to narrow his eyes on her bosom. Instead, he tries to make a conversation.  
  
"Where...am I?"  
  
Suddenly, the woman's fingers touched his lips. "Don't speak for now. You're still in pain. You just relax, ok?"  
  
Ryoga could feel his heart beating fast. The woman's beauty and gestures has really mesmerized him. Once more, his perverted thought tries to take over with a much stronger force. Ryoga tries to fight back by maintaining calm and cool and keeping his logic mind maintains its stand. But that slowly seems impossible when the woman slowly pulled down his blanket and starts unbuttoning his shirt.   
  
"What...what are you...?"  
  
"I told you not to speak."  
  
Ryoga tried to reply by saying "I'm sorry." But he decides to follow the woman's instructions and kept quiet. He then shivered a bit as his chest is now fully exposed.  
  
"Now, just close your eyes, relax, and take a deep breath, all right?" said the woman.   
  
Ryoga does as he was told, but he then takes a deep breath the woman's hand touch his chest. The sensational feeling has made his perverted thoughts stronger than ever. The temptation has slowly taken over his mind. And the temptation is much stronger when her hands began to move very slowly over his chest. But all that came to a halt when the woman's fingers applied pressure to his chest. A surge of pain quickly replaced the sensational feeling and Ryoga grits his teeth and grunted. The woman ceased applying pressure and looks at Ryoga with concern.  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked.  
  
Eyes still closed and gritting his teeth to fight the pain, Ryoga nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll apply a lighter pressure for you, but I can't promise it'll not hurt." She said, then begins applying lighter pressure on his chest. Ryoga hands grasps on the cloth of his blanket as the he still felt the pain, but as the woman applies more pressure over time, the pain lessens and becomes comfort. Ryoga ceased gritting his teeth and made a sighed in relaxation. The woman smiled at him as her massage treatment for pain is working. After applying pressure on his chest, she then massaged his shoulders, arms, neck, and the head.  
  
"There. All done." She said. "Feeling better?"  
  
Ryoga opened his to look at her, smiled, and nodded. The woman smiled back, then helps Ryoga up.   
  
"Can I speak now?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, you can." She giggled. Ryoga wondered what she's giggling about, but he sticks to his previous question.  
  
"Where am I? Am I at the Saotome Research Institute?"  
  
"No. You're inside the sickbay of our battleship."   
  
"Battleship? You mean I'm inside the White Base?"  
  
"You know the White Base?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Well, I never get to see it personally, but I've heard much about it from watching documentaries about the One-Year War and saw pictureds of it in class."  
  
"Well, you are half correct."  
  
"Half correct?" he wondered.  
  
"The real White Base was destroyed at the end of the One-Year War. This is simply a replica of the White Base with some modifications such as increased space for cargo and such."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"We have not given an official name yet, but for now, you can it the 'White Base Kai'."  
  
Then suddenly, the woman heard Ryoga's stomach grumble.   
  
"Oh! You must be hungry!" she then takes a cookie from the table. "Here, open wide."  
  
Ryoga opened his mouth as the woman fed him with a cookie. His eyes suddenly opened wide as he tasted the flavor of the cookie.  
  
"Strawberry Jam filled cookies?" Ryoga spoke loudly. "They're my favorite!"  
  
"Really? I'm glad!" she giggled. "Sorry though if this is what we can offer you. I'm afraid none of us here have a good knowledge of cooking."  
  
"So these cookies are...?"  
  
"We bought them whenever we stop by at shops. We mostly buy ready-to-eat foods or those that can be cooked by pouring in hot water."  
  
"I see..."   
  
"Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves yet! My name is Naomi Walters."  
  
"The name's...Ryoga Kazehino."  
  
"Ryoga...that's a nice name..." she smiles. "Anyway, Miss Mao wishes to see you if you're feeling all right. But let me feed you first before we go to the bridge." She then takes another cookie from the table. "Now say 'Aah...'"  
  
After having cookies, fruits, and milk, Ryoga has left the sickbay. With the nurse Naomi as her guide, Ryoga proceeds to the bridge of the White Base Kai. When he and Naomi entered the room, his eyes and mouth opened wide in amazement as he looked around the large room.  
  
"Wow..." he gasped. "I can't believe I'm inside the White Base..."  
  
"I told you." Naomi replied. "This is only a-"  
  
"A replica, I know. But still, it has almost the same features as the original White Base. So I'm really much excited that I get to be here."  
  
"Kazehino-kun, we've been expecting you." Daiken called him.  
  
"Oh. Lt. Daiken. Lt. Irmgardt."   
  
"So, is this the one?" a woman sitting at the Captain's chair which is raised above asked before she lowers it. Her pink-colored hair reached down to the back of her neck, with bangs almost covering her left eye. Her spiky hair design can almost give one the impression that she's a male. She has pink eyes and from the design of her eyes, she seems to be Chinese. Her physical figure is slim as most. She wears a white shirt covered in a white jacket with dark red trim on her sleeves and a blue collar. For her lower body, she wears blue jeans and leather shoes. After lowering the chair down to the floor, the captain gets off and meets Ryoga with a smile.  
  
"Greetings and welcome to my ship. My name is Lynn Mao."  
  
"Please to meet you, Captain Mao. My name is--"  
  
"Ryoga Kazehino. Irmgardt and Daiken told me much about you."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Then, he remained quiet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Well...I...um..." Ryoga tries his best to explain his silence. For the most part, he has a lot of questions to ask to Captain Mao, but since he's inside a battleship and talking to the Captain, he has no right to speak unless told to - at least that's what he knows when it comes to things concerning of being in the military. As he tries to make up an explanation, he stopped when he saw the captain giggle.  
  
"Well, if you're nervous, don't be." Lynn told him. "We're not an army like the Federation or the Japanese Military so formality's thrown right out of the window. You're free to speak whenever you want to."  
  
"Very well. As you wish, Captain." He replied.  
  
"You're too modest. Well, I guess it can't be helped."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. Anyway, I can tell from your face that you have a lot of questions you want answered. I'll get straight to the point. I'm not only the Captain of this ship; I'm also the pilot of the Hückebein EX."  
  
"Hu...ke...Hu..."  
  
"It's Hück-e-bein. It's German."  
  
"I see. I'm sorry. I'm afraid I could not get how it's spelled nor how it is pronounced."  
  
"Well, if it really is that difficult for you, you can call it as 'Hyukebine'. At least that's how it is said in Japanese. I assume you call the mecha you pilot as the 'Grungust'?"  
  
"Yes. Is that in German?"  
  
"Well, not really."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know how to spell or even pronounce it in German either!" she giggled.  
  
Ryoga was speechless at Lynn's response. The others inside the bridge simply turned their attention away from Lynn. After she looked at the situation, Lynn coughed as if trying to get back to her serious side and talks again to Ryoga.  
  
"Well, aside from that, I'm also the head of Mao Industries."  
  
"Mao Industries?" Ryoga replied as he remembered Professor Yumi mentioned the name before. "Then the Grungust Nishiki is..."  
  
"The Grungust Type II is a project of Mao Industries in association with the Divine Crusaders and the Federation. While we have made the interior and exterior designs, many of the Grungust's special parts were from the DC and the funds for building it came from the Federation. The main purpose of building the Grungust Type II is for the Federation to observe its overall capabilities for possible mass-production of the unit for future use."  
  
"I see…" Ryoga thought. "So the attack on Hokkaido…"  
  
"We were supposed to begin a new series of tests of the Grungust's capabilities in a few days when the attack in Hokkaido happened. I've been informed of what happened when that event took place."  
  
"I guess there's no room for apology for piloting a robot that is supposed to be in its top secrecy."  
  
"The irony for that is, if it not for you piloting it, Baron Ashler would have been successful in capturing the Grungust Nishiki."  
  
"So...what will happen to me now?"  
  
"I've got good news and bad news for you. The good news is that we're not a military faction, though we have fighting units of our own, so you will not receive any punishment whatsoever. The bad news is that a device is installed within the Grungust Nishiki which allows the mecha only respond from the commands of its first pilot."  
  
"So, you mean I'm the first pilot?"  
  
"That's the strange part. You see Daiken was actually the first Grungust Type II pilot before you came along. And, it seems you've managed to master the unit's Basic Motion Control System, which allows you to move the Grungust as it were your very own body. What's even stranger is that you somehow managed to use the Grungust's weapons even though you're not a NewType."  
  
"NewType?"  
  
"It's a long story about it, but to make it simple, being a NewType is like being an Esper. You can communicate at great distances by thought alone. But you can only be one if you have spent a large portion of your life in space."  
  
"In space? But I lived on Earth my whole life! I've never been to space!"  
  
"That's what's puzzling me. My only hunch about this is that it may have something to do with one of the devices installed inside the Grungust Type II. Well, in any case, the test must continue and since the Grungust has chosen you, I ask that you remain here with us as the Grungust Nishiki's test pilot."  
  
"Test pilot? Me?" surprised Ryoga.  
  
"You must be joking, Captain!" Daiken protests. "He is only a boy and you want him to pilot a top secret robot!?!"  
  
Lynn then turned to Daiken. "Lieutenant, I know how you feel about this. But we can't be sure if the Grungust will accept you as its pilot again. And with the forces like Dr. Hell now back at work, we need to get the tests done at the soonest possible time." She turns back to Ryoga. "I'm sorry, Ryo. But I ask that you be our official test pilot for the Grungust. You may return home once the tests are over."  
  
At first Ryoga didn't like the idea of being a pilot as he is more worried on how his friends are doing after the event in Hokkaido. But seeing the current situation he is in, he has not much of a choice. For that he nodded back at Lynn in agreement.  
  
"You've made a very wise decision, Ryo." Lynn said. From this point on until the end of the test, you will be our test pilot. Daiken will be your guide in both the tests and in your training of piloting the Grungust."  
  
"Yes, Captain." Ryoga replied, though feeling a sense of guilt as he feels responsible to removing Daiken's position as Grungust Nishiki test pilot.  
  
"Your test and training will begin as soon as we reached our next destination, which is the Japanese Army's Far East Base located near Tokyo. Until then, feel free to make yourself comfortable within the ship." Lynn then called on Naomi. "Naomi, will you please escort Ryo to where he'll be sleeping?"  
  
"Ok, Captain." Naomi replied. "Let's go, Ryo-kun."  
  
"All right." Ryoga replied and followed her. Before he left the room, he took one more look at Daiken, who is still upset over Lynn's decision. As they walked their way to Ryoga's quarters, they then met up with Koji and Sayaka.  
  
"There you are!" Koji shouted.  
  
"Koji-san! Sayaka-san! What are you two doing here?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Miss Mao has asked us to stay here and assist her in her mission." Sayaka answered  
  
"Mission?"  
  
"Well, I really don't know what the mission is all about. But we accepted anyway."   
  
"Naomi? Does the mission mean the test on the Grungust Nishiki?"  
  
"Well, that's just one of them." Naomi answered. "There are others missions but I'm afraid I'm in no position to tell those."  
  
"I see..." Ryoga said. He then turned his attention back to Koji and Sayaka. "But, what of the Photo-Atomic Power Lab? Is it safe to leave the place by itself without Mazinger Z to defend it?"  
  
"We've talked to Professor Yumi and he gave us full permission to stay here." Koji replied. "He says it's very important that we stay here and he looked so serious about it even though there is a risk Dr. Hell's goons will attack again."  
  
"Koji-kun!" a voice was heard from the back. Three individuals, 2 young women and a young man approached Ryoga and the others.   
  
"Daisuke-san! Hikaru-san! Maria-san!" Koji said.  
  
"Do you know them, Koji-san?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"They're from Professor Umon's Research Center." Koji answered. "Ryo-kun, I'd like to introduce to you my friend and Grendizer pilot..."  
  
"Fleed. Duke Fleed." The Grendizer pilot interrupted. He had short brown hair and a face that almost suggests he is Japanese. Like Koji, his body is slim built, but slightly muscular. He also wears a cowboy's outfit minus the hat and boots.  
  
"Duke Fleed? But why is Koji-san calling you 'Daisuke-san'?"  
  
"'Daisuke' is the name I use here on Earth. Duke Fleed is my real name. It's kind of a long story to tell."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"I'm Hikaru Makiba. I'm the pilot of the Double Spacer. The white craft you saw in battle that linked with Grendizer," said the woman. Like Duke Fleed, she too wears a cowboy outfit. Her body is well built though she's slightly slimmer than Sayaka's. She too has brown, straight hair and eyes hat suggest she's Japanese, but from the way she speaks, it's almost like she is a natural cowgirl.   
  
"And I'm Maria Grace Fleed. Duke's sister and pilot of the Drill Spacer." said the other woman in a skimpy blue outfit. Her hair is just as long as Sayakas only a little spiky and has almost the same built as hers. She then turns her attention to Koji with a smile on her face. "Koji-san. It's good to see you again."  
  
Koji smiled back at Maria. Then suddenly realizes that Sayaka's with him. "Oh, by the way! I'd like to introduce..."  
  
"There's no need, Koji-kun." Sayaka said in a slightly toned down voice. Then slowly approaches Maria and offers a handshake. "Hi. My name is Sayaka. Koji-kun has told me a lot about you."  
  
"Ah! You must be Sayaka. Koji-san has told me a lot of good things about you." She said with a smile as she shakes Sayaka's hand. Sayaka smiled back.   
  
"Well, I'm afraid I have to get going." Sayaka said.  
  
"To where?" Koji asks.  
  
"None of your business, Koji-kun!" she frowned, then turned her attention back at Maria. "Well, let's talk another time, all right?"  
  
"All right." Maria replied. "I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
"Well, see you!" said Sayaka as she then walks away from Koji and the others, much to Koji's confusion as to why she acted so...strange.  
  
"By the way, Koji-kun," said Duke. "I've heard the Jet Scrander of Mazinger Z's been badly damaged when Count Brocken attacked the Photo-Atomic Power Laboratory."  
  
"I'm afraid so, Daisuke-san." Koji replied. "I never thought Dr. Hell would get a hold of a Vega Beast as well as Mechasauruses under his command."  
  
"So am I. Yet, we have no indication that Emperor Vega has finally come to Earth. Our only conclusion is that Dr. Hell may have access to the technologies of the Vega fleet we've taken out years ago and used it to upgrade his Metalbeast army alongside the Mechasauruses."  
  
"Thus explaining their power."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Um, excuse me..." Naomi interrupts.  
  
"What is it?" asked Duke.  
  
"Just a wild guess. But is it possible that one of the Spacers can dock on the back of Mazinger Z just like the Jet Scrander?"  
  
"That's impossible!" said Koji. "The Grendizer and the Spacers are made of alien technology and does not support Photo-Atomic Energy. No way can any one of the Spacers dock onto Mazinger!"  
  
"But Mazinger and Grendizer share some similarities despite the difference in technology." Naomi argues. "The punches, the chest beams, even the docking of the Double Spacer onto Grendizer are just like docking Jet Scrander onto Mazinger."  
  
"Now that you mention it..." Hikaru thinks. "Mazinger and Grendizer do share some similarities. Maybe it is possible the Spacers can dock onto Mazinger."  
  
"See?" Naomi snaps a finger. "Well, if you like, I can ask the Captain to stop over someplace so we can test the docking sequence if it works. If it does, Mazinger Z will be able to fly again until the new Jet Scrander is built."  
  
"I guess it's worth a try." Says Koji, and soon after starts to yawn. "Well, I think I'll hit the sack for tonight. See you guys in the morning!"  
  
Everyone then bid their goodnights and Naomi and Ryoga continued walking down the hall until finally, they reached a room. When the two entered, Ryoga noticed several nice decorations around the room. A Chinese vase full of flowers on a desk; beige-colored wallpapers; a soft, maroon-colored sofa; a soft bed fit for two covered in white sheet filled with heart patterns.   
  
"Um...is this...your room?" Ryoga asked as Naomi walks ahead of him.  
  
"Yes. And you're sleeping here." She replied with a smile. Ryoga's eyes opened wide when he heard that.  
  
"M...me? Here? With you?" Ryoga said nervously. "But...I--" he got interrupted when Naomi tossed an extra blanket and pillow at him.  
  
"Silly! You'll be sleeping on the sofa! I'm not that foolish to let you sleep beside me in bed!" she giggled.   
  
"Oh. Ok..." Ryoga sighs with relief.  
  
"Well, I'll still be doing something so why don't you go ahead and rest up?"  
  
"All right. I'll be sleeping now."  
  
"Very well." Naomi then walks through the door and looks back at him. "Sleep tight, Ryo."   
  
"Um...goodnight." Ryo replied.   
  
Shortly after she left the room, Ryoga lied down on the soft, comfortable sofa with the pillow Naomi gave him for his head and neck to rest on. As he looked up towards the ceiling, he began reminiscing about the events that happened to him from the event in Hokkaido up to his current situation onboard the White Base Kai. Then he could not help but wonder about the strange vision of the Mobile Suit being destroyed. And who was that girl that screamed? And what is the connection to how he managed to use the Grungust Nishiki's most powerful weapon before he passed out?   
  
"I guess the only way to find out all this is to cooperate with them and finish the tests." He thought. He then made a sigh and slowly closed his eyes.   
  
End of Chapter 3 


	5. The Blue Lotus Strike of The Wind Shadow

Super Robot Wars Alpha Clash: Book 1  
  
A Super Robot Wars Fan Fiction Series by Ryoga316  
  
Greetings. This fan fiction is based on the popular Japanese video game, Super Robot Wars. This is my first attempt on doing a fan fiction series, so I apologize if this one is not as good as it is expected. Before you proceed to the story proper, please read the Copyright Notice below:  
  
COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
  
The following is entirely a fan fiction story of Super Robot Wars and is not in any way related to the actual Super Robot Wars story. Any reference or inference to any other copyrighted work is used for the same purpose. Super Robot Wars and its characters are copyright Banpresto and their respective owners. The original characters used in this fan fiction are copyright Ryoga316. Daiken Crow and Axel Hawkins are property of Rurounin Mao and used with permission. Comments and suggestions are welcomed via e-mail at kaiser_reinhardt@yahoo.com.  
  
NOTES: This is a revised version of the original fanfic. If you wish to view the fanfic in its original format, you may request it via my e-mail and I would be happy to send it to you.   
  
------------  
  
------------  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"The Blue Lotus; Strike of the Wind Shadow"  
  
------------  
  
Part 1  
  
PERSONAL LOG No. 1 (Date: 3rd of May, New Western Calendar 187):  
  
Since I was appointed Test Pilot of the Grungust Type II, I was automatically taken in also as a crewmember of the battleship White Base Kai. For this, it is customary that I record the events that happened me in this Logbook Computer (or 'LogCom' for short) given to me by the crew's Medical Officer, Ms. Naomi Walters (who happens to be one foxy woman, hehe!). Personally, I have mixed feelings on being here at the White Base Kai. On one part, it's a great honor to be inside a legendary battleship (even though this is merely a replica of the original) and being with heroes of legend like Mazinger Z and its pilot Koji Kabuto, and the Getter Robo team. On the other, I am very much saddened because I replaced Lieutenant Daiken Crow as Grungust Nishiki pilot and he is to train me once we reach our destination, the Japanese Army's Far East Base. He wasn't very happy about it. But there's nothing I can do about it as it is the order of the Captain. Nonetheless, life here in the White Base Kai goes on...  
  
It was around 8:30 in the morning when the alarm on my Timec Wristwatch went off. By hearing the sound of my alarm, I opened my eyes and got up from the sofa I'm sleeping on inside Naomi-san's room. Then I noticed Naomi-san's not around. Her bed is well fixed and her night robe was hanging on her closet door. It's pretty much obvious she got up before me to do her duty work. I also noticed that on her bed, she left a white T-shirt, blue pants, men's underwear, a pair of socks, sneakers, and a brown leather jacket. Beside all of these was a note, which reads:  
  
"Please take off your clothes and wear these."  
  
Well, since I've been wearing my Ryo-baka Hiccup-biki costume for days now, it does begin to smell. So, I took all of them off, had a nice warm shower, and wore the clothes Naomi-san left on her bed. All set, my first order of business for today was to get something to eat. One problem: I have no idea where the Mess Hall is! So I decided to head for the bridge and ask for directions on how to get there. When I entered the bridge, Captain Mao wasn't around. As a matter of fact, no one is inside the bridge except one cute girl standing in the middle of the room looking around and writing something on her clipboard. She wears a pink button shirt covered by her blue jacket, and a beige skirt covering her thighs and wears red high heels. She had red hair that stretches down her cheek and black eyelids and a short nose. The design on her face suggests she is Asian. Her physical figure is well built, though her bust size wasn't as big as Naomi-san's. Then, she noticed me.  
  
"Oh, hello! Good morning!" she greeted.   
  
"Um...hello. Ohayou." I replied.  
  
"Ohayou? That Japanese word for 'good morning'?"  
  
"Err...yes."  
  
"Wah! Me learn some Japanese!" she said in excitement. "OH-HI-YOU!"  
  
"Um...that's 'O-ha-yo-u'."  
  
"Ah! 'O-ha-yo-u'! Sung will remember that!"  
  
"Sung?"  
  
"Mm!" she nodded. "Sung You-Mi is my name!"  
  
"Sung You-Mi...that sounds like a Korean name."  
  
"Mm! Mm!" she nodded. "Me from Korea! But me can't speak English well. Me still learning."  
  
So that explains her way of talking, I thought.  
  
"You! You! What name is you?"  
  
"Ryo. Ryo Kazehino."  
  
"Ah! You new Grungust pilot! Naomi talked you lots!"  
  
"Naomi...do you mean Naomi-san?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! She talked lots of you!"  
  
"Where is she by the way?"  
  
"She may eat Mess Hall now."  
  
"The Mess Hall? How can I get there?"  
  
"Take elevator and go to level 3! Go straight and you find Mess Hall!"  
  
"Alright. Many thanks. Um, before I leave, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure! Sung will answer? What question you ask?"  
  
"Why is it no one is in this room? Shouldn't someone look after the controls?"  
  
"Ah! Everyone in Mess Hall to eat! Controls here on Autopilot. Ryo need not worry! We reach destination in few hours."  
  
"A few hours? How come that long? Shouldn't we be there in just a few minutes?"  
  
"Yes. Ship can get there in minutes, but ship's engine's somehow damaged and sounds louder lots than Airbus engine and can hurt people's ears, so we move at minimum speed. Yoshi engine repair can not. Only in base she can."  
  
"I see. Thanks again, Sung. I'll be on my way now."  
  
"Me see you soon!" she smiled.  
  
"Sure."   
  
Then, I left the bridge and head for the elevator as Sung directed. When I arrived at the door, I hit the up button and waited a bit. When the door opened, I was surprised to see that Lt. Crow was inside. As I looked at him speechless, I can see the serious look on his face as he simply walked pass by me. After he walked a few more steps away from me, I was able to pull myself together and called out his name. He then came to a halt and there was complete silence for the moment.  
  
"Lieutenant...I..."  
  
"Say no more." He interrupted. "The Captain has made her decision. There's nothing either of us can do about it."  
  
"Lieutenant..."  
  
"We will arrive at the Far East Base by noon. As soon we get there, your training will begin. So enjoy yourself while you can. I won't be easy on you once training begins. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." I nodded. And then he continued on his way. After that, I entered the elevator and gave the voice command to take me to the 3rd level.   
  
When I reached the 3rd level, I headed straight and found the Mess Hall. Just as Sung said, Captain Mao and the rest of the crew were inside taking their breakfast. As I look at them from the entrance/exit door, I noticed all of them are eating nothing but Instant Noodles.   
  
"RYO!" Naomi-san called. She then left her table and approached me.  
  
"Naomi-san."  
  
"Have you slept well?"  
  
"Yes I did. Thanks." I answered. Then she suddenly stared at the clothes I'm wearing and I can see a really big smile on her face.  
  
"I knew it!" she said in excitement. "Those clothes do fit you just right!" Then she placed both her hands on my shoulders. "You know, you're so gorgeous I'm going to..."   
  
All of a sudden, the entire Mess Hall has gone silent, with the exception of two people still eating their ramen. They're none other than the Captain herself and Lieutenant Irmgardt. I started sweating a bit upon the sudden change of atmosphere. I also noticed that Irmgardt and I are the only males present in the Mess Hall.   
  
"Er...I mean I'm going to help you get your breakfast! Is that ok with you, Ryo?"  
  
"Um...sure, I guess."  
  
And upon my reply, the noise of the Mess Hall resumed as Naomi and I headed at the far left side of the room where the self-service food corner is located. I can see from the kitchen from the other side of the food corner and, judging by the huge flow of dust and spider webs, it hasn't been used for quite some time.  
  
"Well, here we are. What would you like to eat, Ryo?" Naomi asked me. Actually, I almost lost my appetite upon seeing all the instant noodles on the table. The only other type of food I see is a large pack of Oatmeal Cookies. I decided to take that instead.  
  
After choosing the food that I'll be eating for the rest of the day, she directed me to two large vending machines where I can choose my choice of drink. The white one simply contains water and I have the option to go for hot or cold. You also get the water for free, so you don't have to insert coins to get some. The water there is about half full though, which may have resulted from almost everyone going for the instant noodles. The black one, fortunately, has some selective drinks like coffee, milk, tea, juice, and soda. The downside though is you have to insert a ¥100 coin to get one. Luckily, I still have some money I saved from the Convention (about ¥3000) and decided to go for milk. But instead of the milk, I received a strange orange can.   
  
"Wow! I can't believe it! You've won!" Naomi said in disbelief, then shouts at everyone. "Hey everybody! Ryo's won a can!"  
  
Then suddenly everyone jumped off their seats and ran towards me to take a closer look at the can.  
  
"Wha...what's going on?" I asked Naomi-san as I get a bit nervous with all the people around me.  
  
"Didn't you know? If you happen to win the can, you get a chance to win a large sum of money!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep! It's a promo made from the Hello-C Co, the leader in canned drinks. Their new drink beat both Cook Cola and Pepper-si."  
  
"But winning the can alone is like winning the lottery!" said one of the crew.   
  
"Yeah. The company really send very few of these on vending machines!" said another. "Be ever so lucky that ours have one."  
  
"Well! Now that you've chosen your choice of food and drink, why not I take you back to your room?" said Naomi-san and she suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me off outside the Mess Hall.   
  
Moments later, I had about half a dozen of the cookies and the orange can drink at Naomi-san's room. Naomi-san, in the meantime, is waiting outside her room. For what reason, I have no idea. Upon finishing my breakfast, I went outside and told Naomi-san I'll have a look around the ship. She wanted to give me a tour of a place but she received a call asking for assistance in Sick Bay. So I'm pretty much on my own. I've decided that the first place to visit was the hangar, where the Grungust Nishiki and the rest of the mechas are.   
  
------------  
  
Part 2  
  
At around 10 am, I arrived at the hangar. There, I see the Grungust Nishiki standing next to the other mechs. To its right are the Mazinger Z, Getter Robo, and Grendizer (who has the same body design as Mazinger, only a little taller and a different design on the chest (a small, V-shaped red plate with metal crescent blades stretching over the shoulders) and head (having two pairs of yellow horns extended and shaped like wings and the mouth being the cockpit)). To its left, I can see the Gespensts of Lieutenants Irmgardt and Daiken (who are named Units A and B, respectively) and the Hückebein EX, Captain Mao's robot. The Hückebein EX is an amazing looking robot as the designs are almost the same as the Gundam itself (the overall design is like that of a Samurai's armor. The face is somewhat masked in appearance with a red object located below the chin that many might think it is its 'beard'. From what I've heard the 'beard' functions as a radio transmitter for communication if not additional radar other than the V-shaped antennae located above the forehead). The difference is that unlike the Gundam, which has a mix of blue, red, and white colors, the Hückebein EX is colored brown. It is also appeared to be slightly less armored than the Gespenst units, with the exception of the head. Two long brown and yellow 'ears' looks much like additional radar to me, probably to scan something other than enemy units. Wings and boosters are attached to its back. But unlike the Gespenst's whose wings are like that of a fighter plane, the smaller, metal wings of the Hückebein EX are a bit like that of a bird's. From that standpoint, this robot may not be able to stay airborne for long.   
  
Standing behind them are the Bossborot, Texas Mac, Aphrodi A, Grendizer's 3 Spacers (the white and red colored Double Spacer, having the appearance of a bird with thin metal wings and saucer plates attached at the edges that look like weapons; the blue Drill Spacer, looking like a tank with large twin drills at the front; and the Marine Spacer, which is an orange craft made for underwater use) in addition the Lady Commando, and the TFO. As I looked at these mechs in amazement...  
  
"Oi!" someone shouted. I turned and see Koji-san as he approached me.  
  
"Koji-san..."  
  
"Hey there, Ryo-kun. How's it going?"  
  
"I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
"Same here. Just checking how Mazinger Z is doing. From the looks of it, he's doing all right."  
  
"He?"  
  
"Mazinger Z! It simply isn't right to call it an 'it'."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Besides, it's a 'male' anyway. The Aphrodi A, after all, is 'female', though she doesn't a very nice body figure. Too slim. Flat-chested. And oh, so, ugly! Just like Sayaka-san!"  
  
Then suddenly, Sayaka-san came up behind Koji and gave him a headlock.  
  
"Now WHO are you calling 'ugly', Koji-kun!?!" she asked as Koji grasps for air, then releases him afterwards.  
  
"Geez! Sayaka-san! Can't you take a joke!?!" he said.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a joke to me!"  
  
The two continued quarreling on one another and eventually, into a slugfest. I simply stayed out of the way.   
  
"Sigh. Those two will never change." someone said behind me. I turned and it was the Getter Team.  
  
"Ryoma-san. Hayato-san. Musashi-san."  
  
"You must be Kazehino. Please to meet you." Ryoma-san said as he offers his hand.  
  
"Thank you. It's a great honor that I get to meet the pilots of Getter Robo in person." I replied as I shake Ryoma-san's hand. But before I could do that, the feeling came to me and then suddenly, Ryoma-san's hand turned into a fist and as quick as lightning, reaches for my face when I successfully pushed it away with my hand. He followed with his other and I followed with mine. We both continue doing this until one point I blocked his punch and he suddenly grabbed my wrist. When he's about to punch me with his other fist, I blocked it and grabbed his own wrist. The result is a stalemate and we both pushed each other away. I kept my guard up, but he lowered his and started laughing.  
  
"That was very good coming from you, Kazehino!" he said. "Tell me, what's your style?"  
  
I remained quiet and continued to keep my guard up, thinking that he may be bluffing.  
  
"Relax, Kazehino. I was only testing your skill after seeing what you've done yesterday. You have my word as a Martial Artist that I won't be pulling any more tricks on you."  
  
From the way he says it, he seems to be telling the truth, so I decided to lower my guard. "Well, if you must know, I came from the Hazama-ryu dojo in Yokosuka."  
  
"Hazama?" Ryoma-san looked surprised. "You mean from Daigoro Hazama?"  
  
"Yes…but, how did you know my Master's name?"  
  
"Your master and my old man have known each other way back. During the Martial Arts Tournaments, the two have one of the fiercest rivalries in competition, but outside, they were very close friends."  
  
"So you're…"  
  
"I'm the head of the Nagare-ryu Dojo." He then offers his hand to me one more time. "This is a great honor to meet a disciple of the Hazama-ryu."  
  
At first, I don't want to shake his hand, but given his sincerity to me, I accepted it.  
  
"But…I'm surprised," he said. "From what I've heard, Master Hazama had no disciples after he passed away 7 years ago. Even his children didn't make it…"  
  
I sort of kept quiet and lowered my head, thinking about that very day I want to forget…  
  
"Sorry," he said. "I didn't realize how hard it was for you."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it." I replied.   
  
"By the way,..." Musashi-san interrupted, as though trying to change the subject. "Is it true that the convention in Hokkaido is paying tribute to Getter Robo?"  
  
"Yes," I answered to him. "…alongside the Gundam and Mazinger Z."  
  
"Hehe! Guess my name will be forever immortalized, eh?" He bragged. "I bet the girls are drooling all over me right now!"  
  
"Hmph! I doubt ANY girl would fall for you." Hayato-san grumbled.  
  
"Hey! That's mighty low, Hayato!"  
  
"Kidding! Kidding! I'm sure there will be girls who would drool at you."  
  
Somehow, I had the faintest idea what Hayato-san was talking about.  
  
"Um, excuse me..."  
  
"What is it, Kazehino-kun?" Hayato-san asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, although I've heard a lot about you all on TV and at school, I'd like to know more about how did the three of you get together as pilots of Getter Robo. I also like to know about Getter Robo itself as well as these beings called 'Mechasauruses'."  
  
"Sure!" Ryoma-san replied. "We'd be happy to tell you all about it!"  
  
And there, I learned more of the history behind Getter Robo...  
  
It all began sometime before the One-Year War took place. Professor Saotome, a former member of the Earth Federation's Special Research Team, discovered an unknown energy source, which said to have been extracted from direct sunlight (though this is yet to be confirmed by Professor Saotome himself). During those times, there was a huge race for many scientists around the world in designing a new energy source that would replace the Nuclear Fusion Reactors. He then decided to experiment this new energy source on a robot, which he was building at that time. The result is that the robot was fueled with so much of the energy, it moved by itself as though it was almost alive. Furthermore, the experimental robot, which only has its skeletal body at that time, is then covered with metal flesh released by the energy source. It is also discovered that this metal flesh can be easily molded into several different forms. Knowing the potential of this energy source, Professor Saotome decided to finish the creation of his robot with the energy source installed, which he now calls it as 'Getter'. And thus, Getter Robo was born.  
  
Unlike the Mobile Suits developed by the Zeons and the Federation, Getter Robo has the ability to separate itself into 3 jet fighters known as the Getter Machines. The Getter Machines have the unique ability to combine into three different Getter Robos. Each one has a special ability in combat. Getter 1, the original Getter Robo form, has the ability to fight its adversaries in the air. Getter 2 is the fastest of the three and can fight above or below the earth's surface. Getter 3 is of pure strength and specializes in sea combat.  
  
During the events of the One-Year War, after the Zeon's Loum Campaign, which made them occupy about approximately 90% of the Earth and it's colonies, the Mechasauruses ('Mechasaurs' for short), giant robots with some of its parts and flesh having that of a dinosaur, hence its name, emerged and launched an attack on Japan. From what I've been told by the Getter Team, the Mechasaurs belong to the Kyoryû (which we call in our tongue as it means 'Dinosaur') Empire, an ancient civilization that once ruled the world during the Prehistoric Age. The Kyoryû Empire managed to survive the First Impact (the event where a giant object, possibly a comet or a meteorite, crashed into Earth, which wiped out the dinosaurs) by burrowing deep within the Earth's surface. There, they remained underground for millions of years until during the first week of the One-Year War, when an abandoned colony was dropped on the southern part of Australia, which resulted to loss of human life on a massive scale. (That event is known today as the 'Second Impact')  
  
Since the Gundam has not yet been built at that time, and that the conventional vehicles of the Federation are no match for the Mechasaurs, the Federation asked Professor Saotome to fight off the invaders in Japan. But there is a problem: Getter Robo's full power is released when all three individuals pilot it (which probably is meant by one part of the famous poem about Getter Robo "Hearts of Three combine as One"). This is where the three Getter pilots come together.  
  
Ryoma Nagare was the first person to be chosen by Professor Saotome to pilot Getter Machine 1. Ryoma-san was a descendant of a famous Martial Arts master and is to inherit the Nagare dojo when he's come of age. Since his High School days, his mastery of the Nagare-style Martial Arts has won him a huge fan following consisting entirely of girls.  
  
Hayato Jin was the second to be chosen by Professor Saotome thanks to his high IQ rate, which makes him the most intelligent of the three. Hayato-san was a member of a powerful high school gang and was forced to pilot the Getter Machine 2 when a Mechasaurus attacked his school. This is also where Getter Robo entered its first real combat with Ryoma, Hayato, and Professor Saotome as pilots. After the incident, Hayato left his gang and formally joined the Getter Team.  
  
Musashi Tomoe was the third to be chosen by Professor Saotome and took over the Professor's place as pilot of the Getter Machine 3. Musashi-san is said to have been a descendant of a famous Samurai family, which explains why he wears a Samurai Armored Breast Plate, a yellow cape, a construction helmet, and a Katana on its back as his uniform when piloting the Getter Machine 3 in those times. Though Musashi-san is mostly brawn, he is all heart.  
  
With the help of Professor Saotome's daughter, Michiru, and the aid of the Kings, Jack, and Mary, with their robot, the Texas Mac, the Getter Team began their campaign of fighting against the Kyoryû Empire. Later, the team would later become members of the famous 13th Autonomous Corps alongside the crew of the White Base, Mazinger Z, and Raideen. With Getter Robo, Mazinger Z, Raideen, and the Gundam combined as a team, the 13th Autonomous Corps became very instrumental on the early phases of Operation Star One, which is the liberation of Zeon-occupied territories on Earth and taking out the Kyoryû, MetalBeast, and Youma ('Demon') armies.   
  
After the war, the Getter pilots go on their separate ways. Ryoma-san inherited the Nagare dojo and became famous in the world of Martial Arts. Hayato got a PhD and became a researcher of Getter technology alongside Professor Saotome. Musashi joined the Japanese Army after he graduated from High School. Despite the separation, the three reunite with each other every year at Saotome's lab. The events yesterday was supposed to be their 7th reunion but was spoiled by the attack of Dr. Hell's forces.  
  
As for the Getter Energy itself, research is still going on to this day as Professor Saotome has not yet declared it safe for conventional use, thus losing the energy race. But that is another story…  
  
"Oh! So there you are, you three!" Michiru-san interrupts as she walks towards us. "I've been looking all over for you guys!"  
  
"Hey! Michiru-san!" Musashi-san shouted. "You look more beautiful than ever!"  
  
"Thanks, Musashi-kun." she giggled a bit. "Anyway, I was wondering if father has told you three already about the mass-production of Getter Robo."  
  
"Mass-production?" I asked. Michiru-san nodded in reply.  
  
"Federation Offcials talked to my father one day and asked if he could assist in the mass-production of Getter Robots for the Federation. He agreed and is already doing so as we speak."  
  
"But why mass-produce the Getter Robo? What about their Mobile Suits?"  
  
"The economy of the Federation dwindled greatly because they concentrated on the construction of the Super Dimensional Fortress in South Atalia Island." Hayato-san explains.  
  
"You mean that giant alien ship that crash landed here 7 years ago?" asks Musashi-san.  
  
"Correct. However, unlike our Getter Robo, the mass-production versions are non-transformable and will not run by the Getter Energy Cores. Instead, they will run using the new Plasma Engine they developed."   
  
"But where did they manage to have enough money for that?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but the funding came from the Romefeller Foundation." Hayato answered.  
  
"The Romefeller?" Ryoma and Musashi were shocked.  
  
"What is this 'Romefeller Foundation'" I asked.  
  
"It's a union consists of the richest and most powerful figures on Earth. The foundation was established shortly after the war and since then has been instrumental in the rebuilding of destroyed cities after both the One-Year War and the Vega Invasion. Their power influenced both political and military parties, most especially on the Federation itself after building the Super Dimensional Fortress. Now, they are also involved in funding technological research and production of new Mobile Suits."  
  
"Wow,…" I said, completely speechless. From how Hayato-san said it, it sounded like this 'Romefeller' group is more than meets the eye. I'm getting the hunch that from what I've heard about this group, they might even buy their very own army if they so wish. And having the mass-produced Getter Robos on their hands would give them a head start, and an advantage against the other factions.  
  
"Well, to continue," Michiru cuts in. "Father is working on two other Getter projects as well. The first one is a more powerful Getter Robo called 'Getter Robo G' and is nearing completion."  
  
"A new Getter Robo? Cool!" I said in excitement.  
  
"Benkei-kun is now making the final adjustments and will be testing it in a few months time."  
  
"Benkei?"  
  
"Benkei Kuruma, an old friend of ours." Ryoma said. "He was a former team captain of a grade school softball team and joined us near the end of the war. He's now a Getter Robo mechanic."  
  
"I see. What about the other Getter project, Michiru-san?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't know much of the details. I only know the name of the project and it's called..."  
  
"...Project 'Shin'" Hayato said.  
  
"Project 'Shin'? What's that?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"I don't know either. But I might get some more information when I talk to the commander of the Far East Base."  
  
Then suddenly we heard Koji-san screaming for help. We all turned around and see that Sayaka-san has applied an Ankle Lock on him.  
  
"You give up, Koji-kun?" She asked.  
  
"I GIVE! UNCLE! UNCLE~~~~!" He screamed.  
  
Then suddenly, we heard an explosion. The impact shook the entire place and we all fell down on the floor. Afterwards, the alarm sounded.   
  
"Looks like trouble's up ahead!" I shouted.  
  
"Everyone, into your units!" Ryoma commanded. We all immediately got on our feet and went inside our respective mechas. As soon as the Grungust Nishiki is activated, I opened my channel to the bridge to report.  
  
"This is Kazehino. Grungust Nishiki is ready!"   
  
"Roger!" Naomi-san replied as I saw her face in my transmission window.  
  
"Naomi-san? I thought you're working in sick bay?"  
  
"Well, I also work here in the bridge as an operator. But let's chat about that later. We're being ambushed by the Blue Lotus!"  
  
"Blue Lotus?"  
  
"Pirates." she explains. "They steal MS units for money or rebuild them so they can add to their own and steal more MS units."   
  
Then suddenly, another explosion occurred. The explosion jammed my transmission to the bridge somewhat. I was unable to see the visuals on the bridge, but I could barely hear the conversation going on there.  
  
"What's going on!?!" asked Captain Mao. "Why can't we return fire!?!"  
  
"There's too many Minovsky Particles released in this area!" replied one of the operators. "Our radar is being jammed by it so much we can't pinpoint the location of the enemy!"  
  
"Damn it...All units, listen up!" ordered the Captain. "You are to launch immediately as soon as the hangar doors open! You all are to engage combat with the enemy and protect the White Base Kai until we find a safe spot! Be careful when you launch as we are taking heavy fire!"  
  
"Understood!" I replied.  
  
"Ryo. Please move your unit to the Catapult Launch Pad. You and Koji will be the first to be launched out." said Naomi-san.  
  
"Roger that!" I replied as I move the Grungust Nishiki towards the launch pad.   
  
"Attention! Here are the tactics for this battle!" said the Captain. Mazinger Z and the Grungust Type II will engage the enemy units on the ground as soon as they land! Grendizer and Getter Robo will take on the enemies in the air! Both Gespenst Units I and II are to position on top of the White Base Kai and stand their ground against incoming enemy units! All other units are to hold their positions until further orders!"   
  
"Got it!" I replied.  
  
"No problem!" said Koji. "This one will be a piece of cake for Mazinger Z!"  
  
"Hangar doors are opening...now!" said Naomi-san. But as the hangar doors slowly open, a stray missile suddenly went inside and hit the Grungust right on the chest area.   
  
"Ryo!" shouted Naomi-san. "Ryo, are you all right!"  
  
I ignored the pain and replied. "I'm ok! KAZEHINO! GRUNGUST NISHIKI, LAUNCH!"   
  
Upon saying that, the Grungust is then catapulted out of the hangar. I gripped the control stick firmly as I prepare myself for a new battle.  
  
------------  
  
Part 3  
  
While my Grungust Nishiki is still in mid-air, I get a bird's eye view of the enemy we're facing. On the ground, I see the MS units of the Blue Lotus Pirates. But unlike the Mobile Suits ('MS' for short) of both Zeon and the Federation, most of the MS of the Blue Lotus are a cross of Zaku and GM models. Another thing noticeable about these MS units is having an insignia of a Lotus flower on either their chest or shoulder areas. Some have them on their shields and weapons. As for our enemies from the sky, I was shocked to see that some of them are riding a hovercraft-like platform, which enables them to fly.  
  
As the Grungust finally lands both feet on the ground, I followed the battle strategy from the Captain and made a rushing attack on the enemy. The enemy was pretty much unprepared for my assault and I was successful in taking out a number of them before they could react. Koji-san, on the other hand, really took out more MS by just using Mazinger Z's Rust Tornado. The team-up attacks of Getter Robo's Getter Tomahawk and Grendizer's Screw Crusher Punch helped clear out the enemies in the air, allowing the White Base Kai to move out. A few did manage to get pass them, but Lieutenants Irmgardt and Daiken managed to keep them at their distance with their Split Missiles before they could even come close. As the White Base Kai slowly moves out of the Minovsky Particle area, we pressed on, clearing the path for our ship.   
  
But then, something bad happened. From out of nowhere, waves of missiles were launched and all were targeting the White Base Kai. The ship took so many hits that it affected its movement badly. Even their weapons received damage. Then, more MS appeared from the trees equipped with Missile Launchers and Bazookas and all were pointing at the White Base Kai. Another group of enemy MS also appeared, their guns and melee weapons pointing at us. The enemy MS in the air made a circle formation, surrounding the White Base Kai, and pulled out their weapons. Strangely, though, they didn't bother opening fire at us as if telling us to halt our attack.  
  
"There are a whole lot of them," said Koji-san.  
  
"And a nice battle formation." I replied. "Their units may be outdated, but they still pack a punch."  
  
"Not to worry! Mazinger Z will take care of those bozos! Take this! Rocket..."  
  
"No, Koji-kun!" said Duke. "If we attack now, they will open fire at the White Base Kai. The ship's damaged and we're still within the Minovsky zone!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"He's right, Koji-san." I seconded. "We're finished here if they open fire. We'll have to follow them for now until there's a way we can pull out of this."  
  
Koji-san only made a grunt and lowered Mazinger Z's arms.  
  
"Just a moment, everyone!" Ryoma-san interfered. "It seems the leader of the Blue Lotus wishes to speak to us thru an open channel."  
  
Seeing that we are at a slight disadvantage, we agreed to open our channels and listen to what the Blue Lotus leader has to say. Then the enemies in front of us suddenly gave way and, riding on a hovercraft platform, appeared a Gouf unit (a stronger version of the Zaku, being blue in color and having a pair of horns on its mono-eyed head that has some resemblance to an underwater oxygen mask thanks to the cables attached to its 'mouth'), which is probably the leader of the Blue Lotus. However, unlike the Goufs that were first documented during the One-Year War, the design of this model is slightly different. A cannon is attached on the right portion its back. It looks a lot like the one from the Federation's GM Cannon MS model. The left arm is less armored and has a light violet color. It also carries a big, round shield with the Lotus insignia on the center. Then I realized that's the arm and shield of the Gyan model (A MS once piloted by Zeon's Ma Q've and who had a close victory of defeating the Gundam in one-on-one combat). The legs of this Gouf are slightly bigger than the original (not to mention being purple in color), especially on its rear. My hunch is that additional boosters may have been installed on the rear to give more speed to the Mobile Suit. Probably, the legs came from a Dom model. The designs of the right arm, the torso, and the head are the same as the original Gouf model. Lastly, two Beam Sabers are attached to the waist. Shortly thereafter, we received a voice-only transmission from the leader of the Blue Lotus.  
  
"Attention! I am the leader of the Blue Lotus! This is our territory and you have entered it! If you wish for us to spare your lives, then surrender your ship, cargo, and your Mobile Suits to us!"  
  
"Surrender!?!" Koji-san suddenly replied. "Over my dead body if you want to take my Mazinger Z!"  
  
"Koji-kun!" Duke shouted.  
  
"Mazinger Z?" said the Blue Lotus leader. "Ah. The world famous Super Robot! And it seems Getter Robo and Grendizer are here as well! This is a much bigger loot than I've imagined."  
  
"Listen you!" Koji-san shouted. "I will not handover Mazinger Z to you, to Dr. Hell, or to anyone else! Your Mobile Suits are nothing compared to my Mazinger Z! So if YOU wish to live, then let us pass through!"  
  
"Dare to attack and I will give the order to destroy your ship!" the leader shouted and suddenly his troops aimed all of their weapons on the White Base Kai.  
  
"Calm down, Koji-kun!" said Duke to Koji-san. "If the White Base Kai is destroyed we're finished here!"  
  
"He's right, Koji-kun. Please calm yourself. We can't defend the White Base Kai from a barrage of missile attacks," said Ryoma-san. Koji-san only grunted in response.   
  
We are in a tight situation here. We won't be able to proceed to our destination whether we surrender to the Blue Lotus or not. There has to be a way out of this. I suddenly felt that there must be something I could do to get us out of here. And I did do something - a foolish one.  
  
"Blue Lotus leader!" I called him. "I am Ryoga Kazehino, pilot of the Grungust Nishiki!"  
  
"What? The Grungust Nishiki?" surprised the Blue Lotus leader. "I have heard much about it since the Hokkaido Incident. Speak up, boy!"  
  
"Are you really pirates?"  
  
Then, he laughed. "What kind of a stupid question is that!?!"  
  
"You definitely are pirates then! So you would not mind if I propose for a one-on-one duel against your strongest member?"  
  
He then stopped laughed and asked me in a very serious tone. "What are you saying, boy? Do you honestly think we would accept a duel? We're the most notorious pirates on Earth! There's no one brave enough to challenge us!"  
  
I grinned and laughed from inside me. I've found the Blue Lotus leader's weakness of having a whole lot of pride. I decided to use that to my advantage.  
  
"Well, as they always say, 'there is a first time for everything'. Then let me have the honor of being the first to challenge you in a duel!"  
  
"Hah! Give it up! There's no way you can defeat me or any of my men!"  
  
"Laugh and brag all you want! You're saying that because you're AFRAID that you will be beaten by me!"  
  
Everyone started mumbling after I said that. The Blue Lotus leader's Gouf raised its hand, telling everyone to keep quiet. Afterwards, the Gouf slowly lowers down its hovercraft platform and steps off, then slowly walks forward, staring at me, its mono-eye glowing as if in anger.   
  
"You dare to insult me, boy?"  
  
"Why are you acting that way? Is it because I'm saying the truth? If you really are strong, then you must accept the duel."   
  
Silence then filled the air for the moment. Then I asked him again.  
  
"So, are you man enough to accept my challenge?"  
  
Then he revealed his face to me on my transmission window. From the looks of his face, I'd say he's Japanese of 32 years of age or so. He had long hair, which he tied it up like a Samurai's. He had a very hairy mustache and beard. He wears an all blue buttoned uniform just like the ones the Japanese authorities wore during the Meiji Era.   
  
"You impress me, boy." He said. "Then so be it. If it is a duel you ask, a duel you will receive. If we win, we will have everything you've got, including your very lives."  
  
"Fine by me. And if we win, you are to let us pass through your territory. And no tricks, got it?"  
  
"Don't worry. What Shinja Yamada promises, he means what he promises." Upon saying that, he gave the order to all his men to retreat and regroup. I decide to do the same and returned to the White Base Kai.   
  
Back at the hangar, a group of people welcomed me as I got off the Grungust Nishiki. It was the bridge crew of the White Base Kai along with Koji and the rest of the gang.  
  
"What's going on here?" I asked.  
  
"You did something that is very helpful to us, Ryo!" said Naomi-san.  
  
"Helpful?"  
  
"That's right, Ryo." The Captain approached me. "Thanks to you, we bought ourselves some time to finish preparing our Flash Missiles."  
  
"Flash Missiles?"  
  
"These are special types of missiles that release bright light once fired. It's similar to the Flashbang Grenades used by the military. We were trying to launch them a while ago, but they weren't ready for use and it still needs a few more adjustments. We can use these missiles to blind the enemy and make a getaway."  
  
"And, it save me and my girls the burden of fixing up your mechs all over again!" someone said. I turned at the direction of the voice and there I met another girl of the crew. She wears a mechanic's outfit complete with gloves and all. Her hair was short and very abstract. She had dark eyes, short nose, light skin, and despite her appearance, her body structure is like that of a supermodel. Judging from the way she poses, I assume this girl is a bit of a tomboy. In any case, she then approached me, took of her gloves, and shakes my hand.  
  
"Please to meet you. I'm the chief mechanic of the White Base Kai. The name's Yoshiko Yanagida. But everyone here calls me 'Yoshi-kun'."  
  
"Ryoga Kazehino. Please to meet you, Yoshiko-san" I replied.   
  
"Just call me 'Yoshi-kun'. I don't want to be called like I'm a mistress or something." Then she suddenly whispered to my ear. "Unless for a 'special occasion', ok?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Anyway, thanks to you, we have all the time we need to finish up the Flash Missiles. Good job back there." She grinned  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yoshi-kun." Captain Mao interfered. "How long will it take for the Flash Missiles to be ready?"  
  
"10 minutes at most, Captain."  
  
Then suddenly, from the cockpit of my Grungust, I could hear the voice of Shinja calling us out.  
  
"All right, boy! We're ready for our duel! Come out and show me what you've got!"  
  
"Make it 5, Yoshi-kun." The Captain ordered.  
  
"Yes, Captain. I'll do what I can." Then she gave me a wink and a pat on the shoulder. "Now don't get all beaten up out there, all right?" and heads off.   
  
"Ryo," the Captain called me. "Try to prolong your fight as much as you can until the Flash Missiles are completed. I don't trust the Blue Lotus keeping their word that they would let us pass through if we win."  
  
"Yes, Captain," I nodded and returned to the cockpit. Shortly, the hangar doors are opened once again and I was launched off.   
  
Back outside, I noticed all of the Blue Lotus troops are keeping their distance. They're still surrounding us with their weapons on standby just in case we do any tricks. It would also seem that the troops themselves are considered as walls so I can say I'm inside a 'ring'. Fortunately, the 'ring' is somewhat large enough for me to move about. Shortly, Shinja Yamada, the Blue Lotus Leader, finally came inside the ring. I stand ready as he slowly stepped forward, and comes to a halt.   
  
"Well, it seems you are well prepared for this fight. You do know that this may very well be your last day on this planet in case you lose. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked me.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I am nervous of getting myself killed. But I guess I don't have much of a choice. I'm ready."  
  
"You're honest as well." He laughs. "Unfortunately, I won't be your opponent for this duel."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Not to worry. You will have your duel. Your opponent will be my right-hand man. Let me give you the pleasure of meeting your opponent. Step forward, Wind Shadow!"  
  
Then his Gouf steps to the side and from behind him, step forwarded a mech that made me raise my eyebrows in shock --- the robot I'm facing is a Hückebein!   
  
"No…it can't be…" the Captain said from the transmission. "How is it possible they have hold of that Hückebein …?"  
  
"Captain, is that really another Hückebein?" I asked as I watch the mech closely. The designs are indeed similar to the one Captain Mao uses with the exception that this one is colored black.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Ryo. But that is unlike my unit. Please be extra careful! That Hückebein is actually a…"  
  
Before the Captain could finish her sentence, I received a transmission from the Hückbein's pilot as Shinja moves his Gouf away, leaving only the two of us inside the ring. He was wearing a black Ninja-like mask, so I could not see his face. He had a blue denim jacket covering his white shirt. He wears black jeans and also wore white wristbands with some red trim.  
  
"So, you're the guy who's challenging the boss, eh?" he said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hah! You don't look so tough! I can take you out easily!"  
  
"Never underestimate your enemy or else it will be your downfall."  
  
"Who says I'm underestimating? I'm telling the truth! Your robot is so fat I bet you're fat as well!"  
  
Now that was hitting below the belt. I guess I forgot to tell you that I get ticked off pretty easily when I'm being talked that way. Fortunately, thanks to Uriko-chan, I was able to have a little more patience on things like this. But there are times when I just really lost it, as in the case of what I call the 'Rage of The Beast', where I really showed my true potential in combat.   
  
"Well, you'd better start saying your prayers boy!" said the pilot "Because this fight will be over in a few minutes - STARTING NOW!!!"   
  
------------  
  
Part 4  
  
Suddenly, in a flash, the Hückebein threw a straight punch right at me, knocking my Grungust down to the ground. I quickly got back up and saw the mech now mocking me to come and attack. Out of frustration, I rushed towards the mech and went for a straight, but he quickly dodged it and countered with a knee drive to the gut. Then, using its knee to hold my Grungust, the Hückebein launched a series of Double Hammer Punches and an uppercut, making me reel back. Then he quickly vanished from my view and hit me in the rear. Then he popped in front of me and launched a combination of punches and finishes with a Forward Kick, knocking me back down again. The slam on the ground really hurt and I was in pain. It took me awhile before I could get up on my feet again. While I was still lying on the ground, I got a call from the Captain once more.  
  
"Ryo! Are you all right?"  
  
"Not really...he did a pretty good beating on me..."  
  
"Please be careful! What you're fighting against is the first Hückebein!"  
  
"What's that? The first one?"  
  
"It's the first Hückebein model used along with the Grungust Type I during the One-Year War. You must fight it with caution. Although it is old, its weapons are extremely dangerous."  
  
"Any idea on how I can beat this thing?"  
  
"Its only weakness is its armor. If you can land a good blow on the cockpit, it might cause a malfunction on the controls and you can knock it out."  
  
"Ryo! Can you hear me?" Yoshi-kun interfered.  
  
"I hear you."  
  
"We'll be able to complete the missiles sooner than expected. Can you hold on for about a minute or two more?"  
  
"All right. I'll do what I can." I replied. Afterwards I move the Grungust back on its feet. I can then see the Hückebein now making taunts to make me attack. After seeing how fast the first Hückebein is, it seems my only chance is to stand on my ground and go for a counter-move when he makes his strike. I decided to do just that. I set up my stance and held my position while at the same time I concentrate to increase my sense of awareness. The Hückebein then began walking slowly from left to right and back, staring at me. I held my control stick firmly and grunted as I am at a huge disadvantage. If only I figured out how to use the Grungust's weapons, then at least I can fight better against my opponent. The least I can do now is to maintain defense.  
  
Time passed and we still maintain our positions. It's almost like we're playing a new version of Chess. The pirates are getting impatient of the mind games we're playing and started ranting at us. Be that as it may, I maintained my position and tried to stay as focused as possible. If I lose focus for a split second, that would be the end of me.   
  
"What's wrong?" Wind Shadow called out. "Am I too fast for you?"  
  
I remained quiet.  
  
"Well, that proves it. You definitely ARE a fatso!"  
  
That really hit me and I quickly rushed towards him. Because of my foolishness on falling to his taunts, I once was taken down by the quickness of his Hückebein. And in my frustration, I got up and continued attacking Dark Shadow. And again, I'm taken down. As I lay down on the ground, I began having this strange feeling once more. The very same one I got ever since me and my friends back in Hokkaido discovered the Grungust Nishiki. Upon feeling that, I then began to remember the time I was still training in the dojo years ago. Like what's happening at this very moment, I rush and attacked my sensei but I could not even land a punch or a kick and I kept on going down. And in my frustration at that time, I cried and shouted at him.  
  
"Why!?! Why can't I hit you, sensei!?!"  
  
"It's because that is all you can think of." He replied. "The only thing you had in your mind is to just hit me with either a punch, or a kick. You never thought of the consequences that would arise if you try to hit me. Your frustration also leads you to your loss of focus, making it even harder for you to hit. That is why you fail." Upon saying that, my sensei turned on his back for a brief moment as I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up. Then, he asked me. "Do you know the 'Way of The Hunting Tiger'?"  
  
"'Way of The Hunting Tiger'?"  
  
"For a tiger to catch his prey, he must be brave, calm, smart, and focused. If he loses even one of these, he will surely lose his prey. That is the 'Way of The Hunting Tiger', one of the ways of the Hazama-ryu." He then turned and looked at me and I looked him back, ignoring the tears coming from my eyes and listening to what he says. "If you wish to hit me and take me down like what I did to you, you must remember and do the Way of The Hunting Tiger. Learn to be brave, calm, smart, and focused not just in combat, but in every day of your life. If you are able to master these, then no matter what life throws at you, you will never go down. Do you understand, Ryo?"  
  
Unfortunately, up until now, I have yet to show to myself and to my sensei the 'Way of The Hunting Tiger'. I would've learned more from him had he not died near the end of the One-Year War. In any case, I've got to try to do what my sensei said to me, as it's my only chance to beat Dark Shadow. I got back on my feet once more, went to my fighting stance, closed my eyes, and focused. As I concentrate on restoring my focus. I said to myself the very same words my sensei taught me when I began concentrating my focus for the very first time:  
  
"Remove all unnecessary thoughts from your mind and focus on yourself. Always remain calm and breathe normally. Ignore all things from the outside and concentrate on yourself. Let the 'Ki' fill your heart, mind, and body. Once filled, let them overflow to your surroundings. Let you and your surroundings flow your 'Ki' in harmony as one."  
  
As I said these words, I did not notice Wind Shadow taunting about me still holding my ground and makes his move. I stayed as is and continued concentrating. Then, that strange feeling returned. Afterwards, the image of the Hückebein appeared in my head, moving around me at lightning speed. But there's a catch: Somehow, I'm able to follow the movements of the Hückebein regardless of how fast it moves. Then, the Hückebein finally stopped on my right and is about to land a straight punch. Still maintaining focus I turned my Grungust to the right and as I see the punch coming, I raised my left arm upwards to block it.   
  
There, I heard a clash of metal.  
  
I opened my eyes and, to my surprise, the Grungust Nishiki blocked the Hückebein's punch.  
  
"Wh...wha...what the!?!" startled the Hückebein pilot.   
  
Not wasting a second more, I made my move. As my left hand grabbed the Hückebein's right arm, I did what the Captain told me and quickly threw a right punch to the Hückebein's cockpit. Then, I turned around, resting the Hückebein's arm on the Grungust's right shoulder. With both hands now holding the arm, I simultaneously lowered myself as I pulled down the arm, quickly lifting the Hückebein and throwing it down to the ground, and finally finishing it with a hard punch to the torso. The cheering and shouting of the pirates has now gone silent as everyone, including myself, watched the Hückebein motionless. I then released the Hückebein's arm and slowly walked towards Shinja's MS, saying this:  
  
"This battle is over! I have won! Now, let us pass through!"  
  
Angered by the outcome, he shouted back at me.  
  
"YOU! HOW DARE YOU WIN THIS BATTLE! WE WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS! ALL UNITS FIRE AT WILL!!!"  
  
"Ryo! Close your eyes now! We're about to fire the missiles!" Naomi-san said to me. I did as she told and all I could hear were missiles firing and exploding. Then, I could hear the wails and cries of the pirates saying they cannot see. The Flash Missiles worked. But I cannot open my eyes yet as the effects of the Flash Missiles will last for a few more seconds.   
  
"All right! Move out!" shouted the Captain.  
  
Not wishing to just stand here, I made a blind rush attack towards the 'wall', knocking down the enemy MS units. When I finally opened my eyes, I'm already out of the Flash Missile's radius and I can see the White Base Kai hovering above me.  
  
"This is Kazehino! Requesting permission to return to base!" I contacted them.  
  
"Roger, Ryo! Grendizer is now launching out to pick you up!" Naomi-san replied.   
  
Seconds later, the Grendizer, piloted by Duke Fleed, is then launched from the hangar. I was a bit surprised to see that the Grendizer can still take flight even without the Spacers. Grendizer then slows down to match my Grungust's running speed.  
  
"Ryo-kun! Get ready to jump!" Duke said to me.  
  
"Ok!" I replied. Just for show-off, I decide to imitate the same jump and dock sequence of Mazinger Z and Jet Scrander. After running a few more steps, I made my jump and shifted my body forward, arms raised. Then the Grendizer grabs the Grungust Nishiki by the stomach. The 'docking' sequence is successful.  
  
But we're not out of the woods yet.  
  
The Grungust Nishiki's radar suddenly detects an enemy group approaching us from behind. No doubt it's the Blue Lotus now using their hovercraft boards to chase us.   
  
"This is Kazehino! We've got enemy Mobile Suits coming at our tail!" I contacted the White Base Kai once more.  
  
"Affirmative, Ryo! Return to the White Base Kai," replied Naomi-san. "We will try to outrun them!"  
  
Grendizer and my Grungust Nishiki then returned to the hangar after hearing Naomi-san. Once inside, she then requested that I stay in the cockpit as the White Base Kai will raise its altitude. As I waited back inside the cockpit, I could feel the ship rising up to the air. My ears then began ringing and I tried to swallow my own saliva to pop the ringing out. Worse is that what Sung had said was right, the very noise of the ship's engines were louder than an airbus's, so loud that I had to cover my ears. My feeling of the ship rising in the air remained for about a minute. Then, it stopped.  
  
Moments later, I heard the announcement from the Captain.  
  
"This is Captain Mao. We have outrun the enemy. Repeat. We have successfully outrun the enemy."  
  
I made a sigh of relief upon hearing that. It would seem that though the Blue Lotus have their hovercraft objects with them, their altitude is very limited. Then, the Captain contacted me.  
  
"Ryo. I'd like to congratulate you on your actions. You've saved the White Base Kai and its crew from being taken out by those pirates. I thank you."  
  
"Thank you for the compliments, Captain."  
  
"We will be arriving at our destination shortly thanks to our maneuvers. Get yourself some rest. You need it."  
  
At first, I wanted to ask Captain Mao about the first Hückebein. What makes it so dangerous and why is it that it's in the hands of the Blue Lotus Pirates? But I decide not to and just do as the Captain says. Before I left my cockpit, I noticed an object on the right side of my seat. It was the data scanner and communicator I wore back in Hokkaido. I forgot that I placed it on the side of my seat before I got off and taken by Lieutenants Irmgardt and Daiken. The lens is broken, but the rest seems to be in good shape. I then put it in my pocket and returned to my quarters where I got myself a much-needed rest.   
  
------------  
  
Part 5  
  
I had a pretty weird dream when I rested. Several images continue to flash thru my head. Most of them were very disturbing. But there is one that is so disturbing, I cannot even input here in this LogCom as it was something which I wanted to forget my whole lifetime. Nevertheless, that event made me get up from the sofa quickly and it was followed immediately by a screaming of a girl. I turned to my right and indeed there was a girl in the room who seems to have been frightened by my sudden awake. The girl turned around to see me sweating nervously.   
  
"Like, you startled me, you know!" she said.  
  
"Sorry..." I replied. Then she noticed I was sweating a lot and I was breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh my...are you all right? You look quite pale, you know…"  
  
"S...sorry. I just had a bad dream, that's all. Nothing to worry about."   
  
"Well, I guess it's like because you've been very much exhausted from the last battle, you know. In fact, you've been there for quite some time you skipped lunch!"  
  
Now that she mentioned it, my stomach is grumbling loudly.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"1:22 pm." She answered.   
  
"1:22!?! Oh, my gosh! I need to report to the…" But before I could finish my sentence, she placed her palm close to my face.  
  
"Shhh…no, no, no." she then wiggled her index finger at me. "You can't leave this room until you finish your lunch!"  
  
"But, I need to report to the Captain now that we are at the Far East Base!"  
  
"Nope, nope, nope!" she shook her head. "Not until you finish your meal! Those are Miss Naomi's orders! Besides, we're not even there yet!"  
  
"Huh? I don't get it…"  
  
"That whole fiasco with those Blue Lotus pirates has set the ship off-course, you know! Adding to that, the engines were pretty much in bad shape, we had to stop for repairs." She then gave me a cup of instant ramen with some crackers. "Here. Eat up. You'll need it to restore your strength, you know."  
  
Well, seeing that we haven't arrived yet, and that I only had cookies, which isn't enough to fill my stomach, I agreed and began eating the noodles and crackers. It took me about less than 2 minutes to finish them all up. I was starving at that time, you know. After taking the last bit of the noodles, they suddenly got stuck in my chest and I needed a drink to push them down. The girl then handed me a glass of orange juice and I drank it to the last drop. The food was pushed and my stomach's satisfied. I looked up at the girl to thank her and she gave me a very cute smile, which made me smile back. From the looks of her face, she may be Japanese like Yoshiko-san, but I can be mistaken. I highly admire the way her hair looks. Sadly, I'm not that much knowledgeable about Hair Fashion, so I can't describe what her hair looks like. The least I can say about it is that she had pink hair hat stretches down to her cheeks. The clothes she wore are more like the schoolgirl type (which probably explains her near child-like behavior, and the way she talks). White, long sleeved, silk shirt covered in a blue long sleeved silk jacket and wearing a blue skirt and having white sneakers and socks. Then by accident, I noticed that her skirt was so short, I could see a glimpse of her white underwear as she sits on her knees. Before I let my silly thoughts take over, I quickly asked her about something. "By the way, I don't think I've seen you before on this ship..."  
  
"Oh. Well, I was like pretty much busy all day, helping up with the laundry and shopping for food and all." She replied. Something I did not expect from someone like her.  
  
"I see. Do you do this everyday?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Isn't that tiring for you? I mean doing this all day is a lot of work."  
  
"Well, we don't have many crew members on this ship, so like I have to work a lot. Besides, I'm used to this already, you know. I've been doing this kind of work ever since I was with my father back at Shizuoka."  
  
"Shizuoka? You live at Shizuoka?"  
  
"Yes. My father and I had a house in Shizuoka until it was torn down during the One-Year War. Dad was a former Federation official but after the war, he like decided to join the Federation once again, you know. He worked very hard so that he could earn money for us to build another home, you know. I like decided to help him out despite him discouraging me to do so and I ended up here working for Captain Mao since he like knew the captain for some time."  
  
"I see. What about your mother?"  
  
Then, there was a change in her way of talking as she replied. "Father and mother got divorced a year before the war began. We haven't heard from her since."  
  
"Oh. So sorry to hear that..."  
  
"That's ok. I'm happy with where I am now, you know."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
The two of us continued talking then on, learning that she is the only member of the crew who knows how to cook, but the lack of funds has kept her from doing so ever since she joined in. We had something in common there, as I too like to cook. I suggested to her that once we reached the base, the two of us would go shopping for some groceries since I can exchange the winning can for some money. She was more than delighted to do so, but she knew that I'll start my training with Lieutenant Crow when we land, so she'll tag along as soon as I get some free time. Her name by the way is Mika Mikage, and despite her child-like appearance, she insists that she is in her 9th Grade and, even though working on the ship, finds some time to study thanks to online school tutoring, which her father paid all up to her graduation.  
  
A short time later, we have finally arrived at the Far East Base, located several kilometers outside of Tokyo-2 (Tokyo has expanded after many cities were destroyed in both wars and divided into different sections. The original Tokyo City, which survived thru the wars, is renamed Tokyo-1). I was then summoned to the hangar were Captain Mao and the others are waiting for me. When I arrived there, I found the Captain along with Hayato-san, Lieutenants Kazahara and Crow, and her guest. The guest was quite a large man (fat one, actually. Hope he doesn't read this.), and having a short, thin mustache. He is also wearing the uniform of the Japanese Military. Judging from the designs on it, he seems to be a high-ranking officer. I bet this guy is the head of the Far East Base. I approached them immediately to report.  
  
"Captain!" I called out and gave a salute.  
  
"Ah! Ryo! Good that you're here!" she replied. "At ease now, you don't have to do that here."  
  
"Err…so sorry, Captain."  
  
"Nah. Don't worry about it. Anyway, Ryo, I would like to introduce to you my guest, Commander Oka of the Japanese Military and head of the Far East Base."  
  
"Please to meet you, Commander. I'm Ryoga Kazehino." I said and bowed to him.  
  
"Please to meet you as well, Kazehino-kun," replied the Commander. "The Captain has told me a lot of about you. I am quite astonished though that a young person such as you is able to pilot the Grungust."  
  
"Thank you, sir."   
  
"I assume you would like to know about your status here, Kazehino-kun."   
  
"Um...yes sir."  
  
He then shows me the special access card I used back in Hokkaido.   
  
"We have received this back from the Photo-Atomic Power Laboratory. I've read all the data gathered from this card and I am quite happy with the results." He said as I received the card. "However, it seems you have trouble in using the weapons of the Grungust."  
  
"My apologies, sir. I really have no idea how I managed to use them."  
  
"Furthermore, I'm also puzzled that you are able to pilot the Grungust even though you are not a NewType, let alone not having any military training at all. I agree with Captain Mao that your ability to use it may have something to do with the parts installed on the Grungust."  
  
"Um…request permission to ask a question, sir?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Do you have any knowledge on how it was possible that I could pilot the Grungust?"  
  
"I'm afraid I know not of these things. Only those from DC know those parts and may explain this."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"There is also a consideration of the crime you committed."  
  
"I am aware of that, sir."  
  
"There is nothing to worry about. No punishment will be put against you for piloting the Grungust Type-2. This is my decision as the head of the Far East Base. However, seeing the circumstances, we wish to see more Combat Data of the Grungust with you as its pilot."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I've heard that you have accepted Captain Mao's request that you would be the Grungust Type-2 pilot."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Very well. You are to begin Combat Training and testing tomorrow morning. We have heard of the recent attacks from Dr. Hell and it's most likely he will send his forces to come and capture the Grungust for his own use, so the need to gather data from the Grungust is top priority. Lieutenant Daiken Crow here will be instructing you on the control of the Grungust Type-2 as he has piloted a Grungust unit before."  
  
"I understand, sir."  
  
"We won't limit you on your training, Kazehino-kun," said the Captain. "But we ask that you make a lot of effort to master the use of the Grungust at the soonest possible time."  
  
"I'll do my best, Captain."  
  
"By the way, Commander." Hayato-san interrupts as he reads through a series of documents. "These documents...they're..."  
  
"Yes. Those documents are concept papers for building the Shin Getter Robo. The heart of Project 'Shin'"  
  
"The other Getter Robo…" I said  
  
"But why build another one?" asked Lt. Kazahara. "There is already Getter Robo G and the mass-produced Getters."  
  
"It seems Professor Saotome wishes to design a Getter Robo that is composed of pure Getter Energy." Hayato-san explains. "Both Getter Robo and Getter Robo G are still built with robotic materials like metal and cables. Shin Getter's entire body construction will be composed of 90% Getter material. If the project is successful, then the Shin Getter would prove to be the mightiest of the Getter Machines as it will have unique abilities like healing."  
  
"Healing?" we asked.  
  
"Yes, the ability to repair itself after taking damage."  
  
"But isn't the Getter Energy harmful to humans?" asked the Captain.  
  
"If it were, Ryoma, Musahi, and I would've been barbecued long ago when we piloted Getter Robo for the first time."  
  
"So what would happen to Getter Robo G if Project 'Shin' is a success?" I asked.  
  
"Most likely, the design papers of it will be handed over to the Federation for mass-production, though I doubt Professor Saotome would do that."  
  
"So the news of the mass-production of the Getters is true." Lt. Crow comments.  
  
"Yes," answered Commander Oka. "Production of these units is underway at the Federation base in Hiroshima. However we have the first three of the mass-produced models here that's nearing completion. We are now just waiting for the Plasma Engines to arrive here. They'll arrive by land in 2-3 days"   
  
"The substitutes for the Getter Core Engines," I said.  
  
"Correct. The Federation has managed to produce a more resourceful and less expensive engine that helps cut the production cost. Originally, these mass-produced Getters are supposed to run using the conventional engines used in Mobile Suits, but simulation tests show that they have insufficient energy to operate them properly. So the experimental Plasma Engines were made."  
  
"Experimental?" surprised the Captain.  
  
"Yes, the three Plasma Engines arriving here are untested, but the simulation showed that the engines were enough to run the mass-produced Getters and have sufficient energy for using weapons like the Getter Beam and Drill Storm. The head officials of the Federation have given specific instructions to use the Getters as soon as the Plasma Engines are installed."  
  
"No offense, sir, but isn't that dangerous?" I asked.  
  
"In the army, Kazehino-kun, we tend to take even the most extreme of risks if it means security for our nation."  
  
Much as I like to protest such actions, I decided to agree with the Commander.  
  
"There are other units mentioned on building aside from the Getters." Hayato-san said as he reads through the documents.  
  
"Others?" asked Lt. Kazahara.  
  
"The 'Choudenji' Project," answered the Commander.  
  
"'Choudenji'?" asked the Captain.  
  
"'Super Electromagnetic'" I said. "At least that's how I can translate it."  
  
"We prefer the term 'Ultra Electromagnetic'" the Commander replied. "The Far East Base offers total support for the building of a robot powered by this 'Choudenji' Energy as discovered by Professor Nanbara of the Nanbara Connection."  
  
"Nanbara Connection?" asked Hayato-san.  
  
"An island base and research center not far from Japan. It was built to research on the Choudenji Energy and designing a robot powered by it in response to reports that an alien fleet will arrive here to attack."  
  
Alien fleet...could they mean the Vega Empire Koji-san used to mention? I'll have to ask him and Duke about that.  
  
"There are actually two robots being designed here." Hayato-san mentioned. "The first is from the Nanbara Connection, and the second one is from another island base called 'Camp Big Falcon'."  
  
"Both Nanbara Connection and Camp Big Falcon are researching on Chodenji Energy." The Commander explains further. "However, the second robot will be a customized version using the first as its base."  
  
"So what are the names of these 'Chodenji Machines'?" asked the Captain.  
  
"The first one will be named 'Combattler V' (the letter 'V'). The second one will be named 'Voltes V' (V as in the Roman number '5')."  
  
"Combattler V and Voltes V..." I murmured.  
  
"Anyway, Kazehino-kun."  
  
"Yes, Commander."  
  
"There's still plenty of time before your training and test begins. Why not you go and have a rest until then?"  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you, sir."  
  
After I left the hangar, I caught up with Mika-chan and began carrying out our plans for the day. We found a nearby facility where the Hello-c drinks were manufactured and I tried my luck there with the can and won a lump of cash. As I talked to Mika-chan later on, we bought some vegetables, meat, and other groceries from the market. I then reminisced of times I had with Uriko-chan and the others back in Hokkaido. I usually prepare meals for them whenever they come to visit and the girls are quite happy to help me out. As a matter of fact, some of the recipes I know, I learned from them.   
  
When we returned to the White Base Kai, Mika-chan thanked me for accompanying her and that she will try to help me tomorrow on preparing breakfast. I thanked her back. I then returned to my quarters and found this LogCom on a table along with a note. The LogCom belonged to Naomi-san and she gave it to me for my own use as she never got to use it. Now that the day is over, I will close this LogCom until next time, as I need to rest up not only to prepare a meal for the crew, but to prepare also for my training with Lieutenant Crow.  
  
End of Log.   
  
End of Chapter 4 


	6. Ghosts From The Past! Zeon's Second Comi...

Super Robot Wars Alpha Clash: Book 1  
  
A Super Robot Wars Fan Fiction Series by Ryoga316  
  
Greetings. This fan fiction is based on the popular Japanese video game, Super Robot Wars. This is my first attempt on doing a fan fiction series, so I apologize if this one is not as good as it is expected. Before you proceed to the story proper, please read the Copyright Notice below:  
  
COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
  
The following is entirely a fan fiction story of Super Robot Wars and is not in any way related to the actual Super Robot Wars story. Any reference or inference to any other copyrighted work is used for the same purpose. Super Robot Wars and its characters are copyright Banpresto and their respective owners. The original characters used in this fan fiction are copyright Ryoga316. Daiken Crow and Axel Hawkins are property of Rurounin Mao and used with permission. Comments and suggestions are welcomed via e-mail at kaiser_reinhardt@yahoo.com.  
  
NOTES: This is a revised version of the original fanfic. If you wish to view the fanfic in its original format, you may request it via my e-mail and I would be happy to send it to you.   
  
------------  
  
------------  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Ghosts from the Past! Zeon's Second Coming!"  
  
------------  
  
Part 1  
  
Saruud: An island located several thousand miles east of Japan. Surrounded by the ocean bed, Saruud has always been a victim of nature's rage by storms and tidal waves. Soil and rocks, formed into various mountains shaped over the passage of time, covered the entire island. There are no plants, no animals, not even people. Saruud Island is nothing more than a barren wasteland with nothing to see --- except a large statue of a man's head wearing a crown placed on top of the island's largest mountain, located directly at the center.  
  
As the waves continue to hit the island, one after the other, the island suddenly began to move southwest. The rain pours hard. The wind blows wild. Waves continue to form and hit anything on their paths. But even the mightiest of storms cannot sink this island. For deep below the island's surface, lies a giant submarine fortress that's just as huge as the island itself. As the fortress's giant rotor blade engines continue to spin, Saruud Island continues its southwest course.   
  
Underneath the skin of stone, which forms Saruud Island, lays a skin of pure metal. Inside this metal dome covered by stone, various paintings can be seen on the metal walls. The paintings show numerous giants ravaging the land. On several parts of the dome, one can find stone statues of these giants. Each one strikes a different pose and each giant is different from the other. But in one area of the dome, giants stood in large numbers. However, they are not made from stone...  
  
...They are made of pure metal steel.   
  
The MetalBeasts.  
  
Back outside, at the statue of a man's head on top of the island's center mountain, its mouth slowly opens. And from the statue's mouth, an old man appeared dressed in a black cloak and looking calmly at the storm and the raging sea. The long, white hair growing from his head and face waved violently from the stormy wind. Yet, as he stares through the storm, it seemed as though it meant nothing to him. He continues to stare the seas, with eyes of that of a man with a great ambition in his life...and madness. He then looked up at the dark, rainy sky, raised both his arms and shouted. His voice absorbed by the flash of lighting and the crackling of thunder. As he continues to release his voice, more flashes of lightning fell from the dark sky, three of which hit the island.  
  
But none of them hit the old man.  
  
Then, just as the old man closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and lowered his arms, the lightning abated. The heavy rain slowly became a drizzle. And the waves slowly calmed down. An individual wearing an iron mask then appeared behind the old man, bowing in one knee to him.  
  
"Dr. Hell," said the soldier. Keeping his head down and not looking at the old man's face.  
  
The old man then turned around and looked at the soldier.  
  
"Baron Ashler, Count Brocken, and Duke Gorgon are gathered at your Throne Room as you requested," the soldier continued.  
  
The old man replied by nodding at the soldier and slowly walked past him.  
  
Inside the Throne Room, Baron Ashler, Count Brocken, and Duke Gorgon kneeled before the throne as they wait the arrival of their master. When the old man arrived, the three lowered their heads, respecting their master as he sits on his throne. They then introduced themselves to him.  
  
"Baron Ashler. At your service."  
  
"Count Brocken. Serving you with pure loyalty."  
  
"Duke Gorgon. Here for you, my lord."  
  
"And what have you done, you three?" asked the old man with a loud tone in his voice. He then stares at Baron Ashler and asked him/her. Baron Ashler looked up at his/her master with fear and lowers his/her head once more.  
  
"Please forgive me, Dr. Hell!" said Baron Ashler's female half. "I have failed you in capturing the new robot unit in Hokkaido! I did not expect someone would be piloting the Grungust Type-2 and use it against us!"  
  
"Or maybe you failed because you could not even handle battling against a robot piloted by a boy with no experience!" commented Count Brocken. "You cannot handle such a simple task!"  
  
"You cannot even complete the task of defeating Mazinger Z in battle!" replied Baron Ashler's male half.  
  
"I would have if it not for the appearance of the Grungust and the Gespenst units --- which were supposed to be taken care of by YOU!"  
  
"You! I won't let you insult me!" shouted both male and female halves of Baron Ashler.  
  
"ENOUGH!" yelled Dr. Hell as he stood up, pointing at them. The two then turned their attention to their master, their heads lowered in shame. "You three have failed to fulfill your missions miserably! We have remained hiding for 7 long years rebuilding our army and making them stronger! We even used the technology of the fallen Kyoryû Empire and rebuilt the MechaSaurs as well! And yet you three failed in your missions!"   
  
"Forgive us, Dr. Hell." said Duke Gorgon, who remained calm.   
  
Dr. Hell remained quiet as he stares at the three. Then turns his back on them and looks at the paintings on the metal walls.   
  
"Long, long ago." he said. "Our Greek ancestors known as the Myceaneans flourished through the years with its technology, which were far more advanced than any other ancient civilization. As a matter of fact, these paintings on the walls, which dates back to the Bronze Age, tells that the Myceanean people have now built giant warriors made of stone and metal. Many times, their home island, Bardos, was under attack by invaders from other kingdoms. But neither one was successful thanks to the Myceanean's giant warriors.   
  
The years pass and the number of their giant warriors increased in numbers. They then began their campaign on invading and conquering the other lands and kingdoms of this world. The Myceaneans were undefeated and unrivaled in their campaigns. Soon, they have conquered the territories of other kingdoms and controlled all the lands of the known world at that time. With that, the Myceaneans became a great empire with their control of the known world that is only equaled by the legendary Alexander the Great!  
  
Then, came one day, the Myceanean Empire vanished. What led to its downfall still remains a mystery. This island, which is also a mechanical fortress, was the only remains left by the Myceanean Civilization. However, because of their advanced technology, this fortress, and everything with it, withstood the test of time and it looked just like it was tens of thousands of years ago.  
  
And I, Dr. Hell, discovered this island and the civilization that once existed! Using my skills as a scientist combined with the technology of the Myceneans, I have created these!"  
  
With a wave of his hand, lights were opened in the dim Throne Room, revealing two MetalBeasts, Garada K7, and Daburas M2, standing behind the throne.  
  
"Thanks to the large amount of resources found here, I was able to build my own army of giant warriors --- the MetalBeasts!" shouted Dr. Hell.   
  
"By commanding these iron creature legions, I will command the world! That's my dream! That's my ambition!  
  
The worthless people on this planet always treated me like I was nothing more than a sewer rat! I have worked hard to become a scientist so these people can give me respect. Instead, I was mocked! My fellow scientists detested me on my findings and how they will help mankind!" He then turned around and pointed his finger at the three.  
  
"The three of you: Baron Ashler. Count Brocken. Duke Gorgon. You three were the living proof of my work!" said Dr. Hell to them.  
  
"Yes sir." replied Baron Ashler. "And for that our loyalty to you is absolute! We will serve and protect you even if it costs our lives!"  
  
"Those fools stripped me of everything I hold so dear." said Dr. Hell. "They no longer see me as a scientist. They see me as a madman. They destroyed all my other works and left me in the streets to die a poor man.   
  
They never respected me.  
  
They hated me!  
  
The world hated me!  
  
And I want my revenge on the world! I want to conquer the world just as Alexander and the Myceaneans did! I want the people of the world to fall on their knees and praise me as their supreme ruler! And I will get what I want with my MetalBeasts!!!  
  
The successful Earth invasion of the Principality of Zeon gave us the opportunity to make our strike. It was the perfect time for us to launch our own campaign. And within the a few short months, we conquered the whole of Japan. And thereafter, the Middle East, China, Russia, Africa, Southeast Asia, and even North America. Neither the Zeons, nor the Federation, can do anything about our strikes. My dream of ruling the world is almost complete, but no... There are those who denied my destiny...  
  
The Kyoryû Empire...Under the leadership of their Emperor Gol, they too launched their campaign to conquer the world with their MechaSaur army. The Youma Empire, under Prince Sharking, has also waged their campaign as well. But these two armies are nothing compared to the true threat to my plans: my former colleague, Dr. Juzo Kabuto!  
  
He and I used to work together for many years until the time I discovered Saruud Island. After discovering the Myceanean Empire, I asked him to join me in my cause. But he refused and left me. Furthermore, he discovered the secrets of the Photo-Atomic Energy and the metal armor 'Chogokin' and used them to build a robot that can fight against my MetalBeasts --- Mazinger Z!  
  
I wanted him to die before he could finish his Mazinger so I asked you, Baron Ashler to kill him."  
  
"Yes sir." replied Ashler's male voice. "And I did my job well."  
  
"But Mazinger Z was already completed." said Dr. Hell. "Furthermore, it is piloted by his grandson, Koji Kabuto! Ever since that day, our MetalBeasts never defeated Mazinger Z and when Kabuto's grandson teamed up with Getter Robo, Raideen, and the Gundam, they were unstoppable. Emperor Gol was killed and the Kyoryû Empire was no more. The Youma Empire returned to their kingdom with the defeat of their Fossil Monster, Bustodon. They have taken back all the lands I conquered and I was forced to hide in humiliation for 7 long years. And in those years, I used up all my power to restore my MetalBeast army. I even scrapped the remains of the technology of the Kyoryû Empire, and combined it with my MetalBeast technology to create both MetalBeasts and MechaSaurs. My robot army now is stronger and more powerful than they were before! And yet, you three failed in your missions! The three of you deserve punishment for this!"  
  
With that, large laser guns appeared from the walls, aiming at the three. Ashler bowed down with his/her head reaching the floor, begging forgiveness. Brocken's body placed his head on the floor, and the body bowed also begging for forgiveness. Duke Gorgon, however, remained calm and simply closed his eyes as he waits for his punishment. Just then, an Iron Mask soldier suddenly appeared from the Throne Room door. He then kneeled down in respect.  
  
"Dr. Hell! Forgive me for interfering, but we are receiving a transmission from the outside!"  
  
"What's that?" Dr. Hell replied. "No one is supposed to know our location! Where is the transmission coming from?"  
  
"We do not know, sir! Our radar scanners do not detect any ship coming here."  
  
"Hmmm...very strange indeed. Open the main screen! I will speak to them personally."  
  
"As you command, Dr. Hell!" the soldier replied and left the room. Dr. Hell then ordered the guns to be put away as a giant screen slowly lowers itself in front of him. The screen then showed what seems to be a conference room and a woman was sitting calmly in her seat along with two soldiers behind her. The uniforms of the soldiers suggest they're from the Principality of Zeon as Zeon soldiers usually wear green uniforms along with the Zeon Crest. The woman, who is wearing a metal helmet and a light purple-colored fabric mask, speaks:  
  
"Greetings. Are you the scientist now known as Dr. Hell?"  
  
"I am. And who might you be?" replied Dr. Hell.  
  
"Ahh. Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Kycilia Zabi, Major General of the Principality of Zeon and commander of the Mobile Assault Force. It is a great honor to meet you, Dr. Hell."  
  
"Ahh. Now I know who you are. You are responsible for the research on NewTypes, and the development of Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors made especially for NewType pilots with the help of the Flanagan Institute."  
  
"It seems you are very informative, my dear Doctor. I am impressed."  
  
"Let me ask you, Major General. How did you manage to locate his island and communicate with us?"  
  
"That, I'm afraid, is top-secret information, Doctor. But if you wish to know I will tell you...if you do me a little favor."  
  
"We do not need to do any favors for the likes of you!" Baron Ashler suddenly objected.   
  
"Silence, Ashler!" shouted Dr. Hell. Then, he returns his attention to Kycilia Zabi. "I am listening, Major General."  
  
"I'm very sure we will make an agreement..." said Kycilia, smiling behind her mask.  
  
------------  
  
Part 2  
  
May 4th. 0900 hours. People are being gathered in and outside the Far East Base to witness Ryoga Kazehino beginning his first field test and training as Grungust pilot. The Grungust Nishiki has already left the White Base Kai and is on standby at one of the large runways, where it is open ground. All the planes that were parked near the runway are transferred to avoid property damage.   
  
Inside the cockpit of the Grungust, Ryoga began taking a series of deep breaths, trying to be calm and focused. Nervousness somewhat overcome him for reasons that even he tries to explain to himself. Unfortunately for him, his nervousness did not come unnoticed.  
  
"What's wrong, Kazehino?" Daiken contacts Ryoga, which startled the Grungust pilot.  
  
"Err...I'm fine, sir." Ryoga replied.  
  
"Hmph. This is not like you, today." Daiken commented. "A few days ago, you were prepared to face even death when you fought the MetalBeasts back in Hokkaido. Now you're nervous on a training session?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I guess after I learned a little on what the Grungust is capable of and on what Commander Oka and Captain Mao expects from me, I guess I'm nervous I won't be able to perform as well as they expect me to."  
  
"Well, it is natural that you get nervous on these times. But there are also times where your nervousness will be the cause of your failures."  
  
"Yes, sir. I have been told by my sensei once that I must be calm and focused if I were to have a chance of achieving what I want."  
  
"Your sensei? Are you a Martial Arts student?"  
  
"Yes, from the Hazama-ryu Martial Arts."  
  
"Hazama...I see. We will discuss about that a little later. We will now begin the test. Are you ready, Kazehino?"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"As you know, the controls of the Grungust Type-2 are different from the ones used on conventional fighters and Mobile Suits. The control sticks on your seat operate your arm movement, and will act as conventional flight sticks when in G-Hawk Mode. The foot pedals act as controls to the robots feet, while in G-Hawk Mode, they work as accelerator and decelerator pedals. The main control of the Grungust is from its Basic Motion Control System or BMCS. This system, developed by the DC, allows you to move the Grungust as though it was your own body. I believe you have experienced this on your first battle with the MetalBeasts."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And I assume you've already mastered the basic movements of the Grungust."  
  
"Well, I really can't say I did. I'm not sure."  
  
"We'll see. You did mention you're from the Hazama-style, correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Then show me some of the moves you've learned from the Hazama-style with the Grungust Nishiki."  
  
From that, Ryoga closed his eyes and slowly breathes in. Outside, everyone can see the Grungust Type-2 slowly raising its arms towards its chest, forming an X, and slowly lowers them down. Then the Grungust makes a quick fighting stance and launches a series of punches, blocks, kicks, combination, and counter-attacks --- all at quick speeds.   
  
On top of the White Base Kai, the crew watched in amazement as Ryoga delivers a difficult move by doing a Jumping Roundhouse Kick using one leg followed by a Standing Roundhouse Kick using the other leg as the Grungust lands on its feet. A move he calls as the 'Tornado Kick'  
  
"Amazing!" Duke said. "He's able to execute it perfectly at great speeds."  
  
"And with a robot like the Grungust." seconded Hayato. "That unit's armor is quite thick, yet he controls it very gracefully"  
  
"I have to admit. Even my Mazinger cannot execute such a move." commented Koji.   
  
Then both the Getter and Mazinger team noticed that the other female members of the crew, except Captain Mao herself, who is watching the fight calmly alongside Irmgardt, are cheering for Ryoga.  
  
"That's great, Ryo! Keep it up!" said Naomi.  
  
"Ryo do good! Me root for you!" shouted Sung.  
  
"Hey! Be careful not to scratch that!" cautioned Yoshiko.  
  
"Do your best, Kazehino-san!" cheered Mika.  
  
"Well, well, well! It seems Ryo-kun now has a number of female fans cheering for him!" commented Musashi.  
  
"Yep." seconded Ryoma. Then sighs and looks up in the sky. "Just like those old times..."  
  
"Hey, are you bragging about that female fan club you had back in High School?" snarled Musashi.  
  
"It's not my fault! I never asked for them to have a fan club named after me when I did well on Karate class!"  
  
"And you even went out with some of them!" cried Musashi.  
  
"I told you a million times, they were not dates! They needed help so I helped. That's just about it!"   
  
"Yeah? What about the time Mihoshi gave you a big kiss when you won the Seniors Karate Tournament?" Hayato asked.  
  
"Hey, Hayato! That was just a congratulatory kiss!"  
  
"And how come you're drooling when she did that? And she happens to have the best melons in school!"  
  
"Ryoma-san. Always the womanizer," sighed Koji as the three Getter pilots quarreled one another. "I'm lucky I'm not like him!"  
  
"Says who?" Sayaka grunted as she stomped on Koji's feet.  
  
"Sayaka-san!" he yelled as he limps, holding the foot Sayaka stomped on.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoga finishes his demonstration by doing three punches followed by a Jumping Roundhouse.  
  
"You did a good job, Kazehino. I'm impressed." complimented Daiken.  
  
"Thanks." replied Ryoga, as he breathes heavily, sweating. He is surprised that even though he is just sitting down in the cockpit, simply moving the sticks and pedals were really quite a workout for him.  
  
"Now that you've mastered the BMCS, let us proceed to the next test," said Daiken. Then, several meters away, a target was positioned to the front of the Grungust Nishiki. He now briefs Ryoga on the next phase.  
  
"Now you will try to hit that large target over there with a Boost Knuckle from the Grungust Type-2. Because there are no buttons or switches that will enable you to activate any of the Grungust's weapons, you will have to activate the Boost Knuckle by other means."  
  
"How will I be able to do that?" Ryoga asks.  
  
"Do the same thing you did in your previous battles."  
  
"Um...excuse me?"  
  
"Do you not remember how you activated the weapons in your last few battles?"  
  
"Well, sir, I really don't know exactly how I managed to pull them off..."  
  
Then there was a moment of silence. Daiken was not happy on Ryoga's response. Then again, he suspected that one coming. Taking in a deep breath, he contacts Ryoga again. "All right, listen to me carefully: aim your fists at the target."  
  
Ryoga gave a nod and follows his instruction. Facing the target from the distance, he slowly races his fists forward.  
  
"Now, stare at the target carefully. Stay focus and concentrate."  
  
Ryoga then stared at the target, taking deep breaths as he tries to keep his mind clear. As he concentrates, the mysterious feeling came to him once yet, but it was a faint feeling and it only lasted a moment before it faded away.  
  
"Now, Kazehino! Release the Boost Knuckle!" The call started Ryoga. Upon hearing that, he made no other thoughts whatsoever and instinctively pushed the sticks forward and shouts:  
  
"BOOST KNUCKLE!"  
  
Nothing happened. Ryoga tries again.  
  
"BOOST KNUCKLE!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"BOOST KNUCKLE!"  
  
Yet, still nothing.  
  
"It's no good. I have to concentrate harder." Ryoga said to himself and tries focusing once more. He focuses as hard as he can. This time, he tries to think of only one thing --- to hit the target from a distance with just one punch.   
  
"BOO~~~~ST KNUCKLE!"  
  
But still, nothing happened. Ryoga could only lower his head and let his sweat fall off, ashamed that he cannot activate the Boost Knuckle.Inside the Far East Base's Main Control Center, Commander Oka could only lower his officer's cap and closed his eyes after he and other top officials witnessed the result of Ryoga's efforts.   
  
"It is as we expected, Commander." an officer said to him. "A normal human being like him cannot simply be able to use the weapons of the Grungust Type-2."  
  
"Yes." the Commander replied. "But he was, however, able to master the Basic Motion Control System, nonetheless. And he did it in a few days for a civilian. A trained pilot will take weeks before he could master the system."  
  
"But didn't Lt. Daiken Crow mastered the system in a few days as well?" mentioned a second top officer. "He also managed to master the use of the weapons within a week. It's true that the boy mastered the BMCS, but it's not enough for him to fight just bare-handed."  
  
The Commander was silent about that remark.  
  
"Commander," said another. "We can't afford to let this go on, especially as we are on a crisis. We won't be able to get the results we need on time if we let the boy continue to be the Grungust pilot. It is best that he be removed and let Lt. Crow take over."  
  
"But will the Grungust itself accept that?" asked the Commander.   
  
"Excuse me, Commander!" interfered one of the operators of the Control Center. "We're receiving reports of four unknown entries within the Earth's atmosphere?"  
  
"What's that?" surprised the Commander. "Can you identify them?"   
  
"Doing it right now, sir..." said the operator as he looked onto his screen. The operator then came to a shock upon seeing the results. "S...sir! They are..."  
  
Outside the base, sirens begin to sound anywhere.   
  
"What was that?" Daiken asks. He then contacts Ryoga right away. "Kazehino! We'll continue the tests later. Return to the White Base Kai immediately!"  
  
But Ryoga doesn't respond. He's mind was distant from the events that just took place around him. His thoughts concentrated more on him not being able to activate a weapon of the Grungust.   
  
"Why?" he thought to himself. "Why can't I use the Boost Knuckle the way I did back in Hokkaido? I know that only a NewType can activate it, but I'm not a NewType. I'm just a regular human being. But why is it I can pilot the Grungust Nishiki despite that?"  
  
"RYOGA KAZEHINO!" Daiken shouted.  
  
"Huh? Yes, sir!" Ryoga startled.  
  
"What in blazes is the matter with you, Kazehino?! This is no time to act dumb! We have a situation going on here and you're just standing there like someone's prey waiting to be hunted! Now return to the White Base Kai at once, do you hear?!"  
  
Those words, 'someone's prey waiting to be hunted', sort of pierced through Ryoga's feelings. Ryoga can now feel his anger beginning to grow form within him. In this type situation, he remembers, Uriko usually talks to him, saying him to calm down. But this time, she is not around. Ryoga is now by himself, and his anger continues to rise. Only his logic, as well as remembering the words Uriko says to him, has kept him from going to his 'Rage of The Beast'. He returns inside the White Base Kai and reports to the bridge shortly afterwards along with the rest of the crew. There, they listened to Commander Oka via transmission as he briefs them on the situation.  
  
"I am afraid I have some bad news to tell all of you. We have received reports of four unauthorized entries into the Earth's atmosphere. We have finished identifying them and those who are entering Earth...  
  
...are Zeon units."  
  
Everyone was shocked at what Commander Oka said.  
  
"Zeon!?!" Koji said loudly. "As in the Principality of Zeon!?!"   
  
"The Zeons?" Boss asked. "But I thought we got rid of the Zeons at the end of the One-Year War!"  
  
"Dummy!" Shiro said. "The Zeons weren't wiped out at the end of the war! We only had a ceasefire with them, don't you remember?"  
  
"No! I was too busy watching Bikini Contests at home when that happened!"  
  
"Commander." Lynn asks. "How is it possible that the Zeon forces managed to pass through? Shouldn't the Titans have intercepted them?"  
  
"I was wondering about that myself. I will demand an explanation of this from the Titans' main officers. But first, we have to deal with the incoming Zeon threat." The Commander's picture is then minimized and another screen is opened, showing the map of Earth. Four red dots are marked on the different areas of the map.  
  
"Our reports indicate that the Zeons will land in these areas that you are seeing onto your screen right now. The first group will land in Australia, where the Federation's Torrington Base is located. The second will make a landing somewhere in Central Europe. The third group is predicted to make a landing in the South Pacific. The last group is headed towards the Far East Archipelago, which is Southeast from here. We managed to identify the last group and it's a sole Zanzibar-class battleship. We assume the ship has at least 10 Mobile Suits onboard."  
  
"One Zanzibar and 10 Mobile Suits?" commented Irmgardt. "That's quite a few for an invasion force."   
  
"And why the Far East Archipelago?" Daiken adds. "That group will not get anything from that area. Their objective must be something else."  
  
"We can intercept the last group approaching the Far East Archipelago." Oka speaks. "Unfortunately, the top officials of both the Federation and the Military have made a decision that the White Base Kai would intercept the 4th Zeon Group instead."  
  
"Permission to speak, Commander," said Musashi.  
  
"Go ahead, Sgt. Tomoe."  
  
"With all due respect, Commander, but why would the White Base Kai been ordered to take on this mission? The ship and its crew are not a part of neither our Military nor the Federation."  
  
"That is true, Sergeant. However, the top officials believe that if we send out our forces right away, news of Zeon's second coming would spread prematurely, causing chaos and confusion. With the White Base Kai on the mission, the news about the Zeon's would only be at a minimum. Besides, it does not look like there is an invasion yet. If there is, the White Base Kai will contain the Zeon group and report here so we could prepare should more Zeons arrive."  
  
"Understood, Commander Oka." Lynn replies. "We will leave immediately and intercept the 4th Zeon Group."  
  
"I will report this incident on the others as it may be a sign that the Zeons are about to wage war once again. You are all to depart immediately and intercept the 4th Zeon Group. I apologize if you are to be sent on this mission. Godspeed and good luck, Captain Mao."  
  
The transmission ended, and Captain Mao turned towards her crew and gives her orders.  
  
"All right everyone! Get to your positions! We will depart for the Far East Archipelago!"   
  
------------  
  
Part 3  
  
The Far East Archipelago, which is composed of the small islands of Nanto, Bonin, Izu, and the Volcano Islands, is located southeast of mainland Japan, where it is between the Philippine Sea and the Pacific Ocean. Before the Second Impact, these islands were far apart from each other but after the Colony Drop, the islands moved closer together and changed their landscape. Because of this some of the small islands' landscapes changed so much that ships like the White Base Kai could land on its surface. Captain Mao's ship has surprisingly found a clear spot big enough for the ship to fit in while the tropical forest provided a perfect cover. The ship then lands softly and began to wait for the arrival of the lone Zanzibar ship.  
  
Inside the hangar, the cockpit of the Grungust Nishiki is open as Ryoga rests on his seat. He still reminisces his first training day where he failed activating the Grungust's Boost Knuckle weapon. Because of this, he tries to think hard on putting together the pieces the mystery of his connection to the Grungust, in hopes of finding out how to work its weapons.   
  
"If I'm not a NewType, I wouldn't have even mastered the Basic Motion Control System." he thought. Seeing he cannot figure out the reason, he asks the Grungust itself.  
  
"Why? Why can't I use your Boost Knuckle or any of your weapons?  
  
I'm no NewType, so how come I can control your movements? Why did you save me back in Hokkaido? Why did you 'choose' me over Lt. Daiken? And why am I getting these strange feelings?  
  
Why...?"  
  
"Still mopping over that incident?" somebody said. It was Yoshiko who is approaching him while carrying her toolbox.  
  
"Yoshiko-san." said Ryoga.   
  
"I told you not to call me that." she frowned. "Call me 'Yoshi-kun'."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm not used to calling you by that kind of name."  
  
"And why can't you? Is it because I'm a woman or is it because I'm a few years older than you?"  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"Ah, never mind. Forget about it. I guess I can't convince you to call me by 'Yoshi-kun'." She then sits down at the edge of the cockpit and looks at him with a smile. Ryoga looked back in curiosity. Even though Yoshiko is at her tomboy-like pose, he can see through her face, and her smile, the very essence of femininity that she possesses.   
  
Just then, Yoshiko started moving a bit closer to Ryoga until her nose just barely touches his. Ryoga was a bit stunned at why she would move that close to him. He leans himself on his seat, gripping tight on the control sticks, looking back at her while trying his best to maintain calm.  
  
But how can a boy be calm when he is but a breath away from kissing or being kissed by a girl?  
  
"Not only are you good-looking, you're also the sweet-type." Yoshiko whispered in a deep, yet soft voice, almost like being seductive. Ryoga could not help but stare at her pink lips as she said that. His heart started to beat fast like a mini-motor engine. Trying not to make a wrong impression, he quickly tries to keep the conversation going.  
  
"Um...by the way, what are you doing here, Yoshiko...I mean, 'Yoshi-kun'?"  
  
"Nah. You can call me 'Yoshiko-san' if that's what comforts you. And as for why I'm here, to give you this." Yoshiko then puts an object in Ryoga's hand and slowly backs away.  
  
"My data scanner and communicator!" he said, surprised as the communicator has new lens installed.   
  
"Naomi-chan found it in the drawer while she was cleaning up and asked if I can fix it. So I did. I also tweaked it a bit so you have a much stronger signal when communicating with someone."  
  
Ryoga decides to put on his communicator and activates it. Sure enough, the device is working properly. All the same features are still there with some additional ones done by Yoshiko herself.  
  
"Wow! This is amazing! Thanks, Yoshiko-san!" said Ryoga.  
  
"No problem! If there's anything you need to fix, just let me know, all right?" she replied.  
  
"I will."  
  
Then suddenly, the sirens began to ring.   
  
"Well, you better get ready. You better do good out there, you hear?" Yoshiko said as she hops off the cockpit.  
  
"I will."  
  
"And don't think too much about awhile ago ok? Do that and you'll get your butt kicked big time!" she said before the cockpit finally closes.  
  
At the bridge of the White Base Kai, Captain Mao picks up the speakerphone from her seat and announces everyone regarding the sudden siren sound.  
  
"Attention, everyone. This is Captain Mao. Our radar scanners have detected a large object slowly coming towards us. We believe it's the Zanzibar ship. We are to take them on by surprise. All power of the White Base Kai will be shut down except the Mega Particle Cannon to avoid detection from the enemy. When the Zanzibar comes close enough, we will open fire to give it damage.  
  
We will arrange our units in three groups. Group 1 will compose of Mazinger Z, Grungust Type II, and Gespenst Units A and B. As soon as the Zanzibar takes hit, Group 1, to be led by Irmgardt, is to rush in and take out any Mobile Suits the Zeon ship sets out. Getter 1, Grendizer, and Texas Mac, who will comprise Group 2, will offer aerial assistance and get the Zanzibar's attention. All other units will make up Group 3 and be on standby until I give the order to launch, should the other 2 groups are in need of backup. After all Mobile Suits are taken out, you are to attack and capture the Zeon ship. DO NOT destroy it! I repeat, DO NOT destroy the Zanzibar ship!"  
  
"Not destroy? Why?" Koji asks. "We could bring that thing to the scrap yard with ease! Why not take it down?"  
  
"It's most likely the Zanzibar may contain information regarding the plans of the Principality's next move." Lynn explains. "Otherwise, they would not have come here with such a small force."  
  
"Understood." Ryoga replied. "Grungust Type-2 is standing by."  
  
Moments later, a lone dark-green ship the size of a shuttle slowly approaches the northwest portion of the Far East Archipelago. The rumbling of its large engines can be heard from the distance. Inside, one of the ship's operators informs his superior officer on the situation.   
  
"Sir, we will arrive at our destination in approximately 3 minutes."  
  
"Are we getting any signs of enemy contact?" asked the superior officer as he carefully observes an antique vase that he is holding.   
  
"None as of yet, sir."  
  
"Very well, maintain course." He replied, still looking closely at the antique vase as it reveals a reflection of his face. He had dark skin, short hair whose color has shades of purple. The few wrinkles on his face and neck suggest that he is a man of his late 40's. Like Kycilia Zabi, he doesn't wear a Zeon officer's uniform. Instead he wears a white long-sleeved shirt and white pants, all made of the finest silk and cotton. Behind him, stood three other officers wearing their Normal Suits (pilot suits as to distinguish them from Mobile Suits). Like their superior officer, they don't wear the Zeon made Normal Suits. Their Normal Suits are all in dark colors than the regular green Normal Suits, however, they all bear the symbol of the Principality with their uniforms' chests. The bearded one, who is the leader of the three, approaches his superior officer to discuss a word with him.  
  
"Colonel M'Quve, do you think it is a good idea we do this? I don't trust meeting with those 'freaks'. They might attempt to attack us."  
  
"These are the Major General's orders, Captain Gaia. Do you question her authority?"  
  
"No, Colonel. That's not what I meant."  
  
"That's not like you, Captain Gaia. I've never heard you question the Major General's judgment before ever since you, Ortega, and Mash, were recruited to her Mobile Attack Force back in the war."  
  
"I'm sorry, Colonel. I am wondering why the Major General would want to form negotiations with them."  
  
"I agree." The tall member if the Black Tri-Stars, Ortega, seconded Gaia's comment. "The Principality is still very strong. We even have the Neo-Zeon group on our side!"  
  
"With the Principality and the Neo-Zeon, we can take out even the Titans and AEUG combined," mentioned the third member, Mash. "Why making negotiations with a group that once invaded our territories back in the war?"  
  
"The times have changed, gentlemen." M'Quve replied. "Zeon is now divided since the end of the war. We have the Neo-Zeon, which is under the rule of Maharajah Kahn's daughter, Hamman, after he died of an illness. There is also the Ronah family, once our strongest supporters now has built their own military group known as the Crossbone Vanguard and controlled Side 4. And there is the Zanscare Empire, who has claimed independence on Side 2. Although we have formed an alliance with the Neo-Zeon, we are still on spotty terms with them. The Major General believes that by forming good terms with this group, we'll be able to strengthen the Principality even more as well as provide us some security should the Neo-Zeon and the other factions attempt to strike us at the back. Remember, the Neo-Zeon are now doing extensive research on NewTypes and developing NewType weapons."  
  
"You still don't believe on this 'NewType' thing, do you, Colonel?" asked Gaia.  
  
"Even if the Major General believes in these 'NewTypes' for all these years, I don't. However, we cannot ignore the Neo-Zeon's research on new Mobile Suits. The other factions are doing the same, developing Mobile Suits and weapons that overpower ours. That is why we are ordered to meet up with 'them' here. If our mission is successful, it will give the Principality the power it needs to begin our campaign to unify the divided Zeon and free the Spacenoids from those corrupted Earthnoids."  
  
As the Zanzibar slowly reaches closer to a large portion of land, which is their destination, they are unaware they are close within range of the White Base Kai's main batteries -- just as Lynn planned.   
  
"Captain. Target is now within range." Naomi reports.  
  
"Main Batteries, FIRE!"  
  
Without warning, the two Mega Particle Cannons of the White Base Kai began to appear on each side of the ship. Then, beams of light fired from the cannons cut through the trees and into the air. Fortunately for the Zanzibar, the first beam misses, but most unfortunately, the second one hits hard, causing damage on the Zeon ship's hull.  
  
Inside, the shock from the beam attack knocked M'Quve off his seat and dropped his priced vase.   
  
"MY VASE!" he shouted as it falls into pieces. "Who is responsible for this!?!"  
  
"My apologies, sir!" reported one of the operators. "Our data indicates that we've been hit by a Mega Particle Beam! Our radar has been totally destroyed as a result of the beam attack. We are able to determine that the beam came north of our position!"  
  
"Curse them! They will pay for this!" M'Quve then quickly gets up. "Mobile Suits, sortie and engage the enemy!"  
  
Lynn's plan worked. Now comes the second phase. She immediately picks up her speakerphone again and gives the signal to the hangar.  
  
"All ground units, engage the enemy Mobile Suits!"  
  
"Roger that!" Yoshiko replies from the hangar, then signals Ryoga and the others. "Ok, boys! Prepare to be launched and get ready to rumble!"  
  
"Roger! Ryoga Kazehino! Grungust Type-2, take off!" said Ryoga as his Grungust is catapulted outside the hangar.  
  
"MAZI~~~N GO!" Koji shouts as he is next to be catapulted in his Mazinger Z.   
  
"Gespenst Unit A, moving out!" said Irmgardt as he is launched next.  
  
"Gespenst Unit B, ready!" said Daiken as he is the last to be launched out of the hangar.  
  
After the mechas are launched, the Zanzibar releases its own units to engage them. Six Mobile Suits came out. Three of them were outdated Zaku II units. Once the backbone of the Principality's Mobile Suit forces, the Zaku II now stands as a symbol of the Principality's struggle on technology and resources as a result of the division of Zeon into several factions. The three are equipped with 280mm Bazookas. And on their waists, a metal tomahawk with a blade that emits extreme temperatures hot enough to cut through metal - the Heat Hawk.  
  
The remaining three units are the very powerful Dom units. Despite their bulky design (and their head/face design shaped like that of a cross), the Violet and Lavender colored MS-09 Dom proved to be a very agile and deadly Mobile Suit thanks to its weaponry. They comprise of a 360mm Giant Bazooka, a Heat Saber (which is like a Heat Hawk except it's a Saber-like weapon), and a small Beam Gun attached in its chest. Though the Dom is outdated like the Zaku II, it still stood as a powerful Mobile Suit that can take on all enemies of Zeon, most especially, as the three Doms are piloted by the famous Black Tri-Stars.   
  
"6 on 4 battle! This would be fun!" commented Koji.  
  
"Don't be careless!" Irmgardt warned. "The three Doms are not to be underestimated!"  
  
"They may be old Mobile Suits, but they still pack a lot of punch," Added Daiken. "And if those 'three' are piloting it..." Before he could finish his sentence, the three Doms formed a straight line as they dashed towards them at great speeds.  
  
"Ortega! Mash! Jetstream Attack, now!" Gaia commands. And in saying, he activates a switch and a huge white light flashed on his Dom's chest, blinding Irmgardt and his group. Then, Gaia moved away and Ortega followed up the attack by releasing a shower of beams from his Dom's chest, where the Beam Gun is located. The spread of the beams gave a slight knock back on the White Base Kai's ground units in addition to taking damage. As the flash slowly begins to wear off, Mash completes the Jetstream Attack by releasing another flash of light from his Dom's chest, blinding their enemies once more.   
  
The assault of the Zeons was not yet done.  
  
After the Jetstream Attack, Gaia gives the signal to the three Zakus and the three Zakus launched fragmentation grenades known as 'Crackers' at their blinded enemies. The blast from the Crackers chipped off more damage to Irmgardt's squad. The Zakus then prepare to attack once more using their Bazookas, but they were halted when beams of light from above nearly hit them. The beams come from the duo of Getter 1 and Grendizer. Texas Mac then brings in additional firepower by backing the enemy off with shots from its shotgun.   
  
"Lt. Irmgardt, are you all alright?" called Ryoma.  
  
"We're fine, Ryoma." Irmgardt responds. "Thanks for the assist."  
  
"We have the edge now. Let's take them on!"  
  
"Agreed. All units engage the enemy!"  
  
Now the odds are 7 to 6 in favor of Irmgardt's group. Koji goes head on by himself against the 3 Zaku units. A Zaku II then fires its Bazooka on Mazinger Z, resulting in the iron giant to get hit and halt its rush attack as the Zaku uses up all its Bazooka ammo on Mazinger, covering it in a cloud of smoke.   
  
"YES! I DID IT!" shouted the Zaku pilot. "I DESTROYED MAZINGER Z!"  
  
"ROCKET PUNCH!" Koji shouts as the Mazinger Z's arm is launched from the smoke and lands a good body blow on the Zaku, knocking the Zeon unit down to the ground.   
  
"HAH! Do you have a birdbrain?" Koji taunts. "My Mazinger Z is made up of the metal Chogokin Z, making it super tough against even your Bazookas!" His taunting then comes to a stop when the Zaku tries to strike its Heat Hawk at Mazinger Z. Koji sees it and counters by doing a sidestep to avoid the striking weapon and landing a series of punches to the Zaku's sides followed with a Roundhouse Kick onto the Zaku's head, knocking it down. Unaware of Koji, the Roundhouse Kick has sent his Mazinger Z into the position the third Zaku wanted: its back turned. The Zaku then readies its Bazooka to fire at the Mazinger, knowing it would not be able to react on time. But just as the Zaku's target is locked on, twin missiles landed in front of the Mobile Suit, stunning the pilot and temporarily blinding his vision thanks to the heat and smog of the exploded missles. Mazinger Z then turned its head and sees the Aphrodi A making a graceful landing on the ground after it was catapulted from the White Base Kai.  
  
"Koji-kun, are you alright?" asked Sayaka.  
  
"Sayaka-san!?!" What are you doing here?" Koji reacted.  
  
"I'm here to give you support, of course! Captain Mao said me & Boss should give you some backup."  
  
"OK. Thank you, Sayaka-san. Now stay back. Even against these Zaku's you're not on their league."  
  
"Why do you always want me to stay off your back??? I can take these punks easily!"  
  
"You couldn't even bring down one MetalBeast after all this time!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!?! What about that last battle at the lab?? I took out Count Brocken's Flying Fortress with no problem!"  
  
"That was different! You were piloting Mazinger Z! This is you and the Aphrodi A we're talking about!"  
  
"Oh, so you think with Aphrodi, I'm useless, don't you!?! I bet that if YOU were to pilot it, you would be just as useless as well!"  
  
Just then, the Bossborot has made its landing from the White Base's catapult and sees the two arguing once more. The Bossborot shook its pink, bald head, then at one corner of its cartoony eye, it sees the three Zakus now slowly getting up and grabbing for their Heat Hawks, ready to attack again. In a state of panic, the red, fat robot calls forth Mazinger Z and Aphrodi A.  
  
"GAH! KABUTO! SAYAKA-CHAN! WE GOT TROUBLE!" Boss shouted.  
  
"SHUT…" said Koji.  
  
"…UP!!" said Sayaka. Then both Mazinger Z and Aphrodi A landed hard punches on the Bossborot, sending it flying in the air. Surprisingly, the flying Bossborot lands directly at the three Zakus, putting them down again and, thanks to the Bossborot's weight, immobilize them.  
  
Irmgardt, Daiken, and Ryoga went after the Black Tri-Stars with aerial support from Getter 1 and Grendizer. Irmgardt and Daiken do a sword battle against Gaia and Ortega. Ryoga went for a rushing punch to knock off Mash's Dom before he could release another flash attack. Ryoga quickly follows through his attacks with kick combinations to the sides and punches to the face, but the Dom's bulky design makes the Mobile Suit standing on its ground. When Ryoga's Grungust is about to land another punch, Mash's Dom blocks it with its hand. The Dom then pulls in the Grungust's arm, making the blue robot lose its balance, then releases it and finishes its counter with a Shoulder Tackle, knocking the Grungust down. Then, Mash's Dom pulls out its Heat Saber and jumps in the air for an Aerial Lunging Strike on the fallen Grungust. However, Getter 1 quickly moves in and knocks back the Dom with a Flying Punch.  
  
"You all right, Ryo-kun?" Ryoma asked as Getter 1 floats down and slowly picks up the fallen Grungust.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ok." Ryoga replies. Then suddenly, the mysterious feeling returned to him once more. Visions then appeared in his mind. There, he sees Mash's Dom suddenly rose up, blinds Getter 1, and thrusts its Heat Saber at the chest of the robot, destroying the cockpit Hayato is in. Ryoga then returns to reality and indeed, Mash's Dom is back on its feet.  
  
"Ryoma-san! Behind you!"  
  
Just as Getter 1 turns around, Mash's Dom uses its flash attack, blinding Ryoma and the others. Knowing what will happen next, Ryoga contacts Ryoma.  
  
"Ryoma-san! Open Gett, NOW!"  
  
Mash wastes no time and pulls out his Dom's Heat Saber and is about to thrust it into Getter Robo's chest. However, upon hearing Ryoga's warning and not making any hesitation, Ryoma pulls a switch from his controls. "OPEN GETT!"  
  
The Getter Machines that formed Getter 1 separated and flew up in the air, successfully avoiding the Dom's Heat Saber to Mash's surprise. Ryoga counterattacks Mash by letting his Grungust throw a left hook to the Dom's face before it could retaliate, followed by a right hook, three punches to the chest, and finishes with an Elbow Strike to the chest once more. The strike not only knocked down Mash's Dom, but destroyed the flash and beam weapons installed in its chest.   
  
"Ryoma-san! Hayato-san! Musashi-san! Are you three all right?" said Ryoga.  
  
"We're fine, Ryo-kun. Thanks for the hel...argh!" Ryoma's sentence was suddenly halted when his Gett Machine 1 has been hit by gunfire. Fortunately, Ryoma recovers by combining with the other two Gett Machines to form Getter 1 once again. The gunfire came from four more Mobile Suits that have been deployed from the Zanzibar. Unlike the other six, the remaining 4 rode on their Dodais, a large flying board which a Ground-type MS can step on to enable it to fight in the air, similar to the ones used by the Blue Lotus Pirates. 3 of the 4 MS are Zaku II units. However, unlike those on the ground, these 3 are equipped with 120mm machine guns instead of the 280mm bazookas. The fourth MS is not like the Zakus and not like the Doms either. For starters, this MS has light violet colors on the limbs, torso, and head. Dark blue colors on the chest, waist, and feet. The head is like the helmets used by medieval knights and it carries a large round shield, which has the insignia of the Principality at its center. Everyone recognized the MS model...  
  
...The YMS-15 Gyan.   
  
------------  
  
Part 4   
  
"Well, well, well. I never expected to see you again, Getter Robo," said the pilot of the Gyan. Ryoma recognized the voice.  
  
"Colonel M'Quve!" he said.  
  
"I will not forget what you, Mazinger Z, and the Gundam did to me 7 years ago! The three of you ruined my plans of having you all as part of my collection! But this time, I will not allow you to ruin my plans again! Prepare yourself!" Upon saying that, M'Quve moves his Gyan forward and makes the first attack. Pointing the Gyan's shield on Getter Robo, it then fires a series of missiles. Getter Robo takes evasive action and flies upward to avoid them, but one missile managed to hit Getter 1's left leg. Nonetheless, Getter 1 now makes its attack.  
  
"GETTER BEAM!"  
  
This time, the Gyan completely avoids the Getter Beam as it continues to fly close towards Getter 1. Then, it places its shield on its back and pulls out a Beam Saber. Seeing that the Gyan is too close to hit with another Getter Beam, Ryoma calls forth a weapon that will help him block the Gyan's Beam Saber attack.  
  
"GETTER TOMAHAWK!"  
  
From the Getter 1's shoulder, a tomahawk weapon is released. Getter 1 quickly grabs it and uses it to block the Gyan's Beam Saber. Sparks of light is released as the two weapons clashed at one another. The two robots then break up and the Gyan starts striking aggressively, giving Getter 1 little room to attack as it continues blocking every strike of the Beam Saber. To make things worse, when Getter 1 makes one more block of his tomahawk, the force and the energy of the Gyan's Beam Saber, breaks it.  
  
"Oh no! The tomahawk broke!" Ryoma said.  
  
"Hahaha! Now prepare yourself!" spoke M'Quve as he strikes down Getter 1 with its Beam Saber once more.  
  
The strike was blocked.  
  
"WHAT!?!" surprised M'Quve. "How can this be possible!?!"  
  
Getter 1 managed to block the Beam Saber using the small razor blades released from its arms. Ryoma shouts as he pushes a lever forward allowing Getter 1 to push away the Gyan's Beam Saber. Then, the Getter 1 does a Clothesline on the Gyan, knocking off the MS from its Dodai. Getter 1 then grabs the Gyan and moves it down at maximum speed to slam the MS to the ground, followed by a series of right and left hands on the MS's head. The two robots continued fighting against one another using their bare hands.  
  
Meanwhile, the 3 flying Zakus ignored the battlefield and headed straight for the White Base Kai.   
  
"Captain! Three enemy MS are headed straight for us!" reported Naomi.  
  
"All remaining units, launch and engage the three Zakus!" ordered Lynn. "As soon as they're launched, have the White Base Kai take off and move to safety!"   
  
From the hangar, the Lady Commando, Double Spacer, Drill Spacer, and the TFO are launched and prepares for the arrival of the three Zakus.   
  
"Now how do we deal with them?" asked Hikaru, who pilots the Double Spacer. "Though we outnumber them, most of us are just fighters and support units."  
  
"There's not much we can do but try to hit them before they get close!" Michiru said. "Hopefully, we should be able to get their attention and lure them away from the White Base Kai."  
  
"Hey! Let us handle this!" said Jack as his Texas Mac pulls out a rifle and opens fire at the Zakus. The Zakus, however, dodged the rifle's bullets easily as they split into three directions. The defending group had no other choice but to do the same. Shiro and Michiru began attacking the Zaku on the left. Hikaru and Maria took on the Zaku from the right. Jack and Mary went on against the Zaku in the center.   
  
Just as Hikaru noted, they are at a disadvantage against the Zakus as both she and Maria try hitting the Zaku with their ranged weapons. But the Zaku manages to dodge them all easily and continues to get close to the White Base Kai. As a desperation attempt, Maria tries moving her Drill Spacer ahead of the Zaku, turns around, and attempts to ram it using the Drill Attack. But the Zaku pilot did a clever move to counter it --- he lets his Zaku move its Dodai upwards so the Drill Spacer pierces it. And just before the drills pierce thru the Dodai completely, the Zaku jumps off of the Dodai. Now, within range of its machine gun, the Zaku opens fire at the White Base Kai. As it descends closer, the Zaku ceases fire and throws a Cracker grenade, causing even more damage to the ship. As a final blow, the Zaku pulls out its Heat Hawk and strikes it at the hangar door. Thanks to the weapon's intense heat, it tears thru the hangar door, allowing an opening for the Zaku to enter.   
  
Then, the Zaku was blasted into pieces courtesy of the Hückebein EX's Photon Rifle.  
  
"All right. Get us out of here!" Lynn said to the bridge.  
  
"Roger that, Captain!" replied Naomi.  
  
Michiru and Shiro have done a good job getting the other Zaku's attention, but with their limited use of weapons, it would be difficult for them to take the Zeon MS out. Fortunately, they received some support fire from Captain Mao and the White Base Kai. The Zaku, unable to dodge too much enemy fire, eventually gets hit and is destroyed.  
  
The Texas Mac is now in a melee battle with the last Zaku in the Dodai. While clashing with each other's melee weapons, the Zaku uses the Dodai's thrusters to knock off the Texas Mac. Then, the Zaku sets aside its Heat Hawk and attacks the Texas Mac with its Machine Gun. However, the Texas Mac covers itself with its white, metal cape, and is protected from the Machine Gun bullets. In retaliation, as it puts away the cape, the Texas Mac pulls out a rifle and shoots right at the Zaku's cockpit, causing the Zaku to fall off from its Dodai and crash into the ground. The MS exploded shortly thereafter.  
  
With the aerial threat, now gone, the White Base Kai began moving towards the sea, away from the heat of the battle between the forces of M'Quve and Irmgardt. However, just as they thought they're safe for the moment, Naomi contacts Lynn.  
  
"Captain! I'm picking up strange signals coming from under the sea!"  
  
"Can you identify them, Naomi?" asked Lynn.  
  
"Negative. But whatever they are, they're approaching us --- FAST!"  
  
"Evasive action!"  
  
But it was too late. Out of the waters, 2 pairs of large missiles emerged and hit the side of the White Base Kai, destroying one of the Main Particle Cannons. The explosion caused by the missiles caught the attention of Irmgardt's forces and all ceased attacking M'Quve's group. Four Mechasaurus Birds emerged from the sea and surrounds the White Base Kai, ready to strike at any moment. Then, a submarine emerged along with four new MetalBeasts. The submarine is large, almost as large as the White Base Kai, but it has a face of a demon mounted on top of it. The new MetalBeasts, the Grossam X2, are human-like in appearance, but their distinctive feature is the large metal scissors on top of their heads. Koji recognizes the submarine.  
  
"The Buud! Why I..."   
  
Angered by the situation, Lynn prepares the Photon Rifle when...  
  
"I would not go and attack if I were you."  
  
"Baron Ashler..." grunted Lynn.  
  
"Correct." Replied Ashler's male half as his/her face is visualized from the cockpit of her Hückebein EX. "And you must be Captain Lynn Mao of Mao Industries."  
  
"It is useless for you to resist us, Captain Mao!" said Ashler's female half. "Do so, and I will have my MetalBeasts and MechaSaurs destroy your ship!"  
  
"WHY YOU TWO-FACED CREEP!" Koji shouts as he attempts to rush towards the Buud, but is stopped by Grendizer.  
  
"Stop it, Koji-kun!" said Duke. "We can't allow the White Base Kai to be destroyed!"   
  
"Damn!" Koji grunted and stayed alongside Grendizer.  
  
Meanwhile, the remaining troops of M'Quve have regrouped and pointed their weapons at Irmgardt and the others as the damaged Zanzibar slowly moves towards the Buud. When the Zeon ship is now overhead, Zeon and Iron Mask soldiers cooperated with one another in exchange of various cargos. During this progress, the battle remained a standstill.  
  
"Colonel M'Quve! The transfer of cargo is complete!" said Baron Ashler. "Please return to your ship and withdraw from the battle!"  
  
"Very well. All units, withdraw!" ordered M'Quve. However, he wasn't happy on withdrawing as he wishes to settle the score against Getter Robo and Mazinger Z. As his Gyan now makes its way into the ship, he looks at his enemies and gives them a warning.  
  
"Getter Robo! Mazinger Z! We will halt this battle for now, but when I return, I swear to you, I will get what I want!" And with that, the Gyan finally enters the ship and the Zanzibar slowly leaves the battlefield.   
  
"Ok, Baron Ashler, we did what we're told." Ryoga calls out. "Now let our ship go!"  
  
"Fool!" he/she laughs. "Do you honestly think we will leave your ship alone like that!?!" He/she then waves his/her staff. "Destroy the White Base Kai!"  
  
But just as the 4 MetalBeasts begin to jettison themselves to their target, the White Base Kai suddenly launched a series of missiles aiming at the surrounding enemy. The MetalBeasts and the MechaSaurs successfully dodged the missiles, but they were unprepared for the blinding light the missiles emit when they detonate.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ashler shouted as the flashing light blinds him/her.  
  
"Now everyone! CHARGE!" Irmgardt commands as he activates his Gespenst's boosters and charges towards one of the MetalBeasts. Daiken, Koji, and Ryoga quickly follow suit. Both Gespensts pulled out their Plasma Cutters and pierce thru the chests of the two MetalBeasts. Koji and Ryoga rushed in and executed a Dashing Punch on the other two. Koji then wastes no time as he uses the Rust Hurricane on the X2 at full blast, causing its metal body to rust, then finishes it off with a Photo-Atomic Beam. Ryoga continues landing a series of punches and kicks on the last X2 but the MetalBeast retaliated by tackling the Grungust Nishiki using its scissors. The Grungust quickly grabs the scissors before they could even tough its torso, but the X2 now lifts up both legs and uses the boosters on its feet to push through. Ryoga counters this by holding the scissors and falling the Grungust's body backwards to the ground. Then, using the weight and force of the X2, the Grungust throws the MetalBeast using both hands and feet overhead in the MetalBeast's direction, causing the robot to flip as it falls forward and slams into the ground. Then, Koji assists by finishing the X2 with another Photo-Atomic Beam. In the air, the MechaSaurus Birds are outnumbered by all the aerial units of the White Base Kai and are taken out before they could even react. Baron Ashler opens his/her eyes and is shocked to see that all of his/her forces were destroyed.  
  
"I...I...I cannot believe it!" said Ashler's male half. "How did you...?"  
  
"The game is over, Baron Ashler!" Koji taunts. "You're next!"  
  
"Curse you!" replied Ashler's female half. "Quickly! Submerge and retreat!"  
  
"You're not going to get away, Baron Ashler! BREAST FIRE!"  
  
But it was too late. The Buud has submerged into the sea. Mazinger Z's Breast Fire is ineffective in the water.   
  
"Damn! The creep got away!"  
  
"White Base Kai! Are you all right?" asked Irmgardt."  
  
"This is Captain Mao!" Lynn replies. "The ship has suffered heavy damage, but our engines are still intact. We can return back to the Far East Base and make repairs there. All units, return to base."   
  
------------  
  
Part 5   
  
"What's that? Exchange of cargo?" asked Commander Oka.  
  
"Yes sir." Replied Lynn. "We have no idea what kind of cargo they are exchanging because of our situation, but we assume those cargos contain parts and documents of each other's technologies."  
  
"If that is true," commented Irmgardt. "...then the Zeons are forming an alliance with Dr. Hell."  
  
"That could mean big trouble if that's the case," said Daiken. "If they truly share each other's technologies, they could make even more powerful versions of their mechs, making them much harder to defeat in battle."  
  
"I don't understand, Commander," asked Musashi. "Why would the Zeons form an alliance with Dr. Hell? Isn't he one of the factors that led to the Zeons losing their territories?"  
  
"During the course of seven years after the One-Year War, the Zeons have been divided into several factions." The Commander explains. "Aside from the Principality, there's the Neo-Zeon, the Crossbone Vanguard, and the Zanscare Empire. Though all four of these are from Zeon, they all have different agendas up to the point of not having good terms with each other. Because of the division, Zeon's economic and military power is weakened. It's possible the Principality's alliance with Dr. Hell is made as a move to restore their military strength and to compete with the other factions. Neverthelss, the existance of these anti-Federation factions is the basis for the Titans and the Oz forces to be founded."  
  
"Speaking of the Titans, what did they say about the Zeons entering Earth?" asked Hayato.  
  
"According to one of their senior officers, the Titans have responded to the entry attempt of the Zeons and began intercepting them. However, they failed to do so because of the interference of the AEUG."   
  
"AEUG?" Koji asks.  
  
"Anti-Earth Union Group. Reports from the Titans say they're a rebellious group set on bringing down the Federation because of their 'inhumane treatment' of the Spacenoids. The AEUG is said to be under the leadership of former Federation General Brex Fora. For now, the AEUG is just a small force. But I have received a report saying that they have managed to capture the Gundam Mk II at the Gryps 2 colony."  
  
"Gundam Mk II!?!" gasped Lynn.  
  
"Yes. One of the new Gundam models that was undergoing testing at Gryps 2. Reports say that 3 Mobile Suits from the AEUG entered Gryps 2 and seized one of the three Mk IIs stationed there. The event caused major property damage and there are unconfirmed reports of civilian casualties."  
  
"Wait a minute. You say the Titans are testing the Mk IIs at Gryps 2?" said Ryoma. "Isn't Gryps 2 a CIVILIAN colony? Why didn't they test them at Gryps 1?"  
  
"I was wondering about that myself. The Titans have their own military base in Gryps 1 and they should have tested the Gundams there."  
  
Everyone then remained quiet, puzzled at the situation that has now transpired.   
  
"In any case, all of you have done a fine job of intercepting them and getting as much information about the enemy as possible. All of you get yourselves some rest. We will begin the necessary preparations as we discussed earlier. However, the testing the Grungust Type-2 will resume tomorrow."  
  
"Understood, sir," replied Lynn.  
  
"Very well. You are dismissed."  
  
Outside of the Far East Base, repairs for the White Base Kai are underway. Inside the ship, life continues for its crew as Yoshiko and the others headed to the Mess Hall for dinner. However, the crew did not expect a surprise waiting for them. When they entered the room, they were shocked at what they see. Behind the self-service food corner, Mika looked at the crew with a smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome!" Mika greeted.  
  
"Mika?" asked Naomi. "What's the meaning of..." before she could finish her sentence, she noticed that in front of Mika lies a variety of foods to eat. And the smell of them mesmerized her and the others as they slowly approached the food corner. Yoshiko was the first to take her order.  
  
"Hello! May I take your order?" Mika asked.  
  
"Wow...look at all the food here..." Yoshiko replied.  
  
"Yes! We have Spaghetti with Meatballs and Mushrooms, Stir-fried Beef Strips in Oyster Sauce and Vegetables, Marinated Chicken and Potatoes, German Potato Salad, Shrimp Pilaf, and we even have Brownies for dessert!"  
  
"Did you do all this, Mika-chan?"  
  
"Partially. Sayaka-san helped me set up all these."  
  
Then suddenly, Sayaka comes out of the kitchen and is surprised to see the crew.  
  
"Oh! Hello, everyone!"  
  
"S...Sayaka-san!" Koji gasped.  
  
"Hi...Koji-kun!" Sayaka greeted.  
  
"WOW! Sayaka-chan did all these?" Boss said in excitement. "Hurry up, people! I'm dying to try out her food!"  
  
"Er...sorry, Boss. But I only helped in preparing them. All of this was Ryo-kun's idea."  
  
"Ryo?" asked Naomi. Then Ryo finally comes out in the kitchen and smiled at the crew.  
  
"Hello, everyone." He greeted.  
  
"Ryo? Did you do all these?"  
  
"That's correct, though I wouldn't prepare all these dishes on time without help from Sayaka-san and Mika-chan."  
  
"WOW! How to cook, Ryo knows!" commented Sung.  
  
"But how did you managed to purchase all these by yourself?"  
  
"Oh, that! Easy! Remember the can I won? Well, Mika and I went to a grocery store so I can try my luck there and I won 100,000 Yen. So, I used up the money to buy some food supplies and other stuff needed here."  
  
"100,000 YEN!?!" everyone gasped.  
  
"That's right! Well, we don't want our food to get cold now, do we? So what will you have?"  
  
A few hours later, Ryoga now rests on the sofa inside Naomi's room. Naomi is still awake, so she reads a novel to pass the time.   
  
"Naomi-san. I'll be resting now." Ryoga said.  
  
"Very well. Sleep tight." Naomi replied. "Oh, and thanks for the dinner you've made. It was delicious."  
  
Ryoga smiled at her upon hearing that, then looks up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. As he sleeps, Ryoga now dreams. But what he dreams is an unusual one. Ryoga could see the Grungust Nishiki standing in open ground. From a distance, he could see a large battleship, which he has never seen before. And from out of that very ship, came a black robot that holds what appears to be a Scythe as a weapon. What surprised Ryoga is the design of the robot's face.  
  
It was that of a Gundam.  
  
The Gundam glared with its glowing eyes and swiftly, strikes the Beam Scythe on the Grungust's cockpit. Immediately Ryoga opened his eyes and returns to reality, sitting up and panting. The time on his watch says that it's 2 am. Naomi is asleep.  
  
"What was that all about?" he thought. "Could this mean that I might be facing a robot like that in the future?" He then recalls his battle with the Dom earlier. Then he remembers also the dream of him meeting the Grungust for the first time back in Hokkaido, and the coming of Count Brocken's forces at the Photo-Atomic Research Institute. Ryoga then comes up with a theory:  
  
"Do I...have the ability...to see the future? It can't be! I never had dreams that foretold me the events that will happen before until I dreamt about the Grun..."   
  
He halted as something came into his mind.  
  
"Could it be? Impossible! There's simply no logic put into it! I don't believe that's how I get these 'dreams'!"  
  
Ryoga then closes his eyes and tries to return to sleep.  
  
"But..." he thought again. "There's a lot of mystery revolving around it. If I get to learn more, it might answer my questions. I'll have to wait and see first if I really get to face that 'Gundam'..."   
  
------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Please! Please forgive me, Dr. Hell!" Baron Ashler pleaded as he/she falls on bended knees, head bowed in shame. "I did not expect the enemy to respond and take down our forces so quickly!"  
  
"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Dr. Hell shouts back as he gets up from his throne. "I'm tired of hearing of your excuses! You lost another group of my MetalBeasts because of your incompetence! You ought to be punished for this right now!"  
  
"NO, PLEASE, DR. HELL!" Ashler's female half cried.  
  
"However…" Dr. Hell replied in a more, softer tone. "You have succeeded in the exchange of cargo nonetheless. Therefore, your apology is accepted."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Dr. Hell!" Ashler said in glee as he/she bows repeatedly.  
  
"Count Brocken!" Dr. Hell called forth as a large screen is then displayed.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Hell" Count Brocken responds.  
  
"How is the progress over there?"  
  
"It is beyond what we expect, my lord! With our combined knowledge and manpower, our forces will be battle ready in just a few days!"  
  
"Excellent. Inform me once you have reached completion. We will then begin the second phase of our plan just as we discussed with the Zeons."  
  
"As you command, Dr. Hell." The transmission then ends.  
  
"Baron Ashler!"  
  
"Yes, my lord!" Ashler then stands up.  
  
"You are to depart immediately towards these coordinates as I will show you." The screen then shows a map and directions to Ashler's destination. "Meet with the Zeons there and begin training the new 'recruits'. Once they are ready, we will begin our next move."  
  
"As you wish, Dr. Hell" Ashler's female half said.  
  
"I promise to bring good news this time," mentioned Ashler's male half, and then leaves.  
  
Dr. Hell then slowly takes a seat back at this throne and looks up at the sculptures from the ceiling. He thinks deeply on the progress that is going on based on the plans he and Kycillia have made. Seeing that all goes well, he gains confidence as he shouts out into the empty room.  
  
"Koji Kabuto and Mazinger Z! Soon, you and your friends shall fall by my hands! And then, no one, not even the Zeons, shall prevent me from ruling the world!!!"  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	7. Friend or Foe? A Stampede Battle!

Super Robot Wars Alpha Clash: Book 1  
  
A Super Robot Wars Fan Fiction Series by Ryoga316  
  
Greetings. This fan fiction is based on the popular Japanese video game, Super Robot Wars. This is my first attempt on doing a fan fiction series, so I apologize if this one is not as good as it is expected. Before you proceed to the story proper, please read the Copyright Notice below:  
  
COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
  
The following is entirely a fan fiction story of Super Robot Wars and is not in any way related to the actual Super Robot Wars story. Any reference or inference to any other copyrighted work is used for the same purpose. Super Robot Wars and its characters are copyright Banpresto and their respective owners. The original characters used in this fan fiction are copyright Ryoga316. Daiken Crow and Axel Hawkins are property of Rurounin Mao and used with permission. Comments and suggestions are welcomed via e-mail at kaiser_reinhardt@yahoo.com.   
  
------------  
  
------------  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Friend or Foe? A Stampede Battle!"  
  
------------  
  
Part 1  
  
A few days have passed since the battle of the Far East Archipelago. At the Far East Base, preparations have been made for the upcoming Zeon invasion, just as Commander Oka ordered. Security around the base is tightened further in anticipation that the Zeons may either attack the base to steal the Grungust Type-2, or steal the Plasma Engines that will arrive for the mass-produced Getters. Achieving both of these objectives is a possibility. Repairs have also been made for the White Base Kai after taking serious damage from the last battle.   
  
Ryoga's training as Grungust Type-2 pilot continues despite the heightened security. However, the area in which Ryoga trains is now filled up with tanks and fighters as well as a few Federation GM Mobile Suits. All of the Far East Base's military units are outdated as Japan, like the rest of the world, still suffers from a global economic recession as a result of the Federation's efforts to build the SDF-1.   
  
In the farthest region of the training area, two large target signs can be seen. Ryoga's Grungust faces the targets from a distance and raises his arms to prepare for the Boost Knuckle attack.  
  
"Can you read me, Kazehino?" Daiken's transmission was heard from the audio channel in the cockpit of the Grungust.  
  
"Loud and clear, sir." Ryoga replies as a small screen showing Daiken's face is revealed to him.  
  
"Do not forget what we have practiced earlier if you are to succeed in launching the Boost Knuckle or any other of the Grungust's weapons."  
  
"Yes, sir." Ryoga replied. He remembered very well the events that took place with him and Daiken the past few days. The Lieutenant one day challenged him to a sparring match to see how much he has mastered his skills from the Hazama-style. His match ended with a loss and Daiken criticizes him for using too much of power and nothing on focus. The tone of the criticism pierced him like an arrow, resulting in his 'Rage of The Beast' to come forth. But even that didn't help that time around as the Lieutenant took him out easily. And it was even more embarrassing when he took out his anger accidentally on Ryoma, who tried to help him, and ended with the angry Ryoga losing to the Nagare-style fighter as well.  
  
Ironically for Ryoga, his embarrassing loss to Daiken and Ryoma are what he really needed to help him get back on his feet. As soon as he realized his error after his 'Rage' has abated, he begins his training from scratch. Ryoma thought him the basics of perfect execution of use and the right release of force. Daiken trained him further on pure focus and concentration. This helped Ryoga deliver more accurate and even more damaging punches and kicks. One surprising event is that during his training under Daiken, the lieutenant at one point, spoke to him in his mind, truly confirming that Daiken is a NewType (and responsible for aiding him in activating the Grungust's weapons in the previous battles). Now, as he has regained his composure, he will try to launch the Boost Knuckle once again.  
  
Ryoga starts off by closing his eyes and allowing his mind and body to relax, taking aside everything else and focusing only on one thing: himself. Maintaining consciousness and keeping his breathing under control, Ryoga then concentrates directly onto his hands. He can then feel something in his hands, as though glowing light surrounds them. Bleeps and chimes sound across the cockpit: a sign that his method is starting to work. As he opens his eyes, the screen in front of him then shows a targeting cursor locking on to one of the signs. With everything seem to be ready, Ryoga grips the sticks tightly, pulling them backwards, and then driving them forward as he shouts:  
  
"BOOST KNUCKLE!"  
  
But before he could finish it, the target cursor suddenly breaks. The Boost Knuckle was not executed.  
  
Ryoga could only bang his head and stomped his foot on the pedal as he lowers the arms of the Grungust, disappointment in his face as he failed to execute the move again. He then received a transmission from Daiken.  
  
"Kazehino! What just happened there!?!" asked the Lieutenant in a loud voice. Ryoga remained quiet for a moment before he could reply to the lieutenant.  
  
"I'm...I'm not quite sure, sir. It just...'stopped'"  
  
"What do you mean, 'stopped'!?! That's not a good excuse, young man! You failed because you didn't concentrate hard enough! If this were a real battle, you'd be pushing daisies by then!"  
  
Much as Ryoga wanted to resent that remark, he decides to keep his mouth shut, gripping tight on the controls to appease his anger.  
  
"At any rate, Ryo-kun, you are close to activating the Boost Knuckle perfectly," Ryoma cuts in, trying to give Ryoga some extra motivation. "Try again and focus a little harder. You can make it."  
  
"That will have to wait, gentlemen." Lynn's transmission was opened. "All of you are to report to the Briefing Room of the Far East Base in 10 minutes. Commander Oka wishes to speak with all of us." She then turns to Ryoga. "You too, Ryo."  
  
"Understood, Captain." Ryoga replied.   
  
"Humph! Consider yourself lucky, Kazehino," commented Daiken, and then he cuts off the transmission.  
  
Ryoga could only let out a deep breath as he leans back. The lieutenant was correct. He did lose his focus at the last second. Though why, he doesn't know. Everything seemed well, he thought, but he felt that there is something missing that would make his execution complete. Just focus and concentration doesn't seem to be enough. Nevertheless, he decides to set that thought aside for now as he returns to the White Base Kai and make his rendezvous.  
  
The Briefing Room of the Far East Base isn't much. The room consists of rows of chairs (all of them folding chairs as opposed to the computerized desks used by some military states and even in schools. Very surprising on the part of the Japanese Army) and a large computer screen. It is here that the members of the White Base Kai have gathered in, all wondering what's this all about.   
  
Commander Oka is the last person to enter the room. Everyone remained quiet in respect as the Commander greets them, "Good day, everyone. You are all gathered here today with regards to what has happened yesterday. As you know, the Principality of Zeon and the forces of Dr. Hell happen to be working together. The possibility of these two factions to begin their new war campaign is very likely. However there may be more into this alliance than we already know."  
  
The Commander then steps aside as the large blue screen and yellow grid monitor behind him shows a live transmission of a man wearing an officer's beige uniform and having an emblem of an eagle - the insignia of the Titans. He appears to be slim-built, but no signs of physical strength at all. His hair was fairly short and brown colored and his mustache was a little 'fluffy'. The look on his face suggests this person's a bit of a grouch.   
  
"This is Major Jamaican Daninggan of the Titans group. I asked that he should inform you all on the situation at hand."  
  
"Good day to you, crew of the White Base Kai," said the Major.  
  
"Please to meet you, Major Daninggan." Lynn replied as she stood up from her seat to introduce herself. "Captain Lynn Mao of the White Base..."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, Captain," the Major rudely interrupts. "We do not have much time so I will say what I have to say this very moment."   
  
Obviously, Lynn was offended, but keeps her cool as she sits down.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that the Neo-Zeon group is now making a full-scale operation against Earth." Before Jamaican could continue, murmurs are heard around the room as the crew is shocked to hear news of the Neo-Zeon now on the move. Oka quiets them and the Major continues.  
  
"We've been monitoring this group for a time now and we anticipated that they would move out in a few months, but we were caught off-guard learning that they are on the move sooner than we expected. By now you've heard that a number of enemy ships have reached the Earth's atmosphere. These ships come from both the Neo-Zeon and the Principality. As I discussed with the Commander earlier, we would have prevented these illegal entries if it weren't for the interference of the A.E.U.G."  
  
Jamaican's picture is then minimized as the map of Japan is enlarged.   
  
"Our intelligence reports that one of the Zeon ships has reached the Far East Archipelago a few days ago, which you have encountered. We have learned that the Principality has formed an alliance with the Neo-Zeon and most recently, the MetalBeast Army of Dr. Hell. We believe the arrived Zeon ships on Earth were carrying supplies and equipment needed to build an attack force on several areas of the planet. If this goes through, the Principality will surely restore their military power. We have made contact with the OZ group to initiate our objective of pursuing these Zeon ships, locate their destinations, and take them out before they could build a full-scale force.  
  
Our intelligence units have also spotted a lone Zeon ship and it is headed towards your region. They're using a Federation-class ship to avoid detection, so we assume they are preparing for a surprise attack. Since we are now pursuing the other Zeon and Neo-Zeon forces, by order of the Titans, the White Base Kai is to intercept and destroy the incoming ship in Japan."  
  
"Now just a darn minute!" Koji stands up and argues. "Why should we be doing this? Shouldn't this be YOUR job!?!"  
  
"Koji-kun, calm down!" said Sayaka.  
  
"I told you before, we would if it weren't for those measly A.E.U.G. goons!" Jamaican replied.  
  
"I may know nothing about military stuff, but you know what? I think you don't have what it takes to bring the Zeeks out because you're just a private army! You don't have as much firepower or as many units as the Federation!"  
  
"How dare you talk like that to a Titans officer, boy! Let me tell you this!" Jamaican shot back. "The Titans were created because the Federation is so incompetent on taking these 'Zeeks' by themselves! They only think of themselves and staying in power, so they show a little 'mercy' on their fallen enemies, who now rise up four times more powerful than before! We were made to make sure our enemies go down, go dead, and stay dead!  
  
And we will do so by taking over the Federation ourselves!"  
  
Jamaican's last remark astonished everyone, even the Commander.  
  
"That's right! Soon, we will gain full control of the Federation and will use every bit of its power at our disposal to kill every last Zeon living on the face of this world!"  
  
"You are insane, Jamaican!" finally, the Commander steps up. "Don't you realize that by doing so, you'll only arouse the anger of the Spacenoids?"  
  
"The Spacenoids ARE the enemy, Commander! As a matter of fact, a group of them are headed towards South Atalia! If they get their hands on the EOT over there, we'll be facing a catastrophe far greater than the Second Impact! We will do everything in our power to keep that from happening. And you better do your job and destroy the incoming Federation ship!   
  
General Jamitov has heard much of your progress, Commander. If you value your post, I suggest you do as you are told, and that goes for the White Base Kai crew as well!" Jamaican's transmission then cuts off.  
  
"Dammit!" Koji cursed. "That creep is really on my nerves, when I get my hands on him I'll..."  
  
"That's enough, Koji-kun!" Lynn shouts. "Be quiet and get back in your seat this instant!"  
  
Koji grunted over the matter and sits down. Silence filled the room for a moment.  
  
"I cannot believe the Titans would go for that..." Lynn commented.   
  
"Let us not think about it for now, Captain," replied the Commander. "We have another situation that needs our attention."  
  
"Yes, Commander. Of course."  
  
"From what you just heard, a lone Zeon group using a Federation ship is headed our way. We have no idea why it's just one ship, but we cannot deny the possibility that they are coming to attack. Furthermore, a transport ship carrying the Plasma Engines will be arriving as well. The chances of the Federation ship to be our enemy increases since they may be after them.   
  
The transport ship will arrive here within a few hours. The same will go for the Federation ship. The White Base Kai is to move out and rendezvous with the transport ship and escort it to the base while encountering the Federation ship. If they are indeed the enemy, you are to take them out. Remember, the main objective is to protect the Plasma Engines at all costs."  
  
"Understood, Commander."  
  
"There is also another matter. Ryoga Kazehino."  
  
"Yes, sir?" Ryoga responds as he stands up from his seat.  
  
"I know that you've been training hard in mastering the Grungust Type-2 and from what I've heard, you're showing some progress."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Now I have told you before that you have no limit on how long you will train to master the Grungust. However, this crisis, as well as pressure coming from the higher officials of both the Japanese Military and the Federation, has forced me to make this decision."  
  
Ryoga knew what is to come and prepares himself from what he will hear.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kazehino. But I ask that you step down as Grungust Type-2 pilot. Lieutenant Daiken will assume your post as the Grungust's new pilot."  
  
Everyone was shocked at what they hear. Ryoga could only bite his tongue just to hide his feeling after hearing it. He then bowed his head to the Commander in sincerity. "I understand, sir."  
  
"I know it is hard for you. I really believed you have the potential. But please understand that we are slowly engaging ourselves to a full-scale war."  
  
"It is all right, sir. I humbly accept my resignation as Grungust pilot."  
  
"I'm glad, Kazehino. I've arranged a transport ship so you may return to Hokkaido as we agreed upon. You are free to go."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Um, pardon me, Commander," Lynn interrupted.  
  
"Go ahead, Captain."  
  
"I would like to ask Ryo if he could stay with us a little longer. We will personally escort him back to Hokkaido eventually."  
  
"Why would you ask that? We have agreed that he will be relieved once he finishes his training correct?"  
  
"Um...well...you see..." Lynn tries to make up an answer, her face starting to show sweat.  
  
"Oh, yes! There is still much more training for him to do!" Naomi suddenly stood and spoke.  
  
"Um...yes! Like, I still have to give him the tour of the rest of the White Base Kai!" Mika mentioned.  
  
"And I still have to show him the ropes of fixing a robot!" said Yoshi.  
  
"And Sung teaches Ryo how to make 'I love you' in Korean!" said Sung. Then everyone stared at her. "What? What say did I?"  
  
The Commander could only wonder why the crew seemed so insist on keeping Ryoga a little longer. To Ryoga, for one, Sung meant 'How to say, "I love you" in Korean.' But mostly, he knows exactly why they want him to stay. He made a smirk on his face as he speaks to the Commander. "Well, Commander, if you do not mind, I'd like to stay with them for a little while."  
  
"Well, if that's what you wish, Kazehino-kun, then you may go with them," replied the Commander. Everyone cheered and jump for joy...all except Daiken, Irmgardt, Duke, and Lynn, who gave a sigh of relief.  
  
The Commander sighed as he takes off his cap and scratches his head, still confused to what is really going on as Ryoga gets hugs and kisses by the female crew of the White Base Kai. Afterwards, the crew stood up and saluted the Commander. "Very well. All of you are dismissed," he said.  
  
A short time later, the crew returned to the ship and is put on standby until news of the transport ship and the Zeon ship is nearby. Ryoga spent much of his time at the kitchen preparing food for the crew before the ship takes off. As his Orange Chicken is nearing completion, Naomi enters the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Ryo." She greeted. "Am I disturbing you?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Naomi-san!" Ryoga replied. "No, not at all! I just finished cooking the Orange Chicken. Everything is ready now, so the crew can come by and eat before we take off."  
  
"That's nice." She then notices that Ryoga was the only one other than herself in the room. "Say, where's Mika and Sayaka?"  
  
"They have other things to take care of, so they're not around. I've done all the work myself."  
  
"Really? It must have been difficult for you..."  
  
"Nah! I had all the time I need to prepare all of them. It's no big deal after all."  
  
"Um...listen, Ryo. I'd like to apologize for you having to step down as Grungust pilot."  
  
"It's all right, Naomi-san." He smiled, showing her that he is ok with it. "I understood well of the situation. I know I have to step down, as the Grungust might be needed in battle. Besides, Lt. Crow may do a much better job as Grungust pilot than I am."  
  
"Ryo..."  
  
"Attention! Attention!" Lynn's voice was heard. "Groups 1, 2, and 3 personnel report to the bridge, immediately."   
  
"Already?" surprised Ryoga. "But I just prepared our chow!"  
  
"Well, it must be important, so you better head off," said Naomi.  
  
"But what about the food? They'll go to waste if I don't preserve them."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. You'd better get going."  
  
"All right, if you say so..."   
  
------------  
  
Part 2  
  
Moments later, sirens have been heard around the Far East Base. A number of GM units and conventional tanks have assumed their battle formations, but some are not deployed. This is because the base is under Yellow Alert, which is a precautionary measure rather than a full-scale alarm. The White Base Kai has just taken off and is slowly leaving the Far East Base, heading towards the city of Tokyo-2 at minimum speed. All of the pilots are now inside their respective units, except Ryoga, who stayed at the bridge as Daiken is riding the Grungust Nishiki.   
  
At her seat, Lynn opens her channel to all pilots and briefs them on their mission. "Ok, everyone. Listen carefully." She then shows everyone on their screen a large blue ship shaped like a whale with wings. "This is the transport ship, the 'Kujira 20051D'. This ship carries the three Plasma Engines needed for the mass-produced Getter Robots stationed here. It is only armed with machine guns, so it can't defend itself very much when attacked.  
  
The Kujira will arrive here shortly from Russia. However, we have news that the said Federation ship from the Zeons are headed here as well and may arrive before the Kujira. As a precaution, Tokyo-2 has already been evacuated. Though the Titans declared this ship as the enemy, Commander Oka instructed us to identify the ship and make contact with its captain. We are not to engage in combat with the ship until we are sure they're the Zeons. If they are, our orders are to keep them at bay until the Kujira has safely landed at the base. The Kujira's safety is our top priority. Is everyone clear of this?"  
  
"Loud and clear, Lynn." Irmgardt replied.  
  
"Understood," said Ryoma.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted Jack.  
  
"Captain, I'm getting a reading." Mika interfered. "It's just one unit coming from the north."  
  
"Can you identify the ship, Mika?" asked the Captain.  
  
"Negative. The ship is surrounded by Minovsky Particles."  
  
"Minovsky Particles?" Ryoga asked as he stood behind Naomi.  
  
"Particles that can jam radar when spread in the atmosphere." Naomi explains. "This makes any unit surrounding the particles difficult to hit by long-range weapons. The only way to go is to get close for a visual look."  
  
"Agreed," said Lynn. "We'll have to send a reconnaissance unit to identify the ship."  
  
"Captain," Daiken called. "Trust me to investigate."  
  
"But Daiken, you haven't had the time to test the Grungust. No telling if it will respond to you."  
  
"It would not make any sense as to why I'm assigned here, Captain, if that is the case. I'm confident I can activate the Grungust with no problems, so please, send me out."  
  
Lynn tries to argue as she could almost tell from the sound of Daiken's voice that he wants to control the Grungust so badly. She knows the reason why, but it's not enough for him to send out in a situation such as this. Before she could speak out, Ryoga interrupts her.  
  
"He's right, Captain," said Ryoga. "If the Commander had strong faith that he could control it once more, then he should be able to. Besides, this is just a reconnaissance. It will give him enough time to get used to the controls again. If trouble erupts, we can back him up."  
  
Lynn remained quiet as she thought carefully on what Ryoga said. She then nodded in agreement. "All right, Daiken. You have my permission. Prepare to launch the Grungust Type-2!"  
  
"Ok, Lieutenant! Whenever you're ready," Mika informed Daiken.  
  
"Roger. Daiken Crow, Grungust Type-2, launch!" With that, the eyes of the Grungust flashed as it was jettisoned out of the White Base Kai. As soon as it landed on the ground, the blue robot then moves forward, taking a closer look at the Federation ship. Daiken keeps his channel open for the White Base Kai to see what he sees.   
  
Now that the ship is outside the Tokyo-2 area, it has come to a halt as the Grungust Type-2 gets a full visual of the ship. The said Federation ship is large and colored white, with the bridge located at the uppermost center, similar to the White Base Kai. Two long launch bays, similar to the ones used by aircraft carriers, can be seen from each side. From an angle, the ship looks a bit like a large dragon with its head tilted backwards.  
  
"That ship..." Hayato speaks from inside Getter Robo. "It's the Argama!"  
  
"Argama?" asks Ryoma.  
  
"It's the 2nd Generation of Pegasus-class Battleships from the Federation. But the prototype was said to be under the hands of the A.E.U.G."  
  
"If that's the case, then they ARE the A.E.U.G!"  
  
"What are we to do, Captain?" asks Duke.   
  
"They may not be Zeons, but that doesn't mean they're our friends, either." Lynn replies. "Mika, open hailing frequencies. I want to know what they want."  
  
"Ok, Captain. Opening channel...now." Mika complies.  
  
"This is Lynn Mao of the White Base Kai. Please identify yourselves and state your reason for coming here."  
  
The main screen then suddenly shows a face of a man, probably in his mid 20's. He had fairly short hair, brown eyes, and wears a beige uniform similar to those from the Federation. His image is slightly blurred and static due to the Minovsky Particles, but his message is loud and clear.  
  
"Lynn! This is Bright Noah!"  
  
"Bright Noah?" Lynn is in shock.  
  
"Bright Noah?" Ryoga asks. "You mean THE Bright Noah of the original White Base?"  
  
"Captain Noah!" Lynn said, standing up from her seat in glee. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Same here, but there is no time for chit-chat! Our ship's damaged from our reentry into the Earth's atmosphere and we are in need of repairs. We request that we land onto the Far East Base!"  
  
"Understood, Captain. I'll notify the Far East Base at once!"  
  
"Captain!" someone said from the Argama.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Gundam Deathscythe has been deployed!"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
From one of the Argama's launch pads, a Mobile Suit is jettisoned out and lands several feet away from the Grungust Type-2. The robot does have the facial design of a Gundam and having black colors. Only its limbs feature the color white. The Mobile Suit wields a Beam Scythe with one hand while the other is equipped with a shield. From how the scythe is wielded, and judging from the Gundam's black colors, it would appear that the Gundam is a robot version of the Grim Reaper himself.  
  
Ryoga looked at the black Gundam in awe and shock as it is exactly the very one he dreamt about earlier.   
  
Back inside the Argama, Bright tries to contact the Gundam pilot. "Duo, stop! Do not attack! Remember that it's the Titans that are the one responsible for the disruption of the space colonies. These people here are to help us!"  
  
"Sorry, Captain, but no can do!" replied the Gundam Deathscythe pilot. "The A.E.U.G. is an anti-Federation group, so I doubt these guys will ever understand our objectives. Besides since they're working for the Federation, then they work alongside the Titans. So, they're the enemy!"  
  
"You don't understand, Duo!" Bright responds, but is cut off. "Duo! Duo! Damn it!" he then turns towards Lynn. "Captain Mao! The Gundam is about to attack your group! Please make him stop!"  
  
"Roger that!" Lynn replies. "All units prepare to..."  
  
"Wait!" Daiken stops.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me handle it. I can stop the Mobile Suit on my own." Daiken then readies the Grungust in a battle stance.  
  
"Daiken, you can't! You..." before Lynn could continue, Daiken cuts the transmission. He then gives a stare at the Gundam, completely focused.  
  
The Gundam pilot looks back at the blue robot from his monitor. He clearly recognizes it as he heard about this unit before. The pilot is in his teens, about 14 years or so. He had long brown hair that stretches over his back, which he fixes by braiding it. The youthful look on his face can easily mistake him for a girl. Like his Gundam, he wears a black Normal Suit.   
  
"So, that's the Grungust Type-2," said the pilot, whose name is Duo Maxwell. "Well, your time is almost up as you've come face to face with me, the God of Death!" With that said, the Gundam raises his Beam Scythe and charges using its boosters. Daiken stands ready his Grungust as his NewType ability kicks in. As soon as the chiming sound is heard from his head, Daiken moves the control sticks, allowing the Grungust to sidestep just as the Gundam Deathscythe fires Vulcan bullets from its head. Duo anticipates this move and quickly positions the Beam Scythe sideways, and lashes the weapon. But just before the tip of the scythe touches the Grungust Type-2, the blue robot leaps forward and executes a Jump Kick at the black robot, knocking it back and halting its attack.  
  
Duo grunts as his Gundam falls to the ground. He then uses the boosters to get it up and attacks again, swinging the scythe left and right. The Grungust quickly back steps away from the scythe and as the Gundam attempts to strike it down, the Grungust moves in and grabs the stem of the scythe. It then pushes the weapon away and attempts to counter with an elbow strike to the Gundam's head.   
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Duo shouts as quickly he fires the Vulcans to prevent the elbow strike from connecting. The bullets manage to hit the Grungust to the face, stunning Daiken momentarily, but with little damage to the robot itself. Duo then uses the scythe to push the Grungust away as his Gundam back steps to make some distance.  
  
"Pretty good..." Duo says. "But how about this?" He then moves the controls while activating the boosters, allowing the Gundam to circle around the Grungust. Daiken tries to move the Grungust to keep in pace, but the black Mobile Suit starts to move faster, and faster. The Grungust eventually stops turning and stays in one place. Daiken then uses his NewType powers once more to anticipate Duo's next move. In an instant, the Gundam Deathscythe throws its shield on the Grungust. The shield quickly ejects a beam blade as it jettisons and spirals toward its target. Daiken sensed this and attempts to counter again by parrying the shield with the Grungust's metal arms. However, just as the Grungust parries the shield, the Gundam quickly fires more of its Vulcans. The constant fire of the Vulcans results in the Grungust to fall to the shield's attack. Daiken manages to push the shield away to avoid damage, but the force of the shield takes the Grungust's momentum and knocks the blue robot off the ground. The spinning shield then returns back to its owner.  
  
"Works every time!" Duo laughs. But his laughter only lasted a second when beams are fired from the Grungust's eyes. Fortunately for him, his shield is raised in time to block. "Man! That was close!"  
  
The Grungust Type-2 then gets back up on its feet and starts firing its Eyeslid Lasers continuously on the Gundam Deathscythe. Unable to counter, the Mobile Suit only takes step after step backwards as it blocks the beams. Duo tries to use the boosters to sidestep and circle the Grungust again, but Daiken follows up his next Eyeslid Laser attack with Boost Knuckles just as the Gundam takes off. The flying fists connect, disarming the Mobile Suit, but the Gundam's boosters kept it from falling down.   
  
"I suggest you stop attacking if you know what's good for you!" Daiken shouts as the fists return to the Grungust, but kept its arms raised and locked on to the Deathscythe.  
  
But there is no way Duo will admit defeat.  
  
The Gundam then slowly lands on the ground a few feet away from its equipment (the scythe on its left and the shield on its right), the boosters now shut off and both are in a standstill. Both the Gundam and the Grungust stared at one another as the cold wind blew against them. Daiken keeps his target locked on while Duo plans a strategy on picking both the scythe and shield while avoiding the Boost Knuckles. This standoff remained for at least a minute. Then suddenly, Duo made his move and goes for the Scythe. Daiken immediately launches the Boost Knuckles once again, but just as the Gundam kneeled and picked up its weapon, Duo activates the boosters to launch the Gundam to the air while performing a somersault, successfully dodging the flying fists. As it landed, it then picked up the shield as the fists return to the Grungust once more. Both assumed their fighting poses and stared at each other again.  
  
"Well, well. It appears I underestimated you, Gundam pilot." Daiken chuckles in amusement.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself!" Duo replies with a grin.   
  
"Listen, we're wasting a lot of our energy on this. Why not we call this a truce for now? We'll escort you and your ship to the base for re-supply and repairs. I assure you there will be no tricks of any kind."  
  
Duo thought if it for a moment. He still feels that his opponent and the White Base Kai are still his enemies, but seeing how far this fight has gone, Daiken received his respect, and vice versa. It is also true that both of them wasted a lot of energy, as his Gundam is running low on ammunition. He then pushes a button from his panel and the blade from the Gundam's scythe disappeared before putting it on its back.   
  
It would appear that the fight has ended.  
  
"Whew! I'm glad that's over." Ryoga said.  
  
"I don't think so, Ryo." Lynn disagrees. "Take a look."   
  
Though the Gundam has disarmed its Beam Scythe, it's raising the shield and the knees are slightly bent, as if about to tackle.  
  
"Guess that means a 'no'" Daiken said.  
  
"Sorry," Duo responds. "Even if you keep your word, you're still Earthnoids to me."  
  
"Then you leave me with no other choice."  
  
Slowly, the Grungust raises its arms halfway, elbows bent. Lynn can clearly see what it's about to do.  
  
"Daiken!" Lynn calls. "You're not serious on doing this are you???"  
  
Daiken doesn't respond as the chest of the Grungust Type-2 starts to glow.  
  
"That light..." Bright says as he recognizes what it is as well. He then tries to contact Duo. "Duo! Duo! Get out of there!"  
  
But Duo too doesn't respond, as his Gundam stands ready for the Grungust's attack.  
  
Inside the Grungust's cockpit, Daiken can see the target cursor slowly locking onto the Gundam as the chest of the blue robot gets brighter and brighter. When the cursor finally locks on, Daiken shouts out:  
  
"GO! MAXI BLA~~~"  
  
Suddenly, through Daiken's vision, the entire scenario changed. The clear ground area became a ruined city under the black sky. The very same one Ryoga envisioned before. The Mobile Suit Ryoga saw appeared to Daiken as well. Daiken recognized it as a GM Model. Then, from out of nowhere, Zakus appear, firing at the lone GM. Holes punched through the body and head.  
  
"No..." Daiken whispered as he could only see the GM slowly falling to the ground. Its hand was raised, as if reaching out to him. His heart suddenly felt pain, his body shivering. Daiken tries to reach out, but it was too late. The GM falls flat on the earth, and slowly bursts into flames.   
  
"NOOOOO!" Daiken shouts as electricity surged throughout the Grungust Type-2, then, to everyone's surprise the glowing chest dies down. The arms were lowered and light from its eyes ceased.  
  
"What the..." Lynn looked on. "What's going on?"  
  
"It appears as though the Grungust ceased to function," Naomi observes.  
  
Ryoga could only grasp his fists. "This is not good..."  
  
Duo sees this as well and grins as he now has the upper hand. He moves his Gundam forward and, instead of knocking down the Grungust with its shield, it moves the shield away allowing it to strike a punch to the face, followed by another, and another.  
  
But the Grungust remained motionless.  
  
Ryoga grunts as he watches all this happen. He can easily predict what the Gundam will do next. Immediately, he rushes out of the bridge.   
  
"Ryo! Where are you going!?!" Lynn calls out, but it was too late as Ryoga quickly vanishes from sight.  
  
Back outside, the Gundam Deathscythe now uses its weapon to strike repeatedly at the immobilized Grungust. Though the blue robot's armor is still tough enough to withstand the Scythe, the repeated strikes is now showing the armor slowly about to give out. Duo could only laugh as he sees his opponent's robot now motionless and scarred.   
  
"Looks like your luck has run out!" he laughs. "It's time!" The Gundam then slowly raises its scythe, aiming at the chest of the Grungust where the cockpit is located. "Judgment has fallen upon you, so prepare to meet your maker!" With a push from a lever, the Gundam then strikes its weapon down.  
  
In a split second, everyone watched in horror.  
  
In that split second, loud voices are heard.  
  
In that split second, someone shouted "NO!"  
  
And in that split second, another black robot tackled against the Gundam Deathscythe. The timing was never better as the tackle knocked off the Gundam and sending it down rolling on the ground.   
  
The tackle came from the Gespenst Unit B.  
  
Ryoga breathed heavily and gripped the controls tightly, as he was able to stop the Gundam's attack on time. He then received a transmission from the White Base Kai.  
  
"Ryo!" It was Naomi. "What are you doing inside the Gespenst?"  
  
"Sorry Naomi. I knew this was going to happen so I have to do something to stop it."  
  
"You knew? How?"  
  
"I'll explain it all later! Is the Lieutenant all right?"  
  
"We still can't get any communications with him. The Grungust is still shut down."  
  
"Drats!" Ryoga curses. He then sees the Gundam Deathscythe slowly getting on its feet. "And double drats!" He knows that he's basically no match against the Gundam, as he has no training on piloting the Gespenst. Ryoga then opens his channels to communicate to Daiken. "Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Please respond!"  
  
But there was no answer.  
  
"It's no use, Ryo!" Naomi says. "As long as the Grungust is shut down, all communications are cut off!"  
  
"Darn it!" said Ryo. There isn't much time, Ryoga thought. If the Gundam Deathscythe is to be taken down, the Grungust must be reactivated. But how? An idea then popped onto his head. With that, Ryoga opens the cockpit of the Gespenst and steps out, looking at the Grungust face to face.  
  
"What in the world is he doing?" Koji asks as he watches from the Pilder's monitor.  
  
"Whatever he is doing, he'd better pull it off fast." Duke Fleed replies from inside his Grendizer. "The Gundam's now up and ready."  
  
"Now that was unfair!" Duo complains as his Gundam slowly picks up the scythe and shield. "You're going to get a penalty for this!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoga continues to stare at the Grungust's face before slowly closing his eyes. He lets himself go as he concentrates deeply. Now feeling that he has reached the state of concentration that he needed, he communicates with the Grungust through his thoughts.  
  
"Grungust! It's me, Ryoga. Do you remember me back from Hokkaido?"  
  
The Gundam grasps tightly the scythe and activates the blade.  
  
"I need you to reactivate yourself and open the cockpit. Let me take command."  
  
The Gundam then eyes on the two robots.  
  
"I won't let you down, trust me."  
  
Duo shouts as he rushes his Gundam forward.  
  
The Grungust meantime responds to Ryoga's call and its eyes began to glow again. As he requested, the Grungust opened its chest.   
  
As the Gundam comes close, it made no hesitation and swings the Beam Scythe on the Grungust Type-2 when suddenly, the head of the blue robot turned and grabbed the weapon with one hand.  
  
"What!?!" Duo gasped as his attack has been stopped again. As he looked at the Grungust he can clearly see the chest wide open, revealing two people inside. One is a young lad holding one of the controls with his arm while his other holds an unconscious pilot.   
  
Ryoga stared at the black Gundam as he calls out to it. "Stop attacking this instant!" With a push from the control, he pushes away the Gundam. "Just who do you think you are, attacking us like this!?! We're not your enemy!"  
  
"Shut up!" Duo bites back. "You Earthnoids murdered a lot of our people and you should pay the price for it!"  
  
"Just because the Titans are responsible for the 30 Bunch Massacre doesn't mean everyone on Earth is held accountable for it! It's the Titans who did it, not us!"  
  
"You took away innocent lives!"  
  
"And you think it's right if you take the lives of those who do not commit the crime!?! That's injustice!!! That makes you no less different from the Titans!"  
  
Duo could not respond upon hearing that.  
  
"If you really are who you say you are, and if you are truly different from the Titans, then prove it!" He then exposed the Grungust's chest to the Gundam. "Strike your scythe directly at us!"  
  
Ryoga's words shocked everyone.  
  
"Ryo! What are you doing!?!" Lynn shouts.  
  
"What you're doing is crazy!" Ryoma says.  
  
But Ryoga completely ignores them as he stares at the black Gundam. "I want you to strike it down that it kills us both in one swing! Prove yourself and to everyone here! Are you or are you not a Titan!?!"  
  
Ryoga's words indeed angered Duo, but what he says is right, the A.E.U.G. is indeed different from the Titans. Their goal is to expose the Titan's treachery while showing that they are not the bad guys like them or the Zeons. Duo then lowers his arms and made his only reply: "You win."  
  
Ryoga nodded and slowly moved the Grungust over to the Gundam, offering a handshake. Duo responded and his Gundam shook hands.  
  
"Well, fight over, it seems," Sung said.  
  
"I'm relieved..." Lynn sighed as she leans back in her chair.   
  
"Please accept my apologies, Captain." Bright addressed Lynn.  
  
"Apology accepted, Captain," she replies.   
  
"Captain," Mika speaks. "We're receiving a transmission from another ship. It's the Kujira!"  
  
"The Kujira? On screen, Mika!"  
  
The main screen from the White Base Kai's bridge then splits into two. One picturing Bright and the other another man wearing a white coat. This time, he appears to be within the range of 30-40. Despite having a medium-sized body and a hairy mustache and beard, the facial design clearly suggests he is Japanese.  
  
"This is Professor Tachibana of the Kujira!" the man identified himself. "I need to speak to Captain Mao of the White Base Kai immediately!"  
  
"This is Captain Mao, Professor. What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
"Captain! We are now delivering the Plasma Engines as planned, but hostile ships are pursuing us! We request your assistance immediately!"  
  
"Hostile ships?"  
  
"Captain!" Naomi interrupts. "I'm picking up 4 large units coming from the Tokyo-2 area. One of them is definitely the Kujira!"  
  
"What of the others?"   
  
"I'm not sure. But they are coming within are visual range."  
  
"On screen."  
  
The picture of both Bright and Tachibana is then switched to the direction to where the ships are coming from. One is indeed the Kujira, but the remaining 3 are a shock to everyone. Lynn quickly gets up from her seat as she looked at the 3 units. One is an extremely large metal wheel with spikes that's going in one direction, crushing anything in its path. The remaining two are battleships. One is the Flying Fortress Guul, the other, a green battleship wherein its large forward section accounts for much of its length. The stem connecting the forward to the bridge in the rear has 3 large cannons. And from the rear, aside from the bridge, are two downward wings with thrusters attached at the end. Those from both the White Base Kai and the Argama easily identify it as a Musai-class battleship from the Zeons.  
  
"My God..." Lynn said. "Those two ARE working together..."  
  
Just then, the two ships and the large metal wheel came to a halt, while the Kujira continues its course, rendezvousing with the White Base Kai and the Argama. Black smoke is coming out from one of their engines, a sign that they have been attacked. It's surprising that the ship continues to stay airborne.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here!" A familiar voice is heard from the Guul.  
  
"Count Brocken!" Koji shouts. The Count then laughs loudly.  
  
"You are so right! Today, Koji Kabuto, you and your friends will meet your end, for with the combined might of the Zeons, and Dr. Hell's mechanical monsters, we are unstoppable!"  
  
"Hah! Your brain cells are even fewer then a Soccer Ball! Don't you see? Mazinger Z is unbeatable! And with everyone here, we are even more unbeatable!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" The Count then waves his hand forward. "All units engage the enemy!"  
  
"Wait, Count Brocken!" The image of a dark-haired Zeon officer appears from the main screen of the Guul. The officer seems young, but from the way his Zeon uniform turns out, he's a high-ranking officer. "Our mission is to retrieve the Plasma Engines. We should ignore these losers!"  
  
"You listen to me, Mashmar Zero! You may be a Zeon officer, but I'm in charge of this mission, and I say we finish them off once and for all! With their destruction, no one shall oppose us!"  
  
"Don't you order me around, you headless piece of a chicken! I'm the commander of this Zeon group!" Mashmar then turns to his aide. "Gordon, this is all your fault!"  
  
The brown-haired Zeon navigator is only startled as he is being made a scapegoat. "What did I do, sir?"  
  
"Shut up! From now on, you are to work twice as hard to lead the whole Earth Sphere to the right direction! We will do whatever it takes for the glory of Zeon, do you understand!"  
  
"Err...yes! Yes, sir!"  
  
"Good! Prepare my Mobile Suit! We will engage the enemy immediately!"  
  
"But sir? I thought our mission is supposed to..."  
  
"Our mission is to take out the White Base Kai and the Argama!"  
  
"But, sir...!"  
  
"Are you questioning my authority, Gordon Go!?!" Mashmar yells.  
  
"N...no! No, sir!"  
  
"Then prepare the Mobile Suits! We are to attack at once!" Mashmar then leaves the bridge.  
  
"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" Gordon replies. By the time Mashmar is gone, he said to himself, "Why do I always end up like this? It's thanks to him that we've been assigned here in the first place..."  
  
Back at the Guul, Brocken has deployed all of his units to battle. The first that came out are the MetalBeasts Garada K7, Daburas M2, Abdullah U6, Toros D7, and a newcomer Jenova M6, a humanoid-like MetalBeast armed with a sniper rifle. Aerial units have been sent out as well: the Mechasaurus Bird, the Vega Beast Giru Giru, and four Minifour ships.   
  
The Musai ship launched only 5 from their number. Two of these are Zaku II units equipped with missile launchers on their legs. The other two are known as Gelgoogs, high-performance Mobile Suits with tough armor (though not as heavily as the Doms). Each Gelgoog carries a rifle in hand and a shield on their backs. The fifth is an unusual Mobile Suit: it appears to be heavy armored, but what seems to be boosters attached to several areas of the body (especially the shoulders, where it has five of each), made it look like a very agile unit. Its arms are a little thin, the cables almost exposed. The hands are replaced with claws. The left arm is equipped with a large shield. The horns attached to the mono-eyed head suggest it's the unit commander.   
  
"Captain! Enemy units have been deployed!" reports Mika.  
  
"Darn it! We must protect the Kujira at all costs!" mentioned Lynn. "Professor Tachibana, please head for the Far East Base! We will hold them off!  
  
"Understood, Captain! We are on our way!" the professor replies and ends his transmission.  
  
"We'll offer you a hand, Captain Mao!" Bright proposes.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Noah. We could use all the help we can get!" said Lynn as she turns her attention to the crew. "All units take off and engage the enemy! Don't let them get near the Kujira!"  
  
One by one, the units from the White Base Kai have been deployed from the dual launch pads. The Argama has launched its own units as well. The first looks much like a Dom unit with only a difference in head design and having black colors. The second is a yellow mobile suit that doesn't appear like one made for combat, despite the two beam weapons that are attached to the forearms. The third is a Mobile Suit painted in gold and black, with an overall design suggesting it's an agile robot, and the design of its eyes almost looked as if the robot was wearing shades. The last to come out is a white and dark-blue Gundam equipped with a shield and a Beam Rifle.  
  
"I guess the real battle is about to begin," Duo says as he watches his comrades.   
  
"Agreed." Ryoga replied. He then looked over at Daiken, who is still unconscious.  
  
"Hey, you may need a little help. Give him to me and I'll take him to your ship. You just get out there and kick some metal butt."  
  
"All right. Thanks." Ryoga then moves the unconscious Daiken onto the Gundam's hand before returning to the cockpit and closing the Grungust's chest. "Mika-chan, this is Ryoga. The Gundam will come in the ship with the Lieutenant and the Gespenst. Please have Naomi-san ready to take the Lieutenant to Sick Bay."  
  
"Got it, Ryo-san! Please be careful out there."  
  
"Roger. Ryoga Kazehino. Grungust Nishiki, GO!"   
  
------------  
  
Part 3  
  
As the MetalBeast Army makes a charge towards the defending group, the units from both the Argama and the White Base Kai made a charge as well. Boss, who is very eager to take them all on with his Bossborot, leads the group."Dan dan daaaaaan!" Boss shouts. "I'm the ally of Mazinger Z, the legendary Bossborot! So you better be ready, 'coz I'm gonna take you..." before he could finish his line, his mecha was hit by something fast and was knocked off, slamming the head to the ground while standing vertically for a second before the entire body fell flat.  
  
"Boss!" Koji shouts. But his Mazinger, too, was hit by something. Fortunately, Mazinger's armor is strong enough to withstand the attack. When Koji looked ahead, it was the Jenova M6 firing from its rifle. Mazinger's raises its guard, blocking the shots, giving the Toros D7 the opportunity to ram Mazinger Z with its huge horn. Koji saw this one coming and instinctively he moves Mazinger's arms, grabbing the large horn of the MetalBeast just before the tip could even touch Mazinger's torso. However, the force of the MetalBeast's ramming speed allows it to slowly push Mazinger backwards, the ground giving way to the metal feet of both robots.   
  
The Jenova M6 sees the scenario as a perfect opportunity to take out Mazinger's pilot. It then readies the Sniper Rifle, aiming carefully at the Pilder. As it locks on to its target, the trigger is pulled and a shot is fired.  
  
The MetalBeast's weapon was taken out of its hands.  
  
The shot came from the air, from the Texas Mac's own rifle. The cowboy robot then waves its index finger as Jack starts to taunt. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! If you're gonna do some shootin' to my friends, son, that's a no-no."  
  
The Jenova M6 just stared at the Texas Mac, then quickly does a roll and grabs its weapon, aiming this time at the flying robot and fires a series of shots. The Texas Mac dodges, but one tears a hole on its cape.   
  
"That's a lucky strike!" Jack smiled. He then pulls a lever allowing the Texas Mac to set its rifle to the back and pulling out twin guns. Then, the Texas Mac fires the twin guns. The Jenova M6 tries to roll out of the way, looking for cover while continuously firing back.  
  
Meantime, Garada K7 and Irmgardt's Gespenst are clashing blades. The skull MetalBeast slashing and striking with its twin scythes, but Irmgardt is able to hold his ground with the Gespenst's Plasma Cutter. Ryoga is having a test of strength battle as the Grungust Nishiki locks hands against the Abdullah U6. Sayaka's Aphrodi A continuously attacks the Daburas M2 with kicks, punches, and chops.   
  
From the air, Brocken's air forces are into a fierce dogfight with those from the White Base Kai. The Mechasaurus Bird is giving Getter 1 a hard time, by using its rippled rays to counter the Getter Tomahawks. An exchange of beam attacks came from between the Vega Beast Giru Giru and the Grendizer. The TFO, Drill Spacer, Double Spacer, and the Lady Commando are doing a good job keeping the Minifours from going further.   
  
Duo has rejoined the battle and teams up with the white Gundam as they take on the two Gelgoogs who are constantly firing at them. Duo's Gundam dodges and counterattacks by throwing its shield, disarming one of the Gelgoogs' rifles and forcing it to attack in melee combat. The Gelgoog then pulls out its close range weapon, a staff with curved beam blades on each side. It spins the weapon and then charges forward, clashing blades against the Gundam Deathscythe.  
  
The white Gundam fires its Beam Rifle constantly at the other Gelgoog, forcing it to block using its shield. As it comes close, the Gundam leaps into the air, throwing away the Beam Rifle and pulling out its Beam Saber, about to strike it down to the Gelgoog. The Gelgoog raises its shield to block the attack, but the white Gundam pilot anticipated this and swings the Gundam's leg forward, kicking the head of the Gelgoog and knocking it down. The white Gundam then raises its shield, as if the pilot sensed danger, which is correct. Several missiles have been fired upon the white Gundam courtesy of the two Zakus. Between them, the fifth Mobile Suit who is the commander of the group.   
  
Inside commanding Mobile Suit, Mashmar identifies the Gundam his Zakus are attacking. "So, that's the Gundam Mk II...then that means..." He is interrupted when two Mobile Suits from the Argama are protecting the Gundam Mk II. It was the yellow and dark gray Mobile Suits. The two move forward, shooting down the Zakus with their beam weapons. Mashmar steps in and forwards his Mobile suit towards them. He dodges the ranged attacks with ease and grabs the Mobile Suits on their heads.   
  
"You two are completely pathetic!" Mashmar shouts and pulls a trigger from his controls. Beams burst out of the claws of his Mobile Suit, piercing holes on the heads of his victims. Both the yellow and the black Mobile Suits slowly fall to the ground, immobilized. Then, Mashmar's head is suddenly filled with tingling sounds followed by what seems to be a voice of a young man crying out.  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
Mashmar tries to find where the voice is coming from. As he looked forward, he saw the Gundam Mk II coming at him, about to strike with its Beam Saber. Mashmar responds quickly and blocks the attack with his shield. As the two collide, the tingling sound returned and somehow, he could almost see the image of a young girl having short blue hair. The girl looked angry as she cries out. "I'm going to send you to hell, you bastard!!!"   
  
Mashmar is surprised that it wasn't a girl at all, but a boy judging simply from the voice. He believes that this is probably the pilot of the Gundam Mk II. But what is more surprising is how he could hear his own thoughts. "You're...you're a NewType???" he asks.  
  
The Gundam pilot didn't answer as he tries to get the Beam Saber close to Mashmar's Mobile Suit, aiming at the head. Unknown to the Gundam pilot, from behind, the Gelgoog that he had knocked down has now gotten up, rifle in hand. The Gelgoog then opened fire and shots from the rifle hit the rear of the Gundam Mk II. Stunned from the attack, Mashmar's Mobile Suit pushes away the Gundam, and strikes with a Beam Saber of his own, hitting the Gundam's chest area. White smoke then comes out of the damaged Gundam as it steps back, still taking fire from the Gelgoog in the rear. Finally, the Gundam Mk II starts to fall down on one knee.   
  
"Humph! So much for this new 'Gundam'," Mashmar taunts. "Soldier, finish it!"  
  
The Gelgoog complies and readies its rifle once more when an explosion occurred on its back. Fortunately, the shield locked on the back protected the Mobile Suit from damage. But when the Gelgoog turned around to see the attacker, it was over in a second as the golden Mobile Suit appeared out of nowhere and drives its Beam Saber on the Gelgoog's cockpit. The Gelgoog could only wiggle upon being stabbed before it is immobilized.   
  
As Mashmar watches one of his Gelgoogs taken out, the Gundam pilot seizes the opportunity and attacks Mashmar's MS with Vulcans. With the commanding Zeon MS stunned, the Gundam Mk. II follows through with a lash from its Beam Saber, but Mashmar quickly pulls back, distancing himself.  
  
The golden Mobile Suit then moves towards the fallen Gundam and communicates with its pilot. "Camille! Are you all right?"   
  
"I'm...ok, Lt. Quattro," the Gundam pilot replies.  
  
"Can you move?"  
  
"The cooling system's damaged, but I think I can manage."  
  
"All right. Fa and Emma are ok. Go to their Mobile Suits to pick them up, then return to the Argama. Me and Duo will hold the enemy off."  
  
"Will do." With that said, the Gundam Mk. II slowly gets up and heads towards the two Mobile Suits Mashmar has immobilized.  
  
With one more Zeon unit down, the golden Mobile Suit turns its attention to Mashmar. Tingling sounds and intense pressure fill the Zeon officer's head as if telling him the pilot of the Mobile Suit seems to be a very strong NewType.   
  
"This feeling..." Mashmar says. "So it is true!"  
  
The golden Mobile Suit then switches his weapon from a Beam Saber to a Bazooka and fires three shots. Mashmar moves his Mobile Suit quickly to avoid the first two, but his NewType powers kick in sensing that he would not be able to dodge the third. Quickly, he responds by using the beams from his Mobile Suit's claws to destroy the last one.   
  
Mashmar tries to communicate to the pilot of the golden Mobile Suit using his NewType powers. "It's true! You are the legendary Red Comet himself!"  
  
The pilot of the golden Mobile Suit remained quiet upon hearing that. Part of what Mashmar said may be true. The pilot wears a distinctive red normal suit. He had blonde hair and from the way he looks, one could say he is a prince in his 20's.   
  
"You cannot deny me!" Mashmar shouts as he communicates again thru NewType powers. "Your senses show it all! You are none other than Char Aznable himself!"  
  
"And what if I am?" the pilot replied.  
  
"Why would the greatest ace pilot of Zeon become our enemy!?! I have given you a great respect for what you've done in the war! Why do you not fight for the cause of Zeon!?!"  
  
"Why would a Neo-Zeon officer like you doing controlling a force from the Principality and working alongside Dr. Hell?"  
  
"How...how do you know that???"  
  
"I have my ways of knowing...Lt. Mashmar Zero!"  
  
Mashmar could only grunt and shouts at Char. "Damn you! You may be the Red Comet, but your treachery is unforgivable!" His Mobile Suit then pulls out its Beam Saber. "With my Mobile Suit, Hamma Hamma, I, Mashmar Zero, shall give you the ultimate punishment for treason - death!"  
  
With that said, the Hamma Hamma dashed towards Char's Mobile Suit. Char responds by letting his mech drop the bazooka and takes up its own Beam Saber. The two Mobile Suits then crossed swords.  
  
Inside the Guul, Count Brocken surveys the battlefield carefully from the main screen. One of the Iron Masks reports to him of the situation. "Count Brocken, sir. The enemy is blocking our attempts to pursue the Kujira. The target is now headed for the Far East Base!"  
  
"I know that, you fool!" Brocken snaps back. "Curses! At this rate, the Kujira will reach the base for sure! No matter! If we cannot obtain them, we will destroy them!" The Count then stood up and waves his hand. "Go, DanDan L2! Head for the Far East Base and destroy all in your way!"  
  
With that order, the gigantic metal wheel, which lay idle for some time, has started to move. Giant spikes literally crushing the buildings of Tokyo-2 like paper, going on a steady course.   
  
"Captain!" Mika shouts as she reports on the situation. "That giant thing is on the move!"  
  
"That MetalBeast must be stopped! Contact any available unit to stop it!"  
  
"Negative, Captain! All units are still engaging the enemy!"  
  
"Then we'll just have to blast it out. Give me Captain Noah!"  
  
"Roger that!" Mika then opens a transmission to the Argama.  
  
"Noah here." Bright responds.  
  
"Captain! We need your help in taking out the giant MetalBeast!" Lynn says.  
  
"I know, Captain Mao! We will both hit it with our Mega Particle Cannons on full power!"  
  
"Agreed!" Lynn then gives the order. "Align ourselves to target the MetalBeast! Ready Mega Particle Cannons!"  
  
"Count Brocken," said one Iron Mask soldier. "It appears, the enemy's battleships are positioning themselves to attack DanDan L2!"  
  
"Well, we're not going to let them have their way!" Brocken shouts. "Get me the Musai ship!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"This is Count Brocken! Musai ship, by my command, you are to fire at will on those Federation ships!"  
  
"I only respond to the commands of Lieutenant Mashmar Zero!" Gordon replies.  
  
"You impudent fool! I am in charge here! If you refuse to obey my authority, then I'll make certain your body will have a hard time looking after your head! Now, attack those ships!!!"  
  
"Target acquired!" Mika said.  
  
"Mega Particle Cannons, ready!" Yoshiko reports.  
  
"Good! Mega Particle Cannons..." Before Lynn could give the order, a loud bang is heard quickly followed by a tremor. The ship began to tip slightly and the crew hangs on to their seats. It was caused by the attacks from both the Musai ship and the Guul firing their long-range weapons at the White Base Kai and the Argama.  
  
The explosion from both Federation ships caught Ryoga's attention as his Grungust blocks the massive punches from the Abdullah U6. He can also see the DanDan L2 making its course as well. When the Abdullah U6 makes another punch, the Grungust counters it with a One-Arm Shoulder Throw, taking down the MetalBeast. Ryoga then contacts the others. "Guys! Big trouble! Our ships are under attack and there's a giant MetalBeast headed for the base! We need to take action!"  
  
"Copy that, Ryo-kun!" Koji replies. "Just let me take this giant monster out for a second! RUST HURRICANE!!!" His Mazinger Z then blows a gust of wind against the Toros D7. However, despite the power of the Rust Hurricane, the Toros D7 still stands, almost as if the attack didn't effect it at all. The MetalBeast fires its giant horn, aiming at Mazinger's head. Mazinger quickly halts its attack and parries the horn with its hand. Toros D7 follows up its attack by launching spiked missiles on the air and raining it down on the iron robot.   
  
"Koji-kun!" Sayaka shouts. Quickly she tries to bring the Daburas M2 down, her Aphrodi A unleashing a combo of punches and kicks, the Breast Missiles, and finishing off with a Side Kick to knock it down. As she runs toward Mazinger, a giant drill suddenly came up from the Aphrodi A's feet. Sayaka had no time to respond as drill tears up her robot in half.   
  
"Sayaka-san!" Ryoga shouts as instinctively he moves the Grungust towards the fallen Aphrodi A, but was halted when another drill suddenly came out from the ground. The Grungust fell and the thing that appeared on the ground revealed itself as the Mechasaurus Zen II. Immediately the robotic dinosaur fires its missiles on the fallen Grungust.   
  
Char and Mashmar continue to cross swords at one another. Mashmar tries hard to get his Hamma Hamma's Beam Saber through, but to no avail. He decided to take down the Red Comet via different approach. He makes a strike, the golden Mobile Suit then blocks it. Mashmar then pulls back his Hamma Hamma, anticipating Char would follow through. His plan worked as Char's Mobile Suit comes in pursuit. Mashmar grins as from his screen, his target cursor is fully locked on. He presses a button and from the Hamma Hamma's own shield, a burst of light is fired. The Red Comet, showing his reputation, quickly dodges the beam attack in time and continues on forward, to Mashmar's surprise. The Hamma Hamma attempts to shoot again this time with its claws, but Char is one step ahead as he swings his Mobile Suit's Beam Saber, slicing both arms of the Hamma Hamma.   
  
Not too far from them, the Gundam Deathscythe has used the same tactic he did against Daiken in the Grungust to confuse the other Gelgoog, then takes it down with its shield followed by a strike from the Beam Scythe. Now the odds are 2 to 1, with the Hamma Hamma fully handicapped.   
  
Mashmar knows that he doesn't stand a chance against two Mobile Suits at the state of his Hamma Hamma. And with him being the only unit left, he makes a hasty retreat. Both Char and Duo attempt to pursue when missiles coming from the sky fell and exploded in front of them, blocking their path. As Mashmar retreats, he turns his camera to see that what appears to be a large submarine almost shaped like a Manta surface from the deep water. From that submarine, four Mobile Suits are deployed. The first two, the Agguys, are short and brown colored. They appear to look like amphibious stuffed toys at first, but the large, mono-eyed head and their constant fire of beams from their forearms completely cancels that thought. The other two, the Zocks, are heavy Mobile Suits releasing a barrage of beams from their forehead and shoulders. The onslaught of the four Mobile Suits is relentless as Char and Duo are taking heavy fire.   
  
Back inside the bridge of the Musai, Mashmar finally enters in and surveys the situation from the main screen, a grin on his face. "So, the reinforcements are here."  
  
"Yes, sir." Gordon reports. "I would also like to report that both Federation ships are taking heavy damage from our combined assault."  
  
"Excellent, Gordon...but WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE ORDER TO SHOOT?" Before Gordon could even answer, Mashmar has already launched a series of stomps and pummels as punishment for his disobedience.  
  
Airborne, Grendizer and Getter Robo reside back to back as they survey the situation. In front of them, the Mechasaurus Bird and the Giru Giru stared at the two robots, about to make their move.  
  
"This is bad, Ryoma," said Musashi. "They're overpowering us and increasing in number. If we don't act soon, we'll lose this battle."  
  
"I know, Musashi." Ryoma answered. "These guys have improved greatly. How is that possible?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how they've improved," mentioned Hayato. "We need to take these guys out now if we're to help the others."  
  
"Agreed," said Duke Fleed. "Especially since that MetalBeast over there is coming closer to the base."  
  
Then both the flying Mechasaurus and the Vega Beast let out roars.  
  
"All right," Ryoma orders. "Let's move out!"  
  
And so, both Grendizer and Getter Robo brought out their weapons and took the initiative. Grendizer wields the Double Harken (a double-sickle staff), while Getter Robo uses its Getter Tomahawk once again. The Mechasaurus Bird attempts to take out the Getter Robo via a ranged attack using its rippled rays. The Giru Giru sends all of its limbs within its saucer-shaped body and goes for a spin attack against the Grendizer. Duke moves his Grendizer away just in time, but the Vega Beast continues its course, headed for Getter 1.   
  
"OPEN, GETT!"  
  
Getter 1 then splits back into the 3 Gett Machines and fly out of the Giru Giru's way, causing it to head straight for the Mechasaurus Bird. The latter's ripple rays are not enough to slow down the Vega Beast and both robots ended up colliding with one another.   
  
"Now, Getter Team!" Duke signals as his Grendizer exposes the V mark on its chest. "KENJYURYOKU STORM!"  
  
"OK!" replies Ryoma. "GETT MACHINE ATTACK!"  
  
The dual attacks hit their mark, and they were powerful enough to destroy the collided robots. Not too far, Shiro's TFO has taken down the last of the Minifours, totaling Count Brocken's losses to 6.   
  
"Looks like all of Count Brocken's aerial force is taken care of," says Duke. "Now we need to take out that large MetalBeast."  
  
"But guys, what about the White Base and the Argama?" Shiro asks. "They're taking it really hard from the enemy's aerial ships."  
  
"Everyone down there is in trouble as well," Maria adds. "They need our help!"  
  
"Ugh! What should we do??" Ryoma asks in frustration.   
  
Then, the Getter Team receives a transmission. "Ryoma! Hayato! Musashi!"  
  
"Prof. Tachibana?" Ryoma asks.  
  
"Ryoma! Commander Oka has sent out all of his forces to assist you! I'm also sending out three Gett Machines to help you out!"  
  
"Three new Gett Machines?"  
  
"But Professor," Musashi asks. "Who's piloting them?"  
  
"That would be us, Musashi-san," answered a young man, who opened his channel to speak to the Getter Team. "Gou Ichimonji, Gett Machine 1 pilot."  
  
Back at the Guul, the Count is cackling over the view of the White Base Kai and the Argama taking further damage when one of the Iron Masks reports on the current situation. "Count Brocken, we have lost all of our air units and it seems enemy reinforcements are on their way."  
  
"What's that?" the Count asks. "Show me!"  
  
From the main screen, he views the rest of the battleground, looking for the enemy reinforcements, but all he could see are three small fighter jets rendezvousing with the Getter Team.  
  
"Bah! They are nothing! Continue our attack on the enemy ships."  
  
  
  
"Ryoma-san!" Gou calls. "We'll take care of the enemy from the ground. You and others can take on the Guul and the Musai!"  
  
"All by yourself?" Ryoma asks.  
  
"Please trust us, we can handle it!"  
  
Ryoma would argue about that, but knowing that there is no time. He agrees.  
  
"Let's take them on, Sho! Gai!" Gou says to his fellow Getter pilots.  
  
"Combine!" replied Sho.  
  
"Formation!" shouts Gai.  
  
"CHANGE GETTER!"   
  
The once three fighter jets suddenly merged into one, and a blue Getter Robot has come to life.  
  
"Combination complete!" said Sho.  
  
"OK! Let's go!" said Gai.  
  
"Right!" Gou replied. "Neo Getter 1, ready! GO!!"   
  
------------  
  
Part 4  
  
As soon as the Neo Getter landed on the ground, it pulls out a Gattling Gun and fires multiple, rapid shots on the Mechasaurus Zen II, which continues attacking the Grungust Type-2 with its claws and drills. The gunshots from Neo Getter 1 hit the Mechasaurus on the back, stunning the metallic dinosaur. Ryoga right away makes his move, kicking hard on the Mechasaurus to send it away before getting his Grungust up. After that, the Grungust attacks with two quick jabs, a left hook, and a right uppercut. As the Mechasaurus turns around from the blow, Neo Getter 1 fires the Gattling Gun once more, punching through the Mechasaurus's head and destroying the AI chips from inside, putting it out of action.   
  
Then, the Abdullah U6 grabbed the Grungust Nishiki from behind. The Daburas M2 has captured Neo Getter as well. They kept the two locked in place as the Zeon submarine locks onto them and launched a new wave of missiles. But before the missiles hit their target, they were destroyed instantaneously on the air thanks to the aid of Michiru and the rest of the aerial team. Beams and cannons are then fired from a distance, hitting the two MetalBeasts on the rear, releasing the Grungust and Neo Getter. It was Commander Oka's troops that finally arrived for support. Gou and Ryoga took the advantage. The Grungust head butts the Abdullah U6 followed by an elbow strike, spinning back fist, and a roundhouse kick. Neo Getter 1 moves behind the Daburas M2 and grabbing the waist, slamming it down with a German Suplex.   
  
The Agguys and Zocks continue to fire their weapons on Char and Duo's Mobile Suits even though the latter continue dodging away from the relentless beam attacks. Tanks and GMs from Oka's began firing at the amphibious Mobile Suits of Zeon and getting their attention, allowing the critical time for Char and Duo to return fire, and catching the four Zeon Mobile Suits into a Pincer Attack (attacking from both front and rear). Michiru, Hikaru, Maria, and Shiro began attacking the Zeon submarine.  
  
Getter 1 and Grendizer attacked the Musai ship and the Guul with their ranged weapons to halt their attack on the Argama and the White Base Kai. The duo then flew as close as possible to prevent the two ships from firing their long-ranged weapons against them. The Guul and Musai are then forced to use their gun turrets to bring down Getter 1 and Grendizer. Unknown to Mashmar and Brocken, their attempts to bring down the two Super Robots is merely a distraction for Oka's aerial force to arrive. When they have realized this, it was too late as a cluster of jet fighters from the Japanese Army launched a barrage of missiles on the two ships.  
  
The Yubarin T9 simply toys around against the Bossborot, who is trying to protect Sayaka and her fallen Aphrodi A. Whenever the Bossborot attempts a punch, the MetalBeast either simply dodges and slaps its opponent with a gun shot, or closing itself with its gigantic drill and catching the arm and spinning it away, dizzying Boss as he is thrown out. The toying became serious when Neo Getter 1 intervenes and attacks with its Gattling Gun. The MetalBeast then closes itself inside the drill and goes underground. The blue and buff looking Getter splits itself and transforms into a pink, slim and somewhat feminine looking Neo Getter 2. Playing the MetalBeast's game, the Neo Getter 2 goes underground using the drill on its left arm.   
  
The constant attacks of the Toros D7 had finally knocked Mazinger Z down. The four-legged MetalBeast surveys its prey and readies itself for another charge, aiming its horn at the Pilder. Koji, not willing to lose, looks at the Toros D7 as it starts to run towards him.  
  
"MISSILE FIRE!"  
  
From the belly of Mazinger, a missile is launched and precisely hit the mouth of the Toros D7, enough to halt its run. Mazinger then raised its arm, and they slowly lift by themselves to reveal Drill Missiles, which are released and hit the front of the Toros D7. The missiles slowly drilled inside and then detonate. Smoke and heat burst out of the drilled holes of the MetalBeast.   
  
"And the final blow," Koji shouts. "KOUSHIRYOKU BEAM!"  
  
The Photo-Atomic Beam is fired from Mazinger's eyes, hitting and piercing through the Toros D7, resulting in the MetalBeast to explode.  
  
Out of the ground, the Yubarin T9 resurfaces and jumps airborne. Neo Getter 2 follows through with breakneck speed and holding on its right hand is a long thin object of pure energy shaped like that of a sword. The Neo Getter 2 flies up ahead of the MetalBeast, with its right arm raised up. The sword was able to slice through the Yubarin T9's drill shell, exposing the MetalBeast. Neo Getter 2 then drives its drill down to the MetalBeast's torso, piercing a hole, and shakes it away. The Yubarin T9 falls hard on the ground, then explodes.  
  
The other GMs started attacking the remaining three MetalBeasts, Abdullah U6, Garada K7, and Jenova M6. One of the pilots of the GM sent a transmission to Irmgardt. "Lieutenant Kazahara, sir! We'll take care of these guys. Please take out the giant MetalBeast!"  
  
"Roger that." Irmgardt replied. "All available units concentrate on taking out the giant MetalBeast!"  
  
"Way ahead of you, Irm!" Koji shouts as his Mazinger positions itself in front of DanDan L2. "Take this! ROCKET PUNCH!"  
  
But the flying iron fists only bounce off the MetalBeast.  
  
"Damn, no effect!"  
  
"SCREW CRUSHER PUNCH!" shouted Duke. Grendizer's own fists covered in a red spinning drills are launched, aiming at the DanDan L2's side. They both bounce off as well. "Impossible! The armor is so thick even my Screw Crusher Punch has no effect!"  
  
"Then we'll just have to blast it off!" Ryoma suggests. "Gou, we'll need your Getter's beam!"  
  
"No can do, Ryoma-san." Gou replied. "Neo Getter Robo does not have a Getter Beam of its own."  
  
"What???"  
  
"But we do have our own beam attack. Gai, give them what you've got."  
  
"No problem, Gou. CHANGE GETTER!"  
  
From Gai's own words, the Neo Getter 2 split and then combined to Neo Getter 3. Slightly larger than the original Getter three, with heavy arms, wheels as its legs and what looks like large dual horns attached to its back. The Neo Getter 3 stood beside Getter 1.  
  
"Ok, whenever you're ready!" said Gai.  
  
"All right, let's bring that thing down," said Ryoma. "GETTER BEAM!"  
  
Getter 1 fires a red beam coming from its body, hitting the front of the DanDan L2. But like Mazinger and Grendizer, the attack has no effect as the MetalBeast continues its course.   
  
"My turn!" Gai shouts. "PLASMA BREAK!"  
  
From the Neo Getter 3's dual horns, electricity surges around them and slowly bursts out. In a split second, the electrical surge hits the MetalBeast. The gigantic wheel starts to slow down, but it's still resisting the dual attack.  
  
"It's starting to work," said Sho. "But we need more power!"  
  
"I'll help!" said Duke as he stood next to Getter 1. "SPACE THUNDER!"  
  
Like the Neo Getter 3, from Grendizer's head, a huge burst of electrical energy is released, mixing the other two attacks. The MetalBeast starts to move slower, but continues to move.  
  
"This should do it!" Koji shouts. "BREAST FIRE!"  
  
Photo-Atomic powered heat beams are released from Mazinger's chest. Now with four powerful attacks, the DanDan L2 finally halts its progress. The four Super Robots continue the attack, the DanDan L2 now slowly being pushed backwards.  
  
"Count Brocken, sir! The MetalBeast is being pushed away by Mazinger and his team!" reports one Iron Mask soldier.  
  
"Count Brocken, sir! We're taking serious damage from the enemy missiles!" reported another.  
  
"Grrrr! I won't be beat!" Brocken retorts. "DanDan L2! Show your true form and destroy them!"  
  
Suddenly, a huge tail came out from the giant MetalBeast and released a huge and quick beam attack. The beam hit the Super Robots, breaking their formation and stopping their attack. The giant wheel then splits open, revealing the robot's mechanical, yet monstrous face. From the sides, giant drill arms came out. The MetalBeast's transformation is complete, having an overall look of a scorpion on spiked wheels. The DanDan L2 lets out a hiss as its tail fires more beam shots, attacking the jet fighters from the air. A few tanks and GMs attempt to shoot down the MetalBeast, but it only made it angry and fires beam shots at them. That group was destroyed in one blast.  
  
Ryoga cannot believe what he sees. Never has he experienced such casualties as this. He could only grit his teeth and grasp the controls, wishing he could do something to stop this. But with him unable to use the Grungust's weapons, how can he? Knowing that thoughts like this only distract him, he sets it aside for now and takes on the matter at hand, which is to bring Sayaka and Boss to safety after both their robots were severely damaged. Taking them on the Grungust's palm, Ryoga carries the two to a one of the Japanese Army's station trucks nearby, where some of the extra ammunition and weapons for the GM units are placed.  
  
"You two should be safe here," says Ryoga to the two. "I'll go and help out the others."  
  
"Ok, Ryo-kun. Be careful." Sayaka replied. The Grungust gave a nod before returning into battle.  
  
With the Super Robots still down, more GMs, tanks, and fighters concentrate their fire on the DanDan L2. But no matter how much firepower they put out, the scorpion-like MetalBeast does not seem to suffer any damage. The MetalBeast simply fires the beam from its tail again and again, destroying more of Oka's forces. Irmgardt attempts to shoot the MetalBeast on the head using the Neutron Beam, but the DanDan L2 blocks it using its gigantic drill arms. Irmgardt anticipates the MetalBeast will go for the beam attack, so he starts strafing the Gespenst left and right to avoid being targeted. Irmgardt's strategy worked. Despite the power of the MetalBeast's tail, it's unable to fully lock-on to the fast moving Gespenst.   
  
"You impudent fool!" shouts Count Brocken. "Stop wasting time and go destroy the Kujira!"  
  
After several attempts of locking on to the Gespenst, the DanDan L2 suddenly moves backwards, distancing itself from the battlefield. It then sinks its limbs back, transforming itself into the giant spiked wheel once again. Irmgardt's eyes opened wide when he sees that the fallen Super Robots are within the MetalBeast's path.  
  
"Damn! It's going to crush them!" said Irmgardt.  
  
"Captain, Koji and the others are in the way of the MetalBeast!" reported Mika.  
  
"Tell them to get out of there!" Lynn replied.  
  
Mika then tries to contact the four Super Robots. "Koji-san, Getter Team, Duke-san! Please respond!"  
  
But there was no answer.   
  
"No good, Captain! They're not responding!"  
  
"Then we need to get it off course! Prepare the Mega Particle Cannon!"   
  
"Negative, Captain!" reports Yoshiko. "Our power is way too low to charge the Cannon!"  
  
"Damn it!" Lynn cursed, slamming her fist at her armchair. "We can't let them have their way! Yoshiko, do we have enough power to move this ship?"  
  
"Yes, Captain. Just barely."  
  
"Then set all power to engines! We're going to ram it!"  
  
Everyone then looked at her, shocked at her decision.  
  
"We have to keep that thing away from them and the Far East Base by any means necessary, even if it means we have to sacrifice ourselves to do so!"  
  
"I won't let you do that, Captain!" Ryoga interrupted. From outside, the Grungust now stood up in front of Mazinger Z and the others, facing the giant wheel.   
  
Lynn sees the situation as well and contacts Ryoga. "Ryo! What are you doing!?! It's too dangerous to face the MetalBeast all by yourself!"  
  
"I will not allow the White Base Kai to be destroyed, nor will Koji-san and the others be killed!"  
  
"Get out of there, Ryo! That's an ORDER!"  
  
But it was too late. The giant wheel now starts to move forward, going faster that before. Ryoga responds by letting his Grungust Type-2 rush towards it.   
  
"RYO!" everyone shouted.  
  
Ryoga lets out a yell as the Grungust's arms move aback, the elbows bent, then just before impact, the arms thrust onto the MetalBeast's surface. A loud 'boom' was heard, followed by a screech of metal, as the shell of the DanDan L2 grinds against the Grungust's palms. The MetalBeast continues to move, but the Grungust remains standing, slowing the giant wheel as much as it could. The ground giving way to the two robots.  
  
Ryoga keeps the controls lean forward, trying to focus on stopping the MetalBeast from advancing and ignoring everything else. Already, the main screen is showing an indication that the arms will not be able to hold for long as the massive torque of the MetalBeast is too much for the Grungust's arms. But Ryoga perseveres, keeping the arms forward as though they were his very own. He grunts and grinds his teeth, trying as push further to stop the moving wheel. As he does this, visions started to appear on his head. Visions of shadowy figures shouting and yelling at him, telling him the negative aspects of himself. Telling him of what he had done, and what he had failed to achieve. Those words, however small or large, pierced him inside like being hit by a flurry of arrows. Shocks of electricity surged through his body as some areas of the Grungust's arms began cracking up. But the pain from the electric shocks only fueled him more, allowing his 'Rage of The Beast' to take over.  
  
Then, those very words he heard from his first battle returned to him once more.  
  
"...worthless..."  
  
"...worthless..."  
  
"...worthless..."  
  
Those very words made Ryoga's mind spark. The eyes of the Grungust Nishiki suddenly began to flash and the chest slowly began to glow. "I won't..." he said. "I won't let it...I will not let it...!"  
  
Then he heard a tingling sound from his head. Instinctively, he opened his eyes and yelled "GO, MAXI BLASTER!!!!!"   
  
To everyone's surprise, the Grungust Nishiki responded to Ryoga's yell. The glowing star-shaped chest then fires its beam of light. The sudden sound of thundering impact from the beam completely halts the MetalBeast's movement.   
  
Koji and the other Super Robot pilots have finally woken up after being knocked out from the DanDan L2's beam attack. As they get their robots back on their feet, they were stunned to see that Ryoga's Grungust is keeping the MetalBeast from going further and even more surprisingly, pushes it back.   
  
But there's a twist.  
  
As soon as the DanDan L2 attempts to break away from the Maxi Blaster, the Grungust grabs hold of the giant spikes, dragging it down as if keeping the MetalBeast from going anywhere while pummeling it with its beam. Since it's only in wheel form, the MetalBeast can only move forward or back. It cannot go left or right. Try as the MetalBeast can to break away, the Grungust keeps it still.   
  
"WHAT IS THAT BRAT DOING!?!" Count Brocken shouts. His question has been answered as the Maxi Blaster incredibly pierces through the thick metal shell and hitting the insides. Fire and smoke then emitted from the MetalBeast, covering the Grungust Type-2, and the MetalBeast finally breaks away. It then transformed back into its scorpion-like form. However, the tip of the tail has been totally destroyed.   
  
"Incredible," Irmgardt commented. "He somehow figured where the tail is and used the Maxi Blaster to destroy it."  
  
"Ryo-kun!" Koji calls as he moves his Mazinger next to the Grungust to check on it. "Ryo-kun, are you all right?"  
  
The Grungust's head then turned, looking at Mazinger Z as Ryoga replied "Yes, Koji-san. I'm fine."  
  
"That was amazing! You got to take out that thing's tail!"  
  
"Yeah. I think I've finally figured out how to use the Grungust's weaponry." The Grungust then lowers his head, looking at its own metallic hands as Ryoga continues. "Somehow, I don't feel as though I'm just a pilot of the Grungust. I feel like I AM the Grungust!"  
  
The conversation was interrupted when the DanDan L2 lets out a roar, angry that its only ranged weapon is destroyed. All five of the Super Robots then lined up, facing the angry MetalBeast.  
  
"Ok guys, we can do this!" Ryoga said, raising the Grungust's fist. "Let's bring that thing down!"  
  
"You got it!" said Koji.  
  
"I'm with you!" Duke seconded.  
  
"Now it's our turn to give it a whirl of hurt!" shouted Gou.  
  
"All right! Let's GO!" shouted Ryoma.  
  
The MetalBeast screeches its wheels and dashes forward, desperate to take the Super Robots down. The two Getter Robots changed into their Getter 3 forms and rushed forward, thrusting their arms to the wheels of the MetalBeast to slow it down. DanDan L2 then attempts to take out the Getters using its drill arms, but as it's about to strike onto them, Mazinger Z and Grendizer grab hold of them. The MetalBeast looks left and right as the four Super Robots are keeping it still. When it looked ahead, the Grungust Type-2 raises its arms as Ryoga shouts out.  
  
"Target locked! BOOST KNUCKLE, FIRE!"  
  
The fists of the Grungust Type-2 ejected and land right onto the face of the MetalBeast. The impact was so strong that bits and pieces of metal and oil spurt out of the MetalBeast's face, the same way as when a real punch lands hard on the face of a person. The Grungust then rushes in and lands a series of kicks, knee strikes and a flurry of punches. DanDan L2 uses its destroyed tail to strike down the Grungust, but Ryoga sensed it and dodged out of the way, sliding underneath the MetalBeast and slowly lifting it up.   
  
"Ok guys, on three!" Ryoga said to the others. "THREE!"  
  
The pilots yelled as their robots slowly lift up the giant MetalBeast and throw it airborne. The MetalBeast then landed hard on the earth upside down and temporarily immobilized. The impact of the landing resulted in a tremor thanks to its massive size.  
  
"Now's our chance, guys!" Koji says. "Let's finish it off!"  
  
"With pleasure!" replied Gou as Neo Getter 3 transforms back into Neo Getter 1. It then raises its hands to the air and thunderous bolts of electricity surged between them, slowly forming a ball of sorts. "PLASMA THUNDER!!!!!" he shouts and the Neo Getter 1 throws the ball of lightning right onto the DanDan L2. The MetalBeast wiggled wildly as it receives the electric shock.  
  
"Let me charge that up for you!" Duke taunted. "SPACE THUNDER!"  
  
From the metallic horns/wings from Grendizer's head, more electricity is released and hitting the DanDan L2, shocking it with even more high voltage.  
  
"Take this!" Ryoma shouts as his Getter turns into Getter 1. "GETTER BEAM!"   
  
"How about a bit of a BBQ for seasoning?" Koji taunts. "BREAST FIRE!"  
  
As the four Super Robots deal damage to the MetalBeast, it's now up to Ryoga to land the final blow. His Grungust faces the MetalBeast, arms slowly raised forward and crossed as the chest glows once more. Ryo focuses on his target as he concentrates. And when he has felt the right time, the Grungust's arms bent back as Ryoga shouts out.  
  
"Grungust Type-2 finishing attack: MAXI BLASTER!!!!!"  
  
The beams of light came straight out of the Grungust's star-shaped chest and lands hard against the weakened DanDan L2, piercing through its armor and damaging the insides. The MetalBeast explodes, sounding like a thousand missiles collided together. A thick cloud of mushroom smoke can be seen from a far distance. Everyone from the Far East Base to those on the battlefield cheered for the destruction of the MetalBeast.  
  
"GRRR! HOW DARE THEY DO THIS!" Brocken shouts. "Contact the Musai and the Mad Angler! Prepare to attack Mazinger Z and his friends!" But before that could happen, Irmgardt and the others began opening fire at the two ships and the submarine. Both the Musai and the Mad Angler are beginning to pull away, to Brocken's surprise.  
  
"MASHMAR!" Brocken yells. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!"  
  
But Mashmar doesn't respond as the ship and the submarine from Zeon slowly retreats, leaving only the Guul to be pummeled upon by combined might of Oka's forces and the group from the White Base Kai and Argama.   
  
"Sir, we're being outnumbered and outgunned!" said one of the Iron Masks. "We've lost all of our MetalBeasts! We must retreat!"  
  
"Curses! And I am this close to achieving victory! Pull back! Pull back!"  
  
As the flying fortress leaves the battle defeated, much celebration and cheers come from the part of Ryoga's team and Oka's forces. But for Ryoga, victory is bittersweet, for as he surveys the field, what was once a beautiful grassy plain is now a graveyard. Wrecked MetalBeasts, Zakus, GM's, tanks, and planes all scattered throughout the field. Some have people riding inside. All of them are dead. This isn't like the VR games that he was playing. This is real.  
  
"I guess being a pilot of a robot isn't really that fun at all," he thought. "It's only good when in a game. But when in a real battle like this, it sucks so much..."  
  
------------  
  
Part 5  
  
  
  
Moments later, the White Base Kai, the Argama, and the Kujira landed right next to each other within the Far East Base. All three ships are undergoing repairs after receiving tremendous damage from the combined might of Count Brocken and the Zeon force. From the Kujira, the said Plasma Engines are slowly being taken out by truck with some support from the GMs. The engines are brass colored and hexagonal in shapes, having metallic tubes sticking out on each end with gears on the tips. While this is going on, the members of all three ships have gathered within the conference room. Most of them are high- ranking personnel, with the exception of Ryoga, who came along upon Commander Oka's request.   
  
"Greetings, Argama crew, I'm Oka, Commander of the Far East Base."   
  
"Bright Noah. Captain of the Argama." Bright then shook the Commander's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Commander."  
  
"It is an honor to meet you, Captain. I'd like to apologize for the loss of your MS from the battle."  
  
"There is no need. Only the heads were damaged. No harm has come to my pilots, so they are all right."  
  
"I see. I'm glad to hear it."  
  
Then, a blonde man wearing a red and black leather suit and in shades step in to shake the Commander's hand. "Lieutenant Quattro Bagina."  
  
"Please to meet you as well, Lieutenant."  
  
"Professor Tachibana of the Saotome Research Institute and chief supervisor of the mass-produced Getter project."  
  
"It's good to see you, Professor."  
  
"The same. I'm glad that we delivered the Plasma Engines, but I regret that the process took the lives of so many of your men..."  
  
"My men are willing to give up their lives for the safety and security of this country and the world, Professor."  
  
"Please to meet you, Prof. Tachibana," Lynn approaches to shake his hand. "Lynn Mao, head of Mao Industries and Captain of the White Base Kai."  
  
"Ah, Miss Mao. It's a pleasure meeting you. I've heard much about your achievements."  
  
"Lieutenant Irmgardt Kazahara, Gespenst Unit A pilot."  
  
"Lieutenant Daiken Crow, Gespenst Unit B pilot."  
  
"I'm honored to meet you two."   
  
"It's good to see you again, Professor." Hayato said, who is also called in.  
  
"It's been awhile, Hayato. Or should I say, 'Professor Jin'?"  
  
Hayato laughed.  
  
"And you must be the Grungust pilot that stopped the giant MetalBeast."  
  
"Yes, sir. My name is Ryoga Kazehino."  
  
"Well then," said the Commander. "Now that that the introductions are over, let us go to the matter at hand." Everyone then took their seats. "Captain Noah, the last time I've heard of you, you were visiting Gryps 2 at the time one of the three Gundam Mk II's were taken, correct?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Now you're a member of the A.E.U.G., why the defection? You've been a loyal and the most hardworking member of the Federation."  
  
"There have been various circumstances coming from that day at Gryps 2. But whatever you have heard about the Titans' activities is reason enough that I joined the A.E.U.G."  
  
"So what is your true objective?" Hayato asks with criticism. "Is it really just to take out the Titans or is there something bigger than that?"  
  
"Our objective is to free the people of Earth from the oppression of the Federation army and the portion of the Federation government who supports them." Quattro answers.  
  
"Sounds more like something the Zeons would do."  
  
"True. But unlike the Zeons, we are not a full military force, though we do have our Mobile Suits. We're not here to make war. Rather, we're here to expose to the world what the Federation and its sub-parties are really doing."  
  
"What do you intend to do once you've reached your objective?" asked the Commander.  
  
"We wish for nothing more than peace for the space colonies."  
  
"I'm relieved to hear that. I've objected the Titans group since they are founded as they cause nothing more but rifts between Earth and the colonies."  
  
"So, Captain, what brings you and your crew here on Earth?" Lynn asks.  
  
"We came here to rendezvous with our comrades and begin our next move in bringing down the Titans." Bright responds. "We have uncovered evidence that the Titans' may plan to stage a coup d'état on the Federation itself."  
  
"A coup d'état!?!" said Irmgardt. "You mean they plan to take over the entire Federation through rebellious force??"  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"Why would they plan to do that?" asked Professor Tachibana.  
  
"It may have something to do with the alien ship at South Atalia."  
  
"The alien ship..." Daiken mentions. "You mean the Super Dimensional Fortress?"  
  
"Yes, the SDF-1. Designated name: 'Macross'"  
  
"You mean that thing on South Atalia is not just one huge meteorite?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"No. It is actually an alien ship." Oka explains. "Shortly after the One-Year War, Vian Zoldark, the founder of the Divine Crusaders, went to South Atalia to investigate the fallen meteorite. When he discovered that it was an alien ship with technology even surpassing ours, he concluded in his report that there seemed to be a war going on somewhere in space and that the battle may reach towards Earth. The Federation lambasted the doctor's report and concentrated on rebuilding their forces for a future battle with the Zeons until the Vega Invasion. Though the Federation succeeded in defeating the Vega Empire, there are numerous casualties and property damage on Earth and the colonies. Surprisingly, the Principality did not took this opportunity to start a new campaign against the Federation, which resulted to the division of the faction."  
  
"That does puzzle me," said Lynn. "Why didn't they attack at all?"  
  
"Word has it that the Principality is still under economic depression after the One-Year War when the Vega Empire arrived, but that may not be the case. The Zabis have many allies that can support them financially, such as the Kahns and the Ronah Family. The Vega Invasion didn't affect the strength of the Principality at all, that by the time the invasion was thwarted they outnumber and outgun the Federation's Mobile Suit force. Whatever it was that the Zabis were thinking they've lost many of their supporters and resulted in the division. That's probably why the Principality decided to form an alliance with Dr. Hell.  
  
In any case, after that event, the Federation began on building the SDF-1 to battle future alien invasions, much to the objection of several parties, particularly Admiral Haiman of the Titans. As you all know, the worldwide economy dwindled as a result of this. The Federation explained that they spent most of their money and resources on rebuilding Earth when in fact most of them were spent on the SDF-1 while the said rebuilding of the cities were made by the Romefeller Foundation among other parties. Dr. Zoldark then founded the Divine Crusaders to develop robots and weapons using the alien technology. The Titans was formed to counter the numerous anti-Federation factions, and the Mutropolis Organization to police Earth from international terrorist groups."  
  
"Thus the need for the Federation to rebuild their forces." Bright adds. "That's one of the many factors the Titans was founded. Though it's a sub-party of the Federation, they work almost independently and provided their own Mobile Suit force."  
  
"From what I've learned..." the Commander continues. "...A military force was formed during the construction of the SDF-1. This new faction is said to work independently as well. But their only main objective is to take on the incoming alien force and to defend the SDF-1. Under no circumstances should that military force participate in other conflicts such as what we're having now. They too provided the funding for the development of this new force along with the help of the DC. As you can see, all of this prevented the Federation from developing their own forces."  
  
"Reason enough for the Federation officials to turn onto groups like Japan's Union of Scientists to develop new units that they can mass-produce with their limited amount of resources," said Prof. Tachibana. "Both the mass-produced Getters and the testing of the Grungust Type-2 are among the projects."  
  
"Commander, we will take our leave as soon as the repairs are all finished." Quattro said. "We thank you for helping us. But we decide to take on the Titans our own way."  
  
"There is no need for thanking me. Our job is to maintain the peace and security of Earth. The Titans are causing more trouble than what they're supposed to do. We are happy to assist you in your campaign."  
  
"But doing so may put not only you but the entire Japanese Military in trouble with the Federation!" Bright argued.  
  
"I'm well aware of that, Captain. But unless the Titans' actions are exposed, they will surely ruin Earth and the colonies with their inhumane tactics. They need to be stopped. And the sooner we can stop them, the sooner we can concentrate on defending the human race against the new alien invasion."   
  
"I see...very well. I thank you for your support, Commander."  
  
"Now that that is settled, I need to ask you about something, Kazehino-kun."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"First off, I am impressed of your performance on piloting the Grungust Type-2. Truly you have proven that you are indeed its master."  
  
Ryoga remained silent after that. He knew that Daiken was the first yet, it was him that was able to use full control of the Grungust.  
  
"Seeing the sudden change of circumstances, I ask that you remain as pilot of the Grungust Type-2, for further training as well as to continue gathering the much needed data. At the same time, you are to participate as an active member of the White Base Kai."  
  
"An active member?"  
  
"In other words, you're officially a member of our team." Daiken explains.   
  
Ryoga kept quiet as he thinks of it thoroughly. If he decides to join, that would mean he might not come back to Hokkaido to see Uriko and the others. But if he refuses, there's no telling if the Grungust will accept Daiken for future combat operations.  
  
Just then, Daiken speaks to him on his mind. "You need not worry about me. But remember that the Grungust's fate rests on you. You are now its master."  
  
"If you wish not to continue as Grungust pilot, we understand." Lynn said to Ryoga. "We will return you to Hokkaido as we agreed upon."  
  
"That's all right, Captain." Ryoga replied. "I accept as pilot of the Grungust Nishiki and as a member of your team."  
  
"That's a surprise. Why did you decide to do so?"  
  
"Even if I refuse, those who are dear to me are still in danger. I want to do something where I can assure their protection. With the Grungust, I may be able to keep them safe, as well as the people of Earth and the colonies."  
  
"I am glad of your decision, Kazehino-kun." The Commander comments.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Very well, we will continue this tomorrow. Right now, you all need some rest."  
  
After the meeting was over, Ryoga headed for the AEUG's battleship, the Argama, to check out their Mobile Suits. To his surprise, Koji, Sayaka, Boss, and Yoshiko are there to observe the Mobile Suits as well. "Hey guys!" he called. "What are you all doing here?"  
  
"Hey, Ryo!" Yoshiko replied. "We came to check out the two Gundams." She then points out to the Gundam Deathscythe and Gundam Mk. II, standing next to each other.  
  
"So, came to check my Gundam, eh?" Duo and a few others suddenly appear from behind. He then offers a handshake to Yoshiko. "The name's Duo. Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Please to meet you, Duo." Yoshiko gladly shakes his hand. "Yoshiko Yanagita. Chief Mechanic of the White Base Kai."  
  
"My, my! For a mechanic like you, you sure are one beautiful lady!"  
  
Yoshiko's face turned red for a moment. She tries to cover her cheeks. Never before did Ryoga ever saw her like that.  
  
"The name's Koji Kabuto. Mazinger Z pilot." Koji introduces himself.  
  
"Sayaka Yumi."  
  
"And they call me 'Boss'!"  
  
"Boss??" Duo reacts. "That's a weird name."  
  
"Say," Koji said. "You know what, Boss? Ever since we first met, you never told us what your real name is."  
  
"Hey! I am not obliged to tell anyone what my name is because I'm the 'Boss'!"  
  
"Or maybe it's because your real name may be a silly one!"  
  
"Hey! That's a low blow, Kabuto!"  
  
While Koji and Boss argue. Ryoga approaches Duo and the others and introduces himself. "Ryoga Kazehino. Grungust Type-2 pilot."  
  
"So you're the guy piloting that blue robot. You did pretty good back there."  
  
Ryoga just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey, so sorry about what happened."  
  
"No worries."  
  
Two of Duo's company approached Ryoga and introduced themselves. Both of them are female. One appears to be Japanese with her dark-colored hair stretching down to the back of her neck. She wears a yellow shirt and a white mini-skirt aside from white leather boots. The other is the slightly taller of the two, having brunette hair and wearing a silk, khaki uniform.   
  
"Please to meet you, Ryoga," said the brunette. "Ensign Emma Sheen. Pilot of the Rick Dias."  
  
"And mine's Fa Yuri," said the dark-haired one. "Methuss pilot."  
  
"Methuss and Rick Dias..." Ryoga mentioned. He never heard of these units before, but he assumes those were the two Mobile Suits that whose heads were destroyed in battle. "Well, please to meet both of you and I'm glad you are all safe from that battle."  
  
"It's a good thing the cockpits are located in the torso." Emma replies. "There's no need to worry about our Mobile Suits since only the heads were taken out. They can be easily replaced so they'll be operational in no time."  
  
Then Ryoga noticed another person in the back looking away from the rest of the group. The person is wearing a blue shirt and jeans. One can easily mistook the person for a girl thanks to the slim-built body with smooth skin and slightly long blue hair. But Ryoga can easily tell that the person is a guy from his body movements.  
  
Fa notices what Ryoga is looking at and starts to speak to him. "Sorry. He really doesn't like to introduce his name to others."  
  
"His name?" Ryoga asks.  
  
"Yes...his name is 'Camille'. Camille Vidan."  
  
"FA!" Camille snaps at her upon hearing that.  
  
"Camille..." Ryoga thought. "That's a girl's name..."  
  
Boss heard it to and starts to laugh. "'Camille'??? That's one of the weirdest names I've heard for a guy!"  
  
"Heh! You only say that because your real name may be a lot worse than his!" Koji said to Boss. "Say, 'Peggy'!"  
  
"WHAT'S THAT!?!" Boss shouts and the two began wrestling against one another.   
  
Camille simply looked away in disgust, knowing that his name is being made fun of. Just then, Ryoga stood in front of him, offering a handshake.   
  
"So, you're the pilot of the Gundam Mk. II, are you not?" he said.  
  
Camille looked at him for the moment. He seemed to be sincere and not bothered by his name at all. He then received Ryoga's handshake and replied "Yes, I am."  
  
"Please to meet you, Camille."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Meanwhile, from outside the Argama, Professor Tachibana has brought in his Neo Getter Team to introduce to Lynn, Bright, Duke, and the Getter Team.  
  
"Gou Ichimonji, Neo Getter 1 pilot." Gou introduced himself as he shook Ryoma's hand.  
  
"Gou Ichimonji...aren't you the famous pro-wrestler at the Tokyo Wrestling League?" asked Ryoma.  
  
"How do you know all that?"  
  
"I used to watch it a lot. You performed pretty well in the ring."  
  
"Thanks. I'm also honored to meet the one and only master of the Nagare-style Karate."  
  
"Really? Then perhaps one of these days, we'll have a match together."  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
"Shou Tachibana. Neo Getter 2 pilot." The female Neo Getter pilot shook hands with Hayato. For a woman, she appeared to be very serious, almost no emotion coming from her. She had long red hair and having an athletic body. It seems she spent much of her life doing combat training and almost nothing else.  
  
"Hayato Jin, Getter 2 pilot."  
  
"It's good to see you again, sir." Gai saluted. The young Gai Daifou has been one of Musashi's best soldiers on his platoon. Like his senior, Gai has his body mass and military-style hair cut.  
  
"The same here, Gai-kun." Musashi replied. "I'm surprised that you were chosen to be a Getter pilot."  
  
"Yes, sir. Though I am mostly a mechanic, I've undergone numerous training sessions on piloting a Getter Machine."  
  
"So Professor Tachibana..." Lynn asks. "You say that the Neo Getter Robo is the first attempt at mass-producing the Getters?"  
  
"Yes," said the Professor. "Long before the Federation asked Professor Saotome on building mass-produced Getter, he already thought of how he could build one without the Getter Core Engine. Neo Getter Robo was made only to see if the Professor's theory is true. He made most of the plans and I was put in charge of the construction. When the Federation officials came to see the Professor on creating mass-produced Getters, Neo Getter was nearing completion."  
  
"How is it possible that the Neo Getter can combine without the Getter Core Engine?" Bright asks.  
  
"It wasn't easy creating Neo Getter without the Getter Core Engine," the Professor answered. "The Getter Core Engine allows Getter Robo to combine by molding the robot's outer shell. The Plasma Engine doesn't do this at all.   
  
When Neo Getter is nearing completion, it still lacks the ability to combine and separate. All of the simulation tests ended in failure. I then suggested to the Professor that we combin the anatomy of Getter Robo with the ones used by the SDF-1's military force to allow Neo Getter Robo to combine and transform. My suggestion worked and thus Neo Getter is here."  
  
"So the Plasma Engine's only function is to provide energy for the robot." Duke comments.  
  
"Exactly. However, the combination required a lot of energy so Neo Getter's Plasma Engine has a higher power capacity than the ones for the mass-produced Getters. Add that to the parts needed for the transformation sequence and you get a conventional Getter Robo that's still costly to mass-produce. So the decision was to build non-transformable Getter Robos using the Getters 1, 2 and 3 as base."  
  
"Wait a minute." Ryoma interrupts. "You said earlier that you used the design of the SDF-1's military force to create Neo Getter Robo, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but does that mean the mechs from the SDF-1 can transform as well?"  
  
"Correct. Using the alien parts of the SDF-1 called the 'Extra Over Technology' or 'EOT', they've actually built fighter jets called 'Valkyries' that can transform into various modes."  
  
"If that's true, then those guys pack quite a punch!" Musashi comments. "It's no wonder they were ordered to fight the aliens only and nothing else."  
  
"And if the Titans do attempt a coup d'état, getting the Macross under their control would give them a huge advantage," Hayato adds.   
  
"In any case, we have to stop the Titans." Bright said. "Repairs should be done by dawn. We'll take off and rendezvous with Henken and the others and plan out next objective."  
  
"Then please take my Getter Team with you, Captain," suggests the Professor. "You will need all the assistance you can get."  
  
"We're at your service, Captain." Gou salutes to Bright.  
  
"Thank you, but we can manage by ourselves."   
  
"I object, Captain." Ryoma opposes. "Even though you have the Mk. II and the Deathscythe, you don't have any Super Robots with you. No telling if you will encounter the MetalBeast Army along the way."  
  
"Maria, Hikaru, and I will join you too, Captain." Duke said.  
  
"I see...what say you, Captain Mao?"  
  
"I'm all right by it. Our ship still has Mazinger Z, and Getter Robo. The Grungust Type-2 will be taken to the DC Branch in Yokosuka for repairs. We'll head off for the Nanbara Connection to check out the Chodenji Machine, 'Combattler V'."  
  
"I'll remain here at the Far East Base to supervise the testing of the mass-produced Getters," mentioned the Professor.   
  
"All right. Thank you for your support." Bright addresses. "Our plans are all set, then."   
  
------------  
  
Part 5b  
  
Dearest Uriko-chan,  
  
'Konnichiwa'! How have you been doing? I hope you and the others are doing all right back at Hokkaido. Unfortunately, I won't be coming home for some time as I've become the official pilot of the Grungust Nishiki (you know, the robot we found back at the convention center). Please understand that it was my decision to be the pilot after I've gone through several battles. As dangerous as the task may be, the fact that another war is coming upon us makes me want to at least do something not only to maintain peace of this world, but to protect you and the others as well. Neither of us wants to suffer the same tragedy like what happened several years ago, and I intend to make sure that it won't happen. I have the pilots of Mazinger Z and Getter Robo to help me out (and it was a great honor to meet them). I'll send you a picture of all of us inside our battleship soon.   
  
I'm undergoing training on mastering the Grungust and I've been doing great. It's only a matter of time before I could fully master the unit. While I'm doing that, we'll leave Japan for a moment (I can't tell you exactly where as it is classified information), then we'll be back at the Far East Base in Tokyo-2. I'll send you another letter when that event comes.   
  
Please tell 'Oji-san' and 'Oba-san' that I said 'thank-you' for everything. Sorry if I've been a little rough on you all. This is the least I could do to return the favor. I know this is going to be difficult for me, but I've been through that before while I was still with Hazama-sensei. You all take care and I promise I'll come home when this is all over.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Ryoga  
  
Super Robot Wars Alpha Clash: Book 1 END 


End file.
